


Silk & Satin

by Brieeze01



Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Child Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Child Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Emotions, Everybody uses lube, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, High Heels, Idiots in Love, Kinks, Lapdance, Lipstick, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Story, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Silk - Freeform, Slow Burn, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Uncles and nephews, Wholesome, brokeass pole dancers meet billionaire bachelor brothers, hardworking brothers, healthy family relationship, kink appreciation, satin - Freeform, supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 171,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: The low lights came back on to show the infamous Silk & Satin. They were hanging suspended from their poles, their bodies upside down and their long legs hooked around the bars of steel, their hair falling down with the tails of their blindfolds and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen stared.Silk was dressed in a pair of tight leather shorts that were so short all they did was hug his hips exposing a sliver of his firm thighs before long, thigh high leather boots covered the rest ending with sharp stilettos that made his legs look a mile long and Lan WangJi knew dimly he shouldn’t be looking but he couldn’t stop, that wide black blindfold effectively hiding his features, a stark contrast to the man’s scarlet lips.Glancing to the second pole, Satin with his long black braid was dressed identically, his eyes blindfolded and his lips a deep wine red and Lan XiChen swallowed a little dryly as he tried to ground himself. He was certainly not in the business of seeing live strip shows and this pair of dancers? Performers? Lovers? Left him feeling odd and a little uncomfortable in his own skin and he wondered what Satin's eyes would look like under that wide black band.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992376
Comments: 1255
Kudos: 1285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Seda & Satín](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120437) by [Lilaluux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaluux/pseuds/Lilaluux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend and I were tossing mdzs back and forth one day and out rolled Silk & Satin, its a modern AU about a pair of broke ass pole dancers with good hearts who catch the eyes of the notoriously single billionaire bachelor brothers Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen. Through ups and downs and a lot of kinks, two love stories will bloom in the the big city~  
> Thanks so much to Barbara_Sama for making this fic with me! ❤

Lan WangJi swallowed his sigh as he resisted the urge to glance at his brother for the millionth time that night. He sat stiff and uncomfortable in his seat, the plush, expensive wine red cushion ran the full length of the booth he was stuck in with Lan XiChen on his right and their irritating business partner Su She on his left. 

Su She was the heir of Moling Enterprises, a long time partner of Gusu Pharmaceuticals, the giant who provided high end perfumes and beauty products that were marketed to major cities and fashion capitals around the world and it was to the displeasure of both Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi that their uncle, Lan QiRen, the CEO of Gusu Pharma, had insisted they entertain him this evening since the young and arrogant heir was in town for their annual board meeting.

Lan XiChen glanced over to Su She as the younger man caught the attention of a waitress. She was dressed in silk shorts that were far too short and a low cut corset that pushed her breasts up, almost overflowing the tight black top she wore. She had a velvet choker around her neck and delicate dangling earrings. She, like all the other waiters and waitresses, was dressed in similarly revealing clothing which was to be expected since out of all the restaurants and bars Su She could have chosen, he settled on a strip club, the Red Orchid to be exact and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were equal parts disgusted and annoyed at Su She’s lack of grace and character. 

The Moling heir was already well into his 5th or 6th glass of bourbon when Lan WangJi grabbed his ice water complete with a delicate slice of lime that had been twisted artfully and he was mildly impressed that the bar was so sophisticated it provided you with a complimentary little plate of crackers with fruit and cheese. It was elegantly displayed on a black tray with silver marbling throughout the porcelain and he suppressed another sigh. At least the Red Orchid Bar and Lounge seemed to be a classier strip club catering to the more affluent which did allow at least for some semblance of decency, even if it sat a little too close to the poorer east end of town.

The strippers and the dancers were talented and elegant and they stayed firmly on their platforms. Guests could not in fact touch them or slide dirty dollars into their lingerie like most of the strip clubs he had heard about and Lan WangJi was grateful that he didn’t have to spend the entire night watching gross old men fondle the young men and women on the stages. 

He resisted the urge to rub his temple as the pulsing bass of the music filled his ears and he glanced at his watch, 11:57pm. He swallowed another sigh hoping Su She would get drunk enough to pass out and they could leave. No matter how the performers twisted and turned their bodies, this was not something he had ever wanted to see and it bothered him on a fundamental level. 

Lan XiChen smoothed the frown off his lips as he sipped his water and he considered the curled slice of orange on his glass. He was just about to pluck it off and eat it when the lights suddenly dimmed leaving the lounge in darkness and a loud voice boomed through the club. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This is the moment you’ve all been waiting for! If you’ve seen them before or you’re here for the very first time, prepare to lose to lose your hearts tonight! Let’s give it up for the pride of the Red Orchid, Silk & Satin!!”

A deafening roar echoed through the high class bar as men and women began to cheer and clap, some of them stomping their feet and Lan XiChen nudged his brother with his shoulder. He whispered quietly, “WangJi, cheer up, we’ll leave soon”

“Mn…”

The lights turned in an arc and moved to shine a single spotlight on a tall screen that graced the stage directly between the two poles the Lan brothers had seen earlier. The wide circle of light caught on the silhouette of a person. They were seated on a chair behind the white screen and for a moment a hush came over the crowd. The person swayed side to side lifting their arms artfully over their head to place one hand on their other arm and drag it down slowly as music started to play. 

The song was rich and low, a sultry melody with bold trumpets and bass. It brought with it the era of the 1920’s, a jazzy, bluesy, sexy sound and XiChen and WangJi watched with mild interest. It was a tune no other performer had used, the music a welcome change from all the pop songs. 

The person dragged their hand all the way down their arm before sliding back into their bangs, tossing their head slowly and a long ponytail swayed behind them. They dragged their fingers through their hair and whistles and cheers echoed around the club as people spied that long tail. 

“Silk! Woooooo! Aooooo!”

Suddenly another shadow stood up from in front of the chair and rolled their body, their hips arching forward, the motion running along their form in a slow arc; the silhouette bold and dark against the screen. The second person tossed their leg up into the air, straight up before dragging their hand down their long leg, the heel of a stiletto visible as the crowd cheered again.

“WooWoo!! Satin! Woooooooaaaaaaoooooo!!!”

Silk stood up from the chair turning their body minutely so you could see both dancers and the Lan brothers realized immediately the people behind the screen were men and not women like most of the performers in the club that night. 

Silk leaned forward, his hand moving to touch the curve of the other man’s thigh when that high heel came down and kicked his chest dropping him back into the chair. Satin moved his long leg to rest on Silk’s shoulder as he leaned in rolling his body closer, the perfect curve of his ass pushing out as he bent at the waist pressing into the sitting man just as the bold sounds of a trumpet cut through the club. 

He dropped his leg to the arm of the chair sliding onto it fully to sit in Silk’s lap just as Silk slid further down to show the seductive swaying of the man on top of him, his hands dragging down Satin’s neck and over his body seductively as the other man arched into it before Silk’s hands slid around to hold him as he threw his upper body back to show the curving lines of his chest and shoulders.

He lifted back up and leaned in, his hands dragging through Silk’s long mane of hair alluringly before their shadows overlapped in what seemed like a kiss and the crowd went mad hooting and hollering with lewd wolf whistles. The kiss seemed to grow passionate between them, their shadows moving with little ripples across the screen.

Satin leaned back again swaying in Silk’s lap with an arch to his hips. He turned his head, his hand coming up to drag his thumb against his mouth as though that kiss had been too wet. His shadow stark under the glow of that single spotlight as the sultry music swelled around them. 

Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen sat still in their VIP balcony as they watched the seductive display before them and neither one was quite sure what to make of this. It was certainly alluring, the bass of the beat adding heat and dimension to the pair behind the screen. 

Satin suddenly lifted his arm up dragging the shadow of a long piece of fabric up into the air and he leaned back in again, his body curving as he sat in Silk’s lap. He caressed his partner's cheek for a moment tenderly before he slipped that fabric down again and tied it smoothly around the other man to cover his eyes with a blindfold. 

Almost as if fed up with the teasing, Silk stood up suddenly, holding Satin his arms and those long stilettos crossed behind his back slowly before opening again to spread wide with the tempo of the music before folding in again. The long tail of Satin’s braid suddenly swung into the air behind him as he leaned back just enough to show it off. 

Silk turned them sideways and lifted his hips with a sultry snap as though to fuck the man in his arms. He bucked his hips again, the silhouettes looking positively lewd. He lifted a hand and grabbed Satin’s long braid, pulling it back sharply before he leaned in as though to kiss the column of his exposed neck. 

He pumped his hips again and then again with rolling arcs that flowed all the way down his body and Satin arched his chest molding their shadows together as if the pair behind the screen was making love right there on the stage. It was sexy, seductive and just shy of pornographic and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi swallowed dryly in tandem. This was like nothing they had ever seen before.

It was alluring as Silk rocked his hips and Satin’s long legs lifted straight into the air and with the rhythmic trumpets taking up the song, Silk finally dropped Satin gently into the chair as though their torrid love affair was over and he pulled another long black line of fabric up into the air and the crowd grew even louder. 

Silk tied the blindfold tight and leaned in as though to kiss his lover one more time when the spotlight cut off leaving the club roaring with cheers. 

“SATIN! SILK! SATIN! SILK! WOO! AWOO!!” 

The crowd called over and over and the low lights came back on to show the infamous Satin & Silk. 

They were hanging suspended from their poles, their bodies upside down and their long legs hooked around the bars of steel, their hair falling down with the long tails of their blindfolds and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen stared. 

The one with the ponytail was inverted on the pole in the same position as his partner, one leg straight up and long in the air while his other leg was folded at the knee bent around the steel bar. He had one hand on the pole as he leaned out at a downward angle proudly displaying his body, his free hand stretched out into the air under him with all the grace of a ballerina. 

He was dressed in a pair of tight leather shorts that were so short all they did was hug his hips exposing a sliver of his firm thighs before long, thigh high leather boots covered the rest ending with sharp stilettos that made his legs look a mile long. His upper body was bare except for a series of black straps that started at his shoulders and cut off just below his chest exposing his nipples to the audience and he had a black cuff around his upper arm just above his curving bicep. 

Lan WangJi trailed his eyes along the hard planes of his muscles and up over those black chest straps despite himself. He knew dimly he shouldn’t be looking but he couldn’t stop, curiosity and odd interest leading him. That shadow performance had been just a little too alluring and a little too seductive for him to forget it easily. 

Lan Zhan followed the curve of his body to his face, interested to see what this man looked like but just like with the silhouettes, his eyes were covered with a wide black blindfold that effectively hid his features, a stark contrast to the man’s scarlet lips and the dangling red ribbon that held his hair up high in a long tail and Lan WangJi remembered foggily that the Red Orchid was called such because all it’s performers wore red lipstick in any and every shade. 

Glancing to the second pole, Satin with his long black braid was dressed identically, the cuff on his bicep on the opposite arm, his eyes blindfolded and his lips a deep wine red. Lan XiChen swallowed a little dryly as he tried to ground himself. He was certainly not in the business of seeing live strip shows and this pair of dancers? Performers? Lovers? Left him feeling odd and a little uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Lans did not view such things, they did not engage in frivolous sex or put themselves in situations like this and it was almost a little bit too much for the elder Lan as his eyes raked over the second dancer. 

Satin was in the same pose, his body arched gracefully upside down on the pole and he wondered for a split second what his eyes would look like before the music swelled and the dancers flowed into their routines. 

Satin leaned back into the pole to lay his back against it before lifting up and grabbing it with both hands. He uncurled his leg and spun around the bar with a seductive arc to his hips before twisting into another graceful move, his body dipping and curving, curling around the pole as if he was made to do this. 

His body was almost a work of art as the spotlights pulled shadows along the lines of his pale skin as he seduced the audience with his skill moving up and down the pole, arching and rolling his hips. He was oozing sex and he knew it and Lan XiChen felt his mouth go dry as he watched him, that long braid swinging around him and his hand curled up almost unconsciously as he realized he wanted to pull it just like Silk had done earlier and wasn’t that a shocking truth. 

Lan WangJi was a frozen statue next to him, his eyes glued to Silk and those scarlet lips. He didn’t know where to look, his tight ass in those leather shorts, his long legs in those fuck me boots, his undulating body, curling and twirling as he moved up and down the pole or even worse those red, red lips that looked so full and seductive, that called to him and begged for a kiss.

Silk knew he was sexy and he danced as though to lay desire and promise across the stage enticing the audience and inviting them in with every move of his hips and every long, wet lick of his red lips, the tails of his blindfold and his hair ribbon swinging behind him and Lan WangJi’s hands fisted up on the plush cushion of the booth they were sitting in. He could not look away, he couldn’t even see the other dancer as his golden eyes followed Silk around the pole. His pale blue dress shirt felt sticky and uncomfortable on his shoulders and he swallowed heavily. He had never seen anyone, man or woman as seductive as this dancer. 

Lan XiChen was no better, his hand so tight on his glass he feared he’d shatter it. He simply could not tear his eyes away from the alluring pitch of Satin’s hips, from those thigh high boots and those little shorts that looked painted on that tight round ass. He was no virgin by any means but the man on that stage made him feel like a teenage boy again, nothing but heat in his veins and he grimaced as he realized the full scope of Silk & Satin’s performance. 

They were good, alarmingly good and when they dropped to the stage and started to dance with each other, Lan XiChen swallowed dryly for the hundredth time. They moved and flowed around each other with barely contained lust. Every hand that caressed the other’s arm or chest or thigh was dripping with promise as though as soon as the lights went out, they would fuck right there on the floor. 

Satin would dance forward curving his body into Silk’s embrace only for Silk to spin him around and grab his hips to pull them back into his slow, rolling thrust, Satin’s arms reaching above their heads to grab at his long tail of hair and pull his head back with a sharp yank. 

Satin danced out of that embrace, tugging and pulling that long mane of black hair until Silk dropped to his knees and Satin seemed to gaze down at him for a moment. Silk licked his lips seductively before leaning in to slide his hands up that long leg with tension in his arms and Lan WangJi could read his need for Satin in the tight grip of his fingertips as he traced the leather boot, up and up and up to that sliver of exposed thigh. He leaned in then and laid a wide sucking kiss to Satin’s pale skin leaving a bold red kiss stain behind and Satin almost seemed to shiver.

It was so hot to watch, to see these men flirt and seduce each other up and down the poles and across the stage, the blindfolds alluring and provocative, leaving want and desire in the audience as they felt the deep, visceral need to rip those blindfolds off and see what these incredible dancers looked like. And Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were no better. They desired with a powerful force to see their faces, to see if the lust that danced in the space between them was reflected in their eyes. 

Satin slipped his hands into Silk’s black hair again after that kiss and collapsed into his arms artfully, seduced, his body falling over his lap again right there on the floor and Silk laid him back against the stage kneeling between those long legs. He leaned over Satin moving closer and closer to his lips as though to ravish his mouth with a searing kiss as the bass of the music thumped and swelled around them and Lan WangJi’s heart pounded in time to it. He didn’t know if he wanted to see them kiss or wanted to kiss Silk himself and just as their lips were about to touch the lights cut off. 

A huge swell of applause cut through the club as the crowd cried out with excitement, clapping and howling and when the lights came back on Silk & Satin were gone, the stage fully lit as new performers appeared to take to the poles. Lan XiChen swallowed down his disappointment as the electric pair disappeared and he frowned, his hand releasing his glass stiffly. 

He was mildly surprised he hadn’t shattered it with his tight grip. What a pair they were, what an incredible performance. Silk & Satin had seduced everyone in that crowd, him included and if he could judge his brother by the white knuckled grip he had on the cushion of their seat, Lan WangJi was just as lost as he was. 

They left the club in a haze, pushing a passed out Su She into a taxi as they went for their car in silence. Their ears ringing and their minds tumbling over and over. 

It was a long quiet drive back to the apartment they shared on the outskirts of downtown, the lights from the skyscrapers glittering overhead as they pulled in to the high end apartment complex they called home. It was a few beats later that Lan WangJi spoke for the first time since that amazing performance, their elegant oxfords clicking across the marble foyer of the lobby entrance. 

“Brother…..?”

Lan XiChen passed his keycard to call the elevator and he glanced over curiously. His brother was notoriously reserved and quiet most of the time and as such it was quite rare for him to voluntarily speak up but XiChen attributed it to the same turbulent feelings in his own chest. 

He was so wound up, his shoulders were pulled tight and he knew if he was feeling this way, his little brother must be feeling worse. 

“That was….quite something wasn’t it WangJi…” XiChen stepped into the glass elevator gracefully as he hit the button for the penthouse, the doors edged with silver trim closing behind them silently.

“Mn….”

“I wonder if they’re lovers….” He spoke thoughtfully into the cool air of the elevator and WangJi glanced to him in agreement.

“Mn” he confirmed, there was no way Silk and Satin weren’t lovers, that much chemistry on stage, that much raw lust could only be because somewhere in there lay real sentiment and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen fell silent again contemplating that with twin pools of disappointment and curious longing in their chests. 

~*~

“Wei WuXian come on!! MianMian leaves at 2!” Jiang Cheng huffed, yanking his sneakers on as Wei WuXian peeled those leather boots off. 

“I’m coming jeez, give me a second! Argh these damn boots!” Wei Ying cursed as he almost tripped, ripping those tight heels off. He shimmied into his jeans and hoodie as they barreled out into the night, the back door of the Red Orchid snapping shut behind them. 

“Come here!” Jiang Cheng yanked him forward pulling the long black sleeve of his pullover up to rub the red lipstick off of Wei WuXian’s lips hurriedly. 

“Argh Jiang Cheng?!”

“Hold still dammit, you have red lipstick everywhere! if you didn’t waste so much damn time, we would be home already!”

“I got it! Stop!” Wei Ying yanked his face out of his brother’s hands quickly, grabbing his phone to check his appearance, making sure all traces of red were gone. They certainly couldn’t run around in public with bright red lipstick.

The pair took to the sidewalk dashing up the street, their long legs eating up ground as they made their way around the corner and down into the seedier part of downtown. They lived in a tiny 1 bedroom apartment in the east end with their little nephew and Jin Ling was the sole reason they worked during the day and danced at night. 

And this breakneck run was the same every night. Their shows always ended around 1:30 and then they had to race back home to catch the sitter before she left at 2 on the dot. They paid her weekly with the cash they got from the shows which never seemed to be enough. They pocketed $500 a piece which left a sour taste in their mouths since their shows routinely sold out but what could they do?

They were just pole dancers and you had to pay the club, the DJ, the bouncers, the bar then hope you had enough left over to make it worth your while.

Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian sprinted down a narrow alley throwing themselves around the corner before scrambling up the worn concrete steps of their rundown apartment building. It wasn’t much, the air conditioning didn’t work half the time and the water ran cold more often than not but it was home.

After Jiang YanLi and her husband died in a car crash 5 years ago, Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying had wrangled custody of their little nephew with a lot of forged documents and fake testimonials from employers they never had but it was worth it to see his smiling face and his chubby cheeks everyday. His little grins were worth the 4 or so hours of sleep they got every night.

They ran up the 3 flights of stairs to apartment 308 just as the door opened to reveal a young girl in her early 20’s.

“He...huff..hey MianMian,” Wei WuXian smiled at her as he panted, his breath coming fast and hard through his nose. Jiang Cheng nodded at her, just as winded. 

“Hey guys” she smiled at them. “I’m sorry I can’t stay longer but grandmother would throw a fit---”

“It’s ok, we really appreciate it, how was he tonight?” Jiang Cheng cut her off gently. MianMian was a sweet young girl who watched Jin Ling in the evenings 3 days a week when the brothers had to work and she routinely apologized every time they came huffing and puffing up the stairs desperate to catch her before she left.

“He was so good today, we did our coloring homework and watched some cartoons. He ate some chicken nuggets and went right to bed around 9.

“You’re such a life saver,” Wei Ying grinned at her as he pulled $300 from his pocket. 

“Thanks guys, it really helps, grandmother’s health is getting really bad. I’m fighting with the insurance right now and it’s hell,” she grimaced tucking the payment into her purse with a frown. 

“Well I hope she gets better soon,” Jiang Cheng offered her a little smile as she stepped passed them towards the stairs. And with her ‘I hope so too’ in their ears they stepped into their worn out little apartment. 

It was mostly empty, nothing but an old box tv in the corner with a nintendo 64 that had seen better days in front of the only window in the living room and across from it was an old armchair, so old the tan leather was cracking in places revealing the thin white threads of the material underneath. Across from it was a tiny, tiny kitchen and a folding card table with a couple of stools. Just passed that was their little bathroom and bedroom.

The brothers popped into their room for a second smiling at Jin Ling who slept on a mattress in the corner next to the mattress they shared before Wei Ying knocked his shoulder into Jiang Cheng’s with a sly grin.

“I call the shower first!!” He lunged back out the door as Jiang Cheng growled, “dammit Wei WuXian you got it last time!!” 

“I promise I won’t use all the hot water this time!! Warm up some pizza or something I’m starving,” he called down the short hallway before shutting the door gently so as not to wake their little nephew. 

Jiang Cheng turned with a groan and wandered into their kitchen to pop a few frozen pizzas into the microwave as he glanced at the clock, 2:43

 _Fuck_ he sighed wearily, he had to be up at 6:45 to get Jin Ling to the preschool’s early morning care before his shift at the bookstore at 7:45 and he decided that sleep was way more important than pizza. He padded into their bedroom throwing himself onto the threadbare mattress with a little moan of happiness, not even bothering to change his clothes. He snuggled into their comforter which was the only nice thing they owned thanks to MianMian’s grandmother who was sweet enough to give them her old one. 

It was thick and fluffy and felt like heaven and in less than 5 minutes he was out just as Wei Ying popped out of the bathroom. He glanced around hearing the little ding of the microwave before he ducked into their room again grabbing some pajama pants. 

He paused for a second looking down fondly at his little brother. He carefully tugged his jeans and his pullover off before tucking the blanket in around him. 

He wandered back into the kitchen to grab his pizza before glancing at the clock again. His day would start at 4:45 when he had to open the little breakfast diner that sat at the far end of the block. They didn’t have a car or even a bicycle so they made do with the bus or their feet. 

Wei Ying leaned against the little kitchen counter as he snagged his phone, his cheese pizza forgotten on his plate as he pulled up a picture of his sister. 

He looked at her fondly and sadly as her smiling face appeared on the screen. Jiang YanLi, their older sister and Jin Ling’s mother had passed away right after Jin Ling was born. She and her husband had been coming back from a doctor’s visit one grey rainy day when an 18 wheeler jackknifed into them killing everyone involved. 

Thank God, Jin Ling had been spending the afternoon with Jiang Cheng that day or he would have been just another picture on Wei WuXian’s phone. 

He sighed softly as he dumped the rest of his half eaten pizza into the trash can and padded back over to their bedroom. He slid quietly under the blankets snuggling up into his brother’s broad back before sleep took him, his sister’s beautiful smile and bright yellow eyes drifting through his dreams.

~*~ 

“Mr. Lan, Sir, the proposal for the LiquidLip line of lipstick from the Jin Corporation has just arrived, would you like to read it now?”

Lan XiChen glanced up to eye the folder the secretary was holding in her perfectly manicured hands. He trailed his gaze up to see the unfamiliar face of a young lady with deep wine red lipstick and for a second he was thrown back to last night with the heat and the allure of Silk & Satin. 

Their bodies arching and curling around the poles like cats, every fiber of their beings exuding sex and lust and XiChen felt his ears grow warm. He stared at her lips for perhaps a moment too long for she shifted a little awkwardly and he yanked his eyes away dropping them safely to the report spread before him on his desk. 

“That’s alright, Miss?”

“Ah, yes sir, my name is Chen Meili, I just started today…” She trailed off with a shy cast to her eyes. 

_Ah WangJi….scared off another one huh_

XiChen kept his exasperated chuckle to himself as he motioned to the edge of his desk, “you may leave it there Miss Chen” 

She jumped to comply and XiChen swallowed down a laughing sigh. Lan WangJi was their International Business Liaison and head of the cosmetics marketing division at Gusu Pharmaceuticals and he reported directly to him. They shared secretaries and more often than not Lan WangJi’s taciturn and aloof demeanor chased almost every one of them away either in tears, fear or fury and apparently Miss Chen’s predecessor hadn’t even lasted a week. It was a running joke among the senior employees of Gusu Pharm that despite the incredible reputation and beauty of the Lan brothers, women still ran from them or rather from WangJi’s stone cold gaze. 

It was funny really how everyone thought his brother was this emotionless, cold statue carved of ice or jade when XiChen knew so much better. Lan WangJi was rich and vibrant in his feelings that were so plain in his golden eyes. He was filled with wonder at the world around them and had been that way ever since he was a child. 

Though he didn’t say much, his eyes were full of words, of emotions; sadness, happiness, excitement and humor and XiChen really didn’t understand how people couldn’t see that but he resisted the urge to shrug anyway. Whatever others thought of them was none of his business and he nodded as the new secretary hightailed it out of his executive office. 

It was extravagant in a way only the Lans could pull off with white stone floors and floor to ceiling windows that looked out upon the miles and miles of skyscrapers that made up the heart of downtown Gusu. The afternoon sun was brilliant as it glittered on the windows of some of the tallest buildings in the world. 

But Lan XiChen had no patience for the view, his eyes drifting back to Silk & Satin once more. He was filled with curiosity and an edge of desire he hadn’t felt in years. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt so hot under the collar as the image of Satin with his wine stained lips and those tight little shorts rose up in his mind for the millionth time since last night. He could still see that gorgeous man swinging his body gracefully up and down and around that pole. 

Or worse when Silk dropped him to the stage and laid his body over his, his red lips just about to kiss him. It was maddening. XiChen wanted to see it, he wanted to see that kiss or better, wanted to be the one to kiss him himself. He ached to yank that blindfold off and see the true face of this sultry, seductive man.

But he felt disappointment collect in his heart as he had to agree with WangJi. There was no way a man like that was single, in fact it was almost painfully obvious that Silk had already laid claim to that gorgeous man and XiChen just didn’t know what to do about it. 

He turned to his laptop, typing quickly on the keys to pull up the website of the Red Orchid Bar and Lounge. He scanned through the schedule and he felt his lips curl up with a grin that might have looked out of place on the generally serene Lan XiChen’s face. 

_Come see Silk & Satin perform every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday night at midnight! Prepare to lose your hearts! Click here for an online exclusive price or pay at the door. First come, first serve_

~*~

“Jiang Cheng, once you stock those last shelves you’re free to go, you have your nephew to pick up right?”

Jiang Cheng glanced over to the older woman who had been his manager for 2 years now with a shallow smile. 

The corner store he worked at after his 8 hour shift at the local bookstore was a lucky break for him being that Dana’s KwikMart was literally a 2 minute walk from his apartment. 

“Yes, the after school care closes at 8:30,” he spoke as he hefted a box of overstock chips onto the wire racks in the back room. 

“Well hurry on out then, it's a slow night,” Dana smiled kindly at him and Jiang Cheng managed a smile back. She was a sweet old lady and endlessly understanding when it came to Jin Ling. Apparently she had 6 grandchildren of her own and she told him over and over to bring the little boy by sometime. 

After another 20 minutes, Jiang Cheng finally tugged his plain green apron off and pulled his phone out of his threadbare jeans. It was his favorite pair but like it or not it had definitely seen better days. He glanced at his screen for a moment before a real smile spread over his lips. 

There was a message there and a very cute picture of Jin Ling and Wei WuXian squished together into the screen. 

_'Hey Jiang Cheng, Roxy let me out early so hurry home, I already got Mr. Chubby Cheeks, we’re gonna get Chinese tonight!! ❤'_

With a smile on his face and a skip in his step, Jiang Cheng hurried home to his little family and the stress and worry and exhaustion of their 14 hour days washed away as the prospect of some downtime really hit home. 

~*~ 

“Brother?”

Lan WangJi glanced across the living room as the news played quietly in the background of their apartment. It was early evening and Lan XiChen was in a very good mood. 

“Oh? WangJi?” He answered him warmly as he brewed a fresh pot of tea for them. They often spent evenings together either going over their respective reports, playing music, watching some bad reality tv or just enjoying each other’s company. They had lived together for several years and neither one was very inclined to change that dynamic. 

“You’re in a good mood?”

“Ah, well….” XiChen trailed off sheepishly as he glanced down at the tray of tea in his hands before meeting his brother’s curious eyes. 

“I’m going out tonight…..”

“Where?”

“The…..uh…….mmm…...Red Orchid…..” Lan XiChen stepped into the living room to place the tray on an expensive all glass coffee table before he settled himself gracefully onto their white leather couch.

Lan WangJi considered him for a long silent moment and XiChen resisted the urge to wilt under those golden eyes. They didn’t look at him with judgement rather there was something odd in his gaze. 

He was just about to speak when the pitter patter of tiny feet echoed on the marble floor heading straight for them. They glanced over just in time to see a little 6 year old boy barrel into the living room with bright excitement on his face. He held a pair of butterflies in his little fist.

“XiChen-gege! Gege look!!” He threw himself into XiChen’s arms, “look what we made today in class!!” He held up his hand proudly displaying his clumsy butterflies and Lan WangJi smiled a soft little smile of his own. It was so faint it barely caressed the corners of his eyes and the tiniest edge of his mouth. 

“Wow SiZhui! Those are beautiful, did you make them all by yourself?” XiChen asked warmly.

“Yes!” the little boy puffed up with pride before he turned shyly to Lan Zhan, “Gege….do you, do you like my budderflies?”

Lan WangJi smiled again and held his arms open for a hug too, his heart growing soft as the little boy launched himself against his chest. 

“Very pretty SiZhui” 

Lan SiZhui was their adopted nephew and his parents had died a few years ago. The Wen family had always been close to them. The elder Wens having served the Lan family for decades as both butler and housekeeper but the reality was so much more than that. 

Madam Wen was like a mother they had never had after their own had passed as well and her husband like an uncle to them. Lan QiRen was their uncle by blood but he was cool and disciplined and he would have surely had a fit with SiZhui running about all over the place but here in their home, they let the little boy run and jump and laugh and talk like crazy. And it gave them endless joy to see it when their own childhoods had been nothing but strict and stern, rigid with rules. 

“Have you finished your homework?” Lan XiChen asked and SiZhui looked down shyly, “no...I wanted to play with my budderflies…”

“Well, we have to finish all our work before we play, ok? Let’s go check out your folder then we can play some more”

“Ok!!” SiZhui giggled, jumping from Lan Zhan to XiChen again. He was just about to head down the hall with the little boy in his arms when WangJi spoke softly.

“I would like to accompany you brother…..tonight…..”

Lan XiChen glanced over his shoulder as a crooked smile curled up on his lips and Lan Zhan had the grace to blush. 

Really, the rest of the world clearly didn’t understand the Lan brothers since all they saw was the serene ZeWu-Jun, business executive and the cold HanGuang-Jun, his right hand man and a powerful executive in his own right. For surely half the female population of Gusu would have passed out right then and there from the wicked grin that graced Lan XiChen’s lips. He nodded and headed down the hall again with his little nephew. They still had a few hours to go before Silk & Satin would have the chance to steal their hearts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and we'll get the next chapter up soon ❤ follow us on twitter for updates, reference pics and future fanart ^.~
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1310663117874122755
> 
> *EDIT* HOLY SHIT LOOOOOOOOK AT THIS FML ITS SO GORGEOUS TYSM @buttleronduty
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1344335848318390273?s=19


	2. Chapter 2

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Wei WuXian asked sulkily as he yanked his hoodie off backstage in the dancers’ dressing room of the Red Orchid. He slid off his worn out jeans and stuffed them into the locker as he glanced over to Jiang Cheng with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“Not a chance, you lost fair and square,” Jiang Cheng grinned smugly as he shimmied into the skin tight shorts Satin wore for his performances. It was a theme with Silk & Satin, they wore the same clothes with just a few changes like black gloves or a captain’s hat or snug garters, even on occasion regular stilettos that showcased their long toned legs but the black strap tops, the leather shorts and the cuffs on their upper arms stayed the same for 2 out of their 3 performances, that and their lipstick. The Red Orchid was famous for that and all the dancers, wait staff and even the bartenders wore lipstick in any shade as long as it was some kind of red. 

“I lost one race!” Wei Ying glared at his brother as he wiggled into his shorts. 

“You lost the whole Special Cup!”

“You played dirty! You know I suck at Yoshi’s Valley!!”

“Don’t care, you lost, you take it,” Jiang Cheng pulled the strap top over his head as Wei Ying pouted, grabbing for the bright red lipstick Silk wore, almost like a trademark. It matched the long silk ribbon he tied his ponytail up with.

“Damn it Jiang Cheng I don’t wanna take it…”

“Stuff it Wei WuXian, I took it last time so suck it up,” Jiang Cheng punctuated his point with a swipe of that wine red lip color Satin always wore. 

“UGH! Fine!” Wei Ying huffed as he grabbed the high, black patent leather pumps they would be wearing tonight. 

“You’re heavy as fuck anyway,” he grinned as he slipped long black gloves up his arms all the way to just above his elbows, matching the ones his brother had already pulled on. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, snagged the end of Wei Ying’s long tail of hair and yanked.

“Ow! Dammit, I swear to god I’m gonna kick your ass!”

“Pssssh try it princess, you’re going to take it all night long,” Jiang Cheng grinned and Wei Ying grimaced, “UGH! Shut the fuck up!” 

“On in 5,” came a low voice from the other side of the curtain that marked the entrance to the dressing room and the brothers grabbed for their blindfolds. They had a special pair of black blindfolds which were sheer enough that the brothers could see through them but thick enough that they appeared to be solid silk or satin respectively and they tucked them snuggly into the side of their shorts against their hip bones. Silk & Satin was a performance, a sultry, erotic pair of lovers and what they did stayed right here at the club. Neither brother wanted to risk getting their real identities out especially with the way the audiences salivated over them. 

They had day jobs and Jin Ling and hopefully one day they could land real jobs and leave all this behind.

Honestly in a perfect world, Wei Ying wanted to take on 3 or even 4 jobs and throw Jiang Cheng’s ass back in school. They had both completed 2 years of college and his brother had kicked some major ass in sports. He had wanted to either compete in the national swim team or graduate with a major in Physical Education to coach champion swimmers. He was incredible in the pool and more than losing his own opportunity, Wei WuXian hated that Jiang Cheng had had to give up on his dream. 

But at the end of the day, Jin Ling came first. He was their nephew, their baby, the only thing left of the beloved big sister they loved so much and had lost too soon. 

“Hey Wen Ning,” Wei WuXian spoke as they stepped up to the curtain waiting for the music and the shy bouncer smiled back at them.

“H..Hey g...guys, kill it out there tonight, it’s a f...full house again,” the bashful bouncer gave Jiang Cheng a playful nudge on the shoulder. Wen Ning wasn’t very big as far as bouncers go but he was a black belt in judo and when things got hairy in the club, he was the big guns. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had seen him single handedly take down three huge thugs at once and tossed them right out on their asses with the trash. 

“Don’t we always,” Wei WuXian grinned as they heard the music stop and the lights cut out. It was showtime.

~*~

Lan WangJi was the picture of calm, his face impassive with an edge of boredom to his features that would make everyone but Lan XiChen think he really didn’t want to be there. But XiChen could read his brother like a book and Lan Zhan was almost vibrating with excitement and if he hadn’t been just as wound up he would have laughed. 

They were sitting in the same VIP balcony as last night and when the lights cut out and that voice boomed over the speakers, his heart thumped hard in his chest. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen! The show you’ve all been waiting for! The seductive, the beautiful Silk & Satin! Hold on to your hearts!!”

And that single spotlight swiveled onto the stage again to showcase that tall broad white screen and this time instead of a chair, a man stood there with his back to them. He raised his arms to the sides and swayed them slowly in the air and up over his head before he leaned to one side, his back bowing backwards as he let a roll curve his body from his stiletto covered heels over his hips and up along his chest, the long tail of his braid swinging behind him in the air and the crowd went wild. 

_Satin…_

XiChen realized as he saw that braid again and he felt heat coil up at the base of his spine. Apparently he would lead tonight’s dance. 

With another swell of the music, Satin leaned back up straight before he turned his body sideways and his back bowed again and suddenly his shadow split in two. Silk turned to lean back as well in the opposite direction, identical to his partner casting a complex and beautiful silhouette across the screen. 

Their arms were raised up in front of them artfully as that smoky, jazzy song rolled through the club. It brought with it the air of the early 1900's, of feathers and burlesque dancers. They moved their bodies close before Satin leaned in and Silk leaned back as Satin’s hands fell from their graceful arc to slide down his chest and Silk let him, his head falling back a little as if enjoying the caress. Suddenly Satin slipped his hands down to Silk’s hips and yanked them forward grinding into him and Silk seemed to shiver, his hands moving to wrap around Satin’s neck with a slow curl of his arms. 

This show seemed more romantic with long caresses and slow leans as the dancers moved against each other before a fit of dramatic passion took Silk and he pulled away as though unable to continue. He turned from his partner and danced away from him with all the elegance of a ballerina on the stage but Satin would not be denied. 

He leapt across the floor gracefully capturing Silk again and pulling his back against his chest to wrap his arms around his waist, low on his hips. They grinded again there with slow rocks of their bodies, forward and back and forward and back, Silk’s head falling to lay against Satin’s shoulder in submission as he surrendered to the hot hands that trailed up and down his body, up from his thighs and over his hips along his chest and down again.

This sensual dance seemed poignant with emotion as though Silk was forgiving his lover for something or other as Satin continued to caress him and seduce him with those long, rolling bucks, their backs arching back and curving forward and back again.

And Lan WangJi stared, he stared and stared at their shadows as Silk’s long tail of hair trailed over Satin’s shoulder and swayed in the air with their rocking bodies and he swallowed heavily. The night before hadn’t been so bad with Silk leading but with Satin taking his pleasure from the other man, Lan Zhan felt a veritable spike of heat in his spine and for a single moment in time he wished fiercely to be Satin, to have Silk like that in his arms. 

Satin slid his hand down Silk’s arm and then back up before moving down again to tug at the tips of his fingers and a long silk glove was pulled from his hand. The motion was so slow it turned alluring with far more passion behind it than pulling off a glove should have. 

And between one moment and another, Satin spun Silk around and lifted his other hand to his lips laying a gallant kiss across his knuckles and Silk seemed to swoon. After a second kiss was laid across the back of his hand, Satin lifted those fingers and seemed to suck them into his mouth, his tongue running up the underside before his teeth caught on the edges and he tugged that other glove off with another long slow pull. 

Silk stared down at his bowed head before tugging him up quickly into his arms seemingly to kiss him passionately, their arms wrapping around each other and Satin accepted that for a moment before he dropped them artfully to the floor rolling Silk until he was on his belly under him as he straddled the backs of his thighs, that jazzy, bluesy song swelling and dimming as it added depth and dimension to their performance. 

Lan WangJi almost couldn’t breathe as Silk lifted his hips to press his ass against Satin with a seductive arch of his lower back and Lan Zhan’s hands once again caught the edges of the cushion he and his brother sat on. His knuckles turned white as he stared, his mouth watering as the perfect curve of that ass lowered back down before lifting again as though to encourage his lover.

Satin lifted his arm straight up into the air with a long piece of fabric in his hand and the crowd roared with excitement. He leaned in and slipped the blindfold across Silk’s eyes pulling his head back with a snap as his hips bucked forward with a sharp thrust. 

He bucked again and then a third time before he tied that blindfold tight. He paused then for a moment to drag his hand across Silk’s mouth and the other man licked a long line up those fingers before he caught his glove with his teeth and pulled. He tugged the glove off as Satin snapped his hips again and then again with slow rolling thrusts and the silhouette they painted across the screen was unimaginably lewd. 

Lan XiChen couldn’t blink, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think; he was completely incapable of doing anything other than stare. Satin was dominant, possessive and bold and XiChen was taken by a filthy desire. He wanted to press up behind him and take him while he took Silk, fuck him into Silk’s body in a hot, slick slide of skin. He wanted, he needed; he coveted Satin in a way he had never felt for anyone before.

He snatched his glass of ice water with its little curly ribbon of strawberry on the rim and downed the entire thing. It was too cold and it hurt his throat but he welcomed it, hoping it would dull the fire in his belly. This was almost too much for him.

Once the glove was removed, Satin lifted his other hand to Silk’s lips and he tugged that one off too, his hips rising rhythmically into Satin’s rolling bucks before he dropped his head low, hanging it in front of him as though everything was too much and his hand stretched out to claw at the stage with something desperate in the motion as though Satin was about to end him right then and there. 

The music swelled louder in a crescendo as Satin pulled his hand back and leaned over his lover to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. They seemed to kiss with slow passion as though the afterglow of their affair had already drifted over them. 

Silk moved then carding his fingers back through Satin’s hair before he slipped a blindfold around his eyes as well and the lights cut out, the rumbling bass of the melody tapering off. 

The crowd clapped and hooted and screamed with drunken catcalls and whoops and whistles. After a moment the lights came back on and Silk & Satin were on the poles again, their bodies high in the air and their legs stretched out in perfect splits before they curled their legs into arches. 

They twisted up into the air, inverted, as their legs moved in seductive forms before they dropped their bodies down again and spun, sliding down the poles in a slow twirl. They were naturals on the steel bars and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi watched them hungrily as they moved their bodies lewdly up and down through spins and twists and long slow glides. Their legs looked a mile long with those cursed fuck me heels that made Lan Zhan want to kiss and lick all that bare skin that had been hidden under the leather of Silk’s thigh high boots the night before. 

The pair of lovers finally slid all the way down the poles to dance across the stage with each other again, with so much sexual tension between them. It was maddening and provocative and so fucking hot the Lan brothers didn’t know what to do. No matter how you looked at it, these 2 had to be lovers with the way they undulated against each other and with one final swell of those sultry trumpets the lights cut and the show was over. 

Lan WangJi blinked in the darkness, his bright red ears ringing as the announcer called through the speakers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! We hope you enjoyed the show, if you lost your heart tonight, stop by tomorrow and see if our sexy Silk & Satin will give it back! Tomorrow night at midnight!”

Lan XiChen willed himself to release the vice like grip he had on his empty glass as a waitress came over with her tight corset and red lipstick. Her’s was a paler shade with a hint of pink in it. 

“May I get you a refill sir?” She asked professionally glancing at them and if she was moved by the incredible beauty of the famed Jades of Lan, she hid it well. 

Lan XiChen blinked a few times as he heard her voice miles away before he fell back into his body with a snap and he turned to the young woman. 

“No thank you, we’re leaving shortly................if...if you don’t mind me asking, do you know anything about Silk & Satin? We were most impressed with their performance,” he asked cordially, hiding his thumping heart as he and Lan Zhan waited on pins and needles for her response.

“Silk & Satin? Not really, no one really knows them. They come in the back door and leave right after, apparently they have a kid or some family member they have to get back to,” she spoke politely falling quiet and Lan Zhan was dismayed to know that’s all the information she had. 

“I see, thank you,” XiChen nodded, watching her leave as he considered that. Though it was no shock to learn that there was more to the lovers, of course, it was still a little jarring to think their relationship was such that they even shared a kid together. 

Same sex couples were plenty in the big city and many of them adopted or had children of their own though it was with a heavy heart that Lan XiChen and his brother left the club that night, conflicting feelings of curiosity, disappointment and desire swirling around and around and around their thoughts. 

~*~

“Toot toot, chuga chuga chuga chuga, toot toot,” Wei Ying grinned as he waved a spoonful of milk and cheerios in the air early Friday morning and Jin Ling smiled at him before he opened his mouth wide, his cute little face looking so sweet Wei Ying just had to squish his cheeks with and “aw!!”

“Dajiu do I have to go to school today?” 

“N--” Wei Ying started, literally unable to deny his little nephew anything when Jiang Cheng’s voice cut in from down the hall.

“Yes A-Ling you do,” he called walking into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hands as he rubbed at his long wet hair. 

“You need to hurry up too, dajiu A-Xian doesn’t have to work until later so we’ll both be taking you today so be good, ok? Can you do that for me?”

“But I want to stay with you and dajiu….” he pouted adorably and Jiang Cheng crouched down by the card table they ate their meals at. 

“If you’re good today, we have a surprise for you tomorrow…” he spoke gently as he looked into his nephew’s big brown eyes.

“Surprise?!”

“Yup, we’re going to Central Park, it has slides and swings and all kinds of fun stuff!”

Jin Ling gasped with an excited wiggle, he always loved the park especially since it meant he’d have his uncles all to himself. 

“Can you be a good boy today?” Wei Ying asked with a smile as he snagged their empty cereal bowls.

“Mmm!” Jin Ling nodded as though he was tasked with a great responsibility even though he could barely sit still. 

“Good,” Jiang Cheng ruffled his hair affectionately before looking over at his brother who was already washing their dishes. 

“Hey, Wei WuXian, when’s your shift end today?”

“Roxy has the twins cleaning a couple houses now so she doesn’t need me until 9 today, I’ve got the diner tonight though so I dunno probably 9 or 10?”

Roxy’s Maid Service was Wei Ying’s second job in addition to the diner which he opened Monday through Thursday, Friday being the only day he worked the dinner shift which brought in more tips leaving the brothers grateful to Lou, the owner and manager of Lou’s Coffee & More Cafe. 

“Ok, wanna just meet me at the club?”

“Yeah, wanna do Ribbon tonight?” Wei WuXian asked as he wiped Jin Ling’s little face and stood up to grab his bright yellow backpack with its matching lunchbox complete with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple, a chocolate chip cookie and a juice box.

“Yeah sure we can do that routine, drives the crowd nuts,” Jiang Cheng spoke over his shoulder as he went to grab some clothes. He had to open the bookstore again today but they had just enough time to drop Jin Ling off at preschool together, something their little nephew loved.

He was so little still at 5 years old and so sweet, endlessly accepting and loving and one of the best things in his young life was spending time with his uncles. It was rare due to the brothers’ schedules and when they could they tried their best to be with him. 

It was quite literally the only reason both Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian refused to work on weekends. They didn’t care that weekend pay was higher at the club, the convenience store or the diner. They barely saw Jin Ling during the week and so they treasured their Saturdays and Sundays and this Saturday was going to be a big day in more ways than one.

~*~

“Give it up for Silk & Satin! Hold on to your hearts ladies and gentlemen! We have a special show for you tonight! Smoking hot with a little bit of romance~”

The crowd roared in excitement as Lan Zhan shifted a little forward in his seat. He and XiChen were back again for their Friday night show, simply unable to deny the unfathomable attraction they felt regardless of all the million and one rules they had grown up with or the folly of falling for exotic dancers. 

They had come for the 3rd night in a row, their own hearts long since stolen by this erotic pair of lovers. And if you had asked the Lans what it was they intended to do about it, neither one could tell you; all they knew is that they had to see Silk & Satin once more. 

Contrary to the first 2 shows, a full set of low lights turned on to illuminate the stage with a golden glow and instead of the large white screen, Silk and Satin stood there already with their blindfolds and red lips, posed in a dance form. 

Silk was leaning back slightly, his arms curved out to either side, one arm up and one arm down, holding a long red ribbon across the front of his body at an angle with Satin pressed up behind him, his arms wrapped around his partner, his hands splayed wide across Silk’s bare chest, one hand above the other. 

They were dressed far differently than before, Satin wore a black button down shirt with black slacks, his feet bare on the stage but it was Silk who called your attention. He stood shirtless with a long sheer red sarong around his waist. It was tied low on his hips with the slit on the side over a pair of impossibly small red leather shorts, his legs long and tan under the shimmery fabric. He had little golden anklets above his bare feet. 

He had one red leather cuff on his arm and his hair was plaited in a loose, almost messy braid with strands framing his face, a golden chain laying on his head to rest a little red jewel against his forehead. His blindfold tonight matched his all red ensemble and he looked exotic like a belly dancer or an Arabian courtesan. 

And Lan Zhan swore he stopped breathing. He could not stop staring at the sultry Silk as he trailed his eyes up those long bare legs over his slim waist to catch on the gentle dips and swells of his muscles. He bit his lip and leaned forward just a little bit more.

The club was silent for a breath before a slow melody started to play, soft piano and a romantic guitar and they began to dance.

They arched backwards together, Satin’s hands trailing down to Silk’s hips before they spun out into a twirl, that long red ribbon arcing through the air in a flowing line only for them to dance back to each other again with a graceful leap. 

Silk pressed close to wrap the ribbon around Satin for a moment, trailing it across his back before he stepped out to spin across the stage, the red fabric of his sarong shimmering and glittering in the low glow of the lights. 

Satin chased after him with a series of elegant leaps as though these lovers had turned into professional dancers. Satin stepped up into Silk’s path and spun him into a seductive dip, so low his braid almost brushed the floor. His back arched and Satin ran his free hand down the long line of his body with tension in his shoulders as though he was slave to this man, obsessed, and Silk’s arm rose up into the air to flutter that long red ribbon before Satin snapped him up to his feet again.

This dance was not as sexy as the other ones, instead it was more beautiful and sensual, romantic even as though instead of powerful lust, there was something far more raw in it, as if the pair was just so madly in love with each other nothing else mattered. 

Silk turned to Satin caressing his cheek with allure and dragged that ribbon around the back of his neck until it fell to the stage again. He took a dancing step backwards, his hand outstretched as though to call Satin forward, to seduce him deeper into this forbidden love they shared. There seemed to be an atmosphere of desperation in the air as if they could not have this passion that simmered between them and Satin followed as though he could do nothing else, with a sway to his steps and the music swelled up with violins. 

He lunged on his last step to catch that red ribbon in his hand and tug, Silk spinning back into it as it wrapped around his waist with every turn of his hips until he was once again in Satin’s arms and they rolled their bodies together. Then Silk spun out unwinding that long ribbon from his body only for Satin to leap across the space between them and catch him again.

They pressed their bodies together, his front to Silk’s back, Satin’s hands running down Silk’s bare chest to his hips and lower still to flex on those tight thighs. And Silk’s arm came up to flutter that ribbon in the air before wrapping around his lover behind him. He slid his hands back into Satin's hair while his partner dragged his palms up those long legs, slowly lifting the shimmery red sarong just a little, just enough with his heavy caress to convey the depth of his desire for the man against him. 

His hands reached Silk’s waist and Silk leaned into him, his head falling back to Satin’s shoulder as though he too was seduced by this moment, seduced by the music and seduced by the man. It was so sensual, the audience’s catcalls and howls faded away as they watched these lovers so in love with each other and they were almost moved by the performance. 

Up in the balcony, Lan XiChen watched with envy. He wanted that, he wanted so much more than that. He wanted Satin to press against him with that same sweetness, that same desire to bury his head against his neck and allow himself to be wrapped up in his arms just like Silk let him do, the romantic air the pair gave off filling his brown eyes that had turned a honey amber in the low lights of the club.

Silk spun out of his arms but Satin caught his hand and twirled him back into his embrace chest to chest. He wrapped his hands around Silk’s waist to let the dancer lean all the way back to arch his body away from him and the music swelled again when Silk popped up straight and dropped the ribbon to the floor. 

Then he leaned in and they turned just enough that the crowd could watch him give in to the passion of their dance and rip Satin’s shirt open to expose the solid muscles of his chest. Silk seemed to sigh as he considered his lover before pressing against him to rub their bodies together and a few people in the crowd whistled. 

They parted again when the music softened and moved and flowed over the stage with seductive turns and long kicks of their legs, that red shimmery sarong catching and flipping in the air before Satin once again caught the sultry Silk in his arms and with an elegant lean lowered them to the stage. 

He laid his entire body against his lover and Silk’s legs parted to accept him, that sheer red fabric falling from his tan skin to the stage and Satin dragged his hand up his bare calf lifting his knee up in a bend against his side before he continued his heavy caress down along his thigh. He pressed his hips in with a slow thrust as though to make love to his partner right then and there.

Silk wrapped his arms around Satin’s neck and slid his hands over his shoulders to drag his shirt down and show off the hard muscles of his back, the black of his braid bold against his pale skin and Satin rolled his hips in another buck and then another until Silk sagged against the stage, his hands fisting up in his partner's black shirt with desperation and his face turning to the side to face the audience. He bit his red, red lip trying to hang on, to survive the passion his lover had for him.

Satin moved their bodies sexily with his hips, forward and back in time to the bass of the song before he pulled back a little and Silk lifted his head again. They seemed to stare at each other for a moment, their bodies leaning in, their noses almost touching and right before their kiss, the sultry guitar of the music tapered off and the lights dimmed leaving the Lans in darkness with an odd mixture of lust and romance. They wanted to be part of that, wanted to be included in that fiery passionate love Silk and Satin seemed to have and that was such a strange thought. 

Neither Lan WangJi nor Lan XiChen had ever considered they might actually accept something as unique as a polyamorous relationship but if having Silk meant Satin came too, Lan WangJi found himself remarkably open to the idea so strong was his desire for that beautiful man.

And sitting next to him on that plush burgundy cushion, Lan XiChen echoed his thoughts. Whatever or however he had to, he wanted Satin so bad, he would, he realized, share him with Silk and wasn’t that the oddest thought to have. 

~*~

Jiang Cheng yawned as he slipped out of the blankets, careful not to wake Wei Ying or Jin Ling up. Saturdays and Sundays were the only days they could sleep in and Jiang Cheng was loathe to wake them up. Instead he padded out into the kitchen in his pajama pants, his black hair a loose mess around his shoulders and started to make some food. 

No one knows when exactly it had started but whoever woke up first on Saturday would make breakfast, something rich and hearty with eggs and bacon and sometimes even pancakes. They would indulge in orange juice and thick maple syrup and this time together was precious to both him and Wei Ying. 

Jiang Cheng glanced at the clock, pleased to see 10:48 on the dial. Wei Ying had the longer schedule normally sleeping 3, 4 hours a night and he was satisfied his older brother was catching up on some much needed rest. Way back in the beginning of their mad scramble to figure out their lives at 20 years old with no family, no money and no place to stay, they had worked around the clock day in and day out with no breaks and it was thanks to MianMian’s grandmother they had barely managed a couple of couches to sleep on. 

Luo Qingyang had been their underclassman in highschool and the brothers had spent a lot of time with her and her grandmother after the devastating death of the Jiangs though at the time, Jiang YanLi had already been married and took it upon herself to care for her younger brothers. But fate was cruel in the end, taking her away from them as well. 

In a fit of despair they had cried and cried with MianMian and she and her grandmother had provided much needed solace and through the goodness of her heart, Grandmother Luo had let the boys and their nephew take up her living room for an entire year as they worked hard, day in and day out and now 5 years later, they had their own little apartment and made do as well as as they could. 

It was well into their 3rd year of this breakneck life that Jiang Cheng had sat down with Wei Ying and asked him frankly and almost emotionally, how in the world they were even going to continue this, continue working 18 hours a day leaving Jin Ling with sitters and at school with barely even a chance to see him and he was literally the only family they had left.

And Wei WuXian had decided then and there that something had to change so they dropped their weekend schedules and vowed that for as long as they could, they would not work on Saturdays and Sundays and with little sacrifices here and there they made it work. 

It was balm to their souls and a break they hadn’t realized they needed for really, how long could they have lived that way before they broke down, before that path killed every ounce of happiness life had to offer?

And happiness, it seemed lay in steaming cups of coffee and a heaping plate of scrambled eggs as a drowsy Wei Ying and Jin Ling drifted into the living room with big yawns, the smell of bacon calling them. Their faces were sleepy and their hair tangled up in a mess. Jin Ling looked so cute with his black hair up all over the place. 

“Morning,” Jiang Cheng called out as he placed the last plastic plate on their little card table and he was rewarded with 2 identical silly smiles and he thought to himself, all things considered, this really was its own brand of happiness. 

Jin Ling scrambled up onto his chair as he looked happily at his breakfast almost bouncing in place as he turned to Jiang Cheng, “Erjiu! Erjiu! I was really good yesterday, can we go to the park today please, please, please?!”

“Of course we can you little goober, we’ll go right after breakfast so make sure you eat all your food, you want to grow big and strong like us right?”

“Mm!!” Jin Ling nodded rapidly as he dug into the scrambled eggs with energy and Wei Ying laughed. 

“Morning A-Cheng, what time is it anyway?”

“11:30 I think”

“That’s good, did you get some sleep?” Wei Ying glanced at him as he started in on his own eggs and bacon with a grateful hum.

“Yea, I just woke up really, 8 hours is amazing,” he laughed and Wei Ying smiled pouring little glasses of orange juice for everyone. 

“Awesome, so where’s Central Park anyway?”

“I think it’s close to the business district, there’s a bus stop right there so I figured we could leave after breakfast. It’s supposed to be really nice today,” Jiang Cheng spoke up as he drank his little cup of instant coffee just as Wei Ying finished his last bite.

Wei WuXian snagged a hairbrush from the bathroom and walked back over to settle himself behind his brother as he spoke again, “that’s good, fall’s been really mild so far but the old ladies at the diner say the milder the fall the colder the winter so maybe we buy some new coats this year, MianMian says Metro Coat Factory has a lot of specials coming up”

“Mn,” Jiang Cheng replied as he finished up his eggs feeling the brush settle into his hair. This was another unspoken ritual they shared. Since they had such little time to spend together doing family things, on the weekends, Wei Ying would style his hair. 

He brushed with long gentle tugs, untangling his brother’s black locks before he skillfully plaited it into the long French braid that would keep it out of his way with the added bonus that it did look quite fetching on his younger brother. 

Jiang Cheng was a handsome man, with sharp features and elegant angles to his bright blue eyes and Wei Ying smiled to himself as he tied the braid off.

“Dajiu A-Xian! Do me too, me too!”

“Ok Mr. Chubby Cheeks, let me grab another brush then I’ll do yours too,” Wei Ying grinned as Jiang Cheng fetched a comb before he could and he switched places with his brother. 

Wei Ying sat on the stool with Jin Ling between his legs and he carefully combed the little boy’s messy nest of hair while Jiang Cheng stood behind them delicately untangling Wei WuXian’s thick locks before he pulled it up into a high ponytail tying it off with a little red hairband that spent its life tied around the hairbrush or in Wei Ying’s hair. 

“Alright let’s brush our teeth and get ready to go,” Wei Ying grinned again bouncing out of his seat as they piled into the little bathroom, all of them already excited for their little trip to the park.

~*~

The sights and sounds of Central Park were light and fresh as people walked their dogs or ran around the long winding paths with their designer jogging shoes, the fall air still warm with a cool little breeze that ruffled the big, broad red and gold leaves above their heads. 

Central Park was huge, easily 4 blocks wide and was designed way back when by the city mayor in the mid 1800’s. It was a protected piece of land and probably the only patch of untamed grass within the city limits. Gusu was a thriving metropolis complete with some of the tallest skyscrapers in the world. It dripped money with its high fashion shops and boulevards of rich restaurants. It was the big city itself and though it promised fame and fortune to those lucky enough to make it here, those of lesser means fell into the shadows of the east side, a stark contrast to the opulence that Gusu was renowned for. 

And that contrast was profound as Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying and Jin Ling found themselves walking into the park passed women with their platinum blond hair and their pedigree poodles or the business men with their Apple watches and their bluetooth headsets running the exercise trails; older women with their Starbucks lattes and their perfectly coiffed hair dripped money as they sat on the park benches gossiping and enjoying the bright sunny fall day. 

Wei Ying glanced at his worn out hoodie that had been washed so many times it was a pale, pale red and his jeans with their ripped knees before slanting an eye over at his brother. Jiang Cheng was in black jeans and his favorite black zip up jacket and it too was so faded it looked almost grey in the light of the afternoon sun but he pushed it away. The park was free for everyone so if he and his little family looked out of place well at least Jin Ling was too young to realize it. 

Jiang Cheng glanced at him with a frown teasing the edges of his mouth but Wei Ying nudged his shoulder whispering, “it’s fine, look Jin Ling’s just gonna play, it’s not like anyone will mind…”

“ERJIU!!!! LOOK ITS A SLIDE!!” Jin Ling interrupted as he caught sight of the huge playground. It was easily 3 times the size of the little park they usually visited and the slide was twice as tall and the brothers smiled despite their unease. 

“Go on A-Ling, we’re going to sit right over here in the grass ok?” Jiang Cheng waved his nephew off and plopped down into the perfectly manicured grass, neither of them minding the park benches that lay scattered around the sandy playground since most of them were already taken anyway. 

~*~

Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen settled themselves gracefully on a park bench in the late afternoon as their nephew bounced in place eager to get to the slide. 

“SiZhui we’re going to be right here so don’t go far, stay within the playground ok?” XiChen spoke kindly as he smiled at the little boy who promptly bounded off after a respectful nod at his uncle. 

Lan Zhan tugged a small paperback book from the pocket of his grey jacket. It was a comfortable cloth one with a high collar over a white polo and grey jogger pants, his brother dressed just as casually, his pants white with a light grey pullover that read Gusu State, the undergrad university they had attended before their masters programs. 

XiChen watched with another soft smile as SiZhui ran off into the playground before casting his eyes around the area. He spied a group of housewives twittering away with their Starbucks and a veritable army of strollers around them and further to a teenage dog walker with a handful of leashes and 5 designer dogs. A little ways away from them on the other side was a young couple having a picnic in the shade of a huge oak tree, its red and brown leaves scattered around their green and white checkered blanket until his eyes caught sight of an odd pair. 

Two young men lay in the grass near them with faded jackets, worn jeans and converse sneakers that had seen much better days. They stood out among the affluent crowd and XiChen couldn’t help but stare at them with interest. They were sprawled out flat near the playground and he smiled again as an adorable little boy, who must have been maybe 5 or 6, leapt out of the sand and bounced over to them crying out, “Jiujiu! Jiujiu come play with me!!!”

One of the young men groaned and sat up slowly, his long braid slipping over his shoulder as he turned his head and XiChen stared as a beautiful smile took his lips and when he spoke it was with a warm lilt to his words. 

“Which jiujiu, you have 2 you little squirt…”

“Both!! Come on erjiu and dajiu A-Xian! I wanna ride on the swings! Come push me!” The boy giggled and the other young man sat up ruffling the black hair on his little head, “come on then erjiu,” he called back as he hopped to his feet and a tail of hair swung over to hang in a long line against his back and XiChen blinked a couple times. 

_There is absolutely no way..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SILK & SATIN NOW HAS ART!!!! ❤ ty so much @santi_juno!!!!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1313151447354290182?s=19
> 
> EDIT* omg @meruod for this absolutely amazing belly dancer wwx and jc!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/meruod/status/1321831433791508481?s=19


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so today is XiChen's birthday 🙃 so I decided to upload this chapter early just for him (and you too lol) 🥰 I hope you enjoy~

Lan Zhan hissed a quick intake of breath as he glanced up from his book and XiChen knew immediately he had the same thought. How many young men could there be in downtown Gusu with black hair so long it caressed their lower backs, pulled into the very same style they had seen on the infamous Silk & Satin?

Lan WangJi glanced at his brother with wide golden eyes and XiChen blinked back at him, “WangJi…..there’s no…..no way….”

“Come on then A-Cheng, you slowpoke, last one to the swings makes dinner!” The one called A-Xian spoke over his shoulder as he ran after the little boy and the other man grumbled, “don’t call me that!”

But there was little heat in his voice as he bounded after them. He took a big jump and caught A-Xian around the waist tumbling them into the sand with a wild laugh and the boy looked back at them with a wide grin throwing himself on top of their little pile. 

“Argh! Jiang Cheng!! Get your heavy ass off!”

“Haha, you’re making dinner tonight,” he laughed again as he wiggled out of the pile and grabbed the little boy's hand dashing to the swing set, the one in the red jacket laughing himself as he jumped back to his feet, all thoughts of swing sets gone as he called out, “Let’s see you run then! A-Ling I’m It so you better run before I catch you!”

“AH!” the little boy wiggled out of Jiang Cheng’s hold and took off running, the young man in black dashing after him as A-Xian ran after them with happiness all over his face and Lan Zhan gasped softly as he stared. That man was breathtaking with a beautiful grin across his lips and he was never more certain of anything in his life as that high ponytail swung in the air behind him with its little red hair tie. 

“Brother…….”

“I know but…..we can’t just---” he broke off as A-Ling barreled around a corner and slammed bodily into another boy. 

“Oof!” 

“Ah!”

Jin Ling slammed into SiZhui hard enough that both boys bounced off each other falling straight on their butts in the sand. 

They blinked at each other a little wide eyed just as A-Xian and Jiang Cheng skidded to a stop next to them a little worriedly and XiChen leapt to his feet dashing forward, Lan Zhan hot on his heels. They were certainly concerned for the little boys but they would be lying if they didn’t recognize the opportunity immediately.

They ran over to them looking the little boys over for any scrapes before they trailed their eyes up to the young men with what they hoped was mild curiosity and not some desperate hot eyed stare. A sunny day in Central Park was certainly no place for their baser desires and even worse neither brother wanted to scare the pair of lovers off.

“Hello there,” XiChen spoke smoothly as he carefully pulled the boys to their feet again and Jin Ling stepped back, his tiny hand reaching up to grab Jiang Cheng’s faded black hoodie shyly as he leaned into his uncle a little intimidated by everyone.

“Hey,” A-Xian spoke cordially before he crouched down looking at the other little boy, “are you ok?”

“Yes,” SiZhui nodded politely with a quick glance at his uncles before he continued, “My name is Lan SiZhui, I am very pleased to meet you,” he stuck his hand out as though he were a gentleman 20 years older. 

Wei Ying smiled, his eyes dancing with laughter as he shook the boy’s hand warmly, “well nice to meet you Lan SiZhui, my name is Wei WuXian, and that grumpy guy over there is Jiang Cheng and this here is Jin Ling,” he gestured good naturedly at the little boy huddled up against the other young man. 

SiZhui nodded solemnly before his big grey eyes dropped to Jin Ling again, “Hi Jin Ling….do you... do you want to play with me?”

Jin Ling stared a little nervously as he glanced up at Jiang Cheng again, “Erjiu can I play with him?”

“Of course you can,” Jiang Cheng ruffled his hair with a smile that made Lan XiChen’s heart beat faster in chest.

They watched the little boys run off into the playground before the two younger men turned to them again.

“Sorry about that, I’m Jiang Cheng, nice to meet you,” he held out his hand and Lan XiChen almost jumped, his heart falling into his stomach as a million words tumbled around in his mouth. 

“I….I….uhm…..XiChen…..it’s a pl….pleasure to me...et you sir,” he stumbled, caught completely off guard as those bright blue eyes met his. It was such a startling shade of blue, so pale it threw the summer sky to shame. 

“I’m Wei WuXian, sorry about Jin Ling, he tends to just take off sometimes,” he laughed a little sheepishly sticking his hand out as well and it was Lan WangJi’s turn to swallow his heart. He shook it barely suppressing a jerk when that warm hand touched his. 

By the grace of God, he managed a full sentence, “Nice to meet you, I’m Lan WangJi, SiZhui is our nephew”

“Oh nice, Jin Ling is our’s too, he’s 5 by the way, how old’s SiZhui?”

“6”

“That’s great, maybe they can be friends!” Wei Ying grinned and Lan Zhan felt almost faint when that devastating smile hit him full on. It was a wonder he was still standing since his legs felt a little wobbly and his ears were suddenly too hot. 

Wei WuXian was even more gorgeous in person than Silk had been on the pole, his big grey eyes were a darker, almost smoky grey but they glittered with life and humor under his long lashes. 

“Do you guys come here often?” Jiang Cheng spoke cordially after shaking hands with Lan Zhan as well.

“Yes actually, we try to come most weekends…” Lan XiChen jumped to reply, his words almost rushing out of him a little awkwardly and Jiang Cheng swallowed a laugh and resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow. This tall, beautiful man was so bashful it made him cute rather than imposingly impressive and he wondered for a moment where he had seen such a man before.

“Would you like to sit together? I think the boys will be playing for a while,” Wei Ying invited them and nothing in heaven or hell could keep the Lans from plopping down right there in the grass, light colored pants be damned. 

A companionable silence fell around them, well at least for the Jiang brothers. The Lans on the other hand searched desperately for something to say, anything to know more about these gorgeous men.

“So how about you, do you come here often?” XiChen finally managed, calming down enough to sound like a normal human being.

“No actually, this is our first time here, we usually go to the playground close to A-Ling’s school,” Jiang Cheng replied easily watching the little SiZhui pull a pair of butterflies from his pocket and Jin Ling smiled a big toothy grin. 

“Oh where does he attend?”

“Sunshine and Sunflowers Preschool,” Wei Ying pipped up as he cast a sidelong glance at Lan WangJi. He was as still as a statue and so beautiful it was almost ridiculous. He had a thick fall of short jet black hair and skin so pale and flawless he looked almost like a work of art and Wei Ying dug around in his memory. There was something oddly familiar about these 2 men. 

“Where does SiZhui attend?” Jiang Cheng glanced over again, that nagging familiarity tugging at the back of his mind as he cast his gaze at Lan XiChen. He was for all purposes, the most beautiful man he had ever seen with high cheekbones and short black hair just like his brother, his eyes though were a light brown, almost the color of honey in the bright sunlight. 

“St. Augustine’s School for the Gifted…” XiChen trailed off suddenly hit by a bout of embarrassment. It seemed a little too much like boasting and he certainly didn’t want to come off that way. 

“Nice! That’s the private school on the west side right?” Wei WuXian smiled again and Lan WangJi managed a nod. He was transfixed, almost staring as his piercing golden eyes tracked every line of Wei Ying’s face and it was only a sharp jab from his brother’s elbow that knocked some sense back into his head. 

He swallowed dryly, yanking his eyes back to the playground to watch SiZhui and Jin Ling run after each other with those little butterflies when he heard his brother speak again. Thank God XiChen could form words because Lan Zhan was caught somewhere between violent curiosity and damning desire. 

“So what do you do for work?” And Lan WangJi could have kicked his brother himself when he heard that question. What the hell was XiChen saying?! They knew what--

“I work at a diner and Jiang Cheng works at a bookstore”

“Oh, which ones?”

“Lou’s Coffee & More Cafe and Books and Things on the east side,” Wei WuXian answered with another smile as he watched the little boys run around. He was so pleased Jin Ling had someone to play with. What with their work schedules, they didn’t have much time to play with their nephew and regardless of how they met, Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying hoped they would become friends. 

“How about you?” Jiang Cheng spoke next with a friendly air and the Lan brothers stumbled over their words again. It really did seem a little too arrogant to say they were executives of Gusu Pharmaceuticals when these two worked such humble jobs. It was not lost on the Lans that east side seemed to be their home and what’s more it was painfully obvious judging by their clothes that this little family wasn’t as well off as XiChen and WangJi had hoped.

“Ah, we work in cosmetics,” XiChen finally supplied hoping he was vague enough and that the pair wouldn’t ask any deeper questions. 

“That sounds fun, so you went to Gusu State?” Jiang Cheng asked with mild curiosity glancing at XiChen’s pullover and he tripped over his words again. 

“A….ah…..yea…..”

“What was your major?”

“WangJi and I both did business,” he continued trying to keep it just as vague. He certainly wasn’t about to explain that they had done International Business Administration and graduated with 4.0s at the top of their class as undergrads only to move on to Pemberly, their Ivy league Alma Mater where they got their masters in Business Science again at the top of their class. 

“Nice Wei WuXian and I did Physical Education,” Jiang Cheng replied easily and XiChen asked despite himself.

“What was your career goal?” 

“Mine? I wanted to be a swim coach and Wei WuXian wanted to be a highschool PE teacher, but then we had Jin Ling and things had to change you know, gotta do what’s best for the little kiddo,” he trailed off amicably no worse for wear with the admission and Wei Ying called out to Jin Ling, “watch it silly! If you don’t pay attention A-Ling you’re going to run into SiZhui again!”

“Yes dajiu A-Xian!!” The little boy called back as he zoomed the handmade butterfly through the air running fast after SiZhui in their game of tag. 

Lan Zhan and XiChen fell silent for a moment as they considered the pair sitting on the grass next to them. Their honesty sent a wave of odd melancholy through their hearts. These young men were friendly and open and of far more humble circumstances than they had anticipated and it bothered them; and they considered themselves foolish for really why else would a young couple with a son spend three nights a week dancing if not for the money?

What had they expected, some casanova type pair of lovers who spent their days in decadence and sex in some king sized bed complete with red satin sheets? It was absurd and for a moment the Lans felt ashamed of themselves but as luck would have it Wei WuXian spoke up next. 

“So what do you guys do for fun?”

Lan XiChen looked a little too distracted by his private revelation and Lan Zhan found the courage to speak up this time. 

“Oh we read books, play music sometimes, SiZhui likes the zoo and the aquarium so we do that every once in a while. We come here a lot on the weekends. Actually if you’re free we could always play again tomorrow...I mean the boys could play again…..tomorrow if you want t...to, if you don’t have to work or anything….”

Wei Ying laughed with sparkling laughter and Lan Zhan swallowed dryly at how beautiful it sounded, how beautiful he looked with humor in his big grey eyes. He bit his lip, a little uncomfortably, he was not good at these kinds of things and his ears glowed pink though it seemed no one but his brother had noticed.

“That sounds fun, we’ll have to see how A-Ling feels about it tomorrow but if he’s up to it, sure why not…” Wei Ying glanced to Jiang Cheng with a little questioning nudge.

“I don’t see why not, A-Ling seems to like SiZhui but we’ll see tomorrow”

“That sounds great, would you like to exchange phone numbers so we can be here around the same time if Jin Ling wants to play?” XiChen followed up pulling the hope from his voice in an effort to sound relaxed and friendly. 

“Sure,” the couple replied and Lan Zhan could have kissed his brother as they shared numbers and for the rest of the afternoon they talked about nothing watching the little boys play around in the sand until the sun dipped low in the sky.

~*~

“A-Ling! Sit still and let your dajiu wash your hair!” Jiang Cheng spoke sternly as he sat in the bathtub full of warm water and bubbles, Wei Ying sitting at the other end with a squirmy Jin Ling between them. 

Jin Ling had his little hand vrooming through the air and he giggled, “look erjiu, it's a butterfly!” just as Wei Ying grabbed for his hair again.

“Sit still you little goober, let me wash your hair!” He pulled Jin Ling back and scrubbed his black locks just as Jiang Cheng snagged his toes and started to wash his little feet. 

“But dajiu--”

“Hush A-Ling, close your eyes,” Wei Ying told him before he rinsed his hair with little rubs, warm water cascading around them from the handheld water spout. 

“Hey Jiang Cheng, so those Lans right, didn’t they seem like, really familiar?” Wei WuXian called as he tugged his little nephew out of the bath to wrap him in a faded blue towel.

“They did right?”

“Yeah, I can’t for the life of me remember though,” Jiang Cheng answered him as he toweled himself off with a purple polk-a-dot one they had gotten from a thrift store a while back. 

“Hmmm….you think they’re like celebrities or something?” Wei Ying wrapped a pink towel around his waist as he grabbed a red one for his hair, Jiang Cheng following suit with a threadbare green one as they trooped out of the bathroom in the early evening just in time for the oven timer to ding and the smell of hot pepperoni and cheese pizza filled their little apartment. 

“Maybe, I mean they look like models or something,” Jiang Cheng spoke up as he looted around the little plastic dresser for their lounge wear and underwear tossing Wei Ying’s across the room, the sweatpants hitting his older brother in the face as he stepped into the bedroom. He caught them reflexively, not even fazed as he wiggled into his soft pants before he squatted down to help Jin Ling into his cute little pikachu pajamas complete with a hood with floppy ears and the pokemon’s face on it. It was a thick light yellow fuzzy thing with the pokemon’s stripes on the back and a little lightning bolt tail. 

“They do don’t they?! I think they are, I mean...I know I’ve seen them somewhere before….”

“Well I don’t know I can check at the bookstore, we have loads of magazines…” 

“Yeah! And like I’ll ask those girls at the cafe, because I bet you my last dollar, they’re famous, I mean they are fucking gorgeous…”

“Language dajiu A-Xian, you have to put a dollar in the jar!” Jin Ling giggled and Wei Ying pulled a face at his nephew. 

“You’re right A-Ling, I’m sorry I’ll go put a dollar in our Special Jar,” he grinned as he went to do just that. The Special Jar was for swear words and ugly or mean things and they saved it for Jin Ling’s birthday. It was in a few weeks and this year they hoped to do something special for their little nephew, maybe even take him to the zoo. It was pretty expensive but it would be worth it to see the wonder and happiness that would take Jin Ling and they hoped this year they would finally have enough to do just that.

~*~

Lan XiChen wrapped a fluffy white towel around SiZhui to dry him off after his bath and he spoke to him with a warm voice, “did you have fun with your friend today?”

“Yes!” he nodded his little head rapidly, “Jin Ling says he wants to play tomorrow and the next day and the next day and play forever!!”

Lan Zhan laughed from the living room as SiZhui started to recount his afternoon as though they hadn’t watched him the entire time.

“Come on then let’s get you ready for bed,” XiChen spoke again cutting into SiZhui’s rambling as they headed down the long hallway of their apartment to his room to grab the white button down pajamas. 

“XiChen-gege, do you like Jin Ling?”

“Of course I do, he’s your friend right?” He spoke warmly as he helped the little boy into his white satin pajamas. The nights were getting cooler and Lan XiChen observed absentmindedly that soon he would have to get the flannel ones out. 

“Mmm!”

Across the hall, Lan WangJi sat staring at his book, unable to read a single line from it as the afternoon played in a loop in his head; those sunkissed grey eyes, that laughing smile and his warm voice. 

_Wei WuXian…._

He considered him, he was so much more than Lan Zhan had expected and so different too. He was just a young hardworking man with a little family of his own and Lan WangJi felt an odd feeling bloom in his chest. He wanted to somehow help that little family out, his own baser desires falling back for a moment as he realized his heart had well and truly been stolen by the seductive Silk; the handsome and breathtaking Wei WuXian. 

Lan XiChen was in a similar train of thought as he cleaned up the plates from supper, a plank grilled salmon with oven roasted asparagus and fresh dinner rolls courtesy of the elder Lan since they had long since chosen to cook their own meals after the motherly Madam Wen had passed. He switched off with his brother every other day for the meals though today Lan Zhan seemed to need to do something with his hands and he stepped into the kitchen to start on the dishes as XiChen put the leftovers in little tupperwares. 

“Brother….” he spoke after a moment, the lulling sounds of the running sink and the light clinking of dishes quiet in the large penthouse apartment. 

“Hmm?” his brother replied with a glance and he read the questions in his golden eyes loud and clear. 

“I don’t know WangJi but all we can do is hope to see them ag---”

Ding, a little message popped up on his cellphone that sat on the edge of the far counter. XiChen snagged it and with a flick of his finger pulled up the text. He read it for a moment before a big smile crossed his features. 

“Well looks like we’re in luck,” he grinned, “they want to play tomorrow too,” and Lan Zhan felt a smile tug at his lips as well before he asked another question. 

“Brother but how….I mean they seem to be a very close couple….”

“I don’t know….I guess all we can do is spend time with them and go from there. I….don’t plan on breaking up their little family but at the very least perhaps we can be friends….”

“But…..”

“But what WangJi? They seem happy together, can we really let something as base as our…..feelings for them interfere with that?”

“Mn….”

“There are other people in this world brother, and the right one will come along for you…..and for me….” XiChen trailed off as his chest pulled tight. He knew he was lying to himself and Lan Zhan caught it but really, truly what else was there to do? Silk & Satin were a couple with a son, and it didn’t seem as if they would be free to date other people. It was as his older brother had said, the best they could do for now was to be friends with this heartfelt pair.

After the dishes had been done, they trailed into the living room to flop down gracefully on their white leather couch and XiChen was the one to break the silence this time.

“I wonder why Jin Ling calls them his uncles….” he spoke thoughtfully as he turned the news on on their big screen TV.

“Mn?”

“It’s odd you know….what if….I doubt it though….I mean would brothers be able to dance that way with each other?” XiChen glanced at Lan Zhan curiously and Lan WangJi shrugged at a loss. 

“Mn?”

“It could be possible…..I mean if they are brothers that’s……” XiChen tried it out on his tongue.

“I don’t know, they look nothing like each other, perhaps they act that way to avoid judgement?”

“Perhaps…” XiChen conceded as he pulled his flute out from its case next to the couch and lifted it thoughtfully to his lips. What a wonderful thing it would be if their little exotic dancers were brothers instead of lovers he considered as the beautiful Satin rose up in his mind again. Though instead of those tight leather shorts and mile long legs, he was sweeter, softer, a young man in a faded black jacket and worn out sneakers with a smile on his face and laughter in his big blue eyes. 

~*~

“Come on XiChen-gege!” SiZhui pulled his hand again as he walked as fast as he could towards the playground. He was so excited he had woken up at 6am, fed his big bunny, Mr. Snuffles and was dressed and ready to go by 7 long before Lan WangJi and XiChen’s alarm clocks had gone off. 

Lan XiChen smiled indulgently at his nephew and walked just a little bit faster, a large picnic basket in his other hand as Lan Zhan kept pace with them. Perhaps they were just a little too excited for the brothers had prepared a big lunch full of fruits and big croque madame sandwiches with freshly squeezed orange juice; Lan Zhan had made a dozen and a half blueberry muffins, fancy little cookies with white and milk chocolate chips in the shapes of cute little bunnies and a handful of cake pops dipped in pastel icing with pretty white butterfly designs.

And they might have been a little too early too for the couple with their cute little son wasn’t supposed to arrive for another hour and half, the 10am sun warm on the Lans faces as they settled themselves down on the same park bench from yesterday.

They tried in vain to calm their racing hearts as they tried to read little paperback books but they could not stop looking up every 10 or so minutes hoping for the pair to show up. It was about 30 minutes later when their hearts suddenly beat even harder when they spied the little family walking towards them. 

They were dressed in the same faded jackets with their converse sneakers though little Jin Ling had a cute purple shirt with a dinosaur on it and clean khaki pants. Jin Ling spied SiZhui from a mile away and tugged his hand out of Wei WuXian’s bolting towards the playground where SiZhui was already scooting down the big slide as fast as he could. 

It was unbelievably cute to see the little boys run to each other and SiZhui immediately pulled his little butterflies out and their game of tag began again. 

“Good morning,” Jiang Cheng called to the Lans as they walked over and XiChen and WangJi were once again tripping over their tongues. The couple looked just as beautiful today, if not more with the sunshine pulling deep almost blue highlights from their black hair and their eyes sparkling in the light of the late morning. 

“Go….oood Morn...ning,” XiChen managed with what he hoped was a polite smile and Lan Zhan hurried to follow him, “Hello”

“Fancy meeting you here,” Wei Ying spoke jokingly and Lan Zhan’s heart rate doubled. He feared for a moment he’d have a heart attack right there what with the way it was pounding in his chest. 

Lan XiChen laughed with a friendly air and the brothers glanced around for a place to sit since it was too tight on the park bench for 4 full grown men. 

“Ah,” Lan Zhan jumped to his feet a little too quickly and snagged the big light blue blanket they had brought for their surprise picnic. 

“Let’s sit closer to the playground?”

“Sounds great,” Jiang Cheng smiled and XiChen swallowed dryly. He had to get it together or he would not make it through this afternoon. 

~*~

“The boys are so cute,” Wei WuXian smiled, something soft and sweet in his gaze and he turned to Lan Zhan sitting closest to him, the blue blanket soft under his hands. 

“Mn…I mean yes! Yes they are,” he tripped a little and his ears turned pink for the hundredth time that day. 

“I’m really happy Jin Ling has a friend to play with, what with Jiang Cheng and my schedules we don’t have much time to spend with him during the week”

“Do you usually work weekends?” XiChen asked, mildly curious. If they were as hard up as they seemed, would they really not work weekend days where the pay was usually higher?

“Nope,” Jiang Cheng answered him, “we decided a couple of years ago that Jin Ling was more important so we ditched our weekend schedules. It means we work a little harder during the week but it’s worth it”

“Yeah, the little guy makes it all worth it,” Wei Ying tacked on and the Lans were once again stunned. How could they be so sweet, so caring and considerate? Silk & Satin were nothing but sex and lust and heat whereas Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian were the perfect picture of doting parents and XiChen chanced a dangerous question.

“So you’re brothers right?”

“We are,” Wei Ying grinned, “I mean I’m adopted actually but we grew up together so he’ll always be my little brother haha”

“Hey! Little my ass!”

“Haha, come on my little didi, you love it when I spoil you…”

“Ugh shut up Wei WuXian!” Jiang Cheng grimaced and XiChen chuckled at their back and forth, suppressing the sudden excitement he felt. He didn’t understand how brothers could dance together the way Silk and Satin did but at this point he was over the moon about this revelation and he resolved not to think too much about the how and why. 

Just then Jin Ling ran over to them with a sweaty SiZhui on his heels, “Dajiu A-Xian lets play tag please!”

“Please Mr. A-Xian,” SiZhui asked politely and Wei Ying grinned at them, “SiZhui you can call me A-Xian like Jin Ling or Wei Ying ok, I’m not fancy enough for a Mr,” he laughed as he hauled himself up to his feet, his hands dragging Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan up with him. 

“Come on you lazy bones, I’m It and I bet I can catch every single one of you!” He waggled his eyebrows and Lan Zhan blinked his wide golden eyes. He hadn’t played tag since he was SiZhui’s size. 

“XiChen you too,” Jiang Cheng grinned and Lan XiChen jumped up despite himself. He too hadn’t played this game in years. 

“Alright Jin Ling and SiZhui, we’re going to run over here in the field so we don’t bother the people in the playground ok?”

The little boys nodded together just as Wei WuXian turned his big grey eyes to the older ones in the group. 

“Now all of you pay attention, you get a 10 second head start and if I tag you you’re out. The fastest one is It next!”

He spoke as he turned his back on them and started to count and everyone scattered dashing across the grass. They were fairly far away when Wei Ying finished his ‘10’ and took off after them. 

He was lightning fast on his feet tagging Jin Ling and SiZhui immediately before he turned his sights on the bigger fish. He grinned sprinting after the Lans first because he knew, truly the fastest was his little brother. 

He chased after Lan XiChen tapping him on the shoulder in record time before he ducked around and set off in a dash after Lan Zhan who glanced over his shoulder for a moment in shock. Wei WuXian was amazingly fast and he pushed his legs as hard as he could, determined to out run him but just like his brother, Wei Ying tagged him too. 

“Ok didi! You better run!” He laughed racing after Jiang Cheng and the Lans watched in amazement as the pair darted across the grass so fast they might as well have been track stars. 

“Ha! Wei WuXian you can’t catch me!” Jiang Cheng grinned as he took a sharp turn and leapt passed his brother taking off in the opposite direction only for Wei Ying to pivot on his foot and barrel after him. They ran in winding circles across the grass and Jin Ling and SiZhui started to cheer. 

“You can do it erjiu!!”

“Go Mr. A-Xian!! You can catch him!!”

And Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi joined in despite themselves, “Run Jiang Cheng!!”

“Faster Wei Ying!!”

Wei WuXian grinned a big smile as he saw Jiang Cheng start to turn and it was his downfall as the elder brother leapt up into the air and tackled him. They fell in a huff panting in the grass and Jiang Cheng shoved his brother off playfully. 

“Looks like I’m It,” he grinned and they hopped back up to start the game again, “you’ve got 10 seconds so make it count!” He tossed over his shoulder as he turned his back to them and started the countdown and everyone scattered across the grass again. 

He gave the little boys a chance this time lunging after the Lans and XiChen was the first out though Lan Zhan was the next to fall, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had so much fun and that desperate lust faded away as he fell into their good natured game. 

Jiang Cheng skidded across the grass setting his sights on his brother and he turned his run into a sprint. Wei Ying was far away from him but he knew he was the faster out of the two of them. He chased him as hard as he could as they dodged each other and it took 20 minutes and a lot of cheering for Jiang Cheng to tackle his brother, Wei Ying letting out a loud, “ARGH!” as he hit the grass. 

But Jiang Cheng was up and running again as he turned to the little boys who squeaked and took off. He let them run for a while before with two efficient tags caught them both and it was SiZhui’s turn.

They played around for an hour and half as everyone got their turn, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng letting the Lans win just once with bright smiles and sweet winks and XiChen laughed out right as he ran after them. Lan Zhan was the last It before they all collapsed in the grass exhausted and sweaty with a grinning SiZhui and a giggling Jin Ling. 

“Wow,” XiChen panted as he glanced over, “do you two run track or something?”

Jiang Cheng laughed at that and XiChen was too winded to lose his composure. It seemed after a game like that, everyone was just a little more human, a little more real and down to earth and he was pleased to see the smile that took Jiang Cheng’s pale pink lips, so different from Satin’s wine red lipstick. 

“Naw, I mean we did in college but now we just...play around,” he finished up after that odd pause. He certainly wasn’t about to tell them dancing and pole work had helped a lot. 

“Whew,” Wei WuXian huffed as he glanced over to the boys, “you guys hungry? There’s a little taco stand back that way---” 

“Ah…” Lan WangJi cut him off gently, “we brought a picnic if you guys would like to eat with us, we made plenty….”

“Oh?!” Wei Ying popped up off the grass with interest, “that is so sweet of you guys, are you sure we won’t be intruding?”

“No way!” Lan Zhan spoke quickly, his ears heating up with a blush as he realized he sounded a little too excited and everyone laughed at him, his brother included. He looked down shyly as XiChen pulled himself up from the ground. 

“I hope everyone’s hungry,” he smiled good naturedly as they trudged back over to their fluffy blue blanket. 

Everyone collapsed gratefully onto it accepting bottles of water still exhausted from running around all afternoon and Jin Ling wiggled into Jiang Cheng’s lap affectionately as SiZhui took his seat near the little boy. Apparently they were fast friends already. 

And over the next few minutes, Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian’s eyes grew wider and wider as a never ending spread of food was laid out in front of them; ham and cheese sandwiches with a sunnyside up egg, blueberry muffins and cookies and cake pops and bananas and apples and freshly squeezed orange juice until almost every inch of that blue blanket was covered.

“Woah…” Jin Ling spoke in awe. He had never seen so much food all at once before and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng almost echoed him. It looked like some fancy restaurant brunch and they glanced a little uncomfortably at the Lans who settled themselves into their corners with awkward smiles. 

“You guys eat like this all the time?” Jiang Cheng asked as his arms wrapped around Jin Ling with an odd tension in his hands.

“Not really,” XiChen tried as he noticed how nervous they seemed to be, “we just got excited today because SiZhui made a new friend so please be comfortable, we can’t really take all this home….”

“Well thanks then XiChen, we do appreciate it, you’ll have to let us treat you next weekend,” Wei Ying spoke warmly as his nerves fell away and Lan Zhan’s eyes crinkled in the corners as a smile took him. Wei Ying had said next weekend, which meant they would play again and that meant he could see this beautiful, humble man once more. 

That Sunday afternoon in Central Park was warm with laughter as everyone talked back and forth about books of all things, through a stroke of luck all four adults had read the same fantasy series and they gushed about it like highschool fangirls as everyone polished off 2 sandwiches a piece and when the sweets came SiZhui giggled happily as he grabbed a bunny shaped cookie.

“Jin Ling! Jin Ling! I have a bunny, Mr. Snuffles! He looks like this and his little whiskers are this long,” he stretched his hands out to illustrate and Jin Ling gasped with excitement, “a bunny?!?!?!?!?”

“Ji-gege! Gege! Gege! Can you show a picture of Mr. Snuffles please!”

And Lan Zhan smiled as he fished out his phone. He swiped around before he passed it over with a picture of the largest, fluffiest snowy white bunny the little Jiang family had ever seen. 

“Oh wow, he’s so cute!” Wei Ying gushed, elbowing Jiang Cheng who swallowed a mouthful of cookie to agree with him. 

“Very cute,” he smiled and Jin Ling pressed his little fingers to the screen as though to pet him and Jiang Cheng felt a little sad watching him. They couldn’t get him one, they didn’t have the money or the time for pets but watching their nephew look so fondly at SiZhui’s bunny made them wish somehow that things could have been different. 

Lan XiChen picked up on their melancholy only because he was looking at them so closely and he spoke up, “you know Jin Ling, you can always visit Mr. Snuffles if your uncles don’t mind…”

“DAJIU CAN I VISIT MR. SNUFFLES PLEEEEEEEEEASE!”

“Haha,” Wei Ying laughed as the little boy launched himself at his chest knowing without a doubt that his uncle A-Xian could never say no to him. 

“Of course you can squirt but not today ok, we have school tomorrow but I promise if you’re good, we can visit Mr. Snuffles another time”

Jin Ling glowed with happiness, almost vibrating in Wei WuXian’s lap. He patted his chest a couple times, “I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be the bestest!!”

And the adults laughed at just how cute he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check us out on Twitter to see Jin Ling's adorable pajamas 😊 https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1314283105268764672?s=19


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning started out grey and cold as the changing of the seasons took Gusu by force and Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian were up before their alarm clock pausing to tuck their comforter in around Jin Ling. It was freezing in their apartment and as luck would have it, the heater didn’t work, again.

“Ugh,” Wei Ying sniffed as he snuggled into his hoodie, Jiang Cheng placing a bowl of steaming oatmeal in front of him. 

“Maybe we should get those coats sooner rather than later, I don’t think Jin Ling’s fits him quite right anymore”

“Yeah probably, want to go on Saturday? I think Metro Coat Factory should have some decent deals or we could stop by Thrifty Q, they usually have a good selection of kids jackets and stuff, Mr. Chubby Cheeks is growing like a weed”

Wei Ying spoke absentmindedly as he blew on his spoonful of oatmeal. Jiang Cheng had put a big pile of brown sugar on his just the way he liked it. His brother plopped down next to him with 2 hot cups of coffee, the steam wafting up into the cold apartment; just passed him the little red numbers on the microwave read 4:03am. 

“Wanna play some Mario Kart?” Jiang Cheng asked after a while. It was far too cold to go back to sleep and he figured spending 30 minutes or so with his brother would be the best way to kill time. Wei WuXian’s shift at the diner started at 4:45 and Jiang Cheng shuffled over to their old box tv dropping to the thin brown carpet of their living room. 

“Naw, put on the news, I want to see the weather,” Wei Ying spoke around a mouthful of his breakfast and Jiang Cheng did just that. They had an old school rabbit ear antenna that picked up the local 5 or so channels which meant the news and some cartoons from the 90s. Pokemon was Jin Ling’s favorite and Pikachu was his most favorite. 

They watched the news absentmindedly as the first pitter patter of raindrops hit their window and Jiang Cheng turned his gaze out to the grey, rainy day. 

“You want to take the umbrella?”

“Naw Lou’s only 2 blocks away, you take a 15 minute walk right? I’ll be fine, besides, you have to take Jin Ling to school anyway, can’t have Mr. Chubby Cheeks catching a cold”

Jiang Cheng pursed his lips a little annoyed but what could he do, Wei WuXian was always like that, always so selfless and giving and he long ago stopped fighting his older brother’s endless kindness. 

“You think Roxy’s going to keep you all night?” Jiang Cheng asked as he took a grateful swallow of his steaming mug of coffee. 

“Probably, she took on an office contract and they pay more so I’ll see if she’ll let me take it but that means I really won’t be done before 11 at the earliest,” Wei Ying finished up his oatmeal as he stood to get dressed. There was no point in showering, if the heater didn’t work, the shower would just run cold. He’d have to talk to Old Madam Yu about it when he left for work. She was a cranky old lady who never seemed to sleep and despite her scathing attitude, she did have a soft spot for Jin Ling. She’d make sure their hot water worked, at the very least with or without the heater

~*~

Jiang Cheng walked into the cozy bookstore, the bright sign for Books and Things glowing a dull white in the rain as he closed the umbrella pausing to shake it out before letting the door close behind him, the twinkling of the entrance bell echoing softly above him. 

He stopped by the staff room to grab his purple apron and tie it over his black zip up hoodie still feeling the chill in the air. Waking up to a freezing apartment had left him cold all day long and it didn’t help that the rain and blustering wind outside was just as chilly. It seemed the old ladies at Lou’s Coffee & More Cafe were right when they said the warmer the fall the colder the winter. 

It was late October and the weather outside was already pretty rotten. Jiang Cheng grabbed a box of stock and ambled over to the nonfiction section when he caught sight of the tall racks of magazines. 

His eyes widened for a second as he spied the red cover of TIME magazine and the very professional photo of Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi: The Power Behind the Market Giant Gusu Pharmaceuticals. He almost dropped the box of paperbacks he was holding as he walked over, his blue eyes staring at the absolutely gorgeous profile of Lan XiChen himself. 

_Damn…._ He thought to himself as he set the box down to thumb through the magazine hitting the 2 page spread of the Lan brothers almost immediately. They stared up at him imposingly with their crisp white suits and perfectly styled hair, designer watches on their wrists and unreadable sharp looks in their eyes. They looked powerful and impressive and Jiang Cheng swallowed a little dryly, his fingers rising to caress Lan XiChen’s face gently in astonishment.

No wonder he recognized them, Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were famous; the youngest businessmen to take executive positions at the leading powerhouse that was Gusu Pharmaceuticals. 

He tugged the magazine with him over to the nonfiction section with his box of books and settled down on one of the heavy, hunter green armchairs that sat here and there throughout the bookshop. 

Lan XiChen, top of his class at Pemberly, had graduated with a Masters in Business Science at the young age of 23. He and his brother had taken top positions at Gusu Pharma shortly after and now boasted the longest streak of economic growth the company had seen since its inception back in 1967. 

Jiang Cheng flipped the page to see a stunning spread of the brothers posing and looking every bit elite and impressive as though they routinely rubbed shoulders with the rich and famous and he cast his eyes up to meet Lan XiChen’s gaze in the magazine. His eyes looked so flat and brown, dark like the rain outside the big bookstore windows. He looked nothing like the man who had chased them around yesterday, his hair windswept and his eyes sparkling amber in the sunlight and Jiang Cheng wondered at that. Which was the real Lan XiChen, that goofy, bashful man from their weekend playdates or this imposing businessman with his Rolex watch and a jade and silver tie pin.

 _Ah, we work in cosmetics…_ Jiang Cheng barked a cynical laugh, _yeah I‘ll bet you do Lan XiChen…._ He trailed off returning the magazine to the shelf. He considered buying it just to show his brother but the $9.95 price tag put him off so instead he snapped a picture of the cover and the 2 page spread sending it to Wei Ying with a little shocked face emoji. 

It was 8:34 in the morning and Wei WuXian should be right in the middle of the breakfast rush so Jiang Cheng almost jumped when his phone vibrated instantly, an answering little shocked face emoji pasted 3 times appeared on the screen. He texted back, _‘yeah I know right…..._ 😱’

He waited for a reply for a few seconds but Wei Ying didn’t answer him so he went back to stocking books, Lan XiChen filling his mind for the rest of the day. There was something intriguing about him now, more dimension to his character other than a doting uncle who made too much food for picnics. The face that looked back at him from that magazine was no smiling uncle, it was something more. Lan XiChen was something more, his sharp brown eyes serious and intense and Jiang Cheng found himself at the mercy of that gaze as the day dragged on in the bookshop. 

He had recognized XiChen’s beauty the very first day they had met but he hadn’t felt quite as moved by his sweet disposition and comfortable sweats as he did when those piercing brown eyes had stared into his own from the slick pages of that magazine and Jiang Cheng really didn’t know what to do with that or the odd, unsettling feeling pooling in his chest. 

Should he feel betrayed that XiChen wasn’t entirely honest with them? Well they had only met twice so it wasn’t like he owed them an explanation but still it felt odd to know Jin Ling’s new friend was a little…..a lot higher up the social ladder than he had thought. 

Jiang Cheng looked up again catching the cover of the TIME magazine and he considered XiChen. He was most certainly gorgeous. He was both beautiful and handsome at the same time as though a god had painstakingly crafted him for an example of perfection. His high cheekbones and the elegant angles of his eyes highlighted his long lashes and the unreadable expression in that brown gaze and Jiang Cheng looked away. 

He felt a little uncomfortable in his own skin as those dark eyes followed him for the rest of the day calling his attention back again and again and again. What Jiang Cheng wanted with those beautiful brown eyes, he couldn’t tell you but he couldn’t quite forget them especially now that he knew who they belonged to.

~*~

At 9am, Wei WuXian found himself sitting at the little staff table back in the diner breakroom with a big burger and a crispy pile of fries. All employees at Lou’s Cafe were entitled to one meal on the house as long as it wasn’t any of the highest price items and Wei Ying was eternally grateful for that. A big lunch was just what he needed to get through the rest of his 8 hour shift and then his night shift at Roxy’s Maid Service. 

He fished out his phone from his apron pocket and pulled Jiang Cheng’s text up, zooming in on the photo and the impassive and intimidating face of executive Mr. Lan WangJi filled the screen. And he considered it as he grabbed a couple of his french fries. 

The cold, cool face of one of Gusu Pharm’s top officers was miles away from the sweet Lan WangJi from Sunday’s playdate and it made for a sharp contrast. On the one hand you had a tall, exceptionally handsome businessman and on the other a shy, awkward uncle who blushed with his ears. That little trait lent him an endearing air that clashed with the proud tilt of the man’s chin in the photo. 

Wei Ying grabbed his fully loaded burger and ate it distractedly as he pulled up the article Jiang Cheng had sent him. Lan WangJi, younger brother to Lan XiChen had graduated summa cum laude from the Pemberly Institute of Business at 22 and had been immediately scouted for his current position as Gusu Pharma’s International Business Liaison, second only to his brother, the Chief Operating Officer in charge of the cosmetics division in particular. Wei Ying snorted as he grabbed his iced tea. 

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement as Lan XiChen’s awkward voice floated in his ear, _Ah, we work in cosmetics…_ “hahah” Wei Ying laughed out loud before taking another bite of his lunch. 

_I suppose you do Lan XiChen…_

He continued reading the article but it trailed on with lists of their accomplishments that left an odd aftertaste in his mouth. It was strange to compare those two goofy uncles with the professional businessmen that looked back at him and he zoomed in again to Lan WangJi’s face. 

_Damn, what a man... he really is beautiful…_ Wei Ying thought appreciatively as he let his eyes trail over the elegant slope of his nose and his sensual lips. They had a low cupid’s bow that lent an air of seduction to his mouth that made Wei WuXian almost squirm in his seat. He really wasn’t used to the idea that Lan WangJi could be quite so... intimidatingly attractive but really, Wei Ying thought to himself, how could you deny it?

The man was the literal definition of beauty when he wasn’t tripping over a plate of fancy little bunny cookies and Wei Ying smiled a little. The Lan WangJi from yesterday was still beautiful but he had a cuter air to him than this impressive businessman with his all white suit and a tasteful light blue silk tie, his hair parted to the side to trail a fan of thick jet black bangs over the side of his face that only added to his allure. 

_I’m definitely not into men but send me to hell if I wouldn’t consider it…_ Wei Ying laughed out loud again and polished off his burger. He had a long day ahead, another couple of hours and the lunch rush would run through the diner. He stood up and stretched his arms above his head before he tucked his phone into his pocket pushing the gorgeous executive from his thoughts. It wasn’t like the younger Lan was trying to fall into his bed so why think about it?

~*~

“SiZhui did you have a good day today?” Lan Zhan asked as they stepped into the foyer of their apartment complex, the little boy bouncing over to push the elevator button. 

“I did gege, I miss Jin Ling, can I play with him today?”

“Not today SiZhui, it’s a school night and you know better,” Lan WangJi spoke calmly watching his nephew wilt around the edges.

“But he’s my friend….”

“And he will still be your friend if you don’t play with him today, the Jiangs said they’d like to play again on Saturday so just be patient”

“Can I talk to him, like you talk to XiChen-gege?”

Lan WangJi considered that as they walked into their penthouse apartment. They toed off their shoes by the entrance greeting XiChen as he looked over the back of the couch with a smile on his face and a ‘welcome home’ in the air. 

“Let me ask his uncle and if he says yes, you can, ok?”

“Yes!!” SiZhui almost yelled in his excitement and XiChen raised an eyebrow. 

Lan Zhan padded over to settle himself on the couch as well explaining SiZhui’s happiness as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He sent a polite and concise message to Wei Ying and he grimaced at himself as his heartbeat picked up, really this was ridiculous, getting so worked up over a text message was completely unnecessary and Lan WangJi resisted a frown but he did wait for the reply with an anxiousness to his features that XiChen almost commented on.

If it wasn’t for how wound up Jiang Cheng left him, he would have been concerned for his brother but as it was he could relate so he turned his gaze to the evening rain that pounded on their big floor to ceiling living room windows. 

_‘I’m sorry, I’m at work right now, you should ask Jiang Cheng, he’s picking up A-Ling today’_

Lan Zhan read over the quick message with a mild frown. It was 7pm on a Monday, granted he had just gotten home but SiZhui had music lessons and Lan QiRen had picked him up from school for some bonding time earlier in the day. 

He glanced to his brother for a moment, “would you ask Jiang Cheng? Wei Ying is still at work…”

“Sure I can,” XiChen snagged his phone from the glass coffee table and suddenly it was his turn to resist a frown of his own as his heart tumbled in his chest. He was really too old for these cursed little butterflies in his belly and over a text no less. 

After a few minutes Jiang Cheng’s message dinged on his phone and XiChen was so startled he almost dropped it.

_Ugh…_

He really did frown at himself then pulling up the text, _‘sure XiChen just call my phone whenever SiZhui would like to talk, Jin Ling is very excited_ 😊’

And Lan XiChen just sighed as warmth bloomed over him. He must be losing his mind, nervous one minute, happy the next but what was he supposed to do? Satin had stolen his heart right out from under his nose. He tugged SiZhui into his lap and pressed the call button, a blush catching his ears as he heard Jiang Cheng’s low voice over the line before they passed the phones to their nephews and XiChen cuddled up on the couch with his arms full of an excited little SiZhui chattering away. 

Lan Zhan sat near him, absentmindedly flipping through the tv channels, another soft smile on his face. His smiles were so, so faint often the only one who ever noticed them was his brother, ever attuned to his minute facial expressions and Lan WangJi wondered if he had ever felt quite as happy before, before the sweet little Jiang Family had danced their way into their lives. 

~*~

Tuesday morning was much the same as Monday, great big thunderheads raining across the grey Gusu sky as Wei Ying folded himself into their old armchair in front of the tv, the Entertainment channel 8 turned down low so as not to wake up the rest of his family. 

He watched it listlessly for a while before his eyes widened in shock, the blond bombshell announcer stepping to the side as another impressive image of Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi appeared on the screen. 

Wei Ying blinked as the news anchor grinned a flirty smile, “In other news the billionaire, bachelor brothers, Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi are scheduled to appear at the Inaugural Gala for the opening of the new Museum of Science and History in downtown Gusu this weekend and Laura Tenenbaum will be covering the event, welcome Laura, how exciting---”

Wei WuXian stared at the tv as the voices faded away. Lan WangJi was as handsome as ever, his face unreadable with those black bangs caressing the edge of his golden eyes and Wei Ying considered him again. 

_Billionaire, bachelor brothers huh…._

He took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee as he tugged their only little couch throw around his shoulders. Thank goodness Old Madam Yu had whipped the electricity company into shape and their little wall unit had taken the temperature of their cold apartment from freezing to just shy of chilly. 

“So Laura, I’m sure everyone’s dying to know who will be accompanying our handsome executives?” The anchor woman spoke again, her voice interested and excited over the speakers.

“Well now Amber, as of yet it seems Gusu’s most eligible bachelors have declined dates for the Gala even though rumor has it singer Gisele Winthrop and runway model Giovana Bianchi have both approached the brothers at a city banquet just a month ago but we’ll have to wait and see who will win the hearts of our handsome brothers”

Wei Ying watched as another professional image of the Lans popped up on the tv again and he really had to hand it to them, they were absolutely gorgeous and he found a tiny part of his heart both intrigued and a little unsettled as he considered the tv anchor again. 

_Who would win the hearts of our handsome brothers…._

Well whoever they might be, she would have to consider herself lucky to be on the arm of a man as captivating as Lan WangJi and another thought fell over Wei WuXian as he remembered the bright open expression the younger Lan had had on Sunday with sweaty hair and the pink flush of exertion on his cheeks, his incredible golden eyes glittering softly in the sunshine. Those eyes were the most unique color Wei Ying had ever seen and they called to him pulling an odd warmth up into his chest that had nothing to do with his hot cup of coffee. 

Lan WangJi had been beautiful then too though in a different way, he seemed warmer and cuter, nothing at all like the frigid businessman on the entertainment channel and Wei Ying slipped from their armchair to get ready for work, his heart just a little bit faster in his chest. Thoughts of Lan WangJi and his breathtaking eyes filling his mind for the rest of that rainy, grey day. 

What would it feel like to have those eyes stare at him, really look into his own with something more than the warmth of a doting uncle? Would it be exciting? Would it make his heart race? And an odd sort of longing took Wei Ying. What he wanted with Lan WangJi was a mystery but he couldn’t seem to forget that frigid gaze he had seen on the morning news throughout the breakfast rush at Lou’s nor the hours and hours he spent cleaning the Nie company.

Apparently, the office contract Roxy had acquired was for a 2 story building. The first floor was a full service gym and the upper floor an Internet cafe that offered coffee and tech support. The Nie brothers were friendly and approachable, often staying late to help Wei Ying out with the cleaning. Apparently they had considered it far too much for one person though Wei WuXian had requested the job since it offered double what he usually made. And all throughout the rest of his shifts, he thought again and again and again about the most eligible bachelor Lan WangJi and his sharp, cold golden eyes. 

~*~

“Ha…..ahh…...mmm….” Lan Zhan huffed in the darkness of his room. He was braced over his bed on his knees, his hand moving rapidly on his thick shaft as he tugged it faster, visions of Silk in his tight leather shorts and red lips merging with Wei WuXian’s sparkling laughter and bright grey eyes in his mind as he sought his release. 

This was becoming a habit, a bad one, every single night before sleep would take him, he would find himself so unbelievably hard it was impossible to ignore and he would pleasure himself once, twice, three times to the memories of the sultry Silk or the beautiful Wei Ying. 

He could still see the sweat running down the elegant column of his neck from their big game of tag, still see the flush the run had left behind on his face and instead of the thick, white duvet under his knees, he saw Silk’s mile long legs, that blush staining his cheeks under that cursed blindfold and Lan WangJi would slip his hand under it to rip it off and see those big grey eyes hazy with need, burning with lust. 

What would Wei Ying look like wrecked from pleasure? What would he sound like? Would he be loud with hoarse moans or would he be soft with breathless pants? And Lan Zhan moved his hand even faster, up and down his thick length, up and down and up to twist around the head before pumping down and up and down again. 

He wanted to lick the sweat from his neck, kiss those red stained lips, fist his hand up in all that thick black hair as he pleasured the gorgeous man he wanted so desperately beneath him. He craved Wei Ying, he desired him so profoundly he thought he’d lose his mind and with one final tug he spent himself for the third time that night, his release catching in his hand as he flopped to the side, huffing. 

What did he have to do to capture the elusive Silk? What did he have to give to catch Wei WuXian and keep him for his very own?

~*~

Jiang Cheng plaited his hair up into its usual braid in the dim locker room of the Red Orchid, the Wednesday night thunder echoing around them with a muffled roar. His leather shorts hung low on his hips and his regular thigh high boots covered his long, long legs. Next to him at the vanity station, Wei Ying was applying his bright red lipstick as he glanced at his brother through the mirror. It was framed with light bulbs that glowed a warm yellow and cast soft shadows around the dressing room. 

“You want to lead tonight?” He asked, meeting Jiang Cheng’s blue eyes. He shrugged back, “don’t really care, but yeah I guess, wanna ride me? Get’s the crowd crazy... maybe Isabella will finally give us more money because $500 a night is bullshit, we sell the club out 3 nights a week”

“Yeah, I will,” Wei Ying nodded as he paused to pull his hair back. He braided it this time into a matching French braid, tying it off with his red hairband, “and what are you going to do,” he shrugged, “she’s a stingy old bat”

“Hmph,” Jiang Cheng replied as he tugged his strap top over his head just as a knock came at the curtain of the dressing room.

“Hey guys,” a young woman poked her head in. She had a rich fall of brown hair and eyes so grey they looked almost black in the dim backstage lighting. She wore a black corset and satin shorts with a velvet choker just like all the waitresses, dark red in a crimson bow across her lips. She held a tray with 6 shots on it. 

“Hey Wen Qing!” Wei Ying grinned at her as he grabbed their black captain’s hats. He tossed one to his brother and settled the other on his head. They slipped clips into the bands of the caps to fix it to their hair so they would hold through all the ups and downs of their routines on the poles. 

“Got a couple of Red Headed Sluts and some Buttery Nipples,” she grinned passing the sweet shots around, “let’s make some money tonight,” they toasted before throwing the drinks back one right after the other.

“How’s Wen Ning?” Jiang Cheng asked as he lifted Wei Ying’s cheek to drag his thumb across his mouth fixing the upper curve of his lipstick. 

“He’s alright, timid as a mouse but he’s taking kickboxing now at the Nie gym off east side, getting his ass handed to him haha,” she laughed and Wei Ying raised an eyebrow. The owner of the Nie building he cleaned 2 days a week was a hulking giant of a man, built like a tank. If anyone could handle Wen Ning’s impressive skills it would have to be someone like that. 

“Haha,” Jiang Cheng chuckled, “well at least someone can take him on”

“5 minutes…” Wen Ning himself called around the corner and they all laughed again at the bashful echo in his voice. 

~*~

Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen found themselves at midnight on Wednesday in the very same VIP booth, with, as amazingly as it seemed, cocktails in front of them courtesy of the house for their patronage as an older woman in her mid 40s or so welcomed them into the club. She wore an elegant black dress that hugged her form with sky high red heels on her feet that matched the blood red stain on her lips. 

Her hair was arranged in an elegant bun with a few strands down to frame her face. For an older woman, she was quite the beauty. She had, like all her employees a lip shade to match the theme of the club. 

“Welcome gentlemen, my name is Isabella, the owner of the Red Orchid and we are most pleased to have the Lans with us tonight”

Lan XiChen nodded back politely, “Thank you madam. We are most impressed with your performers”

“Ah yes, Silk & Satin are our headliners and they’re the best of the best,” she nodded with a proud tilt to her chin, long silver earrings tipped with ruby colored stones swayed in the air with the gesture. 

“Of that I have no doubt, tell me madam do they perhaps have any patrons?”

“No, not at this time, they don’t do private shows although if it’s the Lans asking, I can see to it that they consider the idea” 

“No, that will be alright, how much do they make a night?” Lan XiChen continued and WangJi perked up as he realized where his brother was going with this. He watched the exchange silently taking a quick glance at his watch, 11:45pm.

“Ah that is confidential sir, I’m afraid I cannot share that information”

“I understand madam, we would like to match whatever they make and of course support the Red Orchid as well”

“Oh?” Isabella blinked her long lashes once considering that statement and her guard dropped immediately. 

“Well, if that’s the case, after the club payments are made, their pay out is $500 each a night” 

_So little??_ Lan Zhan glanced around the club. It was completely packed, people sitting all around taking up the little tables and booths and clustering up in front of the stage already excited and loud as the clock ticked down closer and closer to the opening number. 

“Well madam, we’d like to match that then,” XiChen continued and Isabella tittered, “well if you’d like to become their patrons, including their costs and the club fees you would be looking a $1000 a night,” she glanced sidelong at him from under her lashes, curious if they would accept such a high price.

“Done,” XiChen pulled out a solid black debit card and passed it to her, her hand with its long red nails took it gracefully as quick surprise took her features. She schooled her expression immediately and bowed in gratitude. 

“Thank you very much Mr. Lan, I hope you enjoy the show”

~*~

“Ladies and gentlemen, the night you’ve all been waiting for!! Let’s welcome back the sultry, the seductive, Silk & Satin, hold on to your hearts!!”

The crowd roared with excitement and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi’s hearts tumbled in their chests as the lights went down. 

After a moment, a single spotlight illuminated the stage and that large white screen with the silhouette of a man was there. He stepped out with a graceful tap of his left foot before lunging up into the air with a wide leap landing elegantly in time to a mellow drum roll before trumpets took up the intro. 

The music was low and bold, rich with an old fashioned echo that called forth the era of the burlesque strip teases and big feather boas. The man behind the screen spun in a twirl and a long braid swung out behind him. 

_Satin….._

Lan XiChen stared at the arching silhouette as Satin leaned with a defined curve to his back. He dropped his upper body deeper into the pose as suddenly a hand emerged from the side of the screen behind him and another man stepped into the spotlight lifting Satin’s body upright again.

Satin seemed to glance over his shoulder and turned slowly to face him. The pair danced across the stage as Satin stepped back and Silk stepped forward before the first man paused in his seductive walk letting Silk come close to him as the heavy strings of the double bass punctuated every step he took. 

Instead of Silk’s high ponytail, he and Satin both wore captain style hats on their heads and long braids that tickled the small of their backs and the Lan brothers realized with a jolt of heat in their bellies that they didn’t know who was who and something about that was far hotter than it should have been. 

They didn’t know who was leading this dance, who would give and who would take and the audience wolf whistled and catcalled the dancers with loud voices. 

Silk spun once on the balls of his feet before he stepped up against Satin and turned their bodies sideways, his back to Satin’s front, allowing their shadows to grind lewdly, forward and back and forward and back as Satin’s hands climbed up Silk’s body with long slow caresses. 

Silk accepted that for a moment leaning back into the body of his lover and for a few counts of the sultry trumpets and low drums they rubbed against each other before Satin pulled away with a light tap of his foot, twirling back across the stage and Silk followed him but Satin lifted his hand to stop his slow advance. He slipped his palm down his partner’s upper body before grabbing his hand and pulling him forward across the stage in front of him. They turned to reverse their positions and now it was Silk who yanked Satin into his arms chest to chest, his fingers dragging a long line down his back. Satin copied him, running his hands low to palm Silk’s ass. He grabbed it with both hands digging into those perfectly round cheeks and he used his leverage to pull Silk into his thrust and again they grinded together there, their shadows across the screen teasing the crowd and the Lans as they watched with piercing eyes, staring at the men who had stolen their hearts. 

This maddening push and pull as the two toyed with control set a fire burning in Lan Zhan’s veins. He didn’t know where Silk was. Was he the one grinding into Satin or was Satin the one with his hands on that mouthwatering ass? 

Silk wrapped his arms around Satin’s neck and pushed his ass back into his partner’s hands allowing him to yank him forward as though to grind their cocks together right there on the stage.

The trumpets took a sultry dip and Silk slipped his arm high into the air, their trademark blindfold casting a long dark shadow against the screen and the crowd roared with barely contained lust. They hooted and hollered as Silk leaned back just enough to show his shadow and he swayed in the air with a slow side to side before he slipped that blindfold around Satin’s eyes.

As the song hit a crescendo, he snapped his arm out and threw Satin to the ground on his back. He stepped his high heeled foot on Satin’s chest and seemed to look down at him for a moment as though daring him to do something about it. 

Satin lifted his hands to caress his foot, up along his ankle and further to his calf with a long slow glide, teasing with flexing fingers and Silk tossed his head to the side with a dramatic flare before he dropped to his knees over his lover’s body straddling him. 

He leaned down as though to kiss his partner and Satin wrapped his arms around his neck in submission and it was a sultry juxtaposition to see the dominant man grind his ass into Satin’s hips in time to the low tones of the double bass. 

Silk lifted up to sit properly on his pair and Satin moved his hands down to grab at those firm thighs bracketing his hips, his fingers flexing as Silk lifted his body as though to ride him and Satin’s farther knee lift up, positioned just so to cast the illusion that Silk was lowering his body down onto his hard cock. 

He let Silk roll his body forward before lifting up only to drop slowly and then he did it again as though to fuck his lover right there on stage. Their shadows lewd and provocative and so filthy, Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen’s ears burned bright with their flush but they simply could not stop staring. 

How could brothers dance like this? How could Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian who had been the perfect picture of sweet and innocent, move like that across the stage, dip and roll and buck and rub together with so much simmering passion between them?

It seemed that nothing remained of their friendly demeanors and cute smiles because Silk & Satin were sex made flesh there in the spotlight. Every roll of their bodies enticed you, every buck of their hips called to your baser desires, ignited the heavy lust in your veins until you wanted absolutely nothing else but to fit yourself between them, to press up against them, to kiss and lick and pleasure them yourself and that was the true power of these fiery hot dancers. 

They left you drowning in need as though through the allure of their erotic performance they could burn down your world around you and leave you in the ashes of your desires and XiChen’s hands curled up on his thighs with a faint tremble to his arms. 

Knowing Jiang Cheng as he did now did nothing to calm the heat of his lust, in fact it made it worse, it was so much worse to know one of the men on that stage had wild blue eyes that threw the big summer sky to shame, who had the most breathtaking smile, who looked unbelievably beautiful with the sun in his black hair. 

Lan Zhan for his part was pinned to the spot. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, Silk or Satin was riding his partner with long slow bucks of his hips and Lan WangJi wanted with every fiber of his being to be the man flat on that stage with Silk in his lap, with Wei WuXian’s thighs in his hands. His fingers curled up into tight fists as Satin slid his palms up those firm legs and around to sink into Silk’s ass again and Lan WangJi swore his heart would tumble from his chest, so fast it seemed as if to jump out of his mouth. 

His hands ached to press into his ass, to palm and grab and dig into the tan flesh until pink petals lay scattered across Silk’s skin from his fingertips. 

After one more slow buck, Silk froze arching his body back as though his release had come over him and Satin leaned up lightly as though to kiss him gently before slipping the second blindfold around his eyes. He seemed to let one very last kiss touch his lover’s lips before the lights went out and the rumbling drums tapering off. 

The sudden roaring of the crowd paled in comparison to the blood rushing in his ears as Lan Zhan forced the heat in his veins back. He simply refused to get hard in some dark club even with the vision of Silk & Satin. 

The low floodlights lit up the stage again and the dancers were curled around the poles, their bodies long and lean as they arched and twisted and stretched into graceful poses pausing here and there to roll their bodies lewdly and Lan WangJi let out a shivering sigh as he stared at Wei WuXian, Silk with his captain’s hat and those high thigh high boots that exposed just enough of his thigh and the curve of his ass under those shorts to leave his golden eyes amber with his desire. 

Lan XiChen swallowed thickly as Satin flowed over the pole, his thighs clamping the bar expertly as his legs lifted up in the air and he swung around leaning back into a pose, the long plane of his chest dipping and arching with his muscles and XiChen ached to trace them with his tongue. 

What he would give to map Jiang Cheng’s body with his mouth. He wanted to spend hours and hours licking and sucking and kissing every part of him until he could paint his portrait from his memories alone. 

The need in his veins was hot, so hot it was burning him up from the inside. He had to have him; he had to have Jiang Cheng in his arms, beneath his body, under his lips and against his tongue.

The dancers twirled around the poles one last time before they clamped their long legs on the steel bars and slid slowly down, rubbing their cores against the poles lewdly. 

They dropped to the stage and finished their performance with another choreographed dance that left the audience salivating and with one last flare of that sultry, jazzy, bluesy song, the lights cut and the show was over. 

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi sat stiff in their seats, reeling from that incredibly erotic performance and it was another 10 minutes before they could gather their wits enough to leave, their white suits still crisp and elegant as the Lans left the club leaving a distinct impression behind. 

Isabella watched them subtly as they left, their faces impassive with an aura of cold that made sure you would keep your distance. If they were moved or affected by the show, they hid it well. Neither one was flushed or excited, rather their blank faces read more of boredom but if they were willing to drop 3 grand a week on Silk & Satin, they must have enjoyed it at least a little bit.

~*~

Jiang Cheng dragged the long thigh high boots off his feet with relish, stretching his tight toes as they changed after their Wednesday night show, 2 fat black envelopes laying on the vanity table with their names scrawled across with Isabella’s flowing silver script. 

“Shit Jiang Cheng,” Wei Ying looked astonished as he opened it to count out the stack of hundreds he held in his hand. 

“What the actual fuck?” The younger Jiang spoke up as he folded his outfit and slipped it back into the locker before yanking on his jeans and walking over to snatch up his envelope too counting out $1000 in cold hard cash. 

The brothers looked down at their hands before looking up at each other with wide eyes. 

“What….in the high hell??” Wei Ying mumbled as he slipped the cash back into his wallet with trembling fingers. 

“We….well….I guess we can do Jin Ling’s birthday at the zoo this year….” Jiang Cheng replied with a shaky laugh and he slipped the money into his pocket.

“Y….yeah…..I guess…..we can….” Wei Ying trailed off pulling his shirt and hoodie on with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Did we….do anything special?” He asked his brother as they snagged their bags and ran out the back door. They sprinted around the corner towards their little apartment and Jiang Cheng called over his shoulder, “I don’t think so??”

“Well hell, whatever we did, I hope we do it again tomorrow….”


	5. Chapter 5

“Aha…..mmmnn….ah,” Lan XiChen panted huskily as he dragged his hand up his hard cock, over and over. He pumped his fist, his hips rising to slap his palm, the plain white ceiling of his room disappearing as Satin filled his vision. 

Jiang Cheng’s bright eyes, Satin’s hips, Jiang Cheng’s wild laughter, Satin’s curving lower back and on and on they blended in his fantasy, last night drifting over him again. Was that Satin on Silk’s lap? Did Satin buck and roll and fuck his lover last night? Would he do the same for him on his king size bed? Would he let him grab his hard thighs and run his hands up and down his body like Silk did?

He was so far gone, drowning in Jiang Cheng’s blue eyes that he didn’t even register the beep, beep, beep, beep, beep of his alarm clock at 7am. 

“HA!” He finally finished with a groan as he reached a hand out and slapped his alarm clock hard enough it tumbled to the thick white carpet of his room and his grey eyes drifted to his hand again. He resisted the urge to hang his head as he stared down the long line of his body. He was still so hard and he scowled at himself. He had to get it together and he shuffled off to his bathroom hoping the hot water would clear his head. This was becoming a problem because Satin certainly wasn’t going to materialize out of thin air and Jiang Cheng even less so. 

For the past 2 weeks without fail he woke up before his alarm to fire in his blood and his cock so hard against his abdomen it was all he could do to pleasure himself to his long looping fantasies. He would do it 2 more times in the shower when even the cold water could do nothing for the lust in his veins.

~*~

Jiang Cheng walked the wet sidewalk with a plain black umbrella in one hand and a fancy little latte in the other as he headed towards Books and Things for his regular shift.

He took another sip of his seasonal Pumpkin Spice latte and pulled a face at all the sugar and cream and whatever else the little coffee shop a block back put in it. He wasn’t in the habit of drinking sugary drinks but Wei Ying had pestered him that morning insisting that he treat himself to something nice since it’s not everyday they pulled in $4000 in 2 nights.

And though Jiang Cheng complained and refused, he found himself buying the little latte just the same. It was way too sweet but it filled his belly with something hot that warmed him up from the inside and that was a welcome change from the freezing rain and biting wind that cut through the buildings and chilled you right to the bone. With winter right around the corner, the city was blanketed in grey; big fat thunderheads rolled above them letting out dull booming cracks with a never ending torrent of rain that had lasted the entire week and Jiang Cheng was more than happy to unlock the entrance doors to the bookstore and duck inside. 

It was already warm there, the commercial heater doing way better than their little wall unit but hey, at least their shower was hot. He turned on the lights and started to count out the cash in the registers when he caught sight of the little newspaper stand right by the cash wrap.

Newspapers were dying out slowly as print went online with people wanting and needing everything at lightning speed with a click of their fingers and the newspapers were suffering for it. No one really bought them anymore but Marie, the store owner insisted that as long as they were printing, Books and Things would carry it especially considering a lot of their older clientele still preferred tangible things in paper and ink. 

Jiang Cheng paused as he read the headline of the city paper, “Gusu Pharma’s Top Execs to Cut Ribbon at Inaugural Opening of the Museum of Science and History” complete with a large photo of Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng tilted his head in consideration. 

He walked over and snagged it, though if you asked him why, he really couldn’t tell you; something about XiChen’s elegant profile with those dark brown eyes called him over and he couldn’t for the life of him resist. 

What was it about this man, this silly, playful, impressive and intimidating man that seemed to catch his attention? Was it the difference of executive to uncle? Was it the contrast of his bright, open expression versus the cold stare of the man in the newspaper?

Jiang Cheng didn’t know but he lifted his hand anyway to caress XiChen's high cheekbones. _How could one man be so beautiful?_ He was easily more beautiful than any model or celebrity both male and female and it seemed almost unfair of him to be so….so magnificent with his rich fall of black hair and piercing brown eyes. 

What would it feel like to have eyes like that on him? What would it feel like to look into those dark brown eyes that turned honey in the sunlight? Would they warm up like they did when SiZhui called his name or would they stay cold and direct, unreadable and profound?

Who was Lan XiChen, the chief operating officer, the businessman, the intimidating man who looked so powerful and so very untouchable? And an odd desire rose up in Jiang Cheng’s chest. Could he touch that man? Would Lan XiChen let him see past those unreadable eyes? Would he let him in to see the real man behind those hand tailored suits and designer glasses and Jiang Cheng felt a blush catch his cheeks. 

_What the hell am I thinking?! Damn…_

Jiang Cheng dropped the newspaper back to its stand in a huff as he stalked off to review the inventory. What in the high hell did he want with Lan XiChen anyway? And for the life of him Jiang Cheng could not tell you or tell you why his thoughts kept drifting back again and again to that intimidating and so very handsome man.

~*~

It was a few hours later closer to the end of his shift when Jiang Cheng felt a little message vibrate on his phone and he stepped away to check it. Phones weren’t allowed on the sales floor but with Jin Ling, Marie always made an exception.

He blinked as Lan XiChen’s name popped up on the screen, _‘I apologize for bothering you this afternoon, SiZhui would like to see the new Pokemon movie this weekend and we were wondering if perhaps Jin Ling would like to see it too. We can get tickets for the afternoon show on Sunday if you and your brother would like to accompany us.’_

The younger Jiang snorted as he read the message, who sends texts like that? He grinned a little and the imposing aura of Lan XiChen the COO of Gusu Pharma disappeared. Jiang Cheng forwarded it to Wei WuXian just about to put his phone away when another message came in. 

_‘That’s perfect!_ 😊 _A-Ling’ll_ 💕 _it!!’_

And Jiang Cheng smiled, Sunday it seems was another date with the Lans and for the rest of that day, long into the night at Dana’s KwikMart, Jiang Cheng could not pull the smile from his face. 

Although the little black envelope from that night’s show with another stack of crisp hundred dollar bills definitely threw surprise across his features when he and Wei Ying stared at each other for a split second before dashing back out into the rain to relieve MianMian. In three days they had earned $6000 and wasn’t that amazing.

~*~

“Come on Mr. Chubby Cheeks, today we’re going shopping!!” Wei WuXian smiled as he and Jiang Cheng held Jin Ling’s little hands in their own. They swung him up into the air just to hear his little giggling laugh as they waited at the bus stop, the black umbrella stretching over their heads. And if Jiang Cheng or Wei WuXian minded the raindrops on their shoulders, neither one said anything about it. 

It was a light drizzle Saturday morning though the weather did promise a least a little bit of sunshine for their Sunday movie date. And the Jiang brothers found themselves quite excited at the prospect. 

They were equal parts happy to take Jin Ling to see his favorite pokemon and to see the Lans themselves which was an odd feeling for the brothers. They had never felt like this before stuck in a perpetual loop of work and strange longing which was, quite frankly ludicrous. They had met a grand total of twice.

Wei WuXian stepped into the large city bus with a pensive look on his face as he got caught in Lan WangJi’s golden eyes again. _Most eligible bachelor huh...well he’s definitely not hurting in the lovers department. I mean what man who looks like that would not have a string of people falling over themselves to get into his bed...…_

Honestly if he thought he had a chance in hell, Wei WuXian might have tried himself. His handsomeness notwithstanding, it was more the warmth that had taken those golden eyes that Sunday afternoon after their silly game of tag that had more or less caught the barest edge of his heart. 

If you asked Wei Ying how he felt at that moment, he couldn’t tell you; all he knew was some way somehow, Lan WangJi had taken over his thoughts. He found himself thinking about him as he expertly slid large plates of food down the counters of Lou’s diner; found himself wondering about his likes and dislikes as he cleaned the large Nie gym in the lonely hours of the night, even at the Silk & Satin performances, he wondered what those golden eyes would look like as they watched him. Would he be interested? Would he be turned on? What would he look like with desire in those beautiful, breathtaking eyes? But who was he kidding. 

Lan WangJi, HanGuang-Jun, International Business Liaison and top executive of Gusu Pharmaceuticals would never think twice about some broke 25 year old pole dancer and that thought was a sobering one. 

“--WuXian, hello, earth to idiot?!”

“Ah! Jiang Cheng?!” Wei Ying startled into motion as the bus pulled up in front of a huge storefront, a large sign glowing bright red. Metro Coat Factory was a huge, almost warehouse style store and the little Jiang family hopped down the steps of the city bus as Wei Ying pulled his mind back to the present shoving Lan WangJi out of his thoughts with effort.

“Alright guys! Jin Ling let’s get you some new clothes hmm, you’re growing like a weed”

“Dajiu A-Xian, I am not a plant, I am a boy, my teacher said so…” Jin Ling looked at him gravely as though imparting some great wisdom and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying laughed all the way through those sliding doors.

They spent the rest of the day trying on clothes and silly hats, goofing off with Jin Ling and eating hotdogs from the food truck parked outside the huge store. They bought Jin Ling all sorts of clothes, pants and shorts and shirts and sweaters with cute puppies on them or bunnies. Jin Ling was quite taken with the rabbits probably because of SiZhui's Mr. Snuffles, and after an hour or so of trying on clothes he had turned to his uncle with another grave expression on his face.

“Erjiu….when can I see SiZhui’s bunny?” 

Jiang Cheng paused at a rack of underwear, grabbing some new ones for him and Wei Ying and some cute ones with little trucks and trains on them for Jin Ling. 

“Soon A-Ling, we have to wait for the Lans to invite us ok, it’s rude to go to someone’s house without being invited--”

“But erjiu, SiZhui invited me and XiChen-gege said we can if you say it's ok…”

Wei Ying ambled over with a fluffy Pikachu hidden behind his back, his hand pausing to ruffle Jin Ling’s hair, “A-Ling you have to call him Mr. Lan ok and you’re right, but they have to say ‘you can come over on this day at this time’ it's very important to be polite, you don’t want SiZhui to be upset if you just surprise him do you?”

Jin Ling looked down with a pensive look on his little face as he thought it through, “no….”

“Good boy, now look!” Wei Ying pulled the stuffed Pikachu from behind his back and Jin Ling’s eyes grew huge as he bounced in place, “DAJIU A-XIAN IT’S PIKACHU!!!! CAN I----”

He stopped abruptly with wide eyes. He was just a little boy, only 5 years old but even he knew he shouldn’t ask for things. Money was something very important and you can’t just buy whatever you wanted, jiujius work very hard to have money for food and for school and….and….

“Of course you can little buddy,” Jiang Cheng spoke gently as he tugged the stuffed toy over and placed it in Jin Ling’s arms with a sad little smile. A boy so young should not have to worry about things like money, he shouldn’t have to be worried about asking for something as simple as a $10 toy and Wei Ying smiled trying to keep the melancholy from his voice. 

“Today is a special day ok, you can have whatever you want, now come on you little goober, you definitely need some new jackets and some socks!”

“But I don’t like socks…” Jin Ling grumbled and Jiang Cheng laughed, “I know but you have to wear socks! Come on, how about we get you some Pokemon ones?”

“Yes!” Jin Ling took Jiang Cheng’s hand again, his other holding his little fluffy Pikachu close to his chest. He paused looking at Wei Ying again. He wanted to hold his hand and hold his Pikachu too and he didn’t know what to do.

“Haha, Mr. Chubby Cheeks, come here,” and he lifted Jin Ling up onto his shoulders and Jiang Cheng grinned at them. They headed over to the jackets and everyone got new hoodies, Jin Ling got a yellow one, a green one and a blue one plus a thick, cozy purple parka with a green dinosaur patch on the front. 

“Wei WuXian do these fit ok?” Jiang Cheng asked a little while later as he stepped out of the dressing room in a new pair of jeans. 

“Turn around?” Wei Ying asked as he paused in the middle of zipping up a thick red hoodie. His old one was so threadbare and faded he was quite pleased to find a new one in a similar style. Its bright color feeling special because it had truly been far too long since he and Jiang Cheng had bought anything for themselves. 

Jiang Cheng turned in a circle and Wei Ying grinned, “that ass looks very fine,” he stuck his tongue out and waggled his eyebrows and his little brother tossed his new black zip up in his face. 

“Ugh shut up!!” But his voice was warm and he decided he’d get those plain black jeans with a few artful rips over the knees and another dark blue pair. Wei Ying was next popping out of the dressing room with a pair of dark distressed blue jeans and Jiang Cheng hummed approvingly. 

They even stopped by the shoe section leaving it with brand new converse in dark purple and red with white details and Jin Ling was bubbling with excitement when he spied a pair of light up sneakers. 

Then in a fit of indulgence, Wei Ying snagged 2 new pairs of headphones for them and a couple of picture books for Jin Ling. On the weekends before bed, he and Jiang Cheng would read fairytales together painting pictures of princesses and dashing princes, sword fights and daring rescues until their little nephew was fast asleep. 

Passing by the electronics section, Jiang Cheng paused as he eyed a little dvd player. It was $34 which all things considered was a little expensive since they had a mountain of clothes in their cart but Wei Ying bounced over to him and smiled, “grab it, and let's get A-Ling some movies for his birthday. I’ll take squirt over to grab a churro, get him like 3 or 4 and get that new action movie for us, you know the one with the motorcycle chase, oh and that chick flick for MianMian that Love Truly or whatever, she’s over at register 5 I think”

And Jiang Cheng smiled an awkward little smile, “all this stuff’s gonna be expensive….?”

“Well...yeah but like how often do we bank at Red’s? It’s just for today ok so don’t worry so much, MianMian said she’ll give us her employee discount, she can use it for one friend a month”

“Ok,” Jiang Cheng grinned, he felt a little spoiled honestly since Wei Ying usually managed the money being older than him and for the first time in who knows how long, he felt special and he glanced at his brother fondly as Wei Ying tugged Jin Ling off into the store for the sweet sugary fried churro. 

All things considered, Jiang Cheng smiled to himself, life really wasn’t so bad.

~*~

“Brother….”

“I know WangJi but we have to go, the mayor asked for us specifically,” Lan XiChen spoke as he stepped into the living room. He looked sharp with an all white suit and dress shirt. His Italian silk light blue tie tied with an elegant Eldredge knot. 

He walked over to his brother and slid his fingers through Lan Zhan’s bangs to brush it to the side and fixed his tie into a similarly graceful knot. Lan WangJi stood patiently under his brother’s hands and the subtle buzz from the intercom marked the arrival of the sitter who would watch SiZhui while the brothers attended the Saturday night gala. Some of the world’s richest and most famous people would be in attendance to celebrate the opening of the new Museum of Science and History that would be the largest one of its kind on the entire east coast. 

He was dressed in his own hand tailored white suit with a darker navy blue shirt, his tie matching and classy. Lan XiChen tucked the tail of his tie into his brother’s white vest and stepped back to admire him. Lan Zhan really did look exceptionally handsome. XiChen slipped handkerchiefs that matched their ties into their suit jackets and stepped away to answer the door just as SiZhui bounced into the living room. 

“Ji-gege, can I call Jin Ling?”

“Not today SiZhui, I need my phone tonight, but you can talk to him tomorrow ok? The Jiangs said they’d love to see the movie with us,” Lan Zhan smiled indulgently at his nephew when SiZhui blindsided him with his fierce excitement.

“And, and, and after can Jin Ling come see my bunny?! Please gege! Please, please!!”

“Ah…” Lan Zhan floundered for a moment as he considered that; the Jiangs coming to visit, the Jiangs in their apartment, Wei Ying in his living room, Wei Ying on his couch, laying on his couch, Wei Ying in his bed and Lan Zhan found himself at a complete loss for words. 

Thank God XiChen trailed back over with a young woman in tow. Lan JiaLi was a distant relative of theirs and the young girl was sweet and considerate, she often watched SiZhui in the evenings when the brothers had events to attend. 

“Sure, SiZhui,” XiChen spoke warmly, “we’ll invite them and if they have time and would like to they can come see Mr. Snuffles ok?”

“Yes! Thank you XiChen-gege,” SiZhui tried to be polite and failed, almost vibrating out of his skin. Tomorrow could not come soon enough for the youngest Lan. 

~*~

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi stepped out of a sleek black limousine as they walked up the grand stone stairs of the Great Town Hall. There were paparazzi everywhere held back by a long line of security guards as the Lan brothers ignored them, their faces in their ever present blank and unreadable expressions. 

They had no patience for the media and the media seemed to eat that up, remarking often about the brothers’ mysterious air and Lan WangJi was just fine with that. They reached the ornate double doors of the entrance and stepped into another world. 

The hall was impeccably decorated with classy high tables fit for mingling and musicians played classical music in the background. There was a large champagne fountain a little further in close to an elegant stage and podium. 

Off to the side several glass double doors were open to a picturesque courtyard and long white gauze curtains fluttered in the chilly evening. The heater was blasting through the room which allowed for a warm interior despite the open doors and the staggering waste of money was not lost on Lan XiChen. 

He glanced down at his Rolex and swallowed down his sigh, 5 hours to go. Lan Zhan was of a similar mind as he chanced a glance down at his designer watch and stepped over to one of the tall tables. He eyed the bouquet that sat in the middle with its expensive out of season flowers and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

He hated events like this, truly he did. He was not some social butterfly like his brother, though even that was an exaggeration. Lan XiChen was only extroverted when he had to be more often than not rather, he was most comfortable at home with his flute and his little family and Lan WangJi was the same. 

Due to their high positions at Gusu Pharmaceuticals and their handsome faces, Lan QiRen had made them sort of the face of the medical and cosmetic giant and ever the obedient sons they accepted his direction. 

Lan QiRen was their father’s brother and he had adopted them as his sons after their parents had passed early on in their childhoods, XiChen had been 12 at the time and WangJi had been just a little older than SiZhui at 8 years old. Though traumatic and a far heavier burden than children should have to bear, they did not lack in love even if Lan QiRen’s version of affection came in stern lectures and demands for perfection because he knew his nephews were capable of it. He demanded excellence of them because he hoped for their success. Their childhoods had been strict and cold, a monotone world of white and school and music. 

Now in their 30’s, the Lan brothers were accomplished with a list of achievements that went on and on and on, the only color in their world being their little nephew who bounced around in their lives as though he was a veritable ball of sunshine and Lan XiChen considered that as he accepted an elegant flute of cucumber and orange infused water complete with a thin elegant spiral of fruit at the bottom of his glass. 

Passion, that was what their lives lacked, heat and warmth and fire was something they had only seen in movies, passionate love affairs and bold emotions with dramatic energy was something foreign to the Lans. They had never come close to something bold and hot like that and unbidden the Jiang family rose up in XiChen’s mind, Jiang Cheng leaping after his brother that past Saturday to tackle him to the ground heedless of the sand in the playground, his wild laughter rich in the air as though sunlight danced on his tongue. Wei WuXian was much the same, bottled energy and wild but in a different way. 

Those men were untamed, unbroken, unbridled with fire flickering in their eyes that had nothing to do with lust, rather it was the strength of their spirits that had captivated him and his brother both. They were free of the rigid rules that had bound the Lans for so long. They were open and loud and energetic in a way that was magnetic. 

It called to them, to him and Lan XiChen considered Satin again. Satin was sex, lust; he painted desire across that stage that left you gasping and wanting in need but that erotic creature faded back as Jiang Cheng came into focus. Jiang Cheng was just as passionate, just as bold with his bright blue eyes albeit in a different way. 

The younger Jiang brother had a fire to him that called to XiChen like a moth to the flame, begging for that warmth even if it burned him to ashes. He wanted Satin but he wanted Jiang Cheng even more. He wanted to wrap himself up in all the light and warmth that flowed out from him. 

“--Lan?”

“Oh pardon me,” Lan XiChen turned to look at a pair of gorgeous women. The one who had called his attention had pale golden curls perfectly arranged around her shoulders, a blond so light it looked almost silver. Her pink halter dress complimenting her complexion and her features were exotic with a European flair to them. She spoke with a soft lilting voice as though English was not her first language. Her friend was similarly breathtaking with hair as black as night pulled up in an artfully messy braid. Her dress was a long black one with a high slit that teased you with glimpses of her perfect legs in their Italian leather heels and XiChen scoured his memory for their names. 

“Miss Nikiforov and Miss Baranovskaya, it is a pleasure to see you this evening,” he supplied with a gracious air. The Russian dancers were legendary and their ballet performances had waiting lists as long as two years. 

“Your performance at the Bolshoi last season was magnificent” 

“Oh,” the blond blushed gracefully and whether it was a practiced flush or not, it added a flair of allure to the statuesque prima ballerina. 

“We were pleased you and your brother could attend,” the brunette glanced at Lan WangJi with a flutter of her long lashes, too long to be natural. 

XiChen nudged his brother with his foot surreptitiously and Lan Zhan swallowed a heavy put upon sigh.

“Thank you for welcoming us, we enjoyed it, The Sleeping Beauty was an elegant and graceful display of your incredible talent,” Lan WangJi spoke sincerely. It was true, that ballet performance had been exquisite and he had indeed been pleased to see it though he suppressed another long sigh as the ladies cast coquettishly appreciative gazes their way. 

It was quite clear that the ballerinas were interested in far more than pleasantries and Lan Zhan resisted an eye roll. He was certainly not interested in these women, beautiful though they may be. What he wanted was someone long and lean with a tail of jet black hair, so dark the sun could pull blue highlights from his thick locks. He wanted sparkling grey eyes and those red, red lips he dreamed about far more often than he cared to admit and he had no patience for their flirting. 

For his brother though, he would be polite. He nodded his head at whatever they said and offered empty replies and before long the pair left after their advances were unreciprocated though the ladies would later say it must be because the brothers were too dense to realize it because no one had ever refused them before. 

The Gala dragged on and on as models and artists and world famous musicians came up to them in spurts with their strong perfume and delicate makeup. Lady after lady with perfectly manicured hands and slinky dresses tailor made for their bodies would bat their eyelashes and lean into their space with subtle and sometimes not so subtle invitations for afterparties and ‘you must see the view from my balcony’ turn of phrases. 

And the Lan brothers politely and impeccably feigned ignorance as though they did not realize and so could not offend these high society ladies. The next hour showed the celebrities, actresses and singers from all over the world came to try their luck. Even a pair of impossibly handsome European men stopped by with their romantic accents and elegant flirting and out of all the women that had already come, it was interesting to note that it was in fact the men who held the most charm with their subtle glances and gentle invitations and XiChen thought to himself that had Satin not already stolen his heart, he might actually have considered the delicate Italian man for a night or two or perhaps the dashing Frenchman with his golden curls and his soft, rolling vowels.

He was no virgin by any means but he did not take lovers frequently. In fact, he could count on one hand how many people he had allowed into his bed and none of them had ever been men. In light of Jiang Cheng’s incredible allure however, he realized with an odd clarity of thought as the classical music tapered off and the mayor of Gusu City took to the podium, that if he wanted any chance of measuring up to Silk or the slew of lovers Satin must have had, he had to figure out how to pleasure a man. 

Lan Zhan glanced to him curiously as he noticed the minute widening of the elder Lan’s eyes, ever attuned to his big brother but XiChen just muttered back to him, “it’s nothing WangJi,” before he focused on the long winded, circling speech the mayor offered full of the necessary pleasantries and practiced praises. The Lans knew some way, somehow some reporter or other would ask for their opinions on the speech and it would not do to appear ignorant.

After the first 20 minutes, Lan Zhan tuned out casting his gaze across the room to alight on the European men from earlier. They looked dashing in their sharp suits that spoke of old money, of Tuscan villas and Italian sports cars and he wondered then what Wei Ying would look like in a suit. It would have to be black, cut to his form with a red silk tie no doubt. He would look exotic with his long hair tied low against his nape, perhaps with a braid like the one Silk had worn at last Wednesday’s performance. His tan skin would stand out bold and warm against the black of his outfit and Lan WangJi lost the thread of his thoughts as he considered sliding his suit jacket off, kissing his neck as he untied that red tie, lower still, his hands moving to unbutton his waist coat. 

He blinked suddenly as applause cut through the room and he dragged his train of thought away as he realized with a snap that after the clothes were gone, he had absolutely no earthly idea what to do next and he wilted a little around the edges, his brother nudging him with concern but like XiChen he brushed it off. 

How was he supposed to compete with Satin? With the trail of Silk’s former lovers because no one could dance with that much lust and desire and not have learned it from somewhere. There was no way he wouldn’t be practiced and amazing in bed and Lan WangJi bemoaned the fact that he had never taken a lover before. Even now he chanced another glance at the Europeans wondering if he should let one of them teach him what making love to a man entailed but he cut that thought off almost as quickly as he had considered it. 

With Silk so bold in his mind, with his heart so thoroughly stolen by Wei WuXian, he could never be satisfied with anyone else. 

~*~

For the first time in a week, the sun cut a pale light across their Sunday afternoon as the Lans waited at the entrance to the movie theater, the Pokemon 3 movie poster big behind them. They were early again, perhaps a little too early but none of them could seem to wait a second longer at their penthouse apartment so here they stood a whole hour before the movie dressed in what they hoped was nice and casual. 

Lan WangJi had an off white turtleneck and he had ditched his customary business slacks for a pair of dark brown pants with a light beige plaid pattern and next to him Lan XiChen stood in a dark blue, high collar sweater and warm brown pants. They made a handsome pair and SiZhui was quite cute in his light blue zip up jacket and dark blue jeans. His little hoodie had a running pattern of bunnies along the hem and he had the most adorable white cloth sneakers on his feet that Lan JiaLi had sewn little bunny patches on. SiZhui was well and truly obsessed with rabbits and his preschool teacher had laughed and said it was a phase and it would pass when the next thing caught his attention. 

But as far as the Lans were concerned, SiZhui could love anything and they would love him more. He was so, so very cute as he bounced in place, his little hands holding tight to his uncles as he kept looking up and down the street, a mirror for the Lan brothers themselves who, though they did not appear to, were scanning the crowds with just as much excitement. 

20 minutes later all three of them started with sparks of happiness in their eyes as they spied the Jiangs coming around the corner and SiZhui took off running straight for them. He barreled into Jin Ling and gave him a big hug and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying laughed with that unrestrained laughter that made the Lans bite their lips as they forced themselves to walk to them at a much slower pace. 

“Jin Ling! Jin Ling! Hi!!!!”

Jin Ling giggled brightly as Lan Zhan reached over and snagged the hood of SiZhui's light blue jacket and tugged him off the other boy as he greeted the Jiang brothers cordially. He noticed with no small amount of satisfaction that they all seemed to be dressed in brand new clothes complete with shiny new converse on their feet, though Jin Ling promptly burst out, “SiZhui! SiZhui! Look my shoes light up!!”

“WOAH!! That’s really cool!!” and all four uncles laughed again. There was something so endearing about these little boys.

“Well let’s grab the tickets then--” Jiang Cheng spoke good naturedly when XiChen cleared his throat a little awkwardly, “ah we already bought them because it's the first weekend show so we didn't want it to be sold out….”

“Ok, would you like us to pay you back or grab the popcorn?” Wei Ying grinned and Lan Zhan stopped the, ‘no!!!! We’ll buy it’ from tumbling from his lips. He couldn’t very well spoil them the way he wanted to, at least certainly not on the 3rd playdate so the Lans agreed to the popcorn and candy instead. 

The Jiangs walked off towards the concession line leaving Jin Ling with SiZhui and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen admired the view. Jiang Cheng was dressed in a black zip up hoodie but it was thick and fluffy, the color dark against his pale skin, a far cry from the faded almost grey one he had worn last weekend and the new black jeans he wore were distressed with stylized rips on the lower thighs right above the knee. He had a new pair of converse too, the purple material edged with stark white. His long beautiful hair was plaited in its usual braid and for the first time XiChen did not think of Satin, rather he admired how that long French braid looked on the younger Jiang. It suited him very well. 

Lan Zhan was in a similar train of thought as he watched Wei Ying walk across the movie theater lobby. He had on a rich, dark red hoodie and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his thighs in a way that was entirely too alluring though Lan WangJi was probably the only one who thought that and he cursed that sweater that hung low covering most of that ass he really wanted to stare at. Wei WuXian wore bright red converse on his feet and his long black hair up in the high tail he usually had it in.

The Lans started unabashedly before SiZhui tugged Lan Zhan’s hand, “Gege can Jin Ling come see my bunny after the movie? Please?” and Jin Ling stared up at him with big hopeful eyes.

Jin Ling it seemed was in new clothes too, he had a bright yellow zip up jacket that had the pattern of Pikachu’s stripes on the back with a design of the little Pokemon’s tail and he wore a pair of clean black pants with his little light up shoes that Lan WangJi just knew as soon as he saw them, that SiZhui would want a pair too. 

“We can ask your uncles Jin Ling, if they say yes, you are more than welcome to come visit Mr. Snuffles,” he spoke warmly gazing down at the little boys and XiChen chuckled as their eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“Alright guys let’s go see Pokemon 3!!” Wei Ying called out with a smile that left Lan Zhan almost dazed and he kickstarted his legs to follow after them as the little boys bounded down the hallway. They were almost vibrating, they were so unbelievably excited and for the next hour and a half, they watched Ash Ketchum battle with Charizard and Pikachu across the big screen. 

And XiChen would be lying through his teeth if he said he watched a single second of it, his entire attention fixed on the myriad of expressions on Jiang Cheng’s face as he laughed and cheered the Pokemon on with Jin Ling and SiZhui as though he was a kid himself, his brother echoing him. The Jiangs were so lively all the time, everyday and it was such a breath of fresh air for Lan XiChen as happiness took up space in his heart pushing back that desperate desire that was always simmering in his belly whenever he considered Satin or rather Jiang Cheng. 

There was something so sweet in his face as he let himself be wrapped up in the kids movie and XiChen stared at him out of the corner of his eye in wonder. How could someone be so open, so free with his happiness as though he was not some 25 year old man watching a movie made for children and his excitement only fueled his brother which in turn had the little boys even more pumped up. 

And Lan Zhan found a laugh tumbling from his lips though XiChen was too distracted to be shocked by it. Lan WangJi was absolutely captivated by Wei Ying and when he laughed tossing his head back, his voice so bright and happy, the younger Lan simply could not help himself, laughing as well. Wei Ying’s laughter was magnetic and it infected everyone who heard it, housewives and doting fathers laughing with him and the whole theater seemed alive with the energy the Jiang brothers brought in with them. It was ever present everywhere they went, in every scenario they found themselves in it was with that same lightness, that same happiness and Lan WangJi craved it so much more than Silk’s leather clad hips against his. 

He realized dimly that afternoon in the theater that he felt something more for this young man. He wanted to see that happiness more, wanted to be the cause of that sparkling laughter, wanted to tug smiles from his mouth and that was so much more powerful than his want to pull breathless moans from Silk’s red lips. 

In that dark theater, with the rumbles and sparks of Pikachu and Charizard across the screen Lan WangJi had an epiphany of sorts. He realized he was well and truly in love with Wei WuXian and he glanced at his brother for a little bit of support as that realization hit him like a bolt of lightning but XiChen had a faraway look in eyes, something faint and fond and almost dreamlike in his gaze and Lan Zhan blinked.

Apparently XiChen found himself just as much in love and Lan Zhan simply did not know what to do so he spent that rest of that movie eating popcorn in a desperate attempt to keep his hands busy and not seek out the warmth he knew would be in Wei Ying’s palm.

~*~

Stuffed with popcorn and candy and thick greasy slices of street pizza from a corner restaurant Wei WuXian swore was the best pizza in Gusu, the Lans and the Jiangs found themselves walking into the classic elegance of the Lan’s penthouse apartment and Lan Zhan and Lan XiChen were equal parts, excited, nervous and a small part ashamed. 

It really seemed like much too close to showing off their fancy home which they had never even considered before but really the surprise on the Jiang faces left the Lan brothers feeling awkward knowing as they did there was no way their $15,000 a month apartment in downtown Gusu could compare to the humble one the Jiangs no doubt had.

But if they were uncomfortable they hid it well as Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying offered polite compliments and marveled at the view from their floor to ceiling living room windows. Jin Ling and SiZhui immediately peeling off to dash into SiZhui’s room to see Mr. Snuffles. 

“You can see all of Gusu from up here! I bet the sunsets are gorgeous,” Wei Ying spoke appreciatively with a good natured tone to his voice and Lan Zhan jumped into gear.

“Ah...yeah they are, can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water, milk, orange juice, we have cranberry juice too”

“Haha,” Wei Ying chuckled and he resisted the insane urge to tease their gracious host when he caught sight of those blushing ears. It was endearing in a way, that this handsome, elegant man could get so flustered all the time, his glowing ears filling Wei Ying’s heart with warmth. 

“Thank you but I’m fine for now, Jiang Cheng?” Wei WuXian glanced over to see his brother still marveling at the view. 

“Oh I’m alright, thank you,” he spoke distractedly before he turned back to them. He took the offered seat when XiChen gestured to the white leather couch and the modern style armchairs that surrounded an all glass coffee table on a thick fluffy white rug. 

He resisted the urge to dig his toes into it as an odd, awkward silence fell around them, no one knowing exactly what to say but Wei Ying was ever an extrovert and he spoke again, “so you said last Saturday, you play music?”

“Oh yes, we do,” XiChen answered him, since Lan Zhan was still as a statue again. 

“What do you play?” Jiang Cheng spoke next and XiChen gestured to the floor where his instrument was as he replied, “I play the flute and WangJi and I both play the guqin”

“Oh, no way like the old school guqin? I’ve never heard one played before, it's a historical instrument right?” Wei Ying asked with interest and Lan Zhan jumped on it. 

“We can play for you if you would like to hear it…” and he felt a smile caress the corners of his mouth when Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian nodded, their eyes bright and curious.

XiChen fetched the two elegant guqins and the brothers pushed the coffee table to the side and settled into sitting positions on that thick white rug. They laid the instruments across their laps and started to play, the deep, low sounds of the strings filling the apartment and it was a beautiful sound, unique in its tone. The brothers played beautifully and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying watched their broad hands pluck and strum the chords with skill. 

Wei Ying trailed his eyes along Lan WangJi’s long delicate fingers as he played with his brother and the song they wove was light and sweet, conjuring up images of the springtime with blooming flowers and warm sunshine. But Wei Ying heard it almost distantly as he focused on the handsome man in front of him. 

He was so beautiful, his bangs caressing his high cheekbones and his golden eyes lowered underneath lashes so long they cast shadows across his cheeks. His skin was flawless and pale as though carved from jade or marble by a master of his craft. How could someone be so perfect? Lan WangJi was not handsome in the traditional sense, rather he was beautiful, so much so that he could throw a goddess to shame. And Wei Ying trailed his eyes over the elegant bridge of his nose to fall to his lips set in a gentle bow as he continued to play that sweet song. 

Wei WuXian was not in the habit of falling for people. He was not in fact the seductive Silk he played three nights a week and in the entirety of his life he had never crushed on or desired anyone before but sitting in that penthouse apartment with that song in his ear, he felt a warmth rush through his chest as he stared at the pale pink curve of Lan WangJi’s mouth and he realized then that even if he had no clue what he was feeling, he thought it would be nice to kiss those lips. It would be so very nice to let this gorgeous man take his very first kiss. 

Across the space between them and as though Lan Zhan felt that gaze, he glanced up to see Wei Ying staring at him with an odd light in his grey eyes. There was something different in the way he looked at him, some kind of strange emotion passing between them and Lan WangJi felt his heart speed up in his chest and it was only the hours and hours he had spent practicing this song that kept his hands from tripping on the strings. 

They stared at each other then, something poignant and profound hovering in the air and Lan Zhan felt his mouth go dry, his lips parting just a little and Wei Ying’s electric gaze dropped to his mouth, he stared again for a moment before raising his eyes to meet those golden ones that had turned amber in the light of the fading sun. 

~*~

Jiang Cheng sat in a plush leather, low back armchair as he listened to the Lans play and for some inexplicable reason he could not stop staring. Lan XiChen was quite possibly the single most beautiful human being he had ever seen, ever. 

His thick fall of black hair swayed in the air around his chiseled jaw, the cut of which made him strikingly handsome only for the delicate curve of his cheeks to soften him and turn him beautiful instead. He was perfection in all its forms, as though modeled after a god and Jiang Cheng felt his heart beat faster. 

He could stare at XiChen for minutes, hours, days so entranced he was by the vision this man cut, his broad shoulders filling out his blue sweater that tapered down to a slim waist and even further to those long, long legs and Jiang Cheng was not short by any means but something about this strong, solid man made him feel almost petite which in any other circumstance, would have made him laugh. But here, in this moment, their flowing, soothing, sweet melody seemed to cast a spell around him.

He felt strange, almost weightless as longing welled up in his chest and he knew for the very first time that he wanted Lan XiChen, wanted for what, he couldn’t tell you but he wanted those brown eyes to look at him, wanted his gaze to see only him, to stare only at him and as though in response to his thoughts, Lan XiChen glanced up to meet his blue eyes and something cracked between them. A bolt of lightning jumped from him to Jiang Cheng and the younger man trembled lightly. 

He was suddenly trapped by that gaze and the song swelled in his ear growing both louder and softer as time fell away around them, until there was nothing else but XiChen and his boundless honey brown eyes. 

They stared back at him with something heavy and deep, as if nothing else mattered, as if they were floating in some nameless place with nothing but this nameless emotion they passed back and forth, blue eyes to brown and back again. There was so much in his eyes, so much that Jiang Cheng couldn’t understand. He didn’t know what was happening as the sunset faded away leaving them in the dim glow of one single light that turned on automatically. 

Its pale white light casting shadows across the floor as the men in the living room fell into each other as the song tapered off. They sat there frozen in space, barely breathing as emotion and tension and energy swirled through them and around them. For how long they sat there in silence lost in each other’s eyes, they didn’t know and after an eon, Jin Ling and SiZhui dashed into the living room snapping this strange, seductive spell. 

Wei Ying blinked pulling away from those magnetic golden eyes and he swallowed dryly a few times before he spoke, his voice almost cracking and he blinked again with wide eyes as Jin Ling shoved the fluffiest, softest, biggest bunny he had ever seen under his nose. 

“Woah…” he laughed, catching the rabbit when Jin Ling gushed, “look dajiu A-Xian LOOK! ITS SOOOOOO FLUFFY!!!!”

“Yes, ok! Yes Jin Ling, shhh ok you see his big ears? He has very sensitive ears so don’t shout, you’ll hurt Mr. Snuffles”

“Oh!” Jin Ling whispered suddenly, his little hand patting the bunny as Jiang Cheng came over to look saved from that weird whatever the hell that was that had just happened. He didn’t understand it or the curious blush that crept up the back of his neck. He willed it away with effort concentrating on the rabbit and he gasped, a little shocked. 

It was so big it filled Wei Ying’s arms with all its thick, white fur and he had to laugh when its little nose snuffled towards him curiously. 

“It’s huge?!”

“Haha,” XiChen laughed a little hoarsely. He was still reeling from that whatever that was, and he answered their unspoken questions. 

“We got him from a rescue center and they thought he was just a regular bunny but apparently he’s a Flemish Giant rabbit. Once we got him, we couldn’t very well give him up just because he got a little too big,” he laughed again and suddenly the atmosphere relaxed as Wei WuXian laughed too. 

“Well now Mr. Snuffles, aren’t you just the perfect gentleman?” Wei Ying grinned as he handed the gentle giant over to Jiang Cheng. It was such a relaxed and easy going bunny that he didn’t seem to mind one bit being passed around and the Jiangs cooed as it leaned its head into Jin Ling’s little hand to get a better scratch behind his ear. 

Lan Zhan glanced at Wei Ying and asked politely, “would you like some refreshments? We have cookies or maybe something to drink?”

“Ah yes, if you don’t mind, a glass of water would be awesome”

And this time, Wei WuXian was grateful for the offer, he felt parched, his throat dry after that thing that had happened between them and it was only when he found himself in the kitchen alone with Lan WangJi that he realized he’d made a big mistake.

His heart lunged up into his mouth and he felt suddenly a little shaky on his legs as that beautiful man turned towards him and Wei Ying swallowed heavily downing his glass of water quickly hoping to run back out of the kitchen as fast as he could but Lan WangJi took a step forward intentionally or unintentionally placing himself right in front of the entrance. 

Due to the angles of the walls, they were effectively hidden from view although they could still hear the light sounds of laughter and excited giggles as everyone played around with Mr. Snuffles. 

Wei Ying swallowed dryly for the millionth time and Lan WangJi took a step towards him, those golden eyes pinning him to the spot and he tried for words but none came. He felt almost faint and he took a step backwards just as Lan Zhan took another until he was crowding Wei Ying into the counter behind him. 

Wei WuXian tried to speak again, his voice dying in his throat as that broad hand with its elegant fingertips lifted up to caress his cheek and Wei Ying’s heart tumbled to his feet and tried to leap out of his mouth at the same time. 

He was almost sure he was hyperventilating as he tried in vain to break their stare but he couldn’t for the life of him bring himself to look away from those eyes that had turned amber in the low light that filtered into the kitchen from the open bar area. 

He could barely breathe as that impossibly beautiful man drifted closer and closer to him until their noses were almost touching and Wei Ying spoke hoarsely, “L….La…...Lan Wan…”

“Lan Zhan...Wei Ying, call me Lan Zhan…” 

~*~

“Haha,” Jiang Cheng laughed as Mr. Snuffles hopped across the floor scooping up a little plush carrot toy in his white paws, his whiskers trembling as his nose continued its never ending wiggle, apparently the carrot was his favorite toy and had been ever since they had brought him home. 

After another round of giggles, XiChen gently scooped up the big rabbit and made as if to step down the hallway glancing over his shoulder, those brown eyes meeting Jiang Cheng’s again. 

“Come on now….boys, let’s put Mr. Snuffles away, he’s had a very exciting day today,” XiChen turned back to follow the long white hall runner as it curved down the marble hallway and Jiang Cheng followed him, completely unable to do anything else.

He trailed after them glancing into SiZhui’s room. It was big, way bigger than their little bedroom back on the east side. The walls were a bright white with light blue trim along the ceiling and a big bed in the corner under 2 sets of windows with their cute blue curtains. 

The only thing that turned this from some rich man’s room to a little boy’s were the bunny stickers and laminates that covered the walls and a toy box at the foot of SiZhui’s bed that didn’t close all the way, too full of toys, most of what Jiang Cheng could see were, once again, bunnies. 

XiChen tucked the big rabbit into his cage and shooed the little boys off the play for a while gently closing the door behind them as he turned to Jiang Cheng, meeting his eyes again and suddenly the air of doting uncle was gone, something dark and heady taking his gaze and Jiang Cheng almost squeaked. 

He took a few steps closer to him and Jiang Cheng was immediately short of breath. He edged a little to the right preparing to run though why he suddenly felt so much like a cornered animal, he couldn’t tell you. 

Those light brown eyes stared into his and XiChen took another step, bringing them even closer and Jiang Cheng really did think that for the very first time in his life, he might actually faint. He looked down shyly breaking that unsettling stare but XiChen gently lifted his chin with his broad calloused fingers.

Jiang Cheng gasped softly in surprise when XiChen spoke low, his breath ghosting over his lips, “Can I…..kiss you Jiang Cheng?”

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!_

XiChen stared at the man in front of him with hope swirling around in his belly as the most alluring blush bloomed over Jiang Cheng’s cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth in shock, his long lashes fluttering as he tried to compute that and Lan XiChen, ZeWu-Jun of Gusu Pharmaceuticals leaned in and kissed him anyway.

It was gentle, a tentative press and Jiang Cheng felt the world tilt under his feet. It felt soft and warm and those broad hands slipped around his waist lightly and the younger man trembled. He was frozen stiff, every muscle he had tense and taut in surprise and XiChen kissed him again, another light little press, feeling out the shape of his mouth and Jiang Cheng let him. 

He didn’t punch him like he would have anyone else on this earth who dared steal his first kiss because there was something magnetic, something powerful in this pull they had for each other and even though he didn’t realize it, he relaxed ever so slightly and Lan XiChen pressed another little kiss to his lips. 

Lan XiChen for his part, was absolutely and totally derailed at the first gentle brush of their mouths. He felt fire pool at the base of his spine and a maddening desire to deepen that kiss surged through him but he would not do that. He would not ravish this man in his arms in the middle of the hallway in front of SiZhui’s bedroom. 

But after that stare, that impossible spell his blue eyes had woven around him, Lan XiChen knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he did not kiss this man, he would die and so he did and Jiang Cheng was shocked, as anyone would be if someone came out of nowhere asking to kiss him but rather then punch him like he half expected, Satin melted in his arms, a light tremble running through him and XiChen kissed him even gentler. 

Perhaps Jiang Cheng was so surprised Satin didn’t have a chance to catch up yet, or perhaps Jiang Cheng was feeling him out in the same way but whatever the reason, this kiss was sweeter and far more delicate than XiChen had ever expected of the exotic dancer.

He leaned in just a little and pressed yet another kiss to his lips grounding himself in reality as he refused to take things further in an apartment full of people where anyone could come upon them but he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t remember this kiss for the rest of his life. He pressed their bodies together without thinking with a gentle grind of his hips and Jiang Cheng almost jumped off the ground. 

~*~

Further down the hall, Wei Ying was almost hyperventilating, he was so cursed nervous, he didn’t know what to do, what should he do, Lan Wan--Zhan was staring into his eyes so closely their bodies were almost touching and after another moment, he nuzzled into his nose with an affectionate rub and Wei Ying’s long lashes fluttered in surprise. 

What in the world was happening right now?!

He tried again shakily, “La...Lan….Z--mmph”

Lan Zhan cut him off with a delicate kiss and Wei WuXian stiffened up as though his spine was made of steel but he really couldn’t think enough to do anything about it and Lan WangJi kissed him again, his golden eyes staring into Wei Ying’s and then he did it one more time watching those long, long lashes drift closed. 

Lan Zhan followed him stepping up to press their bodies together as he laid kiss after soft kiss lightly against Wei WuXian’s lips even as he held his own desires back in a vice like grip. He was certainly not going to devour him right here in the kitchen so he contented himself with fitting his hands around Wei Ying’s slim waist and when he leaned into him a little, Lan Zhan almost saw stars. 

He kissed Wei Ying one more time before he slipped the barest edge of his tongue out to trail a warm wet line against the seam of his lips and Wei Ying leapt out of his arms. He jumped so bad he stumbled back with wide eyes, a bright flush on his cheeks and his voice fell out of him in a rush.

“T...ttttthank yyyyyou for the movie!! I just remembered we gotta go, I have to, we have to…..gotta go thank you!”

And he bolted, there was no other word for it, he scrambled out of the kitchen calling for Jiang Cheng with an almost strangled voice and was immediately grateful to see him almost sprinting down the hallway with Jin Ling in his arms. 

He called a rushed ‘thank you’ over his shoulder and the Jiangs ran out the door leaving 3 Lans behind blinking in absolute astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH?! hahahaha Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying ran lmfao, check out our Twitter for some ref pics and the amazing art @santi_juno did for us!!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1316811165582925824?s=19 ❤❤❤❤


	6. Chapter 6

“AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!” Wei Ying buried his head in his pillow later that night and yelled. He couldn’t deal. What the hell had just happened?! What in the high hell?!

And his younger brother was in the exact same disheveled state as he plopped down on their mattress in his fluffy new purple pajamas, his soft sweatshirt warm over his freshly showered skin. His long hair was still wet around his shoulders as he snagged his own pillow and like a pair of highschool girls they screamed their hearts out, Jin Ling staring at them over his brand new Pikachu in absolute confusion.

After another muffled yell, he popped back up and grabbed his didi by the shoulders shaking him almost violently.

“JIANG CHENG!!! I...HE……..DIIIIIIIDI WHAT DO I DO?!”

“Argh Wei WuXian!” Jiang Cheng threw him off and hopped on top of him wrestling his panicking brother into the blankets turning their bed into a giant mess. They rolled over and tugged and pulled in their game as they let out all their bottled up frustration and Jin Ling giggled happily throwing himself on top of them. 

Their mad wrestling match grew much gentler with Jin Ling in the mix until finally Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng popped back up to sit cross legged on the disaster that was their bed. They panted heavily, flushed as they stared at each other and Jiang Cheng spoke first looking solemnly into his brother’s eyes. 

“You first….”

“I…..I…...I DON’T KNOW?!” Wei Ying exploded with a wild gesture of his hands as he started to breathe heavily almost as if hyperventilating for real and Jiang Cheng grabbed his flailing limbs and talked his brother back down.

“Ok! Chill! CHILL OUT! Just breathe Wei WuXian, no one’s dead, no one’s dying so just breathe ok?! Damn it,” he shook his brother a little and Wei Ying glanced into his eyes with his big grey ones and he promptly covered Jin Ling’s ears. 

“Damn it JIANG CHENG HE KISSED ME?!” He hissed with absolute astonishment on his face and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in surprise.

“It was my first kiss A-Cheng! My first kiss and with Lan, HanGuang-Jun, Zhan?! What do I do now?! What should I do?!”

“Ok well….haha…..” Jiang Cheng laughed nervously, his eyes darting to the side and Jin Ling wiggled unhappily. Wei Ying felt his spine stiffen up as he spied that awkward look on his brother’s face and he was suddenly and immediately on guard, his panic fading as he stared at his embarrassed and so very uncomfortable brother.

“Dajiu A-Xian let go?!”

“Not a chance squirt! JIANG CHENG YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW?!” 

“FUCK WEI WUXIAN HE KISSED ME TOO?!”

“XiChen?!”

“NO! MR. SNUFFLES?! WHO THE HELL ELSE?! I WAS JUST STANDING IN THE FUCKING HALLWAY AND HE’S LIKE CAN I KISS YOU AND FUCK I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO HE KISSED ME ANYWAY, THAT WAS MY FIRST GOD DAMN KISS TOO DAMN IT WHAT DO I DO WEI WUXIAN?! AAAAARGGGGGHHHH!!!” 

Jiang Cheng flopped over and screamed his fury into his pillow and Wei WuXian plopped down on top of him, completely flat over his prone brother and for once, his didi didn’t complain about it letting his heavy comforting weight reassure him that it wasn’t, in fact, the end of the world.

Jin Ling finished the little pile, scrambling up to lay his body on top of Wei Ying’s, his little face pressing into the thick red sweatshirt under his cheek as he burrowed into his uncle’s back with a happy giggle.

It was closer to midnight, in the darkness of their room, Jin Ling snoring his cute little snores when Wei Ying knocked his shoulder into Jiang Cheng’s to see if he was awake and he whispered back, “what…?”

“Should we send them like a ‘good night’ or something?”

“Uh….I don’t know….did you want to?” Jiang Cheng rolled over to face his brother in the dark with honest curiosity. The streetlamp outside sending in lines of shadows over their faces as it drifted in through the blinds while the wind howled down the sidewalks of Gusu’s east side. 

“I think….kind of….yeah….I mean I didn’t hate it when he kissed me, it was just...kind of….of…. overwhelming you know….”

Jiang Cheng fell silent for a moment. They didn’t really talk about things like this and what’s more he had never in his entire life heard Wei Ying say something was overwhelming so he gave his brother the respect such a declaration deserved and he spoke honestly too. 

“Yeah….me too….I mean….I kind of….I don’t know…...like….maybe….like XiChen but I don’t know….I mean…..I….kind of liked….his….k…..k…..kiss…..”

“Mm….me too, ok just like a little text…ok?”

And Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying reached out to snag their phones typing away a quick message before they rolled back over and let sleep take them. Monday would start their breakneck week and not even a pair of captivating Lans could keep them up. 

~*~

“WangJi? What did you do?” Lan XiChen asked with a stern voice in the late evening after they had put SiZhui to sleep, his hand still resting on their little nephew’s door after closing it and Lan Zhan had the grace to blush. He looked down and cast his gaze off to the side, guilt washing off him in waves. 

He didn’t know if he could dare admit to his brother the real reason Wei WuXian had bolted with his little family but Lan XiChen was unyielding and he stood there in front of him in the hallway, his strong arms crossing over his chest and his brown eyes dark.

“Ah….well…...mmm…..”

“WangJi, Wei WuXian practically ran out the door...”

“So did Jiang Cheng……” Lan Zhan pouted a little, unwilling to take all the blame and XiChen wilted around the edges. 

“Uhm…..well….ok so I may have um…” XiChen trailed off and suddenly both brothers were staring off in either direction far too ashamed to look at each other directly. After a solid few minutes of this odd stalemate, XiChen finally relented knowing his brother well. Lan Zhan would never voluntarily start first. 

“WangJi….I kissed him….” XiChen finally admitted and his ears burned so bright it was a wonder they didn’t catch fire. He was blushing so bad he really could not stand to see the look of judgement on his brother’s face. 

“Uhm…..I….did too….” Lan Zhan finally confessed, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper and XiChen glanced up in surprise.

“You did?!”

“Mn….and he ran…..” Lan Zhan replied despondently though XiChen was quick to comfort him.

“Oh….well Jiang Cheng ran too but he did kiss me back a little……”

“Mn….” WangJi agreed, still looking anywhere and everywhere but his big brother. 

“Well that’s good then WangJi,” XiChen laughed for a moment, “maybe we just startled them?”

“I don’t know brother...what if he hated it?”

“And what if he didn’t?” XiChen countered as he stepped passed him to start a pot of soothing chamomile tea for them since it was apparent they both needed to calm down. 

“Look, relax, I’m sure they wouldn’t have let it happen if they really didn’t want it to, I mean, I don’t see Wei WuXian or Jiang Cheng going down without a fight… I confess, I half expected him to punch me…..” XiChen laughed a little nervously and Lan WangJi looked up at him with surprise.

“Then why did you….?”

“I couldn’t help it WangJi, I really couldn’t, he’s just so………….amazing…..” XiChen trailed off with a sigh in his voice like some romantic lead in a movie and Lan Zhan wrinkled his nose at him as he accepted his steaming hot mug of tea. It had a big fluffy bunny on it, courtesy of SiZhui’s birthday present to him last year. 

“Mn….” he muttered and XiChen grinned at him suddenly, “don’t play coy WangJi, I know how you feel…” and Lan Zhan blushed again turning his back on his brother with an awkward 'good night’

XiChen’s chuckle echoed after him as he walked into his bedroom. It was already late, the clock showing 10 on the dial but really how was he supposed to sleep with that lingering kiss from Wei Ying’s lips on his own?

Wei Ying did kiss him back, in fact he had responded to all his kisses, it was only when he tried to deepen it that Wei WuXian had bolted and Lan Zhan curled up in his bed in his white cotton button down pajamas wondering and wondering about why Wei Ying ran.

He had just started to drift when he heard a little message ding on his phone and he grabbed it groggily blinking a few times as the screen light was suddenly way too bright in the darkness of his room. 

He glanced at the name, a surge of adrenaline jolting him up right in his bed and he stared at that notification for a solid minute wrestling with himself. What if Wei Ying was going to tell him he hated it? What if he said he never wanted to see him again? What if he said Jin Ling couldn’t play with SiZhui because his uncle was shameless and perverted? What if….

Unable to stand it any longer, Lan WangJi clicked that blinking icon and a little message popped up, _‘Good night’_

And warmth bloomed in his chest as he flopped backwards. He rolled to the left side reading it again, his golden eyes glancing at the name one more time before he tossed over to the right side and a real smile took him. He bit his lip a little flustered and wiggled a bit in his blankets. He was so happy it almost hurt. 

Wei Ying said good night, which means he couldn’t possibly hate him. It meant maybe they could hang out again and if Lan Zhan could see his sunkissed smile one more time, he’d definitely apologize for making him so uncomfortable. And maybe next time they could go to the aquarium or maybe the museum? Or would they want to go to the park again? Maybe they could visit the arboretum, no that would be a dumb idea, it was almost winter. 

And with his head full of plans Lan WangJi, the impassive, the impressive HanGuang-Jun, spent the rest of that night like a love sick highschool girl swooning over her first crush. 

~*~

Chen Meili, the newest secretary for the esteemed Gusu executives Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen started everyday with the same routine. In the morning she’d fetch the Lans’ coffees and then start rounding up the departments’ various reports that were always due on ZeWu-Jun’s desk by 11am after which she would make sure all the mail was stamped and ready to go. By 1pm, she had the daily meeting where she took the minutes and by 2, it was time for the brothers’ afternoon cup of tea. Throughout the entire day she was also responsible for arranging the Lans’ schedules.

And today was no exception at 1pm on the dot, Chen Meili found herself in the large conference room at the end of the hall, a white laptop in front of her as she typed away keeping pace with the information in the meeting and lucky for her, she could type without looking at the keys. 

She glanced over her laptop as the heads of the various smaller departments shared their progress, explained their weekly goals and provided other relevant information that kept Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi aware of the ongoings in the cosmetics division of Gusu Pharmaceuticals.

Today though, she noticed, Lan XiChen seemed rather distracted. He was looking across the room to the podium but his brown eyes were faraway and an odd, subtle smile was playing along the edges of his mouth. His hand kept twirling a pen around and around and around and Chen Meili found that to be exceptionally out of character and all she could think of as she watched the esteemed ZeWu-Jun was just how very much like a maiden in love he seemed. 

And she wondered for a moment with restrained excitement what woman could have stolen the heart of one of Gusu’s most eligible bachelors. Must be quite the amazing woman indeed to have cast such a lovesick expression on his face though Chen Meili was quite sure none of the boring department heads were aware enough or had enough intuition to catch that almost dreamy expression on their Chief Operating Officer.

~*~

Jiang Cheng cursed as he stubbed his toe on the tall book shelf at the edge of the aisle and he dropped his cleaning rag abruptly pausing to hop on one foot as he grabbed his abused toes barely swallowing the rest of his swear words. 

Monday morning it seemed, was not agreeing with him. He had woken up late having to literally sprint the 15 minute walk he normally took barely skidding into the store to clock in just in the nick of time, had forgotten his new headphones, almost knocked down a bookshelf he was cleaning and now at 3 in the afternoon, he still had 4 shelves to wipe down for the regular cleaning they did at the end of every month and to make matters worse, he simply could not concentrate. 

Every time he turned around he could feel those lips on his, could feel how soft and warm they had been, how broad XiChen’s hands had felt around his waist. How nice he had smelled, his cologne something masculine and rich like sandalwood or teak. All day long, he was plagued with those gentle kisses and after 7 hours of this madness he was about to lose his mind. What was he supposed to do now? 

XiChen had texted him back last night with a simple _‘Good night to you too’_ and now Monday morning he was stuck in this perpetual loop trapped in the memories of last night, indecisive and confused. 

What were you supposed to do when someone kisses you like that? What did it mean? What in the high hell did XiChen want to do with those little kisses? Was it a trick? Was it curiosity? Was he lonely? Did he want more? More of what? More kisses? And then what?! What the hell happens next?!

Jiang Cheng was quite ready to tear his hair out when he spotted a Cosmopolitan magazine with bright pink, provocative lettering, _Kisses and their Meanings, what does he want when he kisses you like this~_

And Jiang Cheng glanced around a little nervously before he grabbed it, bought it quickly and stuffed it in a brown bag. He would read this damn girly magazine and find out what the fuck XiChen meant with those lingering kisses.

~*~

“Hello, welcome home,” Lan Zhan called as XiChen stepped into their apartment at 8:45pm, his face looking tired and worn out as he toed out of his shoes and dropped his briefcase to the floor by the door. It landed with a thump before the elder Lan shucked his suit jacket and stepped over to flop down on the couch next to his brother. 

He sagged into the seat with a grateful sigh and stretched his legs out in front of him.

“Mn?”

“Yeah, long day, Morgan messed up the production line on the Jin LiquidLip so now we have to do damage control and not lose thousands of dollars or uncle will throw an absolute fit…”

“Mn….”

“I know but what can I do? Morgan is usually on top of things, he’s still at the office actually, poor guy, he’s seeing if we can save the batch our guys already made but it’s not looking good…”

“I’m sorry brother…”

“It’s ok, it’ll work itself out in the end as long as we get those lipsticks done in time for the spring release,” XiChen slid down on the cushion and leaned his head back to rest against the cool white leather couch.

“How’s SiZhui?”

“He’s good, apparently they are working an arithmetic this week and he made noodle art, it’s pretty decent actually, Mr. Snuffles again,” Lan Zhan spoke fondly as he switched the channel on the tv absentmindedly. He considered grabbing a cup of tea for his exhausted brother. 

“He’s on the phone with Jin Ling right now,” Lan WangJi finished and XiChen laughed, “wow and I thought girls were bad, he’s been talking to him almost everyday”

“Well, I’m pleased he has a friend,” Lan Zhan smiled one of his private smiles and XiChen agreed with a tired sigh. He propped his feet up on their glass coffee table with relish and he chuckled lightly.

“Uncle would throw a fit if he saw me now…”

“Mn…” Lan Zhan spoke with fond humor in his tone just as the pitter patter of feet came down the hall quickly. 

“XiChen-gege!” SiZhui scrambled up into his lap with a wide smile. It was its own brand of happiness to see the little boy so overjoyed to see him as if he hadn’t seen him in months instead of hours. 

“Hey,” XiChen laughed when his nephew snuggled into his chest affectionately for a moment before he popped up again looking up into his uncle’s warm brown eyes.

“Gege...what’s a First Kiss?”

Lan XiChen blinked, surprised and Lan Zhan turned to them in shock. 

_Oh no!!! Is SiZhui at that age already?! But he’s only 6?! Oh hell…._ XiChen thought with mild panic and he knew too he would have to be the one to explain it because there was no way his brother would, he was already blushing, the edges of his ears dyed pink. 

“Uhm….SiZhui….what….”

“What’s a ‘First Kiss,’ Jin Ling was talking about it and I want to know too,” SiZhui repeated as he looked curiously between his uncles and XiChen’s heart paused in his chest. He spoke slowly with an odd, almost strangled voice.

“What did….Jin Ling say?”

“Oh that his jiujius had their First Kiss and they were so loud yesterday, they talked forever and almost forgot to read the Princess and the Frog cause they read books every day before bedtime like we do, hey gege can we read the Princess and the Frog too?”

“Ah….y…..y…..ye….s….we….” XiChen could not speak, he couldn’t even think a straight line as shock flooded his entire system. He could barely comprehend what SiZhui was saying as _first kiss_ tumbled through his thoughts and for a single second in time, he feared his soul would leave his body.

There was absolutely no way….Satin?! Seductive, erotic Satin who danced passion and sex across the stage….who sent fire through his veins with every roll of his body was…… had…… what?!

He swallowed dryly, SiZhui’s voice going in and out of his ear as he remembered last night with startling clarity, Jiang Cheng’s soft, pink lips, the light tremble in his body, his tentative kiss and a bolt of lightning crashed through him.

How was this possible?!…..Was it really his first kiss?! Had Satin never kissed someone before?!?!?! What….the…..hell…..?!

XiChen dragged his hand back through his short black hair almost in desperation as he tried to reconcile the unbelievable idea that no one had ever kissed that beautiful man before. No wonder he was so nervous, no wonder he ran and XiChen cursed himself for a fool.

How could he take something so special with no mood, no romantic setting, no confession just his basic hallway on some random Sunday. A First Kiss was profound, it was something you could only give once and Jiang Cheng had let him take it. He hadn’t given it to him, he hadn’t asked for it, just let it happen probably out of surprise from his sudden, out of the blue request and XiChen felt like slapping himself in the face. How could he be so tackless?! How could he take advantage of him like that?! How could he let his lust steal something so precious from him?!

XiChen’s head turned in a circle and he glanced over at his brother in panic but Lan WangJi was pinned to the spot, his eyes huge with shock, he looked just as devastated by the news. 

He spoke with a slow, halting voice, “Si….SiZhui….d….did…..Jin Ling say both of his jiujius had their…..f….fir…...st…..k….kkiss?”

“Yes gege,” SiZhui nodded and he launched into his question again this time looking at Lan WangJi, “gege what _is_ a First Kiss?”

But Lan WangJi could not answer him, he could barely breathe at this point, his heart suddenly thumping through his veins and as the shock ebbed, his shame welled up with violence. 

He felt so ashamed of himself, how could he do that to Wei WuXian? How could he just kiss him like that?! Was he just some lust crazed animal so clouded by his own desires that he would inflict them on him? And what’s more how in the hell could Silk, so sexual, so mind blowing have never been kissed before?

What the hell?! And for the very first time in his entire life he sighed a long, drawn out “fuck…” and SiZhui’s eyes widened in shock.

“GEGE! YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!”

“I….I’m sorry SiZhui,” Lan Zhan answered him brokenly. He could not come to terms with his shame, how could he take something so special from Wei WuXian?! He was a fool, he was rude and he was so unworthy of it. Wei WuXian had looked panicked and shy and he had ignored that so driven by his desires, so selfish...so unbelievably selfish... no wonder he ran. 

Anyone would run if someone forced a kiss on them and Lan WangJi hung his head. He was disgusted with himself, disgusted with his actions. How could he do that?! It didn’t matter to him that it had been his first kiss too, he had wanted it, he had wanted to give it to Wei WuXian but Wei Ying didn’t offer his, he hadn’t done anything at all to express he desired to give him something so special and Lan Zhan cast his eyes to the side as more shame collected in his heart. 

He should have confessed, he should have said something, asked for permission, told him how special he was before he just randomly kissed him. Who does that?! How dare he assume he knew anything about Silk, about Wei Ying and he cursed himself, he cursed his desire, he cursed his boldness. He could never give that first kiss back, he could never replace it and he hated himself for it. 

“Oh...ok SiZhui,” XiChen spoke after what seemed like hours when his nephew shook him with his little fists buried in his pale blue dress shirt, “you remember Beauty and the Beast? We watched it a few days ago”

“Yes gege! Chip is my favorite! He’s just like me,” SiZhui giggled.

“Yes, so you remember at the end of the movie after the prince turns back into a man, Belle kisses the Beast and they live happily ever after?”

“Mm,” SiZhui nodded and Lan Zhan seemed to wilt into the couch with every word out of XiChen’s mouth. 

“Well that kiss is called a First Kiss, it’s very, very special and you can only do it one time with the person you love, ok? You have to love them so, so much that you want to be with them forever”

“Oh...so can I do a First Kiss with Jin Ling? He’s my bestest friend and I want to be with him forever and ever”

XiChen felt a laugh tickle his chest and he shook his head, “no, a First Kiss is only for adults and it’s only when its true love ok? It's when you love someone so much you want to marry them…”

“Can I marry Jin Ling?”

“No SiZhui, only adults can get married so if you want your First Kiss to be with him, you have to wait until you're older and you have to tell him you love him and ask if he loves you too. If he says he loves you and wants to marry you then you can get married”

XiChen spoke warmly even as his heart hurt in his chest. He knew better than to do what he did. How could something as simple as a fairy tale teach him such a basic lesson? Jiang Cheng deserved better, he deserved to be told the truth, told that XiChen wanted to be with him, to date him, to love him or better that he already loved him. 

He never should have kissed him that night. It was wrong, everything was wrong, the place was wrong, the atmosphere was wrong, even the words out of his mouth were wrong. He was a piece of trash for doing what he had done, for stealing something so special from him and he felt so rotten as SiZhui looked at him in consideration. 

“So when I’m big, I can tell Jin Ling that I love him and do the First Kiss?”

“Yes SiZhui but only when you’re as big as me and your gege, ok? Promise me you will be good and wait until your older”

“Yes gege, I promise, so can we read Princess and the Frog now???”

“In a little bit SiZhui, let's eat dinner first and tonight before bedtime, we’ll read the Princess and the Frog”

And Lan WangJi just sat there next to them in his comfortable lounge pants and light grey sweatshirt feeling ashamed and guilty and he wished he could turn back time and treasure Wei Ying better, treasure the gift that was his first kiss. 

~*~

Tuesday morning was just as cold and grey as last week and Jiang Cheng glanced out their single living room window in resignation as he cooked some oatmeal and made coffee for his brother. Wei WuXian was taking a shower and Jiang Cheng was awake far earlier than normal because of the cold. Their little heater was working but it just wasn't enough and he would much rather tuck their thick, fluffy comforter in around Jin Ling to make sure he was nice and warm instead. 

He shuffled into their little eating area with 2 bowls of oatmeal piled high with brown sugar and 2 steaming cups of coffee in his hands as he waited for his brother at 4:15 in the morning and as he waited, he caught sight of the little brown bag with the magazine from yesterday and he fetched it completely resigned to the teasing he would get when Wei Ying caught sight of the cover. But as it was, he was sure Wei WuXian would be just as curious as he was.

Not 10 minutes later, Wei Ying popped out of the bathroom with a navy blue towel around his waist and an orange one in his hair as he rubbed it as dry as he could get it. They had a hair dryer for Jin Ling mostly but Wei Ying didn’t want to wake the little guy.

He swung by their room and slipped into his faded red zip up and a pair of old jeans. He didn’t want to wear out the new ones or get stains on them from his shift at Lou’s. He padded back into the living room and plopped down on the little stool around the card table snagging his breakfast, grateful for the heat that rolled down his body with the steaming coffee. 

He glanced up and paused in surprise as he caught sight of Jiang Cheng blushing and reading a girly magazine and he was just about to tease his didi when he lifted the magazine straight up to show the big pink letters of the tagline, his blue eyes glancing over it to meet Wei Ying’s wide eyes and all thoughts of ribbing his brother disappeared. 

_Kisses and their Meanings, what does he want when he kisses you like this~_

“What the hell does it say?!” He asked in a rush scooting his stool around the table to peer over Jiang Cheng’s shoulder and his brother replied, “I don’t fucking know…” he pointed at the paragraph that let a whole swarm of butterfly flit about his insides.

> **Closed Mouth Kisses**  
>  The trickiest of all to decode – what does it mean? “In the early stages of courtship, a closed mouth kiss is used to test the waters and indicates that he’s still respectfully cautious and not quite comfortable getting up close and personal,” explains Katia. “A gentle closed mouth kiss, that’s more a brush of the lips, also stimulates the pleasure seeking nerves called C-fibers. This heightening emotion and attraction opens the door to some serious romance.”

Wei Ying read it twice before he spoke slowly, “so………..he was testing the waters? Testing them for what?”

“I have no fucking clue….” Jiang Cheng spoke again, his eyes dropping to _some serious romance_ with trepidation. 

Did XiChen want romance? Did he want some kind of….dating or something? What the fuck did he mean with that goddamn kiss?!

Wei WuXian was in a similar state of turmoil, “I mean ‘some serious romance?!’ Come on Katia or whatever, the most eligible bachelors in all of Gusu want some serious romance with two broke ass pole dancers?! Get real….”

“But like…” Jiang Cheng tried to put his thoughts into words, “it makes sense if they were 'respectfully cautious'….I can see them being like that though….”

“........I guess….” Wei Ying went back to his oatmeal and together their eyes dropped to the next paragraph, a little nervously.

> **French Kiss**  
>  Open wide for some serious action… “The French Kiss is without a doubt the most passionate and arousing of all the kisses, as we explore each other’s mouths, tongues and lips,” says Katia. “But the French Kiss does more than just tell us whether someone is a great kisser. Kissing is a sensual smorgasbord that activates all five of our senses and sends a direct signal to the emotional brain, or Limbic sensual centres associated with love, lust and passion. This exchange of sensory information provides non-verbal clues about the other person – their compatibility and level of commitment. Kissing also releases semiochemicals in the mouth, which, mixed with our own saliva, provide information that helps determine if we’re suited. However, the French Kiss also comes with a warning. “If he’s always going straight for the French Kiss with little tenderness or nurturing, chances are it’s just a casual fling he’s after.”

Jiang Cheng swallowed his spoonful a little dryly and it fell into his stomach like a rock, “you…” he tried a little hoarsely, “does that mean that….they want something more than a fling?”

“I don’t know A-Cheng….I really don’t…..”

“Do you want more than a fling?”

Wei Ying choked, coughing wildly before he turned to blink at his brother, “wh...what?!”

“You heard me…” Jiang Cheng stared into his eyes, his own swirling with intensity. 

“I don’t fucking know?! I’m still a freaking virgin, how the hell should I know….?!”

“Ok so if Lan WangJi wanted to French Kiss you would you let him?”

And Wei Ying was thrown back to Sunday night when Lan Zhan had ever so delicately licked the seam of his lips as though to deepen their kiss somehow and he blushed bright red. 

“I….I guess...I would….”

“Why?”

“I don’t know!!! He’s hot? He’s sweet? He’s fucking gorgeous and….and he lights up around SiZhui and he’s so…..handsome and I bet he would be a good kisser….and fuck….A-Cheng…”

“Are you crushing on him?” Jiang Cheng asked with more than idle curiosity in his voice and when Wei WuXian stared at him like a deer in headlights he confessed, “I think I’m crushing on Lan XiChen….I think about him all the time and I….liked his kiss….so... yeah….”

“Oh….well…...I think….I might be…..I mean I’ve never had a crush before…...but I…. do think about him…. all the time…. too…” 

And a crack of lightning exploded over head calling forth the rain as it began to pelt their window with strength and they stared at each other at a loss for words. 

“So…...w….what now?” He asked after the rolling thunder had passed and Jiang Cheng glanced over his head noticing the free supermarket calendar that hung on their wall. 

“We could…...invite them to the zoo this weekend….for….A-Ling’s birthday and I….don’t know... see what happens maybe?”

~*~

Wednesday afternoon was just as bad as Tuesday, the rolling grey clouds casting Gusu City in a dim glow as Lan WangJi stared out of his big office windows. The skyline foggy and fuzzy as rain poured down onto the streets and he sighed. 

He still felt terrible, absolutely awful as he remembered the conversation from Monday. It was astounding to consider the erotic Silk as innocent, as perhaps too innocent and he couldn’t find a single shred of that gut wrenching desire that had plagued him recently, so profound was his shame. 

Even children’s fairy tales knew about true love, knew about the importance of caring for the person you wanted to kiss, knew about the gravity of loving someone so much you’d spend the rest of your life with them if you could and Lan Zhan sighed again. 

He knew better. He should have confessed, he should have asked Wei Ying out on some romantic date with flowers and candlelight and told him his feelings before kissing him, but his head had been so turned by Silk’s performances that he had just assumed Wei WuXian would be receptive. He knew he was attractive, he knew people were falling over themselves to tumble into his and his brother’s beds and his arrogance had led him, his lust had urged him on and a small part of him had never considered the idea that he’d be rejected and though Wei WuXian hadn’t out right refused him, he still felt like he had taken advantage of him, stolen that first kiss.

A First Kiss was too special for how he had handled it and he feared that maybe he had somehow ruined anything that could happen between them with his rash impulses. When Wei Ying had texted him good night that very same night he had been hopeful and happy but in the sober light of day, in light of his less than honorable actions, he was less excited and more depressed as he considered his stupidity. 

He was drowning in these negative thoughts when his phone went off and he glanced at it absentmindedly, his sad heart jumping in his chest as Wei WuXian’s name popped up across his notification bar. He clicked it so fast he almost dropped his phone and a simple message pulled up on his screen. 

_‘Hey, good afternoon, A-Ling’s birthday is this Saturday and we wanted to invite you guys to come with us to the zoo at 3pm. They have a birthday special so there’ll be pizza and a cake and stuff. We hope to see you guys there and have a good day_ 😊’

He started to type, then stopped, then started again before he paused trying to collect his thoughts. He had so much he wanted to say and he took a deep breath recognizing that simple was probably better. He needed to get his head on straight before he did or said something stupid. 

After another moment he typed out, _‘Thank you for the invitation, SiZhui will be very excited, we will see you Saturday at 3’_

He hit send before he blinked and typed out another message, _‘We would like to get him a gift, what do you like?’_

Lan WangJi gasped as he realized his not so subtle typo and quickly sent a _‘*does *he’_ and almost groaned at how stupid he must seem. He didn’t even think about asking his brother but really with the way XiChen and even little SiZhui were lovestruck, though in different ways, by Wei Ying's little family, there was no way they were going to miss another excuse to see the Jiangs.

~*~

Across the business district and down into the east side of Gusu, Wei WuXian chuckled as his phone lit up 3 times in quick succession and he felt a grin tug his lips up. He was cleaning the Nie gym like he usually did in the early afternoon and it took a while, the imposing Nie MingJue was coaching a kickboxing class in the large back practice room.

He was a large and powerful man with a gentle heart and the back alley behind the gym was full of little bowls of water and food for the street cats that roamed around. He was loud and abrasive but Wei Ying got along with him just fine. Nie MingJue and his younger brother knew Wei Ying was responsible for the entire gym and the IT cafe just above it and allowed the young man to clean throughout the afternoon instead of staying after hours with the added bonus that he could use the showers when he was done which was a blessing in disguise because by 11pm he was always dashing out the door to the Red Orchid just in time to change his clothes and hop on stage. 

Wei Ying wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve and texted out a quick reply, _‘Pokemon lol but don’t worry about gifts or anything, we got him a new dvd player and some movies_ 😊”

And almost instantly another text came through, _‘Very well, we can get him some movies too, thank you again for the invitation, we are looking forward to it’_

Wei WuXian shook his head a little fondly. _Who texts like that, you old fuddy-duddy?_ He glanced up to the mirrored walls of the gym and frowned almost immediately as he caught sight of the stupid look on his face, his cheeks pink and his eyes soft.

_Ugh…._

Really to get all lovey dovey over some stupid text was ridiculous but like it or not, his thoughts trailed back to that cursed article Jiang Cheng had shown him and that damned kiss hit him for the millionth time.

Did Lan WangJi mean to be ‘respectfully cautious?' Did he intend for ‘some serious romance?’ and if he did what was Wei Ying supposed to do about it? He didn’t know, how do you date? How do you date a man? How in the hell do you date one of Gusu’s most eligible bachelor billionaires? Should he bug Jiang Cheng for another issue of Cosmopolitan? Girls seemed to know these things almost by instinct.

And for the rest of that night and long after the Silk & Satin performance, Wei Ying would fret about it, his mind turning the idea of dating Lan WangJi around and around and around in his thoughts. Even his dreams that rainy, chilly Wednesday night were nothing but jet black hair, pale skin and piercing golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we totally had to get a comm for this chapter haha...@fengshouzai made the greatest, cutest, most wonderful art for us, please check it out!
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1318304338842951683?s=19 
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

Friday was yet another long dreary day as the changing of the seasons hit Gusu hard and Jiang Cheng methodically checked out customers at his evening shift at Dana’s KwikMart. He wore his old hoodie and jeans to keep his new clothes from wearing out and he passed the change to the young girl in front of him, bagging up her groceries mechanically, 2 years of practice and he didn’t even need to look at his hands. 

And what's more, he didn’t even see her leave as he stared out at that ugly grey day and he hoped the weather channel was right that morning and Saturday would be big blue skies. Jin Ling’s birthday party was tomorrow and the Lans were coming and for the entire Friday since he had woken up at 7am, he’d been plagued with nerves. 

He was so nervous he could barely keep his little peanut butter and jelly sandwich down. How was he supposed to act after that kiss? Should he mention it? Should he ask XiChen point blank what the hell? Or should he ignore it and let the elder Lan broach the subject himself?

Why didn’t that stupid magazine have any clear cut instructions?! Weren’t women supposed to be pros at this sort of thing? 

_Urgh…._

He groaned internally as he glanced at the clock, 2 hours until 11pm. On Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, MianMian would pick Jin Ling up from school and keep him until 2am and she had done it for the entire 3 years they had taken on the Silk & Satin show. She had even come to see it once, red faced and blushing afterwards with praises falling out of her mouth and a question or 2 or 3. 

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying had blushed too but answered her all the same. How can you do that? Is it hard? Do you feel weird doing it? And on and on and on and the truth was it was hard in the beginning. The pole work was exhausting as they trained up muscles they didn’t have. The dancing was awkward as hell since they had to play this erotic pair of lovers when they had absolutely zero interest in each other which was also way too weird too. The first time they had to grind up into each other they had almost burned down with shame and embarrassment and had effectively screwed it all up dancing around a little before hopping on the poles and Isabella had scolded them saying, “if you can’t do it why did you pitch it to me?!”

After that awful Wednesday night show, they had practiced after hours in the club and just gritted their teeth, thoughts of Jin Ling driving them. They had to make more money and if doing this made their little nephew’s life better then they would just have to suck it up and do what needed to be done. 

In the first 6 months, the show had caught fire and 3 years later it routinely sold out every single Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and by now, they didn’t even blush anymore, didn’t even bat an eyelash, in fact more often than not they teased each other with silly faces and stupid jokes with little bets that who ever laughed first behind that screen they used for their shadow routine, would have to do the dishes and the laundry too.

It was definitely a weird way to make money but if Jiang Cheng had to dance with anybody that way he did prefer his brother. There was comfort in knowing nothing could ever be too bad behind Wei WuXian’s broad shoulders. Though to be perfectly honest after that surprise kiss, Jiang Cheng wondered to himself what it would be like if Lan XiChen was Satin’s partner instead and with a blush on his cheeks and strange thoughts in his head those last 2 hours passed by in a flash.

~*~

Friday nights at the Red Orchid were the headliner nights, they were different routines than the shadow shows and the Jiang brothers made a serious effort to do something unique every single time. They had 3 months worth of programs that they rotated or modified since Isabella insisted they make the shows top tier, exotic and provocative enough for her high end clientele.

And tonight, Jiang Cheng yanked his shirt off stuffing it in his locker before he shimmied into a pair of skin tight pants. They were a solid black denim with designer rips up and down the legs. He slipped the leather cuff on his upper arm right above his bicep before he glanced over at his brother, already in a matching pair of distressed jeans.

They wouldn’t wear the strap tops, in fact they wouldn’t even wear shoes and the younger Jiang stepped over to the vanity mirror to apply that wine red color Satin always wore as they heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the curtained doorway. 

“Boys…” Isabella purred as she stepped into the dressing room, her subtle rich perfume trailing around her as she looked at them. She had a full tray of shots and 2 cocktails balanced on her palm and she was as impeccably dressed as she always was with a deep crimson gown that hugged her form, the off the shoulder long sleeves highlighting her neck and delicate collarbones. She wore a black velvet choker that matched her onyx earrings.

“Hey,” Wei Ying spoke back, concentrating on the braid he was plaiting. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, you have patrons, as I’m sure you are already aware and this will be their first Friday night show so turn it up, got it? If you make them drop some real cash I’ll pay you out directly, no fees and I’ll even toss in a bonus if you really work that crowd….” 

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng paused, their hands freezing in the air as they turned to her in surprise, “no fees?!” 

Isabella raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow, “none, you could walk out of here tonight with 5 grand a piece or more if you play your cards right”

She offered the tray to them and they snagged a couple of shots throwing them back, enjoying the warmth as it spread throughout their chilly bodies. It was always cold backstage and they stood there in nothing but a pair of black jeans. 

“You’re doing Rain right? So work it, burn the crowd down,” Isabella spoke after she finished off a shot herself. 

“Really boys, make it count tonight and I’ll pay you out and _if_ they drop some hard cash, I’ll raise your regular pay too…” she trailed off with a serious expression in her dark brown eyes.

“Are you...for real right now?” Wei Ying spoke with an edge of skepticism in his tone but Isabella nodded just the same, “if you slay tonight, I’ll raise your pay to $650 a show and I’ll update your contracts too”

Jiang Cheng glanced between them as he watched them stare at each other before Wei Ying turned back to the mirror to apply his red lipstick, “$800 and we’ll tear the house down”

Isabella smiled at him, a foxy grin around her lips, she really did like these 2 the most out of all her dancers, “Done, Wei WuXian, you make those billionaires lose their minds and you got yourself a deal”

She offered them the last of the shots and set the cocktails down on the little vanity shelf with a laugh, “if anyone can do it, Silk & Satin can,” she winked at them and left in a cloud of expensive perfume that all things considered really did smell good. 

“Wei WuXian?!” Jiang Cheng sputtered, “how in the hell are we supposed to make some billionaires lose their minds?!”

“We just have to get really dirty with it…” Wei Ying grinned as he stepped over to stuff his clothes and his bag into the locker. He pulled the tie from his braid and looped a little piece of hair around it instead with a small pin already thinking about the show before he stepped over and did the same to his brother. 

“Seriously?! How?! I’m not fucking you no matter how much fucking money she throws at---”

“UGH A-CHENG SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Wei Ying snarled with disgust at his adopted brother but Jiang Cheng just set his hands on his hips with a stubborn tilt to his chin.

“I’m not fucking kidding, what else can we do? I mean we practically fuck on stage anyway what more does she want? What more can we do?!”

Wei Ying glanced at the clock, 10 minutes until curtain call. 

“Ok didi, hear me out….”

And Jiang Cheng fixed his brother with a steely blue gaze, “Talk…”

“Let’s imagine the Lans…..”

“WHAT?!” He yelped, out of anything Wei Ying could have said, nothing would have shocked him more than those four words. 

“Seriously, I’ll think of Lan Zhan and you think of XiChen and……”

“And what?!” Jiang Cheng asked him hoarsely, his heart suddenly thumping in his chest.

“And I’m going to ki---”

“No fucking way Wei WuXian?! Are you bat shit crazy, no way in hell am I ever going to--”

“Jiang Cheng for $10 grand?! Think about it, Jin Ling can play soccer, we can move out of that bullshit apartment, you can go back to school! Damn it didi, I want this cash, we need this cash and I am going to fucking kiss you tonight whether you like it or not!”

“Over my dead body Wei WuXian there’s no---”

Wei Ying walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. He looked into his brother’s eyes with a serious, no nonsense stare.

“I want you to go back to school A-Cheng, I want to see you compete again, you’re amazing in the water and all we have to do is get filthy on that stage for one night, just one”

“If you have a better idea, if you want to do something different tell me, whatever it is if you think we can bring the house down tonight I’ll do it, but we have to get this cash ok?”

Wei Ying trailed off and Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth. They heard Wen Ning’s low 5 minute warning and he was completely torn. He knew just as much as Wei WuXian did that they needed that money and he grabbed those 2 cocktails and shoved one into Wei Ying’s hand. 

“Try not to kiss me if you can…..” he muttered awkwardly before he tossed the entire glass of alcohol down. It burned his throat so much stronger than he had expected and he grimaced for a moment.

“XiChen ok, just think of XiChen and we’ll walk out of here with $10,000…”

~*~

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Red Orchid! We have an insane show for you tonight with the sultry, the sexy Silk & Satin!! If you lose your heart tonight, try throwing in a few bucks for our lovely dancers! Now ladies and gentlemen, give it up for SILK ANNNNND SATIN!!”

The audience roared with applause, and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen stared at the stage as they waited on pins and needles. No matter how many times they saw Silk & Satin, they simply could not come to terms with it and it was all the worse after what had happened on Sunday. 

To know that Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian had never been kissed before sent waves of possessive desire through them both and it was all XiChen could do to sip at his glass of water in a vain attempt to cool the heat in his blood. 

Lan XiChen had gone through so many emotions because of Jiang Cheng, excitement, nervousness, lust, shame, hope and on and on but Satin, Satin was different. Satin turned his mind upside down until there was nothing left of him, nothing but want and desire and oh how he desired. 

He wanted to kiss Satin again, to kiss Jiang Cheng and teach him gently and passionately with his hands, his mouth, his body. Would he be even more innocent? Would he be shy? Was it possible that he could still be a virgin in all things when he danced so provocatively? And Lan XiChen had never in his entire life, thought of anything quite as alluring as an innocent Satin.

It was as though he knew some private secret only the 2 of them shared and he cast his glance to the waitress who seemed to be there every single time he looked over and for perhaps the first time in his life, he ordered a drink, anything to ease the tension along his spine, just in time for the lights to cut out leaving the club in darkness, only the low table lights casting dull golden glows. 

This time, the song started up before the lights and the waitress was back so fast, XiChen didn’t even have the chance to notice her as she placed an elegant rum and coke in front of him and one for his brother. 

But Lan WangJi was almost hyper focused on the stage as a heavy bass thrummed through the speakers, something energetic and wild cast a pulsing beat through the cheering crowd and bold drums blared as the lights turned up. They cast a pale blue glow across the stage and like last Friday night's show, Silk and Satin were already there. 

They were dressed differently, nothing but black blindfolds and skin tight black pants with artful rips up and down their legs allowing their pale skin to peek through, their customary cuffs on their upper arms and their hair in loose messy braids. 

Satin stood center stage with Silk wrapped around him, his hands splayed wide on Satin’s thighs as he hugged him from behind and with sultry trumpets taking up the sound, they arched backwards together, Silk’s hands trailing up to Satin’s hips with flexing fingers, gripping those firm thighs as he slid up to press heavily into Satin’s sharp hip bones before they spun out into a twirl only to dance back to each other again with bold turns of their bodies and swaying hips.

Silk leaned in and Satin leaned back before he leaned forward instead. Silk reached for him as though to pull him into his arms but he danced away with a wicked smile on his lips as though to tease his lover. Silk followed as Satin turned with a graceful leap and he seemed to stare, watching him finish his jump and lean back into a taunting pose, his back curving and his hips arched side to side before Satin popped his leg up straight into the air in a standing split and dragged his hand all the way down his thigh to the curve of his ass where he spun on his foot and threw a teasing glance over his shoulder. 

Silk twisted on the balls of his feet with a snap of his head and his long braid fell loose in a messy wave around his shoulders. They moved across the floor towards the right, Silk almost stalking towards Satin with a sway in his hips only for Satin to reverse them pushing Silk back across the stage instead. He spun on one foot with his leg rising up into the air in a bold kick and with a toss of his head his long braid fell out as well, letting his jet black hair cascade around his bare chest. It was so long it fell to his lower back and the crowd screamed and howled with catcalls and wild whistles and Lan XiChen swore he stopped breathing. He had never seen Satin’s hair loose and wild like that.

He grabbed his drink and tossed it back in one gulp as he stared at Satin’s predatory walk, all that gorgeous hair caressing his body with the rhythmic swaying of his hips as he headed for Silk. With every step he took across that stage, Lan XiChen felt his heart thump against his ribs. Satin was unhinged tonight, there was nothing gentle in him. He was intense and focused as though Silk was nothing but his prey, white hot desire casting itself along every line of his body. 

Satin knew what he wanted tonight and what he wanted was Silk and he walked across that stage as though he knew Silk was his already.

Silk watched him with a defiant tilt to his head and he danced back out of his reach. He twirled around Satin to end up behind him and when he turned, Silk reversed their walk with dancing steps and like this they played with dominance back and forth across the stage.

It seemed that neither one was willing to cave in this time and that hot, sexual tension swelled between them as if two predators were circling each other looking to take a bite. They paused in their walk to spin in perfect time to each other before Silk snapped his hand out and caught Satin in an embrace just as the music hit a crescendo. The lights turned in an arc and water started to fall across the stage from the theater rig hidden up in the rafters, rain soaking their wild hair and running in long lines down their bare chests. 

The pair leaned into each other, Satin with his back to Silk’s front and they stepped backwards together with an artful skip, one, two, three steps then Satin pulled away from the arms that held him to grab at Silk’s thick mane of hair. He twisted those long wet locks around his fist and yanked, dragging Silk against him this time to reverse their positions, back to front, Satin’s free hand running down the center of Silk’s body over his pecs and along his abs following the trails of raindrops as they ran in little rivulets down all his tan skin. Satin’s hand continued further to his leg before slipping to the inside of his thighs and up to press against his crotch. 

He flexed his hand there as though to fondle his lover with a teasing squeeze and the crowd yelled and catcalled as Silk canted his hips up with a snap as though to rub himself into the palm against him but Satin slipped his hand back up, his fingers dipping into the barest edge of Silk's black pants, his other hand releasing all that long wet hair to slide down along his arm with a long caress.

And the crowd howled with mad lust and Lan WangJi could not do anything. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. He stared at Silk, soaking wet in those skin tight jeans with his hair wild around his shoulders and Satin’s hands teasing the edges of his pants. His fingers played with his waistband and flicked at the button and Silk curved his body back into him with a roll of his hips. Silk was sex incarnate, he was so hot Lan Zhan thought he burn up. 

Silk pulled away and leapt up into the air, his legs rising into a jumping split for a moment before he dropped back to the stage and twisted into a spin, water splashing up with his footwork. Then he turned to Satin and sent a choreographed kick of water towards him as though to tease with a coy tilt of his head. 

Satin smiled another wicked grin before he danced across the stage with bold arcs of his arms, water flying around his legs and bare feet. He moved closer to Silk with a backwards walk and a curve to his body before he tossed a playful grin over his shoulder and Silk jumped forward taking the bait only for Satin to spin and catch him in his arms. 

He spun their bodies lifting Silk into the air before allowing his arms to drop down slowly lowering his partner against him again, water falling all around them and across the stage.

Silk leaned into him then and yanked Satin forward to grind their hips together with strength and as though he finally could not take it any longer, he dug his hands into Satin’s long wet hair and kissed him. 

It was wild and unrestrained, a passionate mess of lips and tongues and the crowd went absolutely mad, waves of desire rolling through the audience as they wished to be Silk, wished to kiss Satin the way these two were kissing. 

Silk hooked Satin’s ankles with his foot and they fell to the stage almost violently but Satin would not be outdone, not tonight and he rolled them over in the water taking control of the kiss, planting Silk’s arms above his head with one hand wrapped tight around his wrists. 

He canted his hips forward to rub into Silk again as their mouths moved wildly, as though they passed fire back and forth on their tongues. 

~*~

Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen were burning up with lust, heat crawling down their spines as they watched Silk and Satin kiss, kiss the way they wanted to kiss them. Their passion was almost tangible in the air and Lan Zhan grabbed the forgotten cocktail in front of him and drank it in one gulp.

It burned down his throat and made him all the hotter. He could not deal with himself as he watched them roll over in the water, their tangled hair and wet bodies so fucking sexy he thought he’d lose his goddamn mind. 

And with this wild, passionate, devouring kiss, the lights cut out and the crowd screamed and howled, hooting and whistling as waitresses with their tight black corsets and tiny shorts walked the club with top hats in their hands to accept the insane amount of tips the drunken, horny audience tossed their way. 

Up on the VIP balcony, Isabella stepped gracefully up the two steps and smiled graciously at the Lan brothers. Their impassive faces blank and unreadable, their spines straight as arrows but if Isabella had learned anything in the 10 years she managed the Red Orchid Bar and Lounge, it was to watch the hands. And these two beautiful men were clenching their hands into fists so tight you could see the white of their knuckles. 

She held back a private laugh and spoke politely, “did you enjoy the show gentlemen?”

Lan XiChen turned to her slowly, her voice oddly distant in his ears. He took a deep, almost shuddering breath as he focused. He would not fall to pieces because of Silk & Satin even if he was hanging onto his sanity by a thin, thin thread. The fire and heat in his body was almost turning him inside out. 

“We did,” he spoke just as politely, his voice almost breathless and had Isabella not been watching them so closely she might have missed it. 

“Well, I am pleased you have enjoyed your evening. Would you care to tip the dancers?” She asked and held back another smile as XiChen spoke point blank, “whatever they make tonight, double it…”

She was just about to thank him when his brother spoke up for the first time, his voice low and soft, not a single hair out of place, “triple it…”

“Ah, yes, thank you gentlemen, we hope to see you again on Wednesday”

~*~

Jiang Cheng squeezed as much water out of his hair as possible and he tossed the pants into the laundry basket at the far end of the dressing room, throwing his clothes on hurriedly. That show had gone on way too long, it was 2:15 already. 

“I just texted her Jiang Cheng,” Wei Ying huffed as he almost tripped into his regular pants, yanking his old hoodie over his head. He lunged for his shoes quickly and his brother did the same as Wei WuXian’s phone buzzed.

He glanced at it distractedly relaxing almost immediately as he spoke, “Ah MianMian is such a saint, she can stay until 2:30, thank god---”

“Good work boys,” Isabella purred as she stepped into the dressing room again, 4 crisp black envelopes held in her manicured hands. 

“I’d say you definitely tore the house down tonight,” she smiled at them as they finished tying their shoes and slung their bags over their shoulders. 

She passed them their night’s wages with another smile, “thank you, you did well. We’ll update your contracts on Wednesday so get on home,” she shooed them gently as they barreled out the back door into the cold, rainy night.

They sprinted down the sidewalk and swung around the corner making the run in half the time. 

And 30 minutes later they were slipping into their pajamas with grateful sighs as they glanced at their little nephew curled up in his thick yellow blankets, his arms wrapped around his new Pikachu plushie. 

They smiled at him for a moment before padding into the living room. They were so wired from the show, the alcohol, their mad dash back that sleep seemed a far away thought and Jiang Cheng plopped down into their cozy old armchair, Wei Ying sitting on the ground leaning back against the worn brown leather as he slipped the cartridge into their nintendo 64 intending to play their energy out. 

They watched the black screen absentmindedly when Wei WuXian suddenly bolted up again, dashing down the hall to grab his bag as he remembered those black envelopes and curiosity roared through him.

He almost ran back into the living room tossing 2 in his brother’s lap as the little vroom of their only video game played quietly in the background.

Wei WuXian tore the envelope open and stacks and stacks of hundreds fell into his hands, a little black card falling to the ground unnoticed. He grabbed the second one with astonishment in his grey eyes and he started to count, $1000, 2, 3, 5, 10, 13, 14, 15; $15,000 sat in his shaking hand as he glanced up to stare at Jiang Cheng with a stupefied expression on his face. 

And Jiang Cheng stared back at him with wide blue eyes and in his hand he held the same amount. In a little over 2 hours, they had made $30,000...which was possibly the most absurd thing Jiang Cheng had heard of in his entire life.

Wei WuXian glanced down again and just passed his hand, sat a little black card on the floor. He grabbed it and flipped it over to see Isabella’s flowing handwriting, _Good job boys enjoy, courtesy of the Lans_

Wei Ying read it, then read it again and then one more time, his legs buckling under him as he dropped down to the thin brown carpet of their apartment with shock, the card falling from his fingers. 

Jiang Cheng swiped it up immediately wondering what the hell had shocked his brother so bad and it was his turn to sit back down. 

_Courtesy of the Lans…_

He was so still and silent that not even the looping vroom of the Mario Kart game registered in his ears as his eyes read over that card; over and over as though it would magically change and the Lans, those breathtakingly beautiful men who had kissed them so sweetly on Sunday, would disappear from the little black card in his hand. 

_How….what? XiChen?_ Jiang Cheng wondered a little hazily as he tried to connect the dots. How could there be $15,000 in his hand and Lan XiChen and his brother were the ones responsible for it? How could he kiss him so gently and turn around and drop $30,000 for Silk & Satin, for a fucking strip show? 

What the hell did that mean?! What did… He glanced up at his brother but Wei WuXian was just as lost. Did this mean the Lans just wanted a fling after all? Did the Lans just kiss them idly then turn around and set their sights on Silk and Satin? Is that what they were after, someone with the same black hair and athletic form?

They couldn’t have Silk or Satin so they settled for the next best thing? Is that what this was, were they just interested in sex? Is that what he wanted? Did Lan WangJi just want some cheap imitation of Silk?

Wei WuXian didn’t know what to think and the only thing that registered in his chaotic thoughts was a dull ache in his chest, something painful pooling throughout his body as he realized he probably meant nothing to Lan Zhan after all; why else would he drop so much money on an exotic dancer unless he wanted him? Unless he desired Silk and wanted to bed him like everyone else in the audience.

Was Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi, HanGuang-Jun really just another part of that trashy crowd who watched the stage shows with shallow lust? Wei Ying wilted and the euphoria of the money they made disappeared as he realized Lan Zhan was no different than the vulgar men and women who salivated over them like dogs for a bone. 

He wasn’t special, what they had wasn’t special and that kiss, first kiss or no meant nothing, not to Lan WangJi and that hurt, it hurt way more than it should have as Wei Ying sat there on his knees, $15,000 in his hand and it felt...vile. It felt disgusting to have Lan Zhan’s money like he was some cheap whore, like he’d been bought and paid for for some billionaire he knew nothing about. 

Lightning crackled outside their window casting a pale flash over their faces as the rain fell harder and harder, and the Jiang brothers just sat there with the looping sounds of the videogame as it played forgotten in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys, due to the goodness of Barbara_Sama's heart ❤ we have a double update, enjoy~

Saturday morning dawned with twittering birds and bright blue skies just like the weather channel had promised and Wei WuXian was already up with the dawn as he busied himself in the kitchen with Jin Ling’s birthday breakfast in bed. 

He whipped up some pancakes with strawberry eyes and whip cream smiles and flipped over the sizzling bacon but there was no heart in the gesture. He hadn’t really slept, in fact he didn’t even bother to lay down, his head empty and resigned. It hurt so much to think the very first crush he had ever had, the first person he had ever kissed thought of him as just some basic replacement for Silk. How could he have been so stupid? 

Lan WangJi would never want anything real with some broke ass pole dancer. He was from another world, his life rich and abundant, anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers and to make matters worse, what he couldn’t get with his money, he could get with his pretty face. He was miles above him and Wei Ying felt even worse.

_Serious romance…..right…..ha..._

He didn’t want Wei WuXian, the cafe waiter, the janitor, he wanted Silk and Wei Ying just happened to have the same long black hair. How could he had been so stupid to let Lan Zhan turn his head with his golden eyes and his sweet demeanor. 

He was just like all the rest, the only difference is when he spent money, it was with a solid black credit card and a white tailored suit. 

_I am so fucking stupid, of course he could never like someone like me…_

Jiang Cheng walked into the kitchen exhausted with black bags under his eyes as he glanced at the clock, 6am. _Great…_

They never work up early on the weekends but here they were tired and worn out from the upheaval of last night’s discovery. He looked at his brother but Wei Ying was flipping some pancakes and didn’t even seem to notice him.

He stood there shifting from foot to foot, unsure and uncomfortable under the weight of his own heart. He felt so awful, how could he have fallen for XiChen’s sweet words? He wasn’t interested in him, he was interested in Satin, he would never be interested in some broke cashier. But what could he do? He had no one to blame but himself for his naive stupidity. 

Lan XiChen was from a different world, a different plane of existence. He was elegant, powerful, filthy rich and a man like that would only want a man like him for one thing and not even that was honest because Lan XiChen didn’t even really want him, he wanted Satin and Jiang Cheng couldn’t give him that. He didn’t want to give him that. He would never give Lan XiChen what he was asking for with that 15 grand. He was not a whore and no amount of money would put him in XiChen’s bed. 

He had hoped for something more from him, he had hope for something sweet and romantic, for that kiss to have meant something, for XiChen to want him for something real and it hurt, it really did to know that man was nothing like his fantasies. He wasn’t some dashing hero who came in to sweep him off his feet, he wasn’t some prince charming, he was just another shallow man part of that shameless crowd that catcalled them and wolf whistled and lusted and hungered after him like he was a piece of meat and not a person with feelings and hopes and dreams. 

He had hoped for honesty from him, at the very least. If all he wanted was a one night stand, he could have just said so and whether or not Jiang Cheng would have taken him up on the offer would have been decided then but now, now he was just some poor replacement. He felt played somehow, tricked, in some ways he felt used and it left him feeling slimy and disgusting. 

Wei Ying finally seemed to notice his didi and took one look at his face before he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him tight to his chest because whether Jiang Cheng knew it or not, he looked ready to cry and Wei WuXian felt just as awful. 

Was love supposed to feel like this? Was it supposed to hurt this much? Why would anyone choose to like another person if this was the result? What value did love have if all it did was break your heart?

What the fuck did First Kisses matter anyway? They were full grown men and this was the result of their naivety. How could they fall so quickly for men they barely knew, men they had met 3 times in total. It was so stupid, they were so stupid and he felt tears sting his nose and all the while, Jiang Cheng just leaned against him. 

For a long time they stood there in their living room broken hearted as they sought comfort in each other. After a few minutes or a few hours, Jiang Cheng pulled back with a sniff and walked over into the kitchen to prepare the eggs when he spied a cup of coffee that had long grown cold. He dumped it and started 2 fresh ones for them and Wei Ying spoke up.

“Ok A-Cheng,” he shook his head hard as though knocking some sense back into himself, “it’s A-Ling’s birthday so we’re just going to suck it up, spend 3 hours at the zoo and come right back home ok? We’re going to make it through today and then we’ll figure out some way to ditch them. A-Ling can find new friends and everything will be ok, ok?”

“Whatever…”

“Come on A-Cheng, I need you to perk up ok, look we have enough money now tha--”

“I don’t want their fucking money…”

“Neither do I, really, but Silk & Satin earned it, we earned it and I’ll be damned if I make another stupid mistake for these….these bullshit, pieces of shit. They want Silk and Satin, fine, they can come to every god damn show and spend as much of their fucking billions as they want and we’re going to keep it but I will be damned twice if I kiss that lying sonovabitch Lan WangJi ever again...”

“I just….I don’t….I thought…. it…..meant something A-Xian, I thought that kiss meant….”

“Yeah didi, me too, but men are garbage. We were fine before them and we’ll be fine after them and come Monday morning, we’re signing you back up for school. I’m dying to see you swim again, you kick so much ass. Won’t that be great?! A-Ling and I will come to all your competitions and I’ll find the cheesiest cheers so no matter what you’ll always know I’m there, haha”

Wei Ying laughed and Jiang Cheng managed a little smile. They could do this, they could meet Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen one more time and after that they would fade away until they were just another set of empty faces in the crowds that cheered for Silk & Satin. 

~*~

“GEGES!! COME ON!” SiZhui tugged at the hands in his urging them faster as the big entrance to Gusu’s largest zoo came into view, a huge wooden sign overhead reading Gusu’s Wildlife Wonders and the older Lans laughed at him. 

He was so excited he was almost floating and Lan Zhan and XiChen walked a little bit faster, gifts held in their free hands. They were dressed in business casual with warm sweaters because despite the sunshine on their faces, the fall wind was cool, nipping at their ears.

They had arrived a whole hour early almost by accident since none of them could seem to wait anymore and they hung around the entrance to the park with happiness for SiZhui and nervous excitement from the Lan brothers. This would be the first time they would come face to face with them after the debacle of Sunday night and Lan WangJi was torn in half, panic and nerves warring with hope as he looked towards the bus stop with anxiety playing through his golden eyes. 

He wanted to see Wei WuXian, he wanted to see those grey eyes bright with his humor and laughter for surely he would be breathtaking today of all days with Jin Ling’s birthday and the sights and sounds of Gusu’s largest zoo. 

Wildlife Wonders was ranked the #1 zoo in the entire country boasting 540 species of exotic animals, everything from black fin sharks to orangutans to meerkats and huge white tigers. They had a whole herd of elephants and a pride of lions, even a Museum of Living Art that had 5,700 different types of amphibians and reptiles including the Amazon Boa Constrictor and the deadly King Cobra. 

There were Australian kangaroos and New Zealand Rockhopper penguins and an entire exhibit dedicated to some of the largest crocodiles in the entire country, the largest male was 16 feet long or so the little brochure said as the Lans waited for their sweethearts. 

Lan XiChen glanced away from the colorful pamphlet, not really reading it since they had brought SiZhui here several times before and his brown eyes lit up when he spied the Jiangs coming down the sidewalk. They were dressed in their new clothes and he tried not to stare. 

He really did but Jiang Cheng was breathtaking as always, his skin looking so pale and flawless in the early afternoon sun, his jet black hair pulled up into its French braid, his bangs caressing his cheeks. He wore his new black zip up with a pair of dark blue jeans and his purple converse were as spotless as they had been last weekend, the white accents meticulously clean. 

He smiled when he saw them, though it was dim and far too different than the wild grin he was used to seeing on Jiang Cheng’s face. It seemed a little strained around the edges and XiChen resisted the urge to frown. He couldn’t very well ask him what was wrong. They weren’t that close and what’s more what if he was still uncomfortable about that kiss? He swallowed down his nerves and called out a pleasant hello as SiZhui tugged his hand out of his and dashed the last few feet to grab Jin Ling in a huge hug.

He spoke so fast, no one but Jin Ling understood him as he gushed, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIN LING!!!!!”

Jin Ling smiled happily, a big, big smile and Wei WuXian laughed, though his laugh wasn’t as rich and carefree as Lan WangJi had hoped for. He glanced over and greeted them politely before he took the little boys’ hands and walked them through the big wooden gates of the entrance, calling over his shoulder, “come on you old fuddy-duddys! Let see what this zoo’s all about”

And Lan XiChen and WangJi jumped to follow him. They pushed their nagging worries to the back of their minds as they sought to enjoy the day with the Jiangs.

Jiang Cheng snagged a map from the ticket booth girl as he explained they were here for the Big Little Explorer’s Birthday Special and the young lady behind the counter gave the little boys a big smile. She plopped safari hats on their heads and pinned Big Little Explorer buttons on their shirts, SiZhui’s was blue and Jin Ling’s had yellow ribbons hanging off of his that said Birthday Buddy. She finished it off with 2 little passport booklets and a roll of stickers. She passed the stickers to Wei Ying and spoke solemnly.

“Ok Big Little Explorers! Today is Safari Day, you have to find all of the animals in your passport book and every time you do, put a little sticker next to it. At the end of the day, if you have your passport completed, you get a prize, now repeat after me, “I am a Big Little Explorer and today I will learn all about the animals. It is my mission to discover them all. Hooray!”

And SiZhui and Jin Ling repeated her solemnly as though taking an oath and the young girl smiled a sincere smile at them. She took a camera from her booth and snapped 2 pictures of the little boys puffed up with pride, one for the Lans and one for the Jiangs. 

Wei Ying tucked the Polaroid carefully into a little black bag he had slung over his shoulder and watched his nephew with a soft heart. Lan WangJi be damned, he was going to enjoy their first ever trip to Gusu’s Wildlife Wonders. 

“Have a good day Big Little Explorers and I’ll see you later!” She glanced at the adults and welcomed them too into the park.

And they would spend the next 4 hours visiting all the animals in the zoo; they stopped by the massive aquarium that housed 112 different species including the Great White Shark, and further to the African division to see massive lumbering hippos and fierce rhinos. There was a huge pasture style enclosure with long neck giraffes and ostriches and up the little winding path they spied the zebras and the lions. Jiang Cheng found it awkwardly funny to see the lion exhibit right in front of the zebras and he glanced over to Wei Ying to make a joke when he caught XiChen’s warm brown eyes. 

He smiled a little before yanking his gaze away and Lan XiChen resisted another frown. Jiang Cheng was cool and cold today, distant and his laugh was oddly hollow with none of the warmth that had characterized him since the first time they met and XiChen really did not like it at all, nor the frosty tint to his gaze whenever he managed to catch those blue eyes. 

And he wondered with a bout of melancholy if perhaps, the beautiful Satin hated him after all. Maybe he had been too hopeful, too pushy that cursed Sunday. Maybe he had ruined what possibility could have ever existed between them and he trailed after their little group unhappily, though no one but his brother could tell. 

Lan Zhan was despondent as well. Every single time he tried to step closer to Wei Ying, he would turn away and call attention to this animal or that sign, his bright eyes looking off to the kids. It seemed he wanted nothing to do with Lan Zhan and he felt a sigh collect in his heart. He blew it. He never should have kissed him that night and Wei WuXian’s frosty attitude towards him was really awful. 

He despaired as he trailed after them over to the cheetahs and up along that winding path to the monkeys and on to another series of specialized exhibits. These were dedicated to the animals of the northwest, brown bears and river otters and grey wolves and Jin Ling and SiZhui marveled at the playful otters as they swam in loops and twirls. 

He kept his feelings off his face just as he always did but even Lan XiChen seemed down. Both Lans were stuck feeling guilty and foolish. This was their punishment for their selfish desires and they decided then and there that as soon as they got a chance, they’d apologize because their own romantic tendencies aside, they did love the Jiangs’ company and would be sad indeed to lose their friendship because of their misguided stupidity. 

Wei WuXian led the little group with a skip in his step as he methodically went through the boys’ little passport books, nudging his brother excitedly when they hit the bat caves and further on to the western exhibit. That exhibit had fascinated Jin Ling. He loved the wild mustangs and the Longhorn steer amazed him with his massive horns. The buffalo turned his head too with its shaggy coat and giant head. 

The western exhibit had a little yellow train called the Yellow Rose and they just had to ride it. It took them on a tour around the perimeter of the park, Lan XiChen swallowing another sigh as Jiang Cheng made the pointed decision to slide the little explorers over between them so he could sit next to his brother instead. The train dropped them off at the aviary and it was SiZhui’s turn to marvel. He loved the owls and the raptors, the hawks and the eagles with their huge wingspans and then they hit the jaguars and the panthers and the tigers. There were 2 big Bengal tigers, one in orange and one in white and Jin Ling had chattered a million miles a minute with a bouncing SiZhui next to him.

It didn’t seem to matter to SiZhui that he had seen all this before, he was still full of wonder at all the animals pointing out the gorillas and the massive flock of pink flamingos as he and Jin Ling kept meticulous track of every single animal they spotted. 

The coolest one in Jiang Cheng’s opinion was the Museum of Living Art. It had all kinds of insects and amphibians and snakes of all kinds, little grass ones and coral snakes, pit vipers and copperheads, diamondback rattlesnakes, black mambas, and on and on the list went. They spent a long time in there and despite XiChen’s downward spiral of blame and self-depreciation, he found himself lucky enough to see a real smile on Jiang Cheng’s face when he saw the Brazilian Anaconda, it’s huge body slithering up into a tree and everyone stopped and watched it inch its way onto a hanging branch of the huge tree in its pen.

Outside the Museum, there was an exhibit with lemurs and sloths and Jin Ling bounced in place with excitement. The lemurs were a rambunctious group, playing around with big, bouncy balls and leaping across their enclosure. 

Then it was the colder animals, the polar bears and the badgers, the lynx and the penguins and Lan WangJi trailed after them, a pout visible in every step he took. He was miserably aware of Wei Ying’s attitude. When he caught sight of his big grey eyes earlier at the elephant pens, he was completely and totally sure that Wei WuXian was upset with him, not just upset but mad, icy and frigid, none of his sun kissed smiles or twarmth in his eyes and he left Lan Zhan with a frosty gaze that lingered long after those grey eyes had left his. 

And his brother it seemed was in the exact same position, Jiang Cheng’s eyes so cold and distant and hard whenever he tried to catch his attention. He answered XiChen with clipped, short words and though they were nonetheless polite, you would have to be blind not to see the irritation in his posture or the cool tone his voice would take and Lan XiChen had never before felt as scolded by a stare. Even the legendary lectures his own uncle would punish him with hadn’t left as deep of a mark as Jiang Cheng’s chilly gaze. 

And so he trailed behind them with WangJi as they watched the Jiangs and their nephews have a great time without them. They were sad, upset, plagued with regret but they were old enough to accept responsibility for their actions. They deserved the cold shoulder after kissing them so suddenly, after stealing their first kiss so disrespectfully and Lan XiChen hoped an opportunity would present itself so he could apologize. 

He felt the need keenly as he realized just how terrible it would be to lose Jiang Cheng. He didn’t want the beautiful man to pull away from him even if they never became lovers, even if Jiang Cheng said he hated his kiss, at the very least, he wanted to keep his friendship. He wanted to treasure those moments of his happiness, where his wild laugh would take him and his blue eyes would sparkle with humor. 

Even if he had destroyed any possibility of a romantic relationship, he could not stand to let him walk out of his life. He was so totally ensnared by Jiang Cheng that he feared he’d actually die if he never got to see him again. 

But as bad luck would have it the day dragged on with the tour, the animals passing by in a blur as Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen trailed after them, listening to their laughter and their excitement, pale though it was with the residue of their resentment.

You could hear it in their voices and see it in their eyes, they were well and truly irritated even if they hid it well for the little boys. It was a handful of hours later that they stopped at the Crocodile Cafe for the pizza and cake, a big window opening up from the cafe wall into the Saltwater Crocodile pen and the boys oo’d and aw’d as they spied the biggest crocodile in the whole park; he was massive with most of his body submerged in the water revealing his cold eerie eyes. It was thanks to the large window that they could see the rest of his giant body and all throughout lunch and the birthday song with a surprise appearance by Billy, the Big Little Wildlife Explorer, they kept glancing back to the huge creature.

Billy, the zoo’s mascot danced around and made jokes and agreed to snap a picture with the little boys in front of Marley, the crocodile and it was with a fond smile that Wei Ying slipped that picture into his backpack too. The Lans were lucky enough to get one of the little boys and one more with everyone and Wei Ying pocketed that photo out of courtesy since the look on his face said that picture would definitely not make it home, his frosty glance speaking volumes. 

It was close to the end of their adventure when a voice spoke over the intercom announcing an evening wildlife show where you could actually touch a few of the friendlier furry critters when Jin Ling and SiZhui dashed back from the beaver exhibit with huge pleading eyes and Wei Ying was simply unable to say no, no matter how ready he was to leave the oppressive weight of the Lan brothers. 

Lan WangJi had been staring at him off and on all day and under any other circumstance, he would have blushed but in light of their discovery, it was unwelcome and it prickled under his skin in an irritating way but he resigned himself to another couple of hours in their company. 

It was Jin Ling’s birthday and it wasn’t everyday he could get a chance to touch a penguin and a tiger cub so their little group trooped over to the Peacock Pavilion with an excited pair of little boys.

Jiang Cheng sighed softly, careful not to be observed when XiChen stepped up next to him and he started with a low, “hey…” and Jiang Cheng glanced at him, his heart hurting when he caught sight of those warm brown eyes. But he would not be swayed, not this time. Lan XiChen must consider himself the world’s greatest con man for daring to come up to him when not less than a day ago he had been staring at Satin with lust in those very same eyes and Jiang Cheng narrowed his gaze into a frosty glare. He turned from him and walked away catching up to Wei Ying and their nephews.

And he joined into the little boys’ conversation about which was cooler, the tiger, the lion or the crocodile; near him Wei Ying slanted a glance back to Lan XiChen and his eyes were bold and dark with annoyance. His gaze spoke volumes as he warned XiChen off, his no nonsense stare making it absolutely clear that the older Lans were only here because the Jiangs had no other choice and XiChen wilted with the weight of his shame. 

He considered his apologies and decided if he wanted a chance to speak to Jiang Cheng he’d probably have to go through his older brother first if that fiery stare was any indication. They had indeed fucked up with their selfishness and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen followed the pair towards the wildlife show with heavy hearts. One way or the other, they had to apologize because this loud silence between them was unbearable and their rejection hurt more than they had expected. 

The wildlife show started off with a bang as a great Horned Owl flew overhead to land on the trainer’s shoulder. He spread his big wings and the little boys were allowed to caress his soft feathers. He was followed by a huge yellow and white spotted python that was so large it took two people to hold her up. After her came the furry creatures and Lan SiZhui and Jin Ling had the most wonderful time, smiling and giggling as they got to pet a sloth and a penguin and a cute little armadillo who promptly rolled up into a little ball when they touched him. 

The zookeepers trotted out a zebra and a llama and after a fun, and informative hour and half the show ended with 2 of the cutest tiger cubs Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had ever seen and for the first time that day they felt real smiles tug up on their lips as Jin Ling’s look of wonder made this hell of a day worth it. To be fair they did enjoy the visit, the animals were so incredible, big and small and in so many varieties that they had only ever seen before on tv but the weight of that Lan stare that followed them the whole time had left them with a sour taste in the back of their mouths and when the park closed at 8, they were very, very happy to call an end to this trying experience. 

They walked out of the park, SiZhui and Jin Ling with brand new tiger cub stuffed toys as their rewards for “a job well done, Big Little Explorer,” just as a little sprinkle of rain started up again and Wei Ying frowned. He hadn’t bothered to bring an umbrella and he was torn for a moment. He certainly didn’t want Jin Ling to stand in the cold rain at the bus stop for however long it took the bus to show up and he turned telling Jiang Cheng to keep Jin Ling under the entrance overhang when he popped his hood up and started to walk to the corner to wait for their ride when Lan WangJi, of all people walked over with a shy cast to his eyes. 

He stepped out of the shadows of the entrance canopy and walked into the rain to stand in front of Wei Ying as the clouds opened up and it really started to pour, water splashing onto the sidewalk and soaking into Wei Ying’s hood and Lan WangJi’s black hair. He didn’t even seem to notice as his eyes focused in on the man he was so desperately in love with. 

“Uhm….we can always drive you home, it’s starting to rain a lot….”

Wei Ying looked at him meeting those golden eyes and a myriad of emotions tumbled through his chest, so many conflicting feelings but the one that won out was anger; it simmered just below the surface and he pulled it back with effort. He wasn’t going to ruin Jin Ling’s day no matter what and he politely refused. 

“Thank you Mr. Lan, but no,” he turned away towards the bus stop with finality and Lan Zhan felt his heart jump in his throat. Wei Ying had clearly refused him and contrary to common sense, he grabbed his shoulder a little desperately seeing the profound rejection as rain shook the large trees that hung over the sidewalk and a cold wind cut through the air. 

Wei WuXian wasn’t turning down a ride, he was cutting him off and he was serious about it and Lan WangJi simply could not let it go like this. He had to apologize and if he had to do it in front of their brothers and their nephews he would, so real was his desire to keep Wei Ying in his life, so deep was his love for this amazing, beautiful man.

“Wei Ying, please let us take you home, it’s cold and it’s raining. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want t--”

“Mr. Lan, thank you for your concern. We are fine on our own so hurry home,” Wei WuXian cut in with another note of finality in his tone, shaking off that broad, warm hand but Lan Zhan just had to try again.

“Look Wei Ying, please hear me out….I...I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable last Sunday and I---”

Wei WuXian spoke one last time over his shoulder as their brothers watched the interplay a little nervously, thank god Jin Ling and SiZhui were still chattering away under the overhang too excited by their afternoon to notice the atmosphere that was coiling around their uncles. 

“Mr. Lan, I will not repeat myself. We do not need your help or your concern. Thank you for coming to Jin Ling’s birthday and have a good night,” he started off down the sidewalk putting an end to the conversation, barely able to hold onto his civility as irritation ran through his veins. 

But Lan WangJi just had to push him one more time and he jumped after Wei WuXian, grabbing his arm. He pulled him around to face him directly with a note of urgency in his tone as he tried again, “please Wei Ying, I am really sorry for what I did, I was presumptuous and arrogant, let us just take you home and---”

“You really do think you’re some kind of gentleman don’t you Lan WangJi?” Wei Ying snapped with a hard edge to his words, his eyes flashing with rage as all that simmering frustration and heartache and irritation exploded over him. He was suddenly and irrevocably furious and Lan Zhan froze as those grey eyes glittered angrily at him.

“Who the hell do you think you are to pretend to be some kind of saint after what you’ve done?!” Wei Ying snarled as the rain fell harder around them but he didn’t even notice so profound was his fury. 

“I….I am sorry, I really shouldn’t have k...kissed you--” Lan Zhan stumbled, caught completely off guard by his venomous tone as water ran down his face, his black hair sticking to his cheeks. He met those grey eyes nervously but what Wei Ying said next fixed him to the spot with a horrible shock.

“You think that’s what this is about?! Are you fucking stupid?!” Wei Ying tossed his head back with an ugly laugh, his hood falling as freezing rain cascaded down around them soaking into their clothes. A crack of lightning lit up the night sky above them with a rolling rumble of thunder. 

“You and your brother are filthy little liars with your money and your fake feelings, did you really think we wouldn’t find out?! That we wouldn’t realize it was you last night?! HOW DARE YOU USE JIN LING TO GET YOUR ROCKS OFF!!!”

Off to the side, Jin Ling and SiZhui froze as Wei Ying’s scathing voice cut through the torrential rain and Jin Ling shivered with fear. He had never in his young life seen his favorite dajiu A-Xian so scary, his grey eyes flashing and his tone so mean and cold and the little boy started to cry. He cried and sniffled as Jiang Cheng scooped him up in his arms watching his brother. Next to him, Lan XiChen was absolutely shocked, stunned silent. He never in his wildest imaginations could have ever considered something like this. 

Wei Ying was electric with his anger and righteous fury and he spat out, “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LAN WANGJI?! WE ARE NOT YOUR FUCKING WHORES---” his voice broke off immediately as he heard Jin Ling’s little hiccupping sobs.

Wei Ying spun on his foot and threw a hard glance over his shoulder and Jiang Cheng followed him obediently as they headed for the bus stop, the large city bus pulling up along the curb with a puff of air, leaving Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi behind in the rain with a little SiZhui who sniffled and clutched at his little tiger toy. His big eyes full of tears as another crack of lightning crashed through the sky branching off in every direction illuminating that cold, dark night with a flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I wasn't going to update this soon BUT OMSDFISDFIUAHDLFJN I had to post it JUST to show you THIS https://twitter.com/ViKYUTA/status/1320535380752388096
> 
> omfg its so beautiful thank you @ViKYUTA for this beautiful fanart! It's amazing and I'm in love with it!!! ❤❤❤  
> 

Wei Ying stomped into their apartment with fury radiating off of him as Jiang Cheng followed quietly. He, just like little A-Ling, had never seen Wei WuXian so angry. He threw off his shoes and chucked his soaked jacket to the side as his brother walked past him to take Jin Ling to the shower. 

It was so cold and the freezing rain didn’t help matters at all. The bus stop was a 5 minute walk from their apartment and without an umbrella they were all soaked to the bone. Jiang Cheng busied himself with his nephew planting Jin Ling in the hottest water he could comfortably stand before blow drying his hair and zipping him up into his warm, fuzzy new Pikachu pajamas with matching socks. He finished up by having the little boy drink a whole cup of hot milk.

He was freezing, his teeth almost chattering as he focused on warming his nephew up so he didn’t catch a cold before he tucked him into his bed with a big hug telling him it would be ok, dajiu A-Xian was upset but he would be happy in the morning before leaving him with his little stuffed toys. He closed the door lightly and padded back into the living room where Wei Ying was messing with the heater, irritation lining his shoulders. 

He turned the dials in frustration before he slammed his fist into it willing it to work but the stupid heater refused to blow anything but more cold air as Jiang Cheng watched him quietly. He considered his brother for a few minutes before he walked over and pulled him away from the stubborn wall unit into a big bear hug. They were about the same height but in this moment, his steadfast, strong and resilient brother looked so small in his arms. 

He tensed up like a bow, uncomfortable but his didi just held him all the tighter. There was no way Wei Ying was feeling any kind of ok after exploding like that and they both ignored the delicate trickle of tears he couldn’t seem to hold back as the intensity of his feelings washed through him. They stood together in the light of their living room ignoring their soaked clothes and freezing air until, after a long while, Wei WuXian pulled back with an awkward sniff. 

“I’m sorry A-Cheng,” he muttered sadly, “I didn’t mean to ruin A-Ling’s birthday,” he cast his eyes off to the side with shame across his face but Jiang Cheng didn’t judge him. 

He spoke quietly, “I’m glad you said it you know, they can’t just follow us around acting like the gentlemen they aren’t and now at least they’ll leave us alone…”

“But A-Ling loves SiZhui, its so unfair of those stupid brothers to put them through this...SiZhui’s his first friend…”

“I know A-Xian, I know... but he will be fine, he’s young and he’ll find new friends to play with…” Jiang Cheng muttered before nudging his brother in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Come on, let’s just shower and go to bed, it’s late, so just try not to think about them, ok?” 

They showered quickly, the hot water already running cool after Jin Ling’s long soak in the tub but neither brother complained. They didn’t really care, as long as Jin Ling was warm and toasty, they’d be just fine. 

They crawled into their bed with a cold sniff before burrowing under the thick, warm comforter they had. They snuggled up into each other seeking warmth and reassurance. It didn’t matter that they were 25 years old. In the darkness of that night, cold and sad they scooted close to each other, the simple comfort of family easing the strain on their broken hearts just enough, the heavy pitter patter of rain lulling them to sleep in their freezing apartment. 

~*~

Lan WangJi sat in the gloom of his dark room, his heart aching in his chest. He could still see Wei WuXian’s eyes flashing with anger and hear his scathing voice in his ear. He had been so mad, so furious and Lan Zhan hung his head. He felt so awful he wanted to just die, shame and heartache running rampant through him. 

How could they have been so stupid? He scowled at himself. All he had wanted to do at yesterday’s show was support him, give him some money to ease the burdens these two had. He had never in his wildest imaginations thought Wei Ying would take it so wrong. 

He didn’t want to buy him like a whore, he didn’t want Wei Ying in his bed because of some empty money. He wanted Wei WuXian because he loved him, and yes, he did crave Silk but that paled so completely against the warmth and light and happiness Wei Ying had with his wild laughter and bright smiles. 

Sure in the beginning it had been lust and desire but now it was so much more than that. He didn’t just want his body, he didn’t want some shallow fling, he wanted to treasure him, to spoil him, to take care of him and his little family but after Wei Ying’s fury he acknowledged that it would take something monumentous to fix this misunderstanding and Wei WuXian had been crystal clear that he didn’t care about apologies. He didn’t give two fucks about anything Lan WangJi had to say and more shame and anger welled up in his heart. 

He was so angry with himself, he hadn’t meant to use Jin Ling, though he remembered with regret that first Saturday in Central Park. He and XiChen both had used the boys as an excuse to meet the brothers they had been lusting after and he sighed a heavy frustrated sigh. 

Wei Ying was so right in his fury and his quick words had pinned him to the spot with shock but now in the darkness of his room, he could do nothing but admit his folly. All he had ever wanted to do was treasure Wei WuXian but just like the kiss he had forced upon him, he had it all wrong. Everything he could have done, he chose to do with lust in his veins letting it cloud his judgement and he slipped from his bed.

He walked into the living room to find his brother staring at the rain outside their floor to ceiling windows, nothing but the lightning to illuminate the darkness of their apartment. Lan XiChen was still in his day clothes, his eyes distant and flat as Lan Zhan settled on the couch next to him but he had no words to comfort his brother. 

What could he say? What would lift this weight from his shoulders? They had well and truly fucked up this time and no amount of money would fix this, no amount of apologies would right this wrong. They had treated Silk and Satin like whores even if they hadn’t done it intentionally though that sounded like just another excuse to Lan Zhan’s ears as he turned to watch another bolt of lightning crash through the sky. It branched out dramatically as though to reflect the turmoil in his heart. 

How could they fix this? How could they ever hope to apologize when the Jiang brothers had so succinctly cut them out of their life?

Lan XiChen was so faded around the edges that he didn’t even notice his brother curl up on the couch next to him. He was in a kind of shell shock almost. He couldn’t reconcile himself with Wei WuXian’s pointed accusations nor figure out a way to correct it. He had never intended to come across like that but really, it made sense. 

It made perfect sense, of course Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng would feel used and bought. How could they not when some random billionaires drop $30,000 on them at a strip club. What other way was there to interpret that? What other meaning could that have other than to entice the exotic dancers into their beds?

Lan XiChen sat in this turmoil as he turned Wei Ying’s wild, angry voice over and over in his head but worse was Jiang Cheng who had said absolutely nothing as though he didn’t care enough to bother. The opposite of love was not anger, it was apathy and XiChen despaired. 

If Jiang Cheng didn’t even care enough to say anything, how could he ever hope to apologize, ever hope to have his friendship again? There was no chance for romance, not now but regardless of that, he still wanted the Jiangs in their lives. They were like sunshine, bottled light, a rainbow of colors across the white wash of their empty lives and worse, Jin Ling and SiZhui were caught in this crossfire. 

And Lan XiChen bowed his head in shame. Jin Ling was SiZhui’s first friend, his best friend and now his beloved nephew may never see him again all because he was stupid enough to let lust cloud his judgement. 

He spoke hoarsely into the silence of their living room, “what….do we do now….?” 

Lan WangJi glanced at him. Lan XiChen was the one he always turned to for support and direction and now the big brother he always depended on was listless, his voice so soft and full of heartache as he asked for advice but Lan Zhan had no words for his brother. He had nothing to say and they would pass the rest of that night in despair on their fancy white couch in their penthouse apartment watching the rain, unseeing as visions of bright blue eyes and endless grey ones danced across their thoughts. 

~*~

Sunday morning was cold and dreary as the Lans hung around their apartment despondently. It was WangJi’s turn to make breakfast and instead of the customary elegance of his restaurant style cooking, he placed some toast and jam in front of SiZhui with a little glass of milk before he settled himself down at the table with a cup of coffee that tasted stale and poorly brewed. 

He was absolutely exhausted since he hadn’t slept a wink and his shoulders and back hurt, tight from sitting on the couch all night but he couldn’t really muster up the energy to care about it and his sad brother shuffled out of the bathroom, his hair wet from his morning shower. He didn’t even bother to blow dry it or grab his regular cup of coffee flopping down on the couch instead as he turned on the tv. 

He watched it listlessly as Lan Zhan and SiZhui padded over to join him. WangJi felt a pang in his heart at how down his nephew seemed but he couldn’t move himself to do anything about it. He felt so hollow, a type of grief collecting inside him as he realized they had well and truly lost the Jiangs and even a boy as young as SiZhui could comprehend that something terrible had happened the night before and he snuggled up between his uncles on the couch as they watched the morning cartoons. 

For the whole day, they laid on the couch, sad and depressed, the only break in the monotony was a little peanut butter and jelly sandwich for their nephew. They watched 6 movies in a row all of them blending into one another as they curled up together with their despair and heartache. No one knew what to do as morning changed to afternoon and afternoon to night. 

It was around 8 o’clock when XiChen’s phone rang and he stared at it for a moment debating if he was even going to bother but he was the chief operating officer and if someone was calling him at night on a Sunday it was probably important.

He snagged it and bolted upright when he saw Jiang Cheng’s name across the screen. He almost dropped it in his haste to answer and when he did it was not the man who had plagued his thoughts all day long, it was Jin Ling. And he was crying, he was crying so bad it was hard to understand him through his hiccupping sobs and XiChen was immediately concerned. 

“Jin Ling! Jin Ling! Calm down! I can’t understand you, please just breathe ok, now tell me what’s wrong?”

He spoke patiently into the phone, willing the little boy to calm down as SiZhui and Lan Zhan watched him nervously. They could hear him over the line as they waited on pins and needles to know why little Jin Ling was almost hysterical.

“My...hic…..my jiujius…..my jiujius hic, sniffle, are dying XiChen-gege!!”

“What?!” XiChen spoke in alarm as he started down the hallway almost at a run. Lan Zhan and SiZhui dashing after him to get dressed. He had no idea where they lived but come hell or high water he would find them so urgent was the panic in his belly. 

“Jin Ling! Explain ok, tell me why you think they’re dying…”

“Sniffle….erjiu A-Cheng and dajiu A-Xian won’t….hic…. get up! And they keep coughing and XICHEN-GEGE….WAHHHHHH!!! MY JIUJIUS ARE DYING!” He broke down in tears again as Lan XiChen almost tripped into his clothes. He shifted the phone to his other hand as he grabbed his jacket and ran back into the hallway, his brother and his nephew already pulling on their shoes. 

“Ok, Jin Ling, listen to me, ok? Can you do that please…”

“O….gay,” he sniffled again, “We’re going to come over and take care of your jiujius, they are not dying A-Ling, SiZhui is going to come with us so be brave, can you do that for me? Please?”

“Sniffle, sniffle, ohkay,” Jin Ling mumbled hoarsely with his stuffed little nose.

“Now can you tell me your address so we can come help you and your jiujius?”

“Sniff...it’s 2216 Lotus Pier, Gusu 46719 apartment 308” he recited properly and XiChen thanked the stars preschools taught their little students to know their addresses and phone numbers. 

Lan Zhan wrapped a scarf around SiZhui and snagged his nephew pulling him up into his arms as they bolted out the door. 

~*~

Not 20 minutes later they pulled up in front of a run down apartment building on the east side of town almost running up the cracked concrete stairs of the entrance. 

XiChen glanced at the intercom just about to push the button for 308 when Lan Zhan tried the door and was both concerned and relieved that it opened easily. That was certainly a safety issue but right now he was just thankful they could get to the Jiangs that much faster. 

They ran up the 3 flights of stairs and knocked on the faded white door with its rusty 308 and Jin Ling opened it quickly, the door catching on the security chain and he broke down in tears again when he realized he was too short to reach it. His hands fisted up in the soft furry material of his little Pikachu pajamas with a trail of snot falling from his nose. He looked so sad that all three Lans felt their hearts tug in their chests. 

“A-Ling! A-Ling calm down ok,” XiChen spoke reassuringly, “I promise they’re not dying, now I want you to walk as far away from the door as you can, I’m going to break the chain and I don’t want you to get hurt. Can you do that for me? Please?”

Jin Ling sniffled and nodded his head as he disappeared from the crack in the doorway, the little tail of his pajamas swaying behind him cutely, “ok A-Ling tell me when you’re as far away as you can get…”

“Ok XiChen-gege, I’m far away now,” he spoke with his hoarse little voice and XiChen was pleased to hear it muffled and distant. He eyed that golden chain with its peeling paint and stepped back and Lan Zhan and SiZhui walked away to the far end of the short hallway. 

Lan XiChen took a spinning kick and hit the door hard wrenching the chain from the doorframe, that old door no worse for wear, the screws holding the chain pulling out a little too easily for comfort but that was an issue for another day. 

The Lans scrambled into the apartment with concern on their faces and the first thing they noticed was hoarse dry coughing coming from a darkened room passed the living room and Lan WangJi wasted no time as he headed straight for it. He ducked into the small bedroom, his eyes catching on the huddled forms of their sweethearts and he flipped the light on. 

They were flushed and breathing hard through their noses with short, staggered breaths between hacking coughs, most of their faces buried under a thick blanket and Lan Zhan stepped around to the head of their mattress with concern. 

He knelt down just as XiChen crouched next to him and they placed their hands on their foreheads, their eyebrows snapping together with worried frowns. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng were burning up with powerful fevers, sweat dripping down their faces from their hairlines, shivers shaking their shoulders and the Lans realized belatedly that it was freezing in their little apartment. It was so cold they almost shivered themselves under their thick jackets. 

“Ok WangJi, go find the heater, I’m going to see if they have any cold medicine,” XiChen spoke quickly and Lan Zhan jumped to comply. He stepped out into the hallway and took his first real look around their apartment and wilted around the edges. It was so poor and humble he almost ached with the realization that Silk & Satin really were just some simple young men who made ends meet anyway they could. 

He walked through the apartment seeing their little card table and the worn out armchair in front of an old style box tv, the kind popular in the early 90s with a video game console that looked just as weathered. It was almost absurd in a way to see that rabbit ear antenna that he had only ever seen before in vintage magazines.

It was like stepping into another world, a sad, poor world and he felt humbled by it and mildly distressed but he pulled himself together and walked over to their little wall unit gazing at it. He read the dials and started it up. And with a dry hum, a gust of cold air hit him almost immediately. He let it run for a while thinking it would warm up and he turned to put on a movie for the little boys who were huddled together in the armchair under a threadbare blanket. 

He started up a new looking dvd player and popped in the newest Cinderella movie before glancing at the wall unit again. It was blowing air that was just as cold as the wind outside and he shut it off with a worried frown. He shucked his jacket and placed it around the boys’ shoulders on top of the blanket just as XiChen stepped out of the bathroom. He had a pack of fever strips and children’s cough syrup in his hands. 

“WangJi, do you want to go to the store and get medicine or do you want to stay here?”

“I’ll stay, you probably know more than me about this stuff…” he trailed off a little ashamed of himself. It was true, his older brother had always been the one to take care of him and SiZhui whenever they got sick and he wasn’t confident he could get everything they would need. 

“Ok, I’ll go, and the heater?”

“It’s broken…” WangJi mumbled dejectedly as he shivered a little, the cool air of the apartment pulling goosebumps up on his arms under his white long sleeve turtleneck.

“Well hell…” XiChen muttered as he handed over the fever strips. “Place these on their foreheads, I’ll be right back, there’s a convenience store not a block away. See if you can make something hot for the kids to drink, it’s freezing in here”

Lan Zhan nodded and shut the door behind his brother. He headed into the bedroom as another round of dry coughs took the Jiang brothers, it was so violent and sounded so awful, Lan Zhan felt worry cross his face again. He plopped down on the ground and carefully smoothed Wei Ying’s sweaty bangs out of the way to press the sticky cooling pad on his forehead before he did the same to Jiang Cheng. 

He glanced around the room and felt another wave of melancholy take him. Their bedroom was so small it was probably the size of their own bathroom. It was empty except for 2 mattresses, a queen sized one where the brothers were huddled up and a smaller twin sized one where a stuffed Pikachu and the little tiger cub plushie from yesterday sat on top of a thick yellow blanket. Off in the corner of the room was a small plastic dresser with three drawers. The room was so tiny it didn’t even have a closet and Lan WangJi swallowed a sigh. 

He left the room leaving his heart behind as he walked back into their kitchen. He looted around for a bit before he found a few packs of instant hot chocolate and he set about making them with the microwave on the counter. 

After 3 minutes he dumped the little packet of marshmallows into the mismatched mugs and trailed back into the living room. He crouched down by the armchair and gave the little boys a warm smile and the steaming mugs. 

“Ok guys, be careful it’s pretty hot, and don’t worry A-Ling, your jiujius just have a cold, XiChen-ge went to get them some medicine so don’t be sad. You too SiZhui, can you take care of A-Ling while we take care of jiujius A-Xian and A-Cheng?”

SiZhui nodded gravely as he accepted his responsibility and he leaned into his friend glancing at him with concern in his big eyes, “Don’t worry A-Ling I will stay with you forever ok?” He spoke seriously and Jin Ling gave him a watery smile. 

“Mm,” he nodded his little head and Lan Zhan stood up again. He glanced around the room curiously spotting a notebook with a Pokemon cover tucked on the ledge by the kitchen. It sat near a couple of cheap picture frames. There were 3, one with a large family where everyone looked more or less like Jiang Cheng with a grinning highschool Wei Ying, the next had a handsome couple, a young woman with bright yellow eyes and a man, her husband maybe, with an elegant tilt to his chin and the last photo was much more recent, 20 something year old brothers with a young Jin Ling between them. He was so cute in his little dinosaur costume with his smiling uncles around him. It was a sweet and endearing picture. 

Then he snagged the little notebook with interest. He flipped through a few pages, his eyes catching on a list of employers with phone numbers and a neat schedule written by each name and he suppressed another sigh.

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng didn’t just work at a cafe and a bookstore, they worked a total of 5 jobs between them and further down the page was the phone number for a preschool and another number for a girl named MianMian, probably a sitter no doubt. 

He flipped the page to see a budget, everything meticulously categorized with fees and the total earnings they made every week and Lan WangJi felt another dejected sigh collect in his chest. Together the Jiangs made a tiny, tiny fraction of what he and his brother made and it seemed so unfair. These young men worked so hard for what they had. 

He turned a few more pages and ended up on a list of goals, the first set standing out boldly in green ink. _Send Jiang Cheng back to school by fall next year, See A-Cheng compete again, Get a better job, Save enough to send A-Ling to college_ with a penciled in number that Lan Zhan assumed was their savings and the fifth one, _Move into an apartment where the stupid A/C works._ There were a few more goals on the list for a total of 10, the last one being, _Go back to school to be a highschool PE teacher_ and Lan WangJi really did sigh. Their goals were so simple, so heartfelt and he realized he and XiChen could make every one of their dreams come true with a snap of their fingers.

It was so sad to think something as simple as college was out of their reach and he let his fingers caress the little page with melancholy in his heart just as XiChen walked back in, his arms full of grocery bags. 

“How are they WangJi?”

“Bad, I put the strips on them but they keep coughing---” he trailed off as another round of hacking coughs echoed out of their darkened bedroom and the little boys in the armchair looked over at them with worry in their big eyes. 

“Not to worry, we’ll take care of them,” XiChen spoke warmly more so for their nephews than anything else and he set the bags on that rickety little card table. He fished out some cold and flu medicine, cough suppressants, and vitamin C and Lan Zhan jumped to grab two glasses of water. He followed his older brother with the different colored plastic cups and settled himself down next to Wei Ying. 

Lan XiChen scooted close and lifted Jiang Cheng into his arms and shook him awake gently until a pair of hazy blue eyes slitted open to look up at him. He was so far gone with his fever he didn’t even seem to recognize him.

“A-Cheng, A-Cheng, drink this ok, it’ll help you feel better, that’s it,” he spoke quietly as Lan Zhan did the same for Wei Ying. They coaxed them slowly into taking the pills, those hazy eyes so foggy and disconnected before the Lans laid them back down in the blankets. 

“WangJi, can you grab some new clothes for them, they’re soaked through with sweat,” XiChen whispered as he caressed Jiang Cheng’s face affectionately, his lips set in a thin, worried line. He looked so awful, his breathing heavy and quick through his nose, his face flushed. His hair was stuck to his skin and XiChen gathered it up and smoothed it away from his face just as Lan Zhan padded back over with matching pajamas. It was another set of sweaters and sweatpants in purple and red, they were faded and worn out, but they were clean and the fuzzy interior was still thick enough. 

They changed their clothes delicately without a single improper thought as they touched their bodies for the first time, nothing but concern and care in their hands and in their eyes. Afterwards they headed back into the living room and XiChen glanced at the clock, it was just past midnight and Jin Ling and SiZhui were curled up with each other sleepily. 

He picked up little A-Ling and Lan Zhan tugged SiZhui into his arms as they headed back to the bedroom. They found another old pair of Pikachu pajamas for SiZhui and tucked the boys into Jin Ling’s bed and it was so endearing to see them matching with the little hoods and floppy Pokemon ears. 

Lan WangJi headed out to the living room again and grabbed that little notebook. He started dialing the work numbers in a methodically line leaving voicemails on each one because with the state that Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying were in there was no way they would be able to work tomorrow or even Tuesday and XiChen called the preschools and their office as well. The last number on the page was for the Red Orchid and Lan WangJi considered it. Would they be ok by Wednesday? Probably not but he was leery about calling it, all the turbulent feelings of the past 24 hours catching in his chest as he stared at the name of the place that had been the root of their problems and their passions. 

XiChen was the one who called that number explaining that Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying were sick letting Lan Zhan off the hook before the brothers looked at each other a little at a loss. What should they do now? It was still so unbelievably cold in their apartment and the best thing for the Jiang brothers was heat. They needed to sweat out their sickness and XiChen bit his lip. 

“Let’s stay WangJi, we can help keep them warm…” and Lan Zhan looked at him with hope and skepticism in his golden eyes. 

“How?”

“Body heat….don’t look at me like that, it’s too cold in this apartment and if they hate us in the morning well at least they’ll be awake enough and aware enough to do so, so come on let’s get some sleep…” he spoke pointedly turned around to head back for the bedroom. Lan WangJi snagged his jacket and that thin throw blanket and followed him. 

They scooted the mattress away from the wall and slipped under the blankets after laying their jackets over the thick comforter and they cuddled up into the Jiang brothers. And Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were singularly incapable of not wrapping their arms around their waists and tugging them back into their chests, care and affection apparent in the firm holds they had on the men they loved with all their hearts.

And whether they imagined it or not, it seemed as though Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng snuggled into the warm bodies at their backs and like this all 6 of them slept soundly in the darkness of that little room in that little apartment and Lan Zhan had a dim, distant thought before he fell asleep, he would give all his billions, all his wealth and every single possession he had to keep Wei Ying in his arms just like this for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, my poor bbys are sick but like what the hell is going to happen when the Jiangs wake up......0_0 (sorry about the short chapter you guys, it ended where it needed to end and next update we'll finally get some kind of communication so don't worry, we'll get back to the fluff soon, I promise ❤❤❤
> 
> also we commissioned another cute little fanart from @santi_juno for this chapter so check it out, it's so cute!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1320765740467822597
> 
> (so someone pointed out the shidi, shixiong and jiujiu are actually wrong lol so, I went back in and changed stuff lol, if I missed one here or there I'm sorry TT_TT this story is really long already)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OK LOOOOOOOOOOK AT THIS!!! Its meant for chapter 2 but idgaf its beautiful!!
> 
> Tysm @meruod for this comm 😭❤
> 
> https://twitter.com/meruod/status/1321831433791508481?s=19

Monday morning found Lan XiChen blinking awake in the gloom as he glanced around a little foggily, the light from the grey day casting the room in a dim, shadowy glow and the first thing he noticed was thick black hair under his nose and a warm body pressed into his. It was so unexpected he blinked and a pair of long legs threaded back through into his own with a stretch.

It felt so nice, he was just about to fall asleep again when he realized with a snap where he was and what had happened the night before. He gently slipped his arm from around Jiang Cheng’s slim waist and laid his hand across his forehead with a soft smile catching his lips. Regardless of how he found himself in this situation, he would treasure this memory, the memory of this beautiful man cuddled up into his chest. 

He sighed lightly as he felt for his temperature and he was both pleased to see it down from the raging fever from the night before and concerned that he still felt warm. He slid out of the blankets a little awkwardly and stretched his back with a pop of his spine. 

Sleeping half on a mattress and half on the floor hadn’t done much for his body but he grinned a lopsided smirk, if that was the price he had to pay to snuggle up to that gorgeous man, he’d sleep like that for the rest of his life. He and his brother were too big for all four of them to fit on a little queen sized mattress and XiChen rolled his shoulders a little to stretch them out with another little smile. All things considered he was happy, happy to help, happy to care for this little family who had stolen his heart so thoroughly. 

He stepped over everyone quietly and walked out into the living room with a frown at the chill in the air. It was still far too cold for his liking. He fished his phone out of his pocket with a glance at the time, 7am on the dot and he padded into the kitchen to take a look at their refrigerator. He suddenly found himself with 6 people to feed and that filled his chest with warmth. 

But just like their little apartment, the fridge was tiny and woefully understocked, a gallon of milk, a little jug of orange juice, some eggs and bacon, a few juice boxes and a little jar of grape jelly. Their freezer was just as bad with 6 frozen pizzas and a bag of chicken nuggets. On the top of the fridge were a few boxes of cereal and their cabinets had a little jar of peanut butter, a small loaf of bread, instant coffee, oatmeal, a little box of hot chocolate and a bag of apples and Lan XiChen pursed his lips. He sent Lan Zhan a text and left for the grocery store with a whole list of things in his head. No wonder the Jiangs were so sick, existing off of pizza and chicken nuggets was certainly not a healthy way to live. 

~*~

Lan Zhan started as he heard the front door click and he gazed around blearily for a moment as his ears registered the soft deep breaths of people all around him and the blazing warmth of the person curled up against his chest and he blinked. 

He glanced down to see Wei Ying snuggled into him, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with little puffs, the sound cute with his stuffed nose. He gently caressed his cheek with affection and a soft smile caught him. He couldn’t for the life of him believe how perfect Wei Ying felt in his arms, how perfectly they fit together as though they were two pieces of a puzzle and he pulled out of his fanciful thoughts to feel for his temperature. 

He pressed his hand against his neck and frowned a little, he was nowhere near as hot as he had been the night before but he still felt feverish and Lan WangJi carefully peeled the cooling strips off him and his brother and replaced it with new ones before he stood up straight. His back protested and his spine popped but he grinned lightly. He would sleep in whatever position, on the floor, on the bed, in a tree if it meant he could sleep with Wei Ying. 

He glanced over at their little nephews and his heart was even softer, SiZhui and Jin Ling were curled up face to face in yellow Pikachu pajamas, their little hands clasped together and Lan Zhan had never seen anything quite so cute. He snapped a picture of them with his phone and another of the Jiang brothers and clicked the little message from his brother as he walked out into the living room shivering a little as he left the warmth of the bedroom. 

_How can they live in this freezing apartment?!_

_‘Be back soon, went to get some groceries, if you’re awake, change their fever strips please’_

Lan Zhan texted him back, _‘already did, see you soon’_ and he plopped himself down in the armchair resisting the urge to crawl back into bed and cuddle up with Wei Ying. Wei WuXian was still mad at him and he was done letting his selfish desires direct him. It had nothing but cause grief and heartache to those he cared about plus he wanted Wei Ying to want to cuddle with him and that was an entirely different matter. 

Right now they were sick with a cold and Lan WangJi knew in his heart it was his and XiChen’s fault because Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng wouldn’t have refused a ride home if they weren’t so unbelievably vexed with them and they deserved it. Even if it had never been their intention to buy them for a quick fling, that’s still how it came off and he and his brother both owed them some sincere apologies. And after that, if they never wanted to see them again that was their decision to make and no amount of self reflection could change whatever would happen when and if they got the opportunity to talk to them. 

It was about 40 minutes later when XiChen walked in with his arms laden with bags and bags of groceries. There were so many and Lan Zhan blinked as he jumped forward to help and the brothers methodically stocked the little Jiang kitchen with fruits and vegetables, chicken and meat and fish, juices and rice and fresh loaves of white and wheat and fancy little bread with cinnamon swirls, boxes of fruit snacks and fruit cups and new jars of jelly and jam and peanut butter. He bought them a coffee pot and a big bucket of ground coffee and sugar both brown and white and even sweetener in case they preferred that and an actual set of dishes in a pretty blue color with a box of water glasses and a cute 2 pack of Pokemon kids cups. There was even a little set of Pokemon plates and silverware for Jin Ling.

He also bought stuff to make them porridge since one way or the other they had to get something in the Jiangs’ stomachs. Medicine on empty bellies was abrasive and uncomfortable and XiChen and WangJi both were pretty sure no one had eaten yesterday. 

Lan XiChen set about the kitchen making breakfast, he scrambled up some eggs for the kids and popped some toast into the new toaster he had bought them, the fancy kind with cinnamon and poked around the cabinets for a pot regretting that he hadn’t thought to buy new ones too.

He sent WangJi down to the car to get 2 new space heaters for them since that ‘stupid’ A/C unit didn’t work and a 2 pack of thick fluffy throw blankets, one in red and one in purple with matching little decorative pillows that fit snuggly into their old leather armchair and if he could have gotten away with it, he would have outfitted their entire apartment but as it was he tried to keep it minimal despite the fiercely protective nature that had come over him. 

It was closer to 10 when the little boys woke up and XiChen had them brush their teeth with brand new Pokemon toothbrushes before he sat the little boys at the table for their breakfast, the porridge simmering on the stove set on low so it would be ready whenever the sick pair woke up. He and WangJi had made them take another dose of medicine, the brothers groggy and disconnected before they tucked their comforter in around them and set the space heater in the corner of their room. After about an hour the industrious little heaters had warmed the apartment up to a balmy temperature that was a million times better than the awful cold they had slept in. 

Jin Ling was worlds better in the morning too, happy to wake up with SiZhui who was just as excited and he was even happier to see the fancy little toast. He ate it with a big ‘wow’ that made him even more endearing. The best part, Lan XiChen decided was seeing them in matching Pikachu pajamas and he decided right then and there that SiZhui needed more color in his wardrobe. He, like his uncles, wore blue and white most of the time and XiChen felt keenly the rainbow of colors the Jiangs threw across their world. 

He let them play around in their pajamas all day as they watched movies and colored in a big activity book with a brand new box of crayons XiChen couldn’t resist as they waited and waited for the brothers to wake up. They didn’t even bother to check in with work too wrapped up in this new world as they kept their nephews company and even tried their hand at the 1996 Mario Kart, WangJi losing terribly on the 50cc.

It was around 6pm on that Monday night when Wei Ying stumbled out of his bedroom, his hair up around him in a mess as he shuffled off to the bathroom groggily and Lan Zhan popped up from the floor, his hands fiddling together nervously. He didn’t seem to have noticed them yet and he was properly terrified of the prospect. Last time he had seen Wei Ying awake he had laid a scathing rebuke across his shoulders that even now weighed him down. 

They heard the shower turn on and not a few minutes later Jiang Cheng walked sluggishly out of the bedroom too though Jin Ling was too absorbed in coloring with SiZhui to notice him pad slowly down the hallway. He ducked into the bathroom as well leaving Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen to stew in their nerves. 

They kept eyeing the bathroom door with trepidation, their hearts beating faster as 5 minutes passed by then 10. It was 15 minutes later when they emerged in a cloud of steam and the Lans almost swallowed their tongues, their hearts leaping up into their throats. 

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng walked out into the hallway in nothing but mismatched towels slung low on their hips, their hair so long and wet over their shoulders you could see it hang around their waists and the Lans swallowed dryly in panic as two pairs of piercing eyes, blue and grey met theirs with a crack of lightning and suddenly the apartment was simmering with tension. 

Wei Ying considered the golden gaze that looked back at him before he cast his eyes over his home noticing the pot on the stove, the coloring book Jin Ling didn’t own, the tv with Mario Kart playing in the background, the new throw blankets with their little pillows and the new space heater and he set his lips into a thin firm line. 

He looked away and marched into his bedroom, his brother in tow with not a single word and the Lans found themselves gulping in almost fear. They didn’t know what to expect and not a few minutes later they stepped out again fully dressed in jeans and hoodies, mismatched socks on their feet. 

They walked into the living room and Jin Ling popped up off the floor with a yell, “JIUJIUS!!!!” He threw himself into their arms with an excited wiggle and even SiZhui abandoned his uncles to toss himself against Jiang Cheng with as big of a hug as his little arms could manage. 

“Hey squirt,” Wei Ying spoke with a hoarse, raspy voice as he ruffled his hair affectionately before he glanced over his head to stare pointedly at the Lans with hard grey eyes and he slowly peeled his nephew off. He patted SiZhui’s head with warmth as well and shooed the little boys into their room with a ‘can you play with SiZhui for a little bit? Your jiujius need to have a talk…’

And Lan XiChen and Lan Zhan wilted at the stern edge to the word ‘talk,’ just as SiZhui and Jin Ling bounced into their bedroom with a giggle, so happy to play some more, before the Jiang brothers walked into the living room. They dropped down on the ground, cross legged with another pointed look and the Lans plopped down too facing them with so much nervous energy they feared they’d lose their lunch as a pair of unreadable grey and blue eyes stared them down. 

“Talk…” Wei Ying commanded with a steely note in his voice and Lan WangJi swallowed. 

“Uhm…..so...so Jin Ling called us yesterday and said you...you were sick so we uhm….wanted to...to help….a little….”

“A little?” Wei Ying glanced at the space heater and the new dishes on the table then over to the new blankets with a raised eyebrow.

“Y...yeah...uhm….we….we do…..ah….care….and I know you don’t really want to see us but I really wanted to apologize…..we do respect you and we never had any intention of buying you or anything like that!” WangJi’s words tumbled out of him in a rush. He was not good at talking, he couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of what he wanted to say and it all jumbled up together in his mouth as Wei Ying just stared at him. 

“So how much do we owe you for all this stuff?” He asked with a note of finality and XiChen spoke this time.

“Ah...Wei Ying look, we really do owe you an apology, it’s true we first saw you at the show but we didn’t seek you out or anything, we only realized it was you at the park that day because of your hair styles and we were curious about you. It really did start like that but---”

“Mr. Lan, do you really expect us to believe you? You’ve been lying to our faces for 3 weeks now. Don’t pretend you suddenly care about a pair of broke ass pole dancers, all you want is a roll in the hay and I’m sorry to tell you we’re not for sale. So tell me how much we owe you...” 

“Uhm….it’s, it’s a gift ok, despite the problems between us, SiZhui’s best friends with Jin Ling and we’re--”

Jiang Cheng barked with a cynical laugh speaking up for the first time, “XiChen are you really trying to use your nephew again?”

“NO!” XiChen paled and he paused taking a deep breath.

“Ok, Jiang Cheng, look please just hear me out and if you hate what I’m about to say, we’ll leave and never bother you again…”

He glanced up into those hard blue eyes and Jiang Cheng tilted his head considering him, “fine, talk, I’ll hear you out only because I like your nephew so make your point then get out”

“Ok….” he paused collecting himself, “the truth is, WangJi and I were at a business meeting and the board member wanted to go to the Red Orchid so we went, we saw the Silk & Satin show and we thought it was amazing so we went back to all of your shows and yeah, it was shallow desires that attracted us at first. You’re hot,” XiChen shrugged before he continued.

“But when we met you at the park that day, I was….I was moved by you. I really was, your blue eyes are so beautiful and you sparkle when you’re happy. You’re so sweet and caring and open and I found myself not interested in Satin but rather I was interested in you Jiang Cheng, when I kissed you that day it was because I wanted to date you not for any other reason and I know I was stupid, I should have told you that before I just up and kissed you but I really mean it when I say you’re captivating and beautiful inside and out and even if you never want to kiss me again, I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want to lose your friendship. It’s so cheesy to say this but I am….truly... in love with you, not Satin and, and I’m sorry I was so tactless and rude, I never meant to trick you, I never meant to take advantage of you or of Jin Ling. Even if you never want to see us again, please know that I’m sincere, I do love you Jiang Cheng…”

Lan XiChen tapered off, he was so nervous, his shoulders so tight with tension he thought they’d crack as he stared into the wide blue eyes that stared back at him. 

“You…..w...w…..what?!” He stuttered as a wildfire blush bloomed on his cheeks. He didn’t know where to look, Lan XiChen, the gorgeous billionaire bachelor was looking at him with his deep brown eyes and pink ears burning so bright he could see them from a mile away. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt a little faint. His head was throbbing in his temples as his cold refused to let him go and he really just didn’t know what to do. 

“C..can….can we still be friends a least? I won’t do anything inappropriate again, I won’t even go to your shows if you don’t want me to, I just want to see you Jiang Cheng, I want to be around you…” Lan XiChen’s voice trailed off softly and his hands twisted up in his lap. He didn’t even realize his brother and Wei Ying were staring at him in astonishment so captivated he was by those endless bright blue eyes. 

“I…...uhm…..I don’t….” Jiang Cheng glanced at his brother for help and Wei WuXian stared back at him stunned at the confession. 

He spoke haltingly turning to the elder Lan with a thumping heart. He wasn’t even the one being confessed to and he would have laughed if he wasn’t so….so mind boggled by this turn of events. 

“Xi...XiChen…..are….you serious right now?” 

“I am,” he looked into those unfathomable grey eyes with sincerity in his gaze as he willed them to believe him, to believe in the words he spoke and the heart that spoke them. 

“I fell in love with you the very day I met you…” he mumbled shyly and Jiang Cheng stared at him in amazement. He didn’t know what to say, what should he say, he did care about Lan XiChen, well, he had cared, he had thought about him constantly these past three weeks but could he really believe him, could he really trust his words? He really, truly didn’t know what to do and he turned to his brother with panic in his wide blue eyes. 

He popped up from the floor and almost fell back down as all the blood rushed to his head before he yanked Wei Ying up too almost dashing to the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

He turned to his brother with wild panic in his eyes as he spoke hoarsely, “A….A-Xian wha….what do…do I do?!”

Wei Ying looked back at him solemnly, “Didi, I can’t tell you that….but whatever you want to do I support you. If you want to be his friend I will be too, if you want to date him, I will let you, if you want me to throw his ass out the fucking window I will do it. It’s your heart A-Cheng and I am here no matter what”

Jiang Cheng looked down at his feet completely torn. He had never in his entire life been confessed to and he was at a complete loss. Wei Ying stared at him for a moment before he lifted his brother’s chin with his hand to look into his confused blue eyes, “do you still like him?”

And for a long while, the bathroom was blanketed in silence as Jiang Cheng really considered his heart and he found that he did indeed still like Lan XiChen but what if he was lying? What if after he got what he wanted he left? What if Satin really was all he cared about and as soon as they got to that point, he’d move on to the next dancer or lover or whoever...?

“Didi, if you still like him then date him. You don’t have to sleep with him, in fact you don’t even have to hold his hand but if you really do like him the best thing you can do right now is give him a chance?”

“Do you believe him? Do you trust him?” Jiang Cheng asked as he glanced up into his brother’s grey eyes and Wei Ying answered him honestly. 

“I don’t really know if I trust him completely yet but I do believe him. I do think he is sincere and I would not let you date someone who I didn’t trust at least a little bit…” Wei Ying struggled to put his feelings into words because like it or not, he did believe Lan XiChen was being honest though if they could truly trust him was another thing. It would take time to see if he was a man of his word or not. 

“...............ok….ok!” Jiang Cheng lit up, his eyes bright with excitement suddenly as he decided once and for all that he would give that big beautiful man a chance because really he’d been dreaming about him for too long not to. 

They walked back out into the living room and Jiang Cheng gazed down at XiChen who swallowed dryly waiting for his judgement. They considered each other for a moment before Jiang Cheng smiled an awkward grin. 

“I…..don’t know if I love you or anything Lan XiChen but I will date you,” Jiang Cheng spoke slowly before his voice turned hard, “but if you lie or pull a stunt like that again, I swear to god I will lay your ass out and I don’t give a fuck if you’re taller than me…” he huffed and Lan XiChen stared back at him with absolute astonishment. He had never even considered dating as a possibility and he scrambled up from the floor in a rush, words tumbling out of him, “Yes! Yes! I promise ok, I really do, thank you for, for hearing me out and thank you for agreeing to date me, I promise I won’t do anything stupid---”

“Haha shut up you big oaf, you can’t promise not to do anything stupid but you better not lie to me again. I will not tolerate it. You got that?”

XiChen nodded his head rapidly as Wei Ying raised an eyebrow at how cute they looked, bashful and flustered and he spoke gently cutting into their embarrassed happiness. 

“XiChen, why don’t you and A-Cheng go grab us some food, there’s a great Italian restaurant around the corner…”

Lan XiChen glanced at Jiang Cheng with hope in his eyes and the younger Jiang laughed again. For being such a big beautiful man, he looked an awful lot like an overgrown puppy. Jiang Cheng could almost see a tail swinging behind him wildly. 

“Come on then,” he grinned and Wei Ying threw out, “XiChen...you hurt my brother and I’ll make sure they never find your body….” he spoke seriously with a glint in his eye that made XiChen pause. He had the unsettling feeling that Wei WuXian would do just that and he nodded his head a little awkwardly, “I...I won’t...thank you for uhm...giving me a chance…”

“Mm….make sure to get us some of that ravioli and Jin Ling likes their spaghetti,” he replied as he watched them leave. He felt better, he felt happy for his brother before he turned his eyes to the second Lan still sitting on the ground and he raised his eyebrow in consideration. 

“Your turn then….anything you want to say?” He asked point blank and Lan WangJi almost squirmed with nervous agitation. He was not like his brother. He could not string together his words so easily and he bit his lip unsure and uncertain of everything. All he knew at that moment was he wanted to be honest, he wanted Wei Ying to trust him, to date him too but he didn’t want to seem presumptuous again or say the wrong thing or fuck this up somehow. 

XiChen had managed it so he could too, right? He hoped and Wei Ying laughed, “look stop struggling so much and just say whatever you want, I’ll hear you out, out of respect for my brother and for A-Ling”

He spoke succinctly as he watched the impressive and imposing HanGuang-Jun wrestle with himself. He was kind of endearing with his bright pink ears but Wei WuXian would not fall as easily as his brother. 

“Uhm……” Lan Zhan started then stopped again, his hands fisting up on his thighs with his nerves. 

“So…..”

“So?” Wei Ying countered tilting his head and he considered grabbing some medicine for the headache creeping about his temples but he thought better of it. He agreed to hear Lan WangJi out so he waited patiently. 

“So….uhm….I’m not…..really…..good at uhm...this but….but I...I am sorry about Sunday….I should have….be…….been…...a gentleman about it……”

“Eh it’s fine, it’s not that big of a deal anyway…” Wei Ying answered him and Lan Zhan frowned. 

“But it….it is…..I…..I should….have told you…..that I wa….wan….. wanted…..to…… to….d.a ….. d…….dd…….date….you too”

“Lan WangJi….if you really wanted to date me, you wouldn’t have spent $30,000 on a pair of exotic dancers,” Wei WuXian spoke succinctly and Lan Zhan swallowed before he tried again.

“But I knew it was you….I wanted to give it to you not to Silk….not to some random dancer...you are the person I care about, the person I want. And….and I know you probably don’t….don’t believe me...but I really do uhm….care”

Wei Ying considered him, “you care? About what? About bedding Silk right? I won’t be so easy for you Lan WangJi. I have never slept with anyone for money and I won’t start now”

“I don’t want that! I don’t want to buy you like a...a... wh….whore! You’re not….you’re so much….more than that Wei Ying! I love you...I love how hardworking you are, how you protect your little family so much and provide for them no matter what. You are so warm like sunshine and I have never seen more beautiful eyes than yours!”

Wei WuXian tilted his head again, “you are very sweet Lan Zhan but flattery won’t get you very far with me…”

Lan Zhan looked down, his hands toying with the carpet uncomfortably. He really couldn’t stand the cold look in those dark grey eyes, “Wei Ying, it’s not flattery, I’m not trying to bed you, I don’t want something so important to be because we just lost our heads or something...”

“Something so important? Sex isn’t that important, I bet you’ve taken quite a few people to your bed Lan WangJi...”

Lan Zhan shook his head hard and spoke to the carpet, “I have never slept with anyone, I have never kissed anyone but you Wei Ying. I want to do those things only with you, it will only ever be you or no one at all...”

Wei Ying gaped at him in absolute astonishment, his grey eyes huge in his face as he stared at one of Gusu’s most eligible bachelors and he floundered for a moment. _It must be a lie, there’s no….there’s no way…_

Lan WangJi looked up with his heart in his eyes as he met Wei WuXian’s and he spoke again, “even if you don’t want to date me or anything, please know that I am sincere when I say I truly do love you Wei Ying...”

And Wei WuXian sagged in place as he stared into those incredible golden eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. Lan Zhan’s gaze was clear and bright, swirling with honesty and truth and he found himself wavering. He knew he liked him, he had known he liked him since he had kissed him but he was far more pragmatic than his brother and he just couldn’t seem to take that last step. He couldn’t trust him so easily and he tilted his head with a dry swallow. 

“O….ok Lan Zhan….I accept your apology a...and….I will... consider…...you...your confession….so if you want to wait…..then---”

“I will wait! I will wait for as long as you need ok?! I’m not going anywhere or anything and thank you! Thank you so much for--”

“Hahaha,” Wei Ying laughed outright at the bumbling, shy and so very sweet Lan WangJi. He would consider his reply carefully and make him wait for it since really, he already knew he would say yes.

~*~

That night in the Jiang apartment, they ate their take out Italian food spread out around the living room floor, though the sick brothers made do with the better than expected porridge since their stomachs hurt after another round of medication, laughter and happiness bright and warm around them. And Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were so unbearably content. They were almost floating off that threadbare brown carpet as they traded off on the nintendo 64. They watched Finding Nemo with tired yawns and the Lans considered themselves quite lucky indeed to carry their sleeping sweethearts over to their bed with so much tenderness and affection as they held their long bodies up in their arms. 

They pulled off their jackets and jeans, turned the little space heater down a notch and pushed the little boys into their showers, following right after. After all 4 of them were squeaky clean, they pulled out a pair of purple pajamas with a little green dinosaur pattern and another set that was navy blue with fluffy, friendly tigers and lions and bears on them for their nephews and made do with their own clothes since they were a little too big to share Jiang Cheng’s or Wei WuXian’s. 

They tucked the boys into Jin Ling’s bed again before slipping under the covers to cuddle up around the Jiang brothers with soft, soft hearts. Life really didn’t get much better than this even if they still ended up half on the floor and half on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay see ^_^ ❤
> 
> ok guys...I am going to post a Halloween special, on Halloween, it will be attached to Silk & Satin as the 2nd part of the series so I'd love for you to check it out :) also, it will be set _after_ the main events of the story and its purely for fun so if the tags aren't your cup of tea, feel free to skip it ❤ and...srsly.... please....read the tags... lol it's pure filth ^.~
> 
> Lastly, I'm starting some classes again online so the chapters will most likely be once a week from now on, sorry >.< anyway thanks for reading ❤


	11. Chapter 11

After the most wonderful two days, the Lans left the little Jiang family and returned to their apartment and at 9pm Tuesday night Lan XiChen found himself alone in the living room, SiZhui already tucked into bed with brand new Pikachu pajamas since he literally had to match Jin Ling. It was so incredibly cute, the little hood with its floppy ears on his head and an adorable Pokemon tail swinging behind him.

Lan XiChen cast his thoughts back to yesterday with a fond smile as he flopped over on his side on the cool leather of their white couch. Jiang Cheng was so shy and bashful, so beautiful with a blush on his cheeks and his lowered lashes. He was talkative too, his pale pink lips speaking quickly with his cute nervousness and Lan XiChen would be a liar if he said he wasn’t just as full of butterflies. He had never dated anyone before, had never wanted to but with the gorgeous Jiang Cheng on his arm, he considered himself the luckiest man in the world. 

He clicked through his social media idly but he couldn’t really see much of his Instagram feed or his Twitter, thoughts of Jiang Cheng filling his mind before he blinked as something occurred to him. 

They were dating now and with dating came kisses and handholding and eventually, hopefully something more and he realized with a shock that he still knew absolutely nothing about making love to a man. 

He clicked over to his internet browser and after a moment’s consideration brought up an incognito window where he typed in, _How to make love to a virgin, gay_ and contrary to his expectations instead of articles or helpful discussion boards, the very first thing that popped up was a video titled, _Make Him Scream, Blond Virgin Twink and Service Top_ and Lan XiChen blushed as a fierce flush ran down the back of his neck. He fished out his headphones and clicked the link with a swarm of butterflies running though his belly. 

The video popped up with some generic hotel room and two men appeared on the screen, a naked, petite blond who looked not a day over 18 and a taller, more imposing man with dark red hair, he was also naked. He looked young as well and he tugged his partner over into his arms with something romantic in the gesture. 

They kissed then, the redhead’s hands wrapped politely around the blond’s waist as he gently lowered them back into the bed. After a few seconds of this slow, passionate kissing, the taller man leaned back and spoke roughly, “Baby, you’re so gorgeous, is this really your first time?”

The blond nodded shyly with a fetching blush on his cheeks before the other man spoke again, “Mmm well let me take care of you then, you gorgeous thing”

Lan XiChen glanced down at the time bar and noticed it was only 10 minutes long before he looked back to pair again. The top was caressing the other man gently before he leaned in and sucked on his nipples, his hand moving up to toy and tug on the other one and the blond moaned with a gasp. He pressed his chest up into the redhead’s mouth with a seductive arc of his body.

XiChen was so engrossed in this video he literally leapt up off the couch, his hand jerking hard enough the phone fell to the ground face up when Lan Zhan stepped into the living room in his white flannel pajamas. He finished fastening the top button and glanced down at the screen curiously before he froze, his ears turning absolutely scarlet. 

The redheaded man in the video was moving down his partner’s body with opened mouth kisses when XiChen snatched it up and paused it blushing so bad he thought his ears would fall off. 

He shuffled in place awkwardly under Lan Zhan’s wide eyed stare before he supplied a little brokenly.

“W….wh….what?! I….I don’t know…..if….if Jiang Cheng is a….a virgin or whatever but I need to figure this out you know……..?!” he frowned at the shaggy white rug under his feet and Lan WangJi sighed a little shakily. 

He plopped down on the couch and motioned next to him for his brother to sit down with a questioning glance and XiChen fell heavily back onto the sofa. He resigned himself to his fate and offered the other earbud of his headphones to WangJi and together they stared at the little video, frozen and tense and so very uncomfortable. They may be in their 30’s but neither one of them regularly watched enough porn for this to be an easy experience especially together and they carefully ignored each other as XiChen hit the little play button and the redhead’s husky voice echoed in their ears. 

“You’re so hot baby, do you like it when I touch you like this?” He purred, his fingers fondling the blond’s shaft. He tugged on it slowly with long strokes as it thickened in his hand to stand up straight and the blond moaned again with his soft, almost feminine voice. 

“Y….yes….” he whispered and his partner leaned down to replace his hand with his mouth. He sucked him for a minute of video time before he flipped the blond onto his knees, the younger man squeaking in shock. 

“Hush gorgeous, it’s your first time and I need to prepare you so it doesn’t hurt, you don’t like pain right beautiful?”

“N...n...no….wha….what should I….um….” he asked with a nervous whisper and the redhead grinned at him. He was so hard the camera zoomed in on his privates in a way that made it look far too large for the petite man under him. 

“Nothing pretty baby, I’ll take care of you,” he spoke huskily as he palmed the perfectly round pale cheeks of his ass. He grabbed them and kneaded them with his large hands and the blond shivered under him. Then the redhead leaned down and kissed first the left cheek then the right one before he spread them apart and the camera got a good look at his tiny pink entrance. It was the palest pink and Lan Zhan had a distracted thought. He wondered for a moment what Wei Ying’s looked like, would it be a pale pink like that, a rosy color or maybe it would be a light brown since his skin was tan? And he felt a bolt of desire spread through him with force just as he realized immediately that was a terrible train of thought to have sitting next to his brother right in the middle of their living room. 

He yanked his mind back to the video swallowing a hoarse gasp as the redhead leaned in and planted his mouth on that little hole with zeal. He devoured it and the camera caught his pressing lips and flicking, thrusting tongue and Lan XiChen thought he’d simply die from shame and embarrassment. He really could not handle the slick, wet sounds in his ear but he was determined to learn. He was absolutely fixated on this _Service Top_ and his mouth ached to do the same to Jiang Cheng. His tongue was tingling and he swallowed dryly shoving it out of his thoughts so fast he almost got whiplash. 

The top spent 2 whole minutes of screen time lavishing the blond with his attentions before he leaned back up with a low hum, a long trail of spit dangling from his lips. He dragged his thumb across his mouth wiping it up before he purred again, “Baby did you like that? Your hole is twitching like crazy…”

The blond turned his face to the camera and he was so flushed, his lip caught between his teeth alluringly and the redhead leaned in to lick at his trapped lower lip before he shifted on the bed and grabbed a clear bottle with a pink top. He squeezed a generous amount of some clear liquid onto his fingers and trailed them up and down the blond’s ass, soaking the skin. 

“What are you...?”

“I gotta stretch you out gorgeous, you can’t take me right now with this hot little hole of yours,” he grinned wolfishly and the next 2 minutes of the video were nothing but incredibly lewd squelching sounds as he pumped one finger then two then three into the blond, pausing to stretch them wide; the camera zooming in so close the Lan brothers blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. 

This video was so, so difficult to watch not to mention the awkward presence of his brother and Lan XiChen swallowed heavily again trying to get some air into his lungs. This was by far the most vulgar, most filthy thing he had ever seen. 

After an unendurable 2 minutes, the redhead slipped on a condom and slicked himself up. He tossed the pink bottle to the side face up, its label reading Lover’s Lube with flowing cursive lettering. 

“Ok pretty baby, just relax for me gorgeous, it’s going to hurt a little bit but I promise I’ll make you feel so good…”

And that cursed camera zoomed in again to show him press into his partner who arched back with a gasp. His large green eyes teared up as the redhead sank slowly into him. 

“Breathe baby, I’ll find your spot soon, just relax ok? You’re doing so good gorgeous…” he rasped out, tension in his arms as he braced them around the blond’s body. 

He thrusted a little, back and forth, his hips changing angles until suddenly the blond yelped with a hoarse moan. The redhead grinned then and pumped his hips again, and the blond fell apart under him, panting and gasping, his voice so loud and so lewd.

“You like that baby? Does it feel good?” The redhead gasped as he moved faster, his hips slapping that pert round ass with hard thrusts. 

“Wh...wha….ahhh…..haaaaannnn…...what?!” the blond moaned out his question and the top grinned again, his breath coming harder, his brown eyes lowering under his lashes with pleasure. 

“Th….tha…..t’s…..s…..you…..r…...sweet spot…..gor….gorgeous….” he answered him brokenly and for the rest of that video he pounded his partner into the bed, their hoarse voices blending together. The blond came first with a screaming shout, the redhead following him quickly with a heavy groan and with a tired kiss the video ended. 

Lan Zhan sat stiff in his seat, he was so embarrassed he couldn’t even look at XiChen. Those 10 minutes had robbed him of his voice and his willpower and he sagged back into the couch awkwardly. 

XiChen sat next to him just as distressed. He simply could not bear to look at his brother and after a long moment of uncomfortable silence, he popped off the couch and spoke out a rushed “good night” before he turned tail and almost ran to his room, shame and embarrassment wafting off him in waves. He may be older but even he could not keep his famous Lan composure after a video like that. 

Lan Zhan blinked after him in resigned empathy. He could barely stand to be in his own skin and he ducked down the hallway into his room. And for the rest of that night Lan Zhan and Lan XiChen would lay awake torn between profound embarrassment and low desire.

And Wednesday morning would find them both still so awkwardly embarrassed even Chen Meili would find herself staring at them later on that day as the impeccably dressed and far too imposing Lan brothers walked through the sliding glass doors of the Cosmetics division at 8am on the dot.

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were for all purposes perfect in every way. They were tall and broad in the shoulders with black hair so dark it could cast off blue highlights when the sun hit it just right. They were always dressed in hand tailored Italian suits, almost always in pure white which was an eternal source of consternation for Chen Meili. 

She could never wear white pants on the daily train she took to and from work or out and about the town since she would inevitably get them dirty somehow but not the top two Lan executives. Their pants and suit jackets were absolutely pristine no matter what day of the week or what time of the day. The only variation it seemed was the cut of their jackets and their dress shirts most often in some shade of blue, that and their silk ties.

And today, they were breathtakingly handsome as usual as she stood up from her desk to fetch their morning coffee, her brown stilettos matching her tan skirt suit. All things considered, they were more beautiful than any woman or model she had ever seen and she bemoaned the plain curly brown hair she had to fight with every morning and her simple dark brown eyes that matched 90% of the women in Gusu. 

She wondered idly as she set a fresh filter in their fancy coffee machine, if the Lan brothers woke up that way, with an inward sigh. She certainly did not; she had spent an hour that morning straightening her wild curls into some semblance of order and hoped to any god she knew that the half of a bottle of hairspray she had set it with would hold through the endless humidity of their rainy November. 

She placed elegant porcelain cups on a silver tray and walked the long hallway of their department, her heels clicking rhythmically on the tiled floor, to stop in front of the heavy mahogany door that went from floor to ceiling in some ways just as imposing as the men who sat behind it. 

After a low acknowledgement, she stepped into Lan XiChen’s office with a courteous nod of her head and placed his delicate cup of coffee in its usual corner of his heavy oak desk. She waited politely for his attention as he finished up his phone call and she noticed with a little jolt that his ears were pink. 

It was such an odd thing to notice as he scrawled something across his notepad and continued his conversation in a different language, English, Spanish or French maybe? She couldn’t tell. But she waited quietly as she perused his handsome face with curiosity. She had never seen him blush or look anything other than perfectly professional and she glanced at his ears again. They were still pink. Was it possible that the Lan brothers blushed with their ears?

Was it possible that despite their beautiful, flawless faces that never flushed or changed much one way or the other, their emotions came through in a quirk as cute as blushing ears? That would be so….so adorable she decided with a quiet giggle. 

And on the heels of that thought she wondered why the esteemed Chief Operating Officer of Gusu Pharmaceuticals would be blushing at 8 in the morning on a dreary Wednesday. Could it be someone had teased him? His brother perhaps? She resisted a shake of her head. If there was one thing she learned from being Lan WangJi’s secretary was that he most certainly would not tease his older brother. So who else could cause these really cute pink ears?

She was thoroughly amused as she thought about it. Could it be a woman? Perhaps the woman that had had ZeWu-Jun twirling that pen around and around his fingers with that dreamy look on his face the other week? What woman would dare come close to the impassive and unreadable ZeWu-Jun?

Even after 3 weeks in their employ she was still kind of uncomfortable around their unimaginable beauty and unapproachable demeanors. She could never even dream of being close enough to these imposing brothers to tease them. They were almost otherworldly, like celebrities or models and their auras of cold and distance were very much present whenever she came near them. 

She waited patiently as Lan XiChen finished up his phone call and turned to her with a polite nod, “Miss Chen--”

He paused as a knock sounded on his open door and who else by Lan WangJi was standing there. He nodded at their secretary and spoke with his smooth, low baritone, “Brother?” and Chen Meili tried in vain to calm her racing heart. These two were lady killers if she ever saw one and she schooled her features glancing back to ZeWu-Jun and was shocked to see those pink ears turn red. She shifted her gaze quickly just in time to see HanGuang-Jun’s ears go from a pale pink to scarlet and she laughed, turning it into a cough quickly to hide her immense amusement. 

Whatever the cause, she was grateful to see such a side to her impressive bosses. They seemed just a little more human when ZeWu-Jun turned to her again, “How can I help you Miss Chen?”

“Pardon me ZeWu-Jun, will you be needing a sitter tonight for your evening events?” She spoke just as politely. It was her job to arrange such things for them and organize their schedules as necessary. 

“Not tonight Miss Chen, we won’t need a sitter tomorrow either”

“Yes sir,” she nodded before asking again, “will you have your usual Friday night plans?”

“Yes indeed, please see if Lan JiaLi will be available for SiZhui Friday evening from 11-2:30am”

“Yes sir, thank you,” she bowed her head and left the brothers behind swallowing her laugh again. Those ears had gone from pink to red to crimson and she really could not help her amusement. 

~*~

“A-Ling can you get me your dirty clothes? It’s laundry day,” Wei Ying called over his shoulder as he slid open a little closet across the hall from their bedroom. It had a tiny washer and dryer and had been the main reason the brothers had considered a one bedroom apartment a little bigger than a studio. 

The first few years with Jin Ling, they had used the large laundromat a few blocks over and that was such a pain in the ass, Wei WuXian had vowed their next apartment would have one or he would move into the commercial laundry building himself. 

He felt worlds better today, the first 3 days of their cold passing by in a flash and Thursday night he was almost 100% again. Though an odd headache was still hanging around his ears. He popped into the bathroom to grab another couple of pills before he tossed the bottle to Jiang Cheng who was curled up in their old armchair under his new purple throw blanket watching Fast Five: The Fast & Furious: Rio Heist which in Wei WuXian’s opinion was the best one. 

Jiang Cheng caught it almost reflexively as he glanced over his shoulder, “I don’t--”

“Take it we’re definitely working tomorrow and we need to kick this cold,” he ordered with that no nonsense voice that no one in their family could get out of and Jiang Cheng sulked into the kitchen. He grabbed some grape juice with one of their brand new glass cups and checked on the chicken and vegetables in the oven before he looked over the water level in the bubbling rice on the stove. Now that they had rice, he needed to buy a rice cooker, he reminded himself absentmindedly as he lowered the heat. 

Lan XiChen had outdone himself. They had so much food and crackers and cookies and fruits and a million other things though the best was either the coffee pot or the heaters and the heaters definitely won out. It was the most wonderful gift they had ever received. 

For the first time in weeks, their apartment was toasty and warm and they could lounge around comfortably instead of bundling up in layers and layers of clothes and socks. Everyone was perkier and happier now that they weren’t freezing half to death every night.

Jiang Cheng considered his boyfriend and he resisted the urge to wiggle. He was so...so happy it was almost ridiculous. It was amazing and life seemed brighter somehow like their world had an odd kind of glow to it and Wei Ying finished loading the washer just in time to catch that silly, stupid, soft smile on his brother’s face. 

He poked him and teased, “oooo look who’s in looooove~”

“SHUT THE F-----fudge up” he trailed off lamely as Jin Ling came into the living room again and Wei WuXian laughed, a wild, happy laugh and Jiang Cheng wilted around the edges. He threw a half hearted punch into his brother’s shoulder and growled, “shut up!”

“I can’t blame you Mr. ZeWu-Jun is quite the cat---ARGH”

He exploded as Jiang Cheng tackled him to the carpet wrestling him into the ground as he hissed, “SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE PAIN IN THE BUTT!”

“HAHA,” Wei Ying laughed before he flipped them over and started to tickle his brother right along his upper ribs and it was Jiang Cheng’s turn to laugh, Jin Ling promptly throwing himself into their little pile with his happy giggles.

They horsed around for a while before sitting down at their old card table with heaping piles of food on their brand new blue plates and Jin Ling’s really cute Pokemon bowl. And Wei Ying sighed in happiness, there really was nothing better than some good food. 

They finished up their night with Jin Ling’s new Hercules dvd he had gotten for his birthday and another little fairy tale. Tonight it was Pinocchio and Jiang Cheng made sure to change his voice for every single character including a roar or two for Monstro, the giant whale. 

It was 9:30 when the brothers finally wandered into the living room and plopped down on the carpet with their cozy new blankets and Wei Ying started up their action movie again. He had only caught bits of pieces of the movie he had liked so much as a teenager. The Fast and the Furious series was probably his favorite series of all time. 

He leaned into Jiang Cheng’s shoulder comfortably as the credits started and for a while they watched the high intensity action scenes before the younger Jiang spoke up when the movie calmed down a little. 

“So...what did you and Lan WangJi talk about?”

“Oh he apologized and said the same stuff that XiChen did…” Wei Ying spoke vaguely as he watched the fast cars race around the screen.

“So you’re dating now too?” Jiang Cheng looked over at him curiously. 

“Not quite...I mean I told him I’d give him a response eventually but like I don’t….I do…..I don’t want to just say yes but I think I’m going to…. I don’t know…” Wei Ying mumbled a little uncomfortable under his brother’s blue eyes. 

“Do you want to date him?” Jiang Cheng asked again as he dropped the blanket from around his shoulders. It was nice and warm in their apartment and he enjoyed the balmy temperature immensely. He was so comfortable he considered pulling his socks off for a moment as he glanced at his quiet brother. He nudged him with his shoulder encouraging a response.

“Yeah….” Wei Ying muttered awkwardly as he leaned into the weathered leather at his back. They usually sat on the floor together since two people couldn’t fit in their armchair anyway so they used it as a backrest instead. When they were all watching movies together, Jin Ling was the one who typically curled up in it. 

“Then why don’t you want to tell him?” Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrows curiously as he caught the uncomfortable look on Wei WuXian’s face. It was so rare to see his older brother out of sorts and he waited for his reply with interest. 

“I don’t know, I feel like it’s really sudden and he just lied like that and I don’t know….” Wei Ying trailed off, his eyes falling to the side embarrassed and awkward, a light flush collecting on his cheeks.

“Are you being shy?! You?!” Jiang Cheng asked with absolute astonishment in his voice. He had never in his entire life seen his flirty, friendly brother blushing like a maiden.

“I’m not being shy! I just...I’ve never been confessed to! What am I supposed to do just go up to him and be like ‘yeah I want to date you too’?!" Wei Ying sputtered with emotion and his blush got darker. Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrow again. 

“Yeah actually….I mean I did it why can’t you?!” He prodded encouraging his brother to speak up, to get whatever was plaguing him out in the open so they could discuss it. 

“I….don’t know ok?! How do you date a man anyway? How are you supposed to….do stuff?” Wei Ying trailed off with an awkward lilt to his tone. 

“I have no idea….I’m just going with the flow right now I mean it’s not like there’s rules to this or anything and it can’t be that complicated, I mean---” Jiang Cheng’s voice cut off as Wei Ying looked over into his eyes, his own bright with almost panic in them.

“Ok so what about the sexy stuff?!”

“What about it?!” Jiang Cheng spoke in a rush, a blush taking his cheeks too. He had been trying really hard not to think about that. 

“What do you even do?” Wei Ying asked him with a wild gesture of his hands as though the answer would suddenly drop into their laps. 

“What do you mean what do you do?! What do we do 3 nights a week?!” Jiang Cheng gaped at his brother. There was no way Wei Ying was this stupid. 

“Come on Jiang Cheng, we don’t actually fuck, what are we really supposed to do?!” Wei Ying rolled his eyes at the look his brother was giving him. 

“I don’t know... I mean….there’s a hole so you use it right?!” Jiang Cheng tested out and his blush turned from pink to red. He resisted the urge to press his hands to his burning cheeks as he resigned himself to this conversation. He certainly couldn’t just run off on his brother no matter how much he wanted to bolt out the door and escape this ridiculous back and forth they were stuck in. 

“Do you?! Is that really how it works? I mean I’ve only ever seen straight porn and chicks have a special hole for that….” Wei Ying pinned him to the spot with intense grey eyes as though he could somehow drag the answer Jiang Cheng didn’t have out of him.

“Wei WuXian, I have no idea and like we just started dating so I’m not even thinking about that! You haven’t even told Lan WangJi you want to date him so calm the fuck down!” Jiang Cheng shoved his brother out of his space in a huff. Wei Ying was seriously jumping the gun right now. 

“I can’t help it A-Cheng, this is important, if you’re dating someone that kind of stuff is supposed to happen…” Wei WuXian muttered in a small voice and his brother countered him. 

“Not necessarily….”

“Ok but with me and him, it will because I want it to, I’m just nervous and stuff….what if he has, like, these super high expectations because of the show?! I mean I’m a fucking virgin!”

“So am I but I mean they’re not expecting casanova or some shit…” Jiang Cheng tilted his head pretty sure of himself. XiChen hadn’t said or did anything that would make him think he was supposed to be like the world’s greatest lover or anything. 

“What if they are?!” Wei Ying grabbed Jiang Cheng’s shoulders with urgency, almost shaking him with his bottled up fears. 

“What if they’re not?!” He snapped pulling out of his brother’s hands as he glared at him. Wei Ying was getting way too worked up and he needed to calm his ass down.

“And what if they are and they get stuck with two idiots who only know ‘oh stick it in the butt’?!” He tried again and Jiang Cheng stared at him in disbelief.

“Oh my god SHUT THE FUCK UP WEI WUXIAN!” He hissed venomously.

“YOU SHUT UP! Don’t deny it A-Cheng! It’s like a real concern ok?!” Wei Ying huffed and Jiang Cheng eyed him seriously and snapped, “so you are being shy?!”

“URGH fine yes I am. I don’t know jack shit about this crap and I don’t want to look like some big, stupid idiot in front of one of Gusu’s most eligible bachelors. I mean come on….” Wei Ying muttered with another blush and Jiang Cheng grumbled.

“Fine if you’re so worried just google it or something…” 

Wei Ying snagged his phone from the carpet and typed in the first thing he could think of, _Gay Sex_ which in hindsight was a terrible idea because up popped page after page of porn videos with men in all shapes and sizes and colors and he squeaked almost throwing his phone across the room when Jiang Cheng caught his hand. 

“L….loo….look let’s….uhm…..maybe…..maybe not….” he floundered entirely uncomfortable as he caught sight of some random man with his legs spread wide on the counter of what looked like a kitchen. 

“Fuck Jiang Cheng, this was _your_ bright idea…” Wei Ying hissed back, his hand shoving the phone in his brother’s face. 

“Urgh shut the fuck up!”

“You scared?!” Wei Ying challenged him which was again another stupid idea because Jiang Cheng snatched the phone and turned the volume off. He clicked the first video at the top of the page with defiance and a little 3 minute clip popped up, _Pornstar Gets Railed by Big Dick_

There was a slinky, leggy pink haired man on the screen and he had a kiss mark tattoo on his upper thigh that was colored in with the Pride rainbow. He was surrounded by 4 naked, muscled men who were already stiff and hard. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng gulped. This might have been a bad idea and they had to literally suppress the urge to bolt as the pink haired man dropped to his knees performing the sloppiest and wettest blowjobs the two brothers had ever seen. It was intense and ridiculous and after a minute of literally getting his mouth plowed, he was tossed over on his back on a bed and indeed railed by his four lovers, their huge shafts pumping into him with deep, wild strokes as the camera panned around to his face. 

He stared into the lens with hazy brown eyes so wrecked he might have been high on some kind of drug as man after man took turns pounding him so hard they folded his body in half. Another minute passed and the studs finished one after the other inside him, the tallest of the four lifting him up into the air to show off his abused entrance. It was gaping, swollen and red, dripping cum and with the money shot so to speak, the video ended and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng blinked in stupefied shock and alarm. 

“W….well…..I…...I guess…...that’s….uh…..how it…..it works huh….” Wei Ying spoke slowly with a nervous, uncomfortable laugh as he closed the browser quickly with relief. Even the straight porn he had seen as a teenager hadn’t been that insane. That pink haired man was from another planet. How he could just lay there and take that….that pounding was mind boggling and Wei Ying swallowed dryly. 

He really couldn’t seem to compute that clip. It was too much, that was way too much and he was suddenly and immediately terrified of the prospect. Lan WangJi should just accept the fact that nowhere in heaven or hell would he let him do something like that. 

He bit his lip as the image of the money shot refused to go away and he leaped up from the floor and started pacing. He couldn’t deal with himself. How the fuck was he supposed to do something like that?! No way, no how! 

Jiang Cheng popped up from the carpet, shifting on his feet as he warred with the clawing need to run. Run where, he had no idea but he was suddenly hit by the insane urge to bolt out the door. 

“There’s….no….no fucking way...I can’t…..I won’t….” He muttered distractedly and Wei Ying nodded his head rapidly. 

“I take it back, I take it all back, there is no fucking way. I won’t do that, I won’t!” And Jiang Cheng was mildly relieved to hear his brother agree with him. 

“XiChen better get used to his hand because I will never, ever do that…” Jiang Cheng swore before he marched to the door and grabbed his shoes, “I’m going to grab us some beer... shit….”

“That is the best thing I’ve heard all night…” Wei Ying spoke with soft praise as if offering up a prayer, a prayer that would save their asses literally and figuratively because there was no way Lan WangJi or Lan XiChen were going to fold them in half or some else equally ridiculous....

~*~ 

“Boys, I have some new costumes for you, we’ll be doing something a little different for tonight’s show,” Isabella spoke with her soft voice as she stepped backstage into the dressing room to find her favorite dancers.

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng tossed their bags into their lockers and looked over at her and the costumes draped over her arm. She hung them up on the rack and unzipped the covering to reveal a sharp business suit, 2 of them in fact. One had a red silk tie that matched Wei Ying’s lipstick and one with a wine red one. 

“Suits?”

“Yes” Isabella purred and her exotic perfume trailed around their noses. It was smoky and alluring and Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at her, “so you want us to dance in suits?”

Isabella laughed, “Not just dance, strip,” she tossed over some lacy, satiny undergarments and Wei Ying gaped at her. 

“What?!” He sputtered as he caught the little package. It had some red lacy panties, some thigh high stockings in a sheer red color and a pair of solid satin gloves to match and he blushed. He never blushed and now in the span of 2 days he was reduced to a teenage girl with her pink cheeks. 

“These barely cover anything?!” Jiang Cheng squeaked and Isabella laughed, a sparkling light laughter that was delicate and refined and Wei Ying grimaced. She was very well practiced in the art of seduction if she could even make her laugh alluring.

“They cover the important bits and maybe a little less of your ass but that’s part of the appeal isn’t it? After last Friday’s show, you need to up your game since your patrons are here tonight as well”

Wei Ying frowned at her before he glanced at Jiang Cheng’s slinky purple panties, they matched his lipstick shade very well. 

“We’re going to be basically naked on the stage….” 

“Not quite,” she laughed, “and we’re going to host a very special event tonight just for your billionaires….”

Jiang Cheng paled as he stared at her, waiting nervously for whatever she was going to say but Wei WuXian didn’t even pause to take a breath, “spit it out Isabella?!”

“A lap dance auction, highest payout gets a private lap dance in one of our lounges,” she grinned at the look of actual panic on their faces. 

“No way, Bella, no fucking---” Wei Ying sputtered before she cut him off with a giggle.

“Yes,” she quirked an eyebrow with humor, “you’ve done it before with the shadow dances just imagine you’re doing a Wednesday night show. I’ll pay you out 50% of whatever they cough up and besides, they can’t touch you anyway and if they do Wen Ning will throw their asses out, billionaires or no. We’re not that kind of shop,” she finished pointedly and seriously. She was flirty and pragmatic but she was protective of her dancers and the Lan brothers better keep their hands to themselves because she had absolutely no doubt they’d win the auction. 

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng stared at her as Wen Qing stepped in with a greeting and a tray of shots. She gave them an apologetic smile before she hurried back to the bar. 

“Don’t worry boys, just think of it as a regular show where you take some clothes off and you’ll be fine,” she purred and with a turn of her high heeled foot and a swirl of her emerald green dress she left, the red curtain falling back down behind her, leaving the Jiang brothers with nothing but panic and trepidation. 

“Wei WuXian…..I can’t---” Jiang Cheng started with a wide eyed glance at his brother but Wei Ying cut him off quickly, “you can and we will, we’re going to make some serious cash tonight didi so put those lacy things on!”

“Ugh….how can you just…..do this?! Weren’t you losing your mind last night?!” Jiang Cheng mumbled as he yanked his hoodie over his head and slipped out of his pants. He pulled on the lacy panties and arranged himself before he turned his body to glance over his shoulder in the mirror. They were tiny, something called cheekies or so the package said. They rode up high on his asscheeks exposing quite a bit of his butt and skin through the lace and he blushed again. They had never worn such revealing clothing before for any of their shows. The only decent thing about them was they were solid in the front so no one could see his private parts but everything else it seemed was fair game. 

“Yeah but that was then and this is now, we’re going to make some serious money tonight so just suck it up, Bella is right, we’ve done lap dances before just not on other people so just remember that ok? Think of me and I’ll think of you because I really can’t think of Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying trailed off into a mumble as he slipped the sheer red stocking up his long legs.

He pulled the suit over and admired it for a moment. It was definitely a nice cut, well made and expensive and he grabbed the dress shirt. The entire outfit was black slacks and jacket, a black shirt, black vest with a red silk tie that matched his satin gloves and a sharp looking fedora, his brother wearing the same though his tie was the color of his lipstick. 

They arranged their hair into braids and tossed back three shots each wishing in vain for a fourth one to bolster their courage. Tonight was going to be something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story....don't learn anything from porn please lol XP (so cringy I was like >.< writing those clips hahahaha)
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading ^.^ sorry it took me a while to get this posted... work, class and my new obsession with hualian is taking over my life but I still loooooooooooove you XiCheng and WangXian~ 
> 
> Like no lie....I'm reading Heaven Official's Blessing rn and ooooOOOOOOoooooOOOoooooo my god....Hua Cheng ^.~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious, Silk's lapdance song is pasted into the chapter so you can listen to it while you read :)

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to our Friday Night SHOW!” The announcer spoke loudly through the speakers and the crowd jumped and yelled and clapped excitedly. He continued then with his energetic voice, “we have something really special for you tonight, a show you will never forget!! But first, a special announcement by our leading lady Madam Isabella!”

The mic went silent for a moment before the soft rolling purr of a woman’s voice spoke into the crowd, “Welcome to the Red Orchid, we have a special event for you tonight, 2 lucky winners will find themselves at the mercy of our Silk & Satin this evening. So if you lose your heart tonight and want the chance to have one of our sexy dancers in your lap join our auction, our waitresses will be walking around after the show and our highest bidders will get a private dance in our Rose lounges”

“SOOOO without further ado, please welcome SILK & SATIN!!” The announcer boomed through the mic again and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen were almost vibrating out of their skin. _Private dances?! With Silk and Satin?! With Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng?!_

Lan WangJi’s hand was itching for his wallet already; he would have that dance, he would have Wei Ying in his lap even if the damn club burned down around him and XiChen was in the same state. 

They were almost incapable of sitting still as the lights cut and that sultry, sexy jazzy song began to play. It was deep and bold with its opening drumroll and just like before the burlesque style music filled the club as the lights came up again and Silk and Satin were there. 

They stood center stage next to each other in crisp suits with black stilettos on their feet and a forward lean to their bodies, their gloved hands posed on their hats. They kicked their right legs out straight perpendicular to their bodies in time to a sharp drum beat before lowering their legs slowly with the rolling trumpet. They stepped forward with a nod of their heads and then took another step closer to the front of the stage. They popped the back of their fedoras to push the brim low over their blindfolds with a quick snap before they twisted out in opposite directions, their hands moving in the air with an artful arc. 

They turned into a few choreographed steps snapping their hats back up to reveal those tantalizing black blindfolds that riled you up with the need to rip them off as the crowd howled and whistled and Lan WangJi bit his lip. Silk looked mouthwateringly sexy in a suit just like he knew he would but the view was so much more… more masculine, more seductive, more alluring, more tempting as he watched them turn back towards each other.

Satin spun into Silk, back to chest and their right legs slid forward along the stage with a sweep before Silk trailed his hand down the center of Satin’s body over along his waistband and they popped their hips to roll them back and forth in time to the beat as a low double bass took up the sound. 

Lan XiChen swallowed heavily as he watched them, his brown eyes trailing over Satin with greed. The cut of his suit was elegant and fit his form well, the jacket buttoned up over a black waistcoat. He looked masculine, handsome and captivating as he nodded his head with the rhythm. 

Silk stepped back from him and spun around, then up next to his partner and together they swept their gloved hands down the length of their jackets and popped the button open with a flair of their fingers. The black jackets snapped in the air before they kicked their legs up high to show off how long and flexible their standing split was. 

They dropped their legs to the stage slowly as they trailed their hands along their thighs, XiChen following those caressing fingertips, his brown eyes hot and intense as he watched them. They twisted sharply on the balls of their feet before they snapped their legs to the left and leaned into a lunge, the tails of their blindfolds and their long braids trailing over their shoulders before they rose up and leaned back, Silk pressed up into Satin, back to front as their bodies dropped to pause almost perpendicular to the stage.

Satin dragged his hands down Silk’s chest then up to grab the lapels of his suit jacket and Silk slipped out of it, Satin tossing it off to the side. Then they reversed their lean and Silk did the same to his partner leaving them in their black waistcoats before they stood up straight again. 

Silk reached out and yanked Satin’s tie, pulling the other man into his body, Satin’s hands settling tight on his lover’s hips and he rolled against him with a lewd thrust. After a few breathless seconds of their hot grind, he spun Satin to face away from him and pressed up into his back to wrap his arms around him. His red satin covered hands sliding down his vest to grip his thighs with his fingers before he dragged them up to the buttons on his waistcoat. 

He buried his head in Satin’s neck, his fedora covering the motion and leaving the audience catcalling and whistling as they imagined him licking and sucking his lover’s neck as his fingers made quick work of the buttons until Satin twisted out of his arms, the vest falling to the stage floor and the audience roared as they spied a bright red kiss mark above the collar of his black dress shirt. 

They danced around each other with long kicks of their legs and bold arcs to their arms as the double bass drifted into the trumpets filling the club with its sultry, jazzy bar rhythm. After a few beats, Satin slid up behind Silk and ran his hands along his waist with flexing fingers to pop one button, then 2 then 3 and four. 

He slipped the vest off his lover and threw it to the side before he spun him into his arms face forward and leaned in, his hat covering their faces again to leave the audience wondering and hoping they were kissing.

Silk seemed to tremble against him and his hands came up quickly to pull at the knot of his satin wine red tie. He tossed it off with a flick of his wrist before dropping to unbutton his dress shirt and the crowd went mad as they realized with lust bubbling up in their veins that this must be a strip show. 

Lan WangJi swallowed his desire down, his fingers clenching up on his thighs as he watched those hands make quick work of Satin’s buttons before he ripped it off to expose the hard muscles of his chest and abs and he swore his brother stopped breathing next to him. 

Lan XiChen felt tension catch on his shoulders and his spine stiffen up as Silk leaned in to kiss Satin’s body, leaving a trail of perfectly red kiss marks down from his collar bone and over his pecs to kiss his abs, pausing to leave one last stain right above his waistband. He dropped to his knees then and used his teeth and mouth to pop the button on Satin’s slacks and it was Lan WangJi’s turn to catch his runaway heart. 

He stared at those red lips with envy; he wanted them, he wanted to kiss them and devour them and have him on his knees. He ached to shove his throbbing length between those hot lips as he watched Satin snap his hips forward as though to do just that. 

Silk tilted his head and his fedora covered the view to cast the illusion that he was taking Satin in his mouth and the audience hooted and howled with wild voices. He leaned in and back and in and back with shallow pulls to further emphasize the motion and Satin tossed his head back as though enjoying his lover, the stage lights catching on the long, pale column of his neck and those bold red kiss stains on his skin. 

XiChen was so hot under the collar he considered loosening his own tie as his brown eyes turned darker with all the need and want and lust running rampant through him. He wanted to be Silk, he wanted to be on his knees for Satin, to pleasure him with his mouth, his hands, his body, his cock until he could pull a wrecked expression across his face just like the blond from that cursed video. 

After a few beats of the drums, Satin tugged his lover up from his knees and slipped his gloved thumb across his lips as though to wipe his pleasure from the corner of his mouth and leaned in to pull his tie off and unbutton his vest. He did it quickly as though unable to wait any longer, Silk’s hands bumping into his with urgency as he rapidly undid some of the black buttons on his dress shirt and together they tossed the clothes off to the edges of the stage and Lan WangJi breathed out a quiet shuddering gasp as Satin took his turn leaving a bright line of his deep wine red kiss marks across his chest and down and down to bite and tug at the button of his pants until it too came loose. 

He dropped to his knees and used his teeth to pull his zipper down and Lan Zhan gulped. He was suddenly burning with the need to see under those slacks though he absolutely did not expect to see Satin slide his hands seductively down to tug those pants off revealing a lacy pair of bright red panties and thigh high sheer red stockings. 

Silk kicked the slacks off to stand in nothing but red satin gloves, his lingerie and those sky high heels and Lan WangJi shivered. His hands were aching to slide up the nylon covering his legs the way Satin was now doing. 

He ran his palms up from Silk’s ankles along his calves and up to his thighs as he leaned in, his hat covering the view and leaving the audience panting and yearning to watch him. He sat back on his heels after a few blares of the sultry trumpets and there was a bold wine red kiss stain right above the lacy top of his stocking close to the inside of his thigh and Lan Zhan stared at it. 

He stared and stared at that mark on Silk’s tan thigh and his mouth watered. He wanted to press his lips to it, to suck and lick until that kiss mark turned into a red petal, a love bruise on his skin instead. 

Silk lifted his foot and placed it against Satin’s shoulder pushing into it to drop Satin to the stage, flat on his back. He crouched low and pulled those black slacks off his legs to reveal a matching set of lingerie in the same shade as his lipstick before he leaned forward and dropped down to straddle his lover, the drums and the trumpets loud over the speakers with the pulsing low tones of the double bass underneath. 

He rubbed his ass into Satin’s lace covered hips with a few rolling rocks of his body as though he couldn’t resist and right before Satin wrapped his hands around his sharp hip bones, he popped back up, Satin following him quickly. 

They danced across the stage then with curves and curls to their movements to show off their lingerie before they spun to face the back of the stage. They bent at the waist, all the way down to lay their hands on the floor, swaying their perfectly round asses in the air before they popped down into a squat and back up again to let the spotlights focus on what everyone was really salivating over and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen were torn in half. Part of them was burning with so much lust and desire they didn’t know what to do with themselves and the other part was simmering with mad jealousy. 

They didn’t want people staring at those barely covered asses, they didn’t want others to look upon what was theirs and their fists clenched up as a war of feelings fought in their chests. They wanted to both palm those beautiful asscheeks so perfectly revealed in those lacy panties and cover them up away from prying eyes. It was torture and with one last pop of their hips the lights cut and music trailed off. 

The club erupted into cheers as the announcer spoke with excitement in his voice, “Ladies and gentlemen what a show!! If they stole your heart tonight, place a card in the hats our lovely waitresses are going to bring around and the highest bid will be announced for anyone who wants to up their game. The winners will be visited by our sexy leading lady herself. While you wait, enjoy some of our world famous cocktails and hope Silk or Satin will end up in YOUR lap tonight!!”

~*~

For 30 agonizing minutes, Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi seriously considered ordering one of those world famous cocktails as nervous energy boiled through their veins while they waited for the waitress with her top hat to stop by. One way or the other, they would win this auction and that was both gratifying and alarming. 

To have Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng as their dates was sweet and loving and so very wonderful but Silk and Satin were another thing entirely and Lan XiChen feared his heart would tumble from his chest with apprehension and desire. 

He wondered what Satin would be wearing, would he have a different outfit? Would he wear the suit again? Or would XiChen find himself lucky enough to see that lacy lingerie up close? He hoped it was the latter. Satin’s ass had looked incredible in those purple panties and he wanted to see them again, to touch them, to pull them off with his teeth as he slid his hands up those sheer stocking covered thighs. 

He and his brother both were not ones for drink but something about the looming prospect of their very first lap dance with the men of their dreams was making their hearts beat out of time. 

Lan WangJi turned to their ever present waitress with a cocktail request right on the tip of his tongue when Isabella stepped into their VIP balcony. She wore a breathtaking emerald green dress that cut off just below her knees with an angled hem that was higher on the right side and tapered off with an elegant slant. For this evening she wore long golden earrings that brushed her bare shoulders, the dress’s low off the shoulder neckline sitting gracefully on her body.

Her lips were a red that had more pink in it to complement the rich green fabric of her gown and her heels with their high stilettos matched her dress. Her dark hair was piled high on her head with artful curls trailing along her neck. 

She spoke with the low purr in her voice that Lan XiChen had come to expect as she greeted them politely, “did you enjoy tonight’s show gentlemen?”

“We did,” XiChen answered her with his smooth baritone as she followed up, “would you care to participate in tonight’s auction?”

“We would,” Lan Zhan spoke up this time and Isabella trained her gaze on him instead. She resisted the urge to stare as she met those piercing golden eyes for the first time and a flutter took her heart. No wonder these men were so famous, not only were they drop dead gorgeous, they were intimidating with a powerful aura around their shoulders. She found it odd that they could toss out so much money without a single blush for the raciest dance Silk & Satin had ever performed. They were cold and distant, emotionless even as they offered up thousands of dollars for her performers.

“Wonderful gentlemen what would you like to bid for a private dance with our Silk & Satin?”

“Whatever the highest bid was for Silk, double it,” WangJi spoke succinctly as he and his brother passed over their solid black bank cards and Isabella carefully trained her grin into a graceful, polite smile, “And Mr. Lan what would your bid be for Satin?”

“Same, double the highest offer,” XiChen spoke with a cool tone and she nodded, gracefully accepting the cards, “in this case, both of you would win our auction so please, follow our waitresses to the Rose Lounges and our dancers will be with you shortly.” 

She paused before she left, catching their attention once more, “Gentlemen, please understand that under _no_ circumstances are you allowed to touch the dancers though they may, if they choose, touch you, unless you prefer that they not. Please keep in mind that touching them will terminate the dance and you will be asked to leave for the evening though you may, of course, return for our Wednesday night show”

“Understood madam,” XiChen acknowledged her and she left, leaving in a gentle, exotic cloud of expensive perfume. It was such an alluring scent that Lan Zhan thought for a moment, he might actually hunt it down and see if Silk would wear it for him. 

A pair of attractive waitresses stepped in after her immediately and led the Lans to the far side of the club and up a flight of stairs where the Rose lounges were where they were directed to wait and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen simply could not calm their racing hearts as they stepped into separate rooms. 

~*~

Lan Zhan glanced around the lounge curiously. It had black walls with rich sheer red curtains tucked behind a long red couch that went from wall to wall. The sheer drapes were pulled up a little and allowed to hang lightly adding to the allure of the room. There were lights behind them casting the lounge in a dim golden red glow as they shined through the sheer material. 

It was a sultry atmosphere and Lan WangJi settled himself in the center of the couch assuming that a lap dance meant it would be literal and he waited with his heart in his throat. He considered sitting on his hands to keep them to himself but decided against it. He certainly didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Silk and he decided firmly that no matter what, he would not touch him. He would enjoy this dance at Silk’s mercy, this one dance he had paid $50,000 for. 

It was a ridiculous amount of money but he would pay it, he would pay whatever to have Silk in his lap and no one else’s. That show had been the sexiest by far and he was torn with possessive desire and profound jealousy. He hated that others had seen him so bare, had seen most of his beautiful ass though his front had been completely covered for which Lan WangJi was eternally grateful for.

Silk, Wei Ying hadn’t agreed to date him yet but he did say he would consider it and Lan Zhan hoped fiercely one day he could call that amazing, magnetic man his own though if he could handle sharing him with the crowd once they did start dating was an issue for another day. 

He couldn’t very well tell Wei Ying what to do but he could always ask him. With the amount of money he and his brother would make off this show perhaps he would be more amenable to the request since the pair would be considerably closer to some of those sweet, heartfelt goals he had read over the other day. 

Another 5 minutes passed and a gentle knock sounded on the door of the lounge and Lan WangJi swallowed his gasp when he heard a waitress call from the other side. 

“Mr. Lan, Silk is ready for you”

“Mm...very well,” he cleared his throat in an effort to sound like a normal human being and not the mess of nerves he actually was. 

Silk stepped into the room in a red satin robe. He paused by the door and slid it slowly down his shoulders to reveal nothing by the slinky lingerie he had worn on stage complete with those red gloves and sky high heels on his feet that made his legs look a mile long. He walked toward him with a sway in his hips and leaned in next to Lan Zhan’s ear; a delicate cloud of perfume filling his nose and he realized with a snap it was the same one he had wanted to find earlier. 

Silk purred close to him in a sultry voice, “thank you Mr. Lan, I will be your dancer tonight so hold on to your heart~”

And Lan WangJi swore he stopped breathing. He swallowed dryly as a deep bass started up in the speakers and it was a sexy song with a pulsing beat and low vocals adding to the sultry air of the room. The vocals started soft with something intense in the man’s voice. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPVAmDawNhE)

Silk leaned back to stand in front of him, so very close, before he rolled his body, his hands running from his neck along his chest and over his abs to slide down his thighs. He slipped them closer together framing the center of his lacy panties provocatively before he spun in a slow circle with another full bodied roll. 

He bent at the waist pushing his rear out and Lan Zhan suddenly found his luscious ass terribly close to him, almost in his face and his fingers itched to touch, to reach out and grab those perfectly round cheeks. The lace rode up high exposing his tan skin, warm against the red silk. 

Silk swayed his ass in his face in looping figure eights before he dropped to his knees facing away from Lan Zhan and he bounced his hips a little as though riding the floor in time to that seductive song, the lyrics catching in Lan WangJi’s ear, _am I losing my sanity? I’m over my head, I’m in a dark dream, I’m a prisoner here…_

And Lan Zhan stared as those hips popped a few more times. He _was_ a prisoner, he was slave to this creature in front of him. Silk stood up and turned to his patron with a gentle curve and another roll to his body. He took a swaying step towards him and Lan Zhan did not know where to look, his hips, his legs, his red, red lips but Silk captured his gaze when he slipped his gloved hands up his chest, his fingers splayed wide as he pushed them up his body to caress his neck and up to his mouth. He let his right hand tease the edge of his blindfold while the fingers of his left hand dipped passed those full lips. He caught his glove with his teeth and pulled. It slid off slowly, ever so slowly, revealing inch after hot inch of his skin. 

He tossed the glove to the side and did that same pulling tug to his other hand. He leaned in just a little more and slipped his bare hands into his hair with a seductive toss of his head before he moved down to his face. He sucked his fingers into his mouth, his tongue sliding out to trail up along the pads of his fingertips and Lan WangJi was transfixed. He watched that tongue slip between his fingers and curl around them the way he wanted to do so badly. He wanted to kiss those lips, to tangle with his tongue and leave Silk breathless and panting right there on the floor of the Rose Lounge. 

Silk stepped up into him and kicked his foot up into the air. He dragged his hand down along the red nylon with teasing fingers, down and down to rub at the lace of his panties before he leaned all the way forward and braced his high heel against the wall right over Lan WangJi’s shoulder as he came in as close to his face as he dared. 

He trailed his wet fingers across Lan Zhan’s lips then and he shivered, his golden eyes staring into Silk’s and though he couldn’t see those grey eyes, he knew he was looking back at him. He licked his lips in a long slow arc from left to right as though to taste the wet his fingers had left behind. 

Wei Ying swallowed dryly as all thoughts of Jiang Cheng vanished from his mind. Those golden eyes were piercing and hot, amber in the lowlights of the room, amber with his barely contained lust. It was there in every corner of his gaze, desire and need so bold and wild and he resisted the urge to wilt. 

He looked down and forced himself to think about anything but Lan WangJi. He was so hot, so sexy in his crisp white suit and those heavy golden eyes. His jet black hair parted to the side to let his bangs caress his pale cheek and Wei WuXian leaned in even closer until his breath fell across those pale pink lips. 

He pulled his foot from the wall and settled one knee on the couch leaning in to press their chests together as he tilted his head into Lan Zhan’s neck letting his hot breath wash over his skin before he pulled back with a teasing smile turning his red lips up as he heard a soft gasp. 

He stood up again and turned around settling his hands on his knees to put his ass right in WangJi’s face, so much closer than before, those lacy panties almost touching his lips. This closeness was unbearable. It was maddening, so, so close and yet so far. And Lan Zhan bit his lip with effort. He wanted to dig his teeth into his cheeks, to suck that tan skin into his mouth until Silk’s ass was covered in red and pink and purple petals. He wanted to grab and knead and mold his cheeks with his hands until he was gasping and panting, until he was just as turned on as he was. 

Wei WuXian bounced his ass in his face a few times before he slipped up on the couch straddling his hips with his knees, facing away from him and he leaned into that hard chest. He laid his back flat over Lan Zhan to drop his head to his shoulder and he grinded on the lap he was sitting on. 

He turned his face into his neck and Wei Ying couldn’t for the life of him resist sliding the barest edge of his tongue out to lick a hot line across Lan WangJi’s pale, perfect skin. He felt the hiss of his quick intake of breath and Wei WuXian had a sudden moment of mild panic as wild heat crawled up his body when he felt Lan Zhan thicken up under him, the ridge in his pants giving him something to grind against and he did just that. 

He tried to yank up the image of his brother, but Lan Zhan’s masculine cologne and his solid, broad body at his back with that thick cock under his ass made it impossible and Wei Ying gasped himself. 

He hoped Lan Zhan didn’t hear it over that sultry music and he swayed in his lap, alternating with rubbing against him and rolling his hips in the air before he dipped down again. It felt so lewd, so filthy to ride him like this, the material of his white slacks providing hot friction across his bare thighs. 

And Wei Ying tried his absolute best to keep from growing hard himself. He tried everything he could think off, he imagine Jiang Cheng being stupid, thought of Jin Ling, recited the national anthem in his head and prayed as hard as he could that the song would end. There were cameras in this room and Wei WuXian would be absolutely damned if he would let himself fall into the seduction that was Lan Zhan under him. 

He felt every staggered breath Lan WangJi took against his back and that cock thickened up more until it was so hard Wei Ying moaned as he dragged his ass against it. 

Lan WangJi was digging his hands into the plush cushion under them so hard he feared he’d rip the material in a desperate attempt to keep his hands off the bouncing, grinding Silk in his lap. He heard his gasp and then he heard his moan and he was so completely turned on he could barely stand it. 

How was he supposed to survive this, survive not touching this sultry creature rubbing rhythmically on his lap? How the hell was he supposed to survive Wei Ying? He wanted him so badly he thought he’d go mad, thought he’d lose his sanity just like that song said. After a few more beats of the bass, Wei Ying lifted off his lap and turned around to face him as he thought fiercely about the sum of the square root of 256 divided by 4 and multiplied by 36. 

All traces of numbers disappearing as he caught sight of those golden eyes again when he lowered himself across his lap. He settled over that hard ridge and bucked his hips looking into those eyes and though the blindfold was a safe and reassuring barrier between them, Lan WangJi stared back at him as though he could see his grey eyes anyway. 

Wei Ying leaned forward to break that hot eyed stare and buried his head in Lan Zhan’s neck and he really could not help himself. He laid a sucking kiss to the side of his throat leaving a bold red kiss stain behind.

And that was the final straw for the esteemed Lan WangJi, HanGuang-Jun and he moved to do something about it when the song ended and Silk popped off his lap quickly. He purred a little hoarsely, “I hope you enjoyed yourself Mr. Lan…”

He scooped up his silk robe, belted it modestly and willed himself not to run out the door casting a sway to his hips so Lan Zhan had something to look at as he was left breathless in the Rose Lounge. 

Lan WangJi buried his head in his hands and willed his erection away with every fiber of his being. He focused on SiZhui desperately and his little giggling laugh as he colored with Jin Ling and slowly, painfully he managed to get himself under control. 

He wasn’t sure if there were cameras in this lounge and he refused to pleasure himself in some random room of a strip club. He would save this dance in his memories for later that night when he could drown in Silk’s embrace instead. He was well and truly a prisoner, completely at the mercy of those long legs and those rolling hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* omfg lol next week XiChen will get the chance to lose his mind ^.~ (and spoiler....the long awaited first date ^.^) thanks for reading guys and for being patient with me <3
> 
> (please don't judge the lapdance too hard lol I've never written one before >.<)


	13. Chapter 13

Lan XiChen nodded politely at the waitress as she led him to a small room up a flight of stairs he didn’t know the Red Orchid had before she motioned to a door.

He stepped in and glanced around with idle curiosity. The walls were black with sheer wine red curtains that covered the lights to lend the lounge a sultry feel. There was a high back, armless chair with a thick velvet cushion in the center of the otherwise empty room and he wondered if Isabella had done the decoration on purpose since it matched the same color as Satin’s lipstick.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and settled himself down on the chair to wait, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He didn’t know if he would survive this dance, survive Satin in his lap but he was determined. He scolded himself silently to keep his hands very much to himself so he could enjoy this dance, for he would enjoy every second of this dance he had paid 50 grand for. He wasn’t put off at all by the price. Satin was worth every penny and if he had to pay twice or three times that amount he would. 

He wanted this, he wanted this so badly and what’s more he refused to allow Satin to dance for anyone else this way and he had an odd moment of jealous curiosity as he wondered if the sexy Satin had done lap dances for others. Had he pressed and rolled his body for other men or women? It was an upsetting thought and XiChen pushed it away as a low female voice spoke from the other side of the door. 

“Mr. Lan, Satin is ready for you now”

“Excellent,” he spoke nervously almost kicking himself for how stupid he must have sounded. Who says that?!

His train of thought broke off as Satin stepped into the room. He wore his trademark blindfold and a rich purple silk robe. He slowly slid it from his shoulders with far more allure than the motion had any right to have and XiChen stopped thinking. He almost stopped breathing as Satin revealed his body. He stood in the same lacy lingerie with gloves and black pumps on his feet and that bold, dark wine red stain on his lips and a pulsing bass started up. It was a heavy sound with lyrics so filthy XiChen would have been shocked if he wasn’t staring at the dominant steps Satin took towards him, a bold mirror to the heat in that deep beat. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgaIRrmyEPA)

Satin walked over and around him in a full circle as though considering him and XiChen folded his hands around the seat he was sitting on as the rhythm swelled with sharp accents. It filled the room with something sexual, something dirty and wild. How he was supposed to keep his hands to himself was a mystery with Satin staring at him but he would do it. He would not end this dance a single second sooner. 

Satin continued his seductive walk, his hips dipping with the beat before he paused behind the chair. He slipped his arms over XiChen’s shoulders to lean in close to his ear and purred huskily as that pounding bass echoed with those lewd lyrics, _you’re such a fucking hoe, I love it_ around them 

“Thank you for requesting me Mr. Lan, I will be your dancer tonight,” he finished with a puff of hot air along the side of his neck and XiChen felt a tremble run down his spine as he felt the hot weight of Satin against him and a cloud of expensive perfume filled his nose. It smelled good, it smelled like that exotic fragrance Isabella had worn and he wondered, disconnectedly for the hundredth time, if he would actually survive this.

Satin dragged his hands all the way down his chest with hot palms and XiChen cursed his shirt and those silk gloves that kept those firm fingers from touching him. They slid back up his chest to toy with his tie. He tugged it almost playfully as music added to the allure of those dominant hands on his body with those filthy lyrics, _jumping on my dick, I know he like it_

Satin pulled back and twirled around the chair to stand in front of him where he started to dance. He swayed his hips side to side before he turned his body and repeated it, his ass so much closer to XiChen than he had expected and his breath caught in his throat. He could see every single detail of that lacy pattern, the pale skin of his cheeks stark against the wine red material and his hands ached with the grip he had on the chair. He feared he’d snap the wood and the dance had just barely begun. 

Satin folded his body forward to place both hands on the floor as he dropped his hips and popped them back up before swaying them in figure eights. He stood up straight again and turned to roll his body forward, one hand creeping up his chest to his neck and into his bangs to push them up sexily while his other slide down along his abs to his lacy panties. 

He rubbed himself for a moment, flexing his gloved hand with a teasing pop of his hips and XiChen’s mouth watered. He wanted to bury his face between those long legs to suck him, to devour him until he was a sobbing, hoarse mess of pleasure. He wanted to rip that blindfold off and see those blue eyes under his lowered lashes, moist and wet with need. 

Satin slipped his lower hand back up his chest with a roll of his body to dig into his hair as well. He tossed his head with a swing of his waist length braid and XiChen wanted to grab it. He wanted to wrap it around his fist and pull it.

But Satin dropped down into a squat in front of him and slid his hands up from the knees of his white pants to his outer thighs with a teasing squeeze as he looked up as though to meet his eyes and Lan XiChen shivered again. There was something filthy in position Satin was in now, so close to his hips, to his cock that throbbed in his slacks as those dirty lyrics filled his ears.

Satin licked his lips seductively as though to tease him further with the prospect of his mouth before his hands slid up to his waist and his chest and Jiang Cheng bit back a moan as he felt all those rippling muscles under his shirt. 

He had tried so hard to ignore XiChen, he filled his mind with his brother, with his nephew to avoid those brown eyes that looked at him hungrily. As though he wanted to eat him, to consume him whole and Jiang Cheng shivered as the bass swelled around them with its low, deep beats and utterly filthy words. 

He stood up from his crouch and lifted his leg high into the air to trail one hand along it, his blue eyes watching XiChen stare. It was intoxicating to have those eyes on him, to have the intensity of his hot gaze track him like a predator, like there was nothing else more important, nothing else more captivating than him. 

He dropped his leg over XiChen’s shoulder and leaned into him, his thighs spread wide as he came as close to his body as he dared. He moved in just a little bit more and nuzzled into his ear as his hand came around and fisted up in his thick short black hair. He yanked XiChen head back and looked down as though to stare into his eyes, thanking the stars he was wearing a blindfold. 

He purred low, “Are you enjoying yourself Mr. Lan?”

“Y...yes…..v….v..ery much…” XiChen tried, his voice hoarse and low and Satin turned his head into his silk covered thigh with the grip he had on those silky locks to command, “kiss it”

And Lan XiChen had absolutely no ability to deny that. He pressed a hot open mouth kiss over the wine red nylon before he bit it lightly and Satin tugged his head back. He leaned down so close they could kiss and he whispered, “good boy…,” hot breath ghosting over XiChen’s lips.

He lowered his leg from his shoulder and turned straddling XiChen’s body though he did not touch him. He braced his hands on his knees and rolled his hips side to side before he bounced it up and down. He threw a glance over his shoulder to ask again. 

“Do you like the view?”

XiChen glanced up to him with effort as that swaying ass called his attention and he spoke raspily, “y….yes…..”

“Good,” Satin purred and dropped his hips all the way down to sit snugly on his lap. Jiang Cheng swallowed a wild gasp as he realized with a snap, Lan XiChen, his boyfriend was completely hard. He was so hard the ridge in his white pants pressed up right between his spread cheeks and he trembled himself for a second. 

He hoped XiChen didn’t notice as he started to rub his ass into him. He slid forward and back and forward and back grinding into that cock and he willed and fought himself to keep from growing hard too. 

He was a professional and Lan XiChen had paid for it so he shoved Lan XiChen, his boyfriend, out of his thoughts with effort and concentrated. He imagined Wei WuXian but that didn’t really work since his adopted brother had never, ever in all the years they danced together, grown hard under him. 

So he started to recite the names of all the states in the country in alphabetical order as he rhythmically rubbed into Lan XiChen. The friction of his slacks was rubbing against his bare thighs in a way that was ridiculously sexy. There was something so intense about being almost naked in the lap of the full dressed, powerful and intimidating chief operating officer of Gusu Pharmaceuticals that turned Jiang Cheng’s mind on its head. 

He panted a little roughly as lust curled up through him. He wanted to touch XiChen, he wanted to feel his skin under his hands, he wanted to kiss him, to caress him, to do anything to sate the desire swirling up in his veins. That stupid porn video aside, there were other things they could do that wouldn’t leave him gaping and swollen. 

Jiang Cheng slid off his lap and turned to face him. He tossed his leg over his shoulder again and slid his gloved hands into his hair as he rolled his hips forward into his face, his lacy panties almost brushing his nose as he arched his body back.

He popped his hips with little bucks as though to fuck his face and Lan XiChen’s grip on the chair was so tight, it really might splinter under his hands as those swaying hips rolled up close to his mouth and he panted a little unable to handle this position. 

It was just as filthy as the lyrics that pulsed through the speakers, so lewd and Lan XiChen swallowed heavily as Satin started to roll into him again and his breath came harder. He turned his face as though to touch the core of his body but Satin purred, “don’t you dare move Mr. Lan, don’t want to cut this short do you?”

He stilled with effort and almost gasped when Satin dropped his leg and settled into his lap facing him. He pressed his hot body against him fully and completely. He could feel him all along his chest and waist and his hips and he shivered with need and lust and desire. 

Satin grinded into his lap then, rhythmically bouncing on the thick ridge under him as the song swelled and pulsed around them. After a few breaths he stood up straight again. He bent at the waist as that heavy, filthy beat tapered off, leaning into XiChen’s face. He licked the barest edge of his mouth and started to speak but that was it for Lan XiChen. 

He surged forward digging his hands into Satin’s messy braid and kissed him. He kissed him hard and deep, swallowing his low moan as their tongues rubbed and licked and tangled together lewdly. 

It was so passionate, so unbelievably hot that Jiang Cheng felt his legs grow weak under him but just as fast as the kiss started, Wen Ning was there pulling XiChen off with a firm hand. 

“Sir, you are not allowed to touch the dancers. The show is over, please follow me,” he spoke courteously and Lan XiChen blinked as though a bucket of water was thrown over his head. Thankfully the interruption and the attention of another man cooled him immediately so he wasn’t standing at attention inappropriately. He glanced at Satin who was panting softly and Lan XiChen, ZeWu-Jun of Gusu Phara couldn’t for the life of him muster up any kind of shame. 

Satin spoke with an almost breathless voice, “I hope you enjoyed the dance, Mr. Lan…”

XiChen nodded his head a little foggily as Wen Ning’s firm hand on his shoulder turned him to the door. He walked woodenly out into the hallway just as Lan WangJi emerged from the door in front of him. 

~*~

Jiang Cheng was bent over their apartment bathroom counter, the empty bottle of his fourth beer close to their toothbrushes as he rubbed himself hard and fast, his fist tight around his hard length as he replayed that kiss over and over in his mind. He could still see XiChen’s hot eyed stare, still feel the touch of his tongue on his own and with a choked off gasp he spent himself for the second time that night. 

He couldn’t come to terms with that kiss, with that dance, with those endless brown eyes that sought to devour him and he found himself at 3 o’clock in the morning unimaginably hard, drowning in lust, the silence of the bathroom ringing in his ears.

Wei WuXian was out in their living room curled up in their armchair under the red blanket he had claimed as his own, his hand moving furiously in his sweatpants as he caught another release in his hand. He wiped it up with some paper towels and tossed it across the room. It landed in their trash can with a perfect shot and he sagged into the cushions feeling just a little bit cooler under the collar. 

When his brother had stomped off to the bathroom with his blanket wrapped firmly around his hips, he hadn’t even been able to muster up a tease so wound up he found himself after that ridiculous dance. Lan Zhan was so goddamn hot with those piercing golden eyes, his heady sandalwood cologne still lingering around his nose and Wei Ying pulled the blanket up over his head with resignation. 

He was well and truly caught, ensnared by those eyes, by those broad shoulders and he acknowledged dimly that even if he couldn’t take Lan Zhan like that pink haired pornstar he still wanted to fool around with him. He wanted to kiss him, to lick and suck and press against his body. There had to be other things men could do and he fished out his phone typing in a much more thought out question. 

_I’m bisexual and I have my first boyfriend, how do we fool around?_ And for the rest of that night he found himself pouring over discussion boards with other similarly curious men, bottle after bottle of beer laying around the floor. He didn’t even notice his brother slip into their bedroom with a pink tint to his cheeks as he read about some of the different things he could try with his new boyfriend though he should probably tell Lan Zhan he liked him soon. 

~*~ 

Saturday morning found Jiang Cheng bustling around the kitchen as he made fancy French toast for everyone, Jin Ling and Wei Ying still passed out at 11 in the morning though he didn’t mind. He had the sneaking suspicion his brother had stayed up all night anyway.

He dipped the fancy cinnamon swirl bread into the egg wash and laid 4 slices in the frying pan before he ambled over and snagged Wei Ying’s phone. They didn’t hide things from each other, in fact they didn’t even have passcodes. He swiped around pulling up the web browser as he caught sight of the discussion boards and he read them with interest as he cut up some fresh honeydew melon for their breakfast. 

Apparently they weren’t the only ones terrified of anal sex since plenty of self identified virgins tossed hot ideas back and forth and Jiang Cheng relaxed as he slipped a filter into their new coffee pot. That gift was so deeply appreciated, Jiang Cheng looked at it for a moment in happiness as the smell of brewing coffee started to fill their apartment.

He left the warmth of the kitchen and opened the blinds of their only living room window with another bout of happiness. It was bright and sunny outside which was a welcome change from all the rain though the weather channel that played on their box tv said it would stay cold for the foreseeable future. It advised to dress warmly to avoid the seasonal colds and flus that were ever present in the winter time and Jiang Cheng laughed. 

He and Wei Ying both had already caught the damn thing but he would make sure Jin Ling took his vitamins and dressed warmly. He had a new scarf from their shopping trip at Metro Coat Factory and it was quite cute, bright yellow with little blue dinosaurs though he had wilted at the time because there were no Pokemon ones. 

Jiang Cheng spent the next hour tidying up their living room as he collected the empty bottles of beer that were scattered everywhere from the panicked, horny mess they had been the night before and stacked Jin Ling’s new dvds by the tv. He folded their blankets and started on the last load of laundry and by noon, Jin Ling and Wei Ying shuffled into the hallway. 

They ambled off to the bathroom to brush their teeth before joining him for a hearty, fancy little breakfast, the French toast complete with powdered sugar that XiChen had so thoughtfully bought for them. 

Lan XiChen, the bumbling, the blushing, the imposing, the sexy businessman boyfriend he had filled his mind as he drank his coffee with cream since that amazing man had gotten some for them too. 

Wei Ying nudged him with a laugh as soon as he caught sight of his brother’s blushing cheeks and he waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively before Jiang Cheng shoved him off. 

“Shut up!” He hissed and Jin Ling giggled. He was in his adorable Pikachu pajamas again since they couldn’t seem to convince him to wear any of the other 3 pairs he had. 

Wei WuXian was just about to tease his brother again when Jiang Cheng’s phone buzzed and he snagged it curiously to see a message from none other than Lan XiChen himself. 

_‘Good morning Jiang Cheng, I’m sorry if I startled you last night and ruined your dance though I did enjoy it very much. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with us this afternoon. The new Gusu Grand Mall just opened and SiZhui needs some new clothes. And tonight if you are amenable, the four of us could go on a double date, if of course you don’t have plans’_

Jiang Cheng stared at the screen in both consternation and interest and Wei Ying snagged his phone quickly, wondering what had sent that odd expression across his brother’s face. 

He blinked a couple times before he tested it out, “a double date?”

“Ah...yeah…” Jiang Cheng trailed off with a blush. He definitely wanted to go on a date with Lan XiChen though after last night he was nervous and a little uncomfortable at the prospect.

“Let’s go, we can get squirt some new toys and I know that mall has like a rollercoaster or something right?”

“And the date?!” Jiang Cheng asked with a strangled voice.

“What about it? It sounds nice…” Wei Ying trailed off with a tilt to his head though he would lying if he didn’t say he was nervous about it too.

“It….it does but what do we wear?!”

“Let’s buy some clothes then, I mean we’re kind of loaded….” Wei Ying grinned. They had pocketed $56,000 last night which was again, the most absurd thing Jiang Cheng had ever heard of but Wei Ying took it in stride. It wasn’t as alarming now after the Lans had come clean and if they were willing to spend money on them, Wei Ying was willing to take it besides they had earned it fair and square. 

“Let’s get some new bedding and stuff and I’m going to check out some of those apartment books too so we can move out of this hell hole. Then we have to sign you up for school. Do you want to start in the spring semester or the fall?”

“The fall, but our lease isn’t up for 7 more months?” Jiang Cheng asked him as he took a big bite of his French toast. It was delicious and covered in maple syrup. 

“That’s fine, we can find a place closer to Gusu U since you’ll be going there,” Wei Ying answered him as he took a few bites of the little chunks of sweet melon with relish. It really did taste good when his brother interrupted him. 

“Are you going to go back too?

“I want to but let’s get you enrolled first. We have to budget everything since we can’t just rely on our _boyfriends_ ,” he laughed with a blush, “forever but with the money we have now, you can definitely finish your last 2 years especially when we get you a bunch of scholarships and grants. You had loads, remember? Gusu State loved you, with your grades and swimming they’ll give you an athletics scholarship for sure”

“Yeah but what about you?” Jiang Cheng glanced at his brother as he wiped syrup off of Jin Ling’s face. 

“You get that kick ass job coaching the swim team and you can put _my ass_ back in school,” Wei Ying grinned, “you’ll have to take care of us for a while then haha,” he laughed and his brother smiled. He could definitely do that and knowing his brother was willing to rely on him, to let him take care of them filled him with pride.

“I have to get back in shape then,” he laughed too and Wei Ying blinked, “shit you do! Ok so there’s a kick ass gym like 15 minutes away so you can ditch Dana’s which is only 30 hours a week anyway and train at night. We’ll still have to dance though but you can train Saturday and Sunday too”

Jiang Cheng nodded with a swell of excitement in his belly. He loved swimming, he was good at it and his dream had always been to compete in the national championships. He could definitely do that during college, get a few medals under his belt and then start up his own training gym. Maybe one day, he could coach an Olympic gold medalist which was one of those far off dreams he had never been able to let go of since he was too old now to compete at that level. 

~*~

Saturday afternoon was bright and sunny as the Jiangs walked towards Gusu’s Grand Mall. The bus stop was around the west corner of the huge shopping center and they were supposed to meet the Lans in front of the north entrance. 

They stared up at it with big eyes as Jin Ling held onto their hands walking between them. He had on green pants today and a purple hoodie that had a big light green T-Rex on the back. His little light up sneakers glowing with every swinging step he took. 

The brothers were in their regular jeans and zip ups though they were definitely wearing their newer ones. They had all gotten as dressed up as they could considering they were going to meet their new boyfriends though Wei Ying conceded as he fussed over his hair in the bathroom earlier, that he should probably tell him sooner rather than later, put the poor guy out of his misery as Jiang Cheng put it. Though they had both refrained from teasing each other when it took 20 minutes longer to get their hair properly arranged, Jin Ling whining from the living room, “hurry up jiujius! Stop messing with your hairs!”

Now at 2:30 Jin Ling was as excited as he always was to see SiZhui but the Jiang brothers were equal parts nervous, worried and excited too. How were they supposed to look them in the face after that dance from yesterday? Should they mention it? Probably not, Silk & Satin stayed at the club so they coached their racing hearts down to a low level heart attack as they spied the handsome pair of Lan brothers. 

They were breathtaking as they always were in jeans and designer sweaters, SiZhui though was adorable in a pair of blue sneakers, brown pants and his own white sweater. Did the Lans own any  
color other than white or blue? Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng wondered distractedly as their hearts jumped up into their throats and neither one could seem to calm the blush that took over their cheeks. 

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi glanced over happily as Jin Ling ran up to them before they cast their eyes over to his uncles and they gulped in tandem. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng were blushing and that made them blush too and for a moment, while the little boys hugged each other, no one knew what to say. 

Thankfully Wei Ying, ever the life of the party, laughed suddenly, “so let’s check this mall out, where do you guys want to go first?” He spoke with that sparkling laughter and Lan Zhan bit his lip. He would certainly never forget that throaty purr in his ear from yesterday but Wei Ying’s laughter always and would always capture his attention. 

They trooped into the mall window shopping for a while before SiZhui and Jin Ling just had to duck into Build-A-Bear and an hour later they walked out with their little boxes and brand new stuffed toys, matching bears, because whatever Jin Ling got, SiZhui wanted too which meant the next store was for shoes to grab him a pair of light up sneakers. 

The footwear store was large and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng poked about the men’s section as they eyed some nice loafers. They took one glance at the price tag of a pair of brown ones and promptly thought better of it when XiChen popped up and encourage Jiang Cheng to try on some black leather ones and without them really understanding what had happened, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng both found themselves with 2 new pairs of nice shoes a piece. 

They were blinking a little in shock as the Lans pushed them back out into the mall only to duck into a fancier boutique for men where again the Jiang brothers found themselves politely and insistently pushed into the hands of an older gentleman with a classy bowtie who promptly measured their chests, arms and necks before another sales associate walked over with hangers and hangers of stylish button down shirts. 

There were solid red colored ones where when you rolled the sleeves up there were patterns on the cuffs, then some blue and purple with paisley accents, some kinds that were supposed to be tucked in and others with shorter shirt tails to allow for casual wear in green and brown.

And Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying ended up with 4 new shirts between them. They were whisked off to the next store before they could even really compute what was happening. 

The next one was a giant toy store where Jin Ling ended up with an entire set of Pokemon legos, a Charizard plushie and a box of little race cars and SiZhui got a train set and his own Pikachu since he just had to match Jin Ling. He and his best friend also ended up with 2 stuffed bunnies because it looked just like Mr. Snuffles and XiChen couldn’t say no to their big eyes.

After that they stopped by the bedding area in a large department store that took up the entire south end of the mall and left with new pillows, sheets and comforters for Jin Ling and his uncles that Lan WangJi had somehow managed to pay for much to Wei Ying’s consternation, the younger Lan blushing with pink ears when Wei WuXian stared at him. 

Amazingly a mall attendant met them just around the entrance to the large play area and offered to take the mountain of bags to their car and Lan XiChen agreed with a polite thank you looking far too comfortable with the service. He left his keys with her and all six of them took a few rides on a decently sized roller coaster that was mostly intended for kids before they squished into a photo booth and took some of the silliest photos possible and even Lan WangJi twisted his mouth up and stuck out his tongue. He blushed when Wei Ying laughed at him. 

They ended up in a fragrance shop where SiZhui and Jin Ling got these cute little sets of baby perfumes and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying spent a long time browsing the scents to leave with their very first ever bottles of cologne courtesy again of Lan XiChen and his quick hands. 

Jiang Cheng eyed him a little boggled. Every single time they tried to buy something, he had already paid for it and when the younger Jiang raised his eyebrow at him, XiChen smiled an awkward little grin that made him look so much like a big, giant puppy that Jiang Cheng sighed with a silly smile on his face. 

Their last stop of the day was a hair salon, since everyone needed a trim and the hairstylist took one look at Gusu’s Most Eligible Bachelors and immediately had six stations available. Jiang Cheng eyed his long, long hair and he glanced over to Wei Ying with a question in his eyes.

“Should I cut it? I might have to if I’m going to swim again…”

“If you want to but you’re not going to compete until next year so it’s up to you?” Wei Ying replied as his stylist carefully combed out his hair. 

XiChen perked up next to them and asked, “you swim?”

“Yeah, I used to compete regionally,” he spoke absentmindedly as he decided against cutting his gorgeous hair. He could always cut it next year or just wear a good swim cap and he glanced shyly at XiChen for a moment. 

“I plan on joining the fall roster next year, hopefully I’ll be in shape by then…” he trailed off a little pink in the cheeks under those interested brown eyes. 

“I think you’re in great shape right now…” He spoke up before he blushed too as he realized how that must have sounded, “I mean athletically….you know fitness wise---”

“Haha!” Jiang Cheng busted out as his imposing and oh so gracefully handsome boyfriend stumbled over his words, his ears turning red. 

“Thanks XiChen, I need to start swimming again though, I’ve been out of practice for a while,” he replied and slipped from the chair to get his hair washed and an hour later everyone trooped out into the mall looking fresh and clean with their new trims and Wei Ying glanced at his new Fossil watch. He really did like it and Lan Zhan had been a gentleman once again, buying it for him. 

“Well it’s five right now so uhm….what….what time did…..did you want to…… do….the…. da……..meet up later…” he finished with a wildfire blush as Lan WangJi blushed too when he realized he was talking about their double date. Their first date and he hoped with fierce hope that meant Wei Ying was really thinking about accepting his confession and he felt a whole swarm of butterflies build up in his chest at the thought. 

“How about 8? That way we can get the sitters. Can we pick you up then?” XiChen saved the day though he did it with a very pink pair of ears. 

“Sounds great…” Jiang Cheng blushed as he agreed a little too quickly. 

~*~

At 7:15, MianMian knocked on the faded white door of 308 with a gift in her arms. She hadn’t been able to get Jin Ling a present for his birthday and hoped he would like the Pokemon book set she had found at her day job at Metro Coat Factory. It had 2 books, one was an activity and coloring book and the other was Pikachu’s Day At the Beach. It had a set of themed crayons where each color was the name of a different Pokemon.

“Come on in MianMian,” Wei Ying called as the young woman stepped into the apartment. It was kind of a mess, dishes from breakfast still on the table, blankets tossed about the living room, a pile of bags with new things by the door as Jiang Cheng stepped out of the bathroom with an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry it’s such a disaster in here, we didn’t have time to clean and we’re going out so…”

“Wow!” She stared at him not even bothering to hide her shock. Jiang Cheng stood there in dark blue jeans with a dark purple dress shirt, it had a paisley pattern in a lighter shade on the underside of the collar and along the inside of the button seam. He had a new silver bracelet on his wrist, courtesy of his doting boyfriend and he wore dark brown leather loafers on his feet and his hair had been styled up in a neat braid. She walked around him with another ‘wow’ and smelled a very light whiff of something airy and light. It was a masculine cologne but it was fresh rather than heady something with a vague hint of floral in the scent. 

“Where are you going looking all handsome?”

Jiang Cheng blushed, “oh...on….on...a...d...date…” he muttered shyly and MianMian bounced up to him, “ok well give me a second!” She carefully brushed his bangs to the side and ruffled them just a little to give him a more relaxed look and unfastened his top two buttons to expose a modest amount of skin. Then she folded up the cuffs on his shirt to show the matching paisley pattern on the inside. He looked dashing and she teased him, “who’s the lucky lady?”

“O….oh….uhm….” he floundered for a little bit but this was MianMian, their closest friend from highschool, the girl who had been with them through the deaths of his parents, the shoulder they cried on after his A-Jie had passed and he confessed looking down at his new shoes with a small frown. 

“It….it’s not…..a….girl….” He blushed and MianMian was suddenly about to vibrate out her skin. 

“Oh my god Jiang Cheng?! Who is he?! Can I meet him?!” She gushed as she carefully shoved her inner fujoshi back. She may or may not have a massive collection of yaoi manga tucked under her bed and she had always shipped Silk & Satin in a secret corner of her heart though she grounded herself in reality most of the time. She didn’t ship Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian, that was way too weird but their sultry alter egos made it all too easy to pair them up.

“You promise not to tell anyone? It’s not like a big deal but I don’t know if he will---”

“Of course A-Cheng!” she bubbled with excitement in her voice as he shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Well his name is Lan XiChen and it’s our first date and MianMian I’m so goddamn nervous!” Jiang Cheng confided in her and she blinked at him with huge eyes. 

“The LAN XICHEN?! GUSU’S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR LAN XICHEN?!” She hissed in astonishment and Jiang Cheng paled. 

“Y….yeah I mean it’s our first date so it’s not a big---”

And Luo Qingyang shoved her ‘KYAH!’ as deep into her heart as she could. Lan XiChen was drop dead gorgeous, he was on the covers of professional magazines and all the girly ones too, he appeared in the news and on entertainment channels and he was so stupidly beautiful.

“Oh wow!” MianMian finally swooned as she lifted her hand to her head dramatically, “you are so lucky! He is the most beautiful thing to walk this earth~”

“Ye...yea….h...he kind of is….” Jiang Cheng smiled awkwardly as Wei Ying finally popped out of the bathroom. He was all dolled up too and MianMian walked up to him with a big grin. Wei WuXian looked dashing. He wore black jeans with a pair of black loafers and a fancy watch on his wrist. His dress shirt was solid black with thin, thin red pinstripes, his hair pulled up in its usual tail and MianMian hopped over and ruffled his bangs just a little, unbuttoned 2 buttons and folded his black sleeves up too. 

Then she stepped back to admire them, “you guys look super hot!” She giggled and Wei Ying pulled a face at her, “so tell me A-Xian who’s your handsome date?” She grinned at him and Wei WuXian dragged the answer out of him awkwardly. He was so embarrassed he blushed and then frowned at himself. He was the master of shameless and over the past three days he had done nothing but blush pink and red like a teenage girl. 

“Lan…..WangJi….”

And Luo Qingyang leaned back into another dramatic swoon, “how in the hell did you two idiots get dates with the hottest, sexiest billionaire bachelors?!” 

“I don’t knoooooooooow?!” Wei WuXian groaned and resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. This was his first date and he was about to pass out from nerves. He actually felt a little faint. 

“Ok cheer up dummy, he likes you enough to ask you out so there’s really not much you can do to fuck it up. Just be yourself and flirt a little!”

“MianMian?! How do you flirt?!” Wei Ying asked her with a plaintive note in his voice.

“Idiot! You do it at your shows don’t you?” She arched an eyebrow at him and set her hands on her hips. 

“It’s not the same thing?!” Jiang Cheng followed his brother with an exasperated tone and she giggled. 

“Ok so practice, look watch me,” she tilted her head down, then glanced up into his eyes for a few moments then looked away before canting her eyes back with a little smile and Jiang Cheng blinked at her.

“That’s it?!” He looked at her in consternation, “that’s it, silly what were you expecting?!” She laughed, “it’s in the eyes, you have to look into his eyes like you’re really interested then get a little shy then look back and smile to let him know you like what you’re looking at”

“Don’t stress guys, really, you’re awesome, you’re funny, and you’re hot too. Those Lans better watch their hands tonight or they’ll answer to me you got it?” She giggled again, “now where’s my little man?” She glanced around looking for Jin Ling.

“He’s getting dressed, just took a shower too. There’s a ton of food but if you want to order something you can, you know where the emergency money is---” he broke off as they heard the intercom buzz. 

“Ok, ok I got it, go!” She pushed them forward and all the way out the door with another giggle. 

~*~

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi stood nervously at the entrance to the Jiangs’ apartment building and Lan Zhan tugged a little at his shirt nervously. He was dressed in casual grey slacks and oxfords with a navy blue shirt and a grey sports jacket and XiChen was in a more social white suit, his sports jacket over a light grey shirt. They wore no tie, instead leaving the top buttons open for a more relaxed air and had traded their Rolexs for more simpler watches. 

Lan XiChen leaned in and ruffled Lan Zhan’s perfectly styled hair to give him a more approachable air and he met those golden eyes with his own nervous brown ones, “relax WangJi, it’s not like we’ve never seen them before or anything, just act natural…”

“Mn….” Lan Zhan tried just as they heard the door open and out walked Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a way they had never seen before. They were dressed in their best and had taken the time to fix their hair with more care. They were masculine and handsome with a charming air and the Lans paused, their hearts suddenly beating in double time. 

“Hey….” Wei Ying spoke softly as he glanced at Lan Zhan before he dropped his eyes shyly. He resisted the urge to play with his hands as butterflies collected in his stomach. Lan WangJi looked just as beautiful as he always did, though the messy bangs around his face gave him a roguish air that Wei WuXian really didn’t think he could handle looking at for too long. 

Jiang Cheng spoke just as shyly as he glanced at XiChen with a fetching blush on his cheeks and Lan XiChen stumbled, “.......ah…...h….helloo….”

“Shall….we….uhm….go….then?” He spoke a little hoarsely trying to find his footing, Jiang Cheng was so very shy under his stare and he swallowed a little dryly.

At least he could form words, Lan WangJi on the other hand, didn’t have a single ability to speak as they walked down the stairs to their car.

~*~

They ended up at a fancy romantic little Italian Bistro that was far more humble than the Lans wanted to go with originally but it was definitely the right choice as the brothers relaxed in the atmosphere. It had warm lighting and the inside walls were painted with windows and scenes as though they sat along the canals of Venice.

They talked about their highschool days and laughed when XiChen spoke about Lan WangJi’s obsession with bunnies when he was 13 years old though XiChen blushed when Lan Zhan found his voice after a while and told them the story of when he was confessed to by the biggest guy on the wrestling team because he was convinced XiChen was a girl; he had had long hair in highschool and Jiang Cheng had snorted around his primavera pasta. 

He slanted a bright blue glance at XiChen with humor and XiChen swallowed down his shame, he would tell any story to have those eyes look at him like that. As incredible as it may seem, neither he nor WangJi thought about the dance from yesterday. They didn’t think about Silk or Satin because Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng were just that charming. 

They drank elegant flutes of rose wine as the Jiangs told their stories about swimming competitions and the endless pranks Wei WuXian played which had the Lans laughing too. They sat for a long time in the little Italian Bistro until the night turned bright with a full moon.

Then they went to a park along the west end of Gusu where the great Cold Cloud River cut through the city and they walked along it, the light of that huge moon painting the starry night warm with a majestic glow. 

XiChen wasn’t sure when Lan WangJi had walked off with Wei Ying but he soon found himself walking slowly with his sweetheart and a companionable silence settled around them as they enjoyed the cool night though it might have been a little too chilly for Jiang Cheng since he shivered lightly and XiChen slipped out of his sports coat to drape it over his shoulders with an awkward smile. Jiang Cheng blushed but he snuggled into it anyway, the heady scent of his sandalwood cologne comforting as it filled his nose and he reached out shyly, his fingers caressing XiChen’s palm with a curious and tentative touch. 

And Lan XiChen swallowed down his heart as he gently slipped his hand around those delicate fingers to lace them together as they walked along the banks of the river. There was a street performer playing a romantic saxophone and Lan XiChen left him a whole hundred dollar bill for his efforts. 

They listened to it for a while as they leaned against the stone barrier that ran along the edge of the river, their hands warm in each other's and XiChen glanced next to him, suddenly breathless as he stared. Jiang Cheng looked so beautiful as he watched the play of the moon across the water, his lashes lowered over those brilliant eyes. 

He spoke after a while, shyly, “thank you XiChen, this is….a….re...really nice date….” 

“You...you’re welcome….th….thank you for….uhm….coming…..I’m s...sorry about….about yesterday…” he trailed off awkwardly and Jiang Cheng laughed. 

“Don’t be….I mean you might get banned from the club for like a week but I….did...didn’t….ha...hate it or anything….” he blushed and looked away and XiChen’s heart was immediately and irrevocably racing in his chest. 

“Di...did….you….uhm…..maybe…..w….want to do it a….again some...sometime….?” He spoke a little hoarsely and he swallowed dryly when Jiang Cheng nodded with another bout of shyness. 

And with the full moon above and that romantic saxophone playing as though just for them, Lan XiChen slipped his hand under Jiang Cheng’s chin slowly and pulled him gently to face him. He leaned in carefully and kissed him. 

He was so light and soft with his touch and Jiang Cheng sighed into it. They kissed slowly, exploring the shape of each other’s mouths before XiChen licked a delicate line across his lips. Jiang Cheng parted them for him as their kiss grew just a little bit deeper. 

It had none of the passion Satin had had the night before, instead it was sweet and soft as they kissed each other gently and a little nervously. For a long, long while they kissed there under the stars and that huge, golden moon. 

~*~

“So….Lan Zhan….” Wei Ying spoke as they walked along the river, the lights from the street lamps dim and warm around them. The night was cool and comfortable as he glanced to his date.

“Mn? I mean yes?” Lan Zhan tried, his ears turning pink for the millionth time that night and Wei Ying laughed at him with that captivating, mesmerizing, sparkling laugh. 

“So you like bunnies huh?” Wei Ying asked him with a teasing glint in his eyes. Lan Zhan’s blushing ears were becoming his favorite and teasing this tall, stoic man was endlessly entertaining and endearing.

“M--yes….” Lan WangJi tried and just resigned himself. If his ears fell off, he’d live because whatever it took to make Wei Ying laugh with that beautiful laugh, he would do.

“Is that where SiZhui gets it from then?” Wei Ying asked curiously as they followed along the huge river in an aimless pattern.

“I don’t think so, he’s not blood related to us, we adopted him after his parents passed away. They were good friends of ours, well more than that actually, his parents were like our own after ours died,” he spoke with his low baritone and Wei Ying chanced another glance at him.

“How old were you?” 

“I was 8, XiChen was 12,” Lan Zhan answered him and Wei WuXian felt a pang in his heart. That was so young, “we lost our’s too, I was 17, Jiang Cheng 16,” he trailed off before adding, “Jin Ling is my shijie’s son, she passed about a month after he was born in a car crash and we had to fight with the Jin Family to keep him but I guess that old stud Jin GuangShan slept with the judge’s daughter or something, haha, cause he awarded us custody with no visiting rights until Jin Ling turns 18...” he trailed off soberly and Lan Zhan felt the need to share too, to somehow keep their conversation going since he craved to know as much about him as possible. 

“SiZhui was a baby too when we got him, Madam Wen was our housekeeper and Mr. Wen was in title, the butler but he cared for us like we were his own when our uncle was far too strict on a pair of little boys” 

“Your uncle?” Wei Ying asked curiously as he slanted a glance at Lan WangJi walking next to him, the glow of the moon casting his face in such pale relief he looked as though carved from jade, so perfect he was in every way. Wei Ying blinked back into the conversation. 

“My father’s older brother, when our parents passed, my uncle adopted us but he was always very stern, he wasn’t affectionate or free with his emotions and I’m afraid that’s more or less why XiChen and I are so……….” _cold? Empty? Emotionless? How to phrase it--_

“You’re not that cold Lan Zhan, in fact I think you’re pretty warm haha, and pretty cute too,” Wei Ying winked at him reading between the lines as he spied a little crepe stand further up the path. He grinned when he was rewarded with those pink ears flushing red. 

“Come on you ol’ fuddy duddy, let’s get some crepes,” Wei Ying grabbed his arm and pulled him along, Lan Zhan following him with bemusement in his golden eyes. How had Wei Ying understood him so clearly? Only his brother could read him that way….

They stopped by the little dessert stand grabbing some sweet crepes that were loaded with cream and chocolate and Lan Zhan raised his eyebrow at it. He wasn’t that fond of sugary things but Wei Ying was bubbly and excited to eat one so he smiled too and took a big bite of the sweet mess in his hand, his smile so faint all it did was touch the corner of his eyes. 

He liked seeing Wei WuXian happy, so bright at everything and everyone. He was like bottled sunlight, magnetic with his energy and it seemed as though nothing could ever be too bad next to him. 

They strolled around the bend in the river with their desserts until Wei Ying spied a little park bench. He plopped down on it and patted the seat next to him with a smile that turned into a grin when Lan Zhan smiled back at him and sat down. It was curious to see that tiny moment of happiness on his face. It was so faint, so small just a tilt at the corners of his eyes and a gentle crease in the sides of his mouth and Wei Ying felt a rush blow through his chest. He realized that night on the park bench that he did indeed love Lan Zhan and his pretty little smiles.

They ate their crepes slowly enjoying the evening as they looked up at the stars. There were so many, faint though they were with that romantic moon and the lights of the city and Wei Ying thought to himself, he’d like to take Lan Zhan out to the country, to Yunmeng where he had grown up, to the vast lakes and ponds that made up the town where he and Jiang Cheng had played with their beloved older sister. YanLi would chase them around and splash them silly and pick the seeds of the broad lotuses that would grow all around them just so they could have an afternoon snack. Would he like that? Or would that be too plain and provincial for a man like Lan WangJi. 

“You know….” Wei Ying tried, “Jiang Cheng and I are from Yunmeng originally, it’s kind of out in the boonies, haha, but the stars out there are amazing... It’s like the entire sky is lit up, even nights where there’s no moon you can see your way through the dark just by the light of the stars….”

“I have never been to Yunmeng,” Lan Zhan spoke up as Wei Ying trailed off, “I’d like to see it someday if...you...maybe….want to take me there…”

Wei WuXian glanced at him with so much fond affection in his chest. He smiled, something soft and sweet as Lan Zhan almost seemed to read his heart as they sat there together. They met each other’s eyes for a moment, an eternity that stretched around them and through them as though the night itself had woven a spell just for them.

Lan WangJi stared into Wei Ying’s gaze as though the stars themselves were reflected in those endless grey eyes and then moment passed when Wei WuXian laughed. He glanced down to find Lan Zhan’s hand with its sweet crepe tilted to the side, cream and chocolate dripping along his fingers and he chuckled, “Aiyo Lan Zhan you dummy, look at the mess you’re making!”

“Oh!” Lan WangJi looked around worriedly but they had walked far from the Sweet Stand and there were no napkins around. He despaired for a moment, unsure of what to do when that sparkling laughter tickled his ears. 

Wei Ying snagged his crepe and popped off the bench. He dumped both of their half eaten treats into the trash can and walked back over. He glanced up into Lan Zhan’s golden eyes with a glint of mischief in his own and he caught that broad, sticky hand.

He lifted it to his mouth and licked a long delicate line up his finger pausing to suck the chocolate off of his skin and Lan Zhan shivered with a little gasp before Wei Ying did it again. He licked the second finger and turned his hand palm up to lap at all the sticky cream. He cleaned Lan Zhan’s hand meticulously pausing to suck at the skin under his thumb with a little nip of his teeth and wild laughter in his eyes before he pulled back. He licked the chocolate off his lips with a little hum of satisfaction.

Lan WangJi’s ears were bright red and his eyes had a glow to them that spoke volumes, his beautiful gaze almost crackling and low under his lashes and Wei Ying started to blush himself as that stare pinned him to the spot. He licked his lips almost nervously as those golden eyes turned amber with desire.

He drifted closer to him and Wei WuXian almost squeaked when Lan Zhan wrapped his arms around him with a tight hug. He whispered into his ear, his voice low and breathless, “Please Wei Ying, do not tease me…….”

And Wei WuXian blushed bright red, those words were too hot in his ear, his breath tickling his neck and he felt wicked desire well up inside him. He wanted that, he loved that low voice, he loved that he was the one to leave this imposing, impeccable man almost breathless with a faint tremble to his shoulders and for a second he had no idea what to do. What should he do, what could they do? He didn’t know, he had never done anything like this before. 

But as luck would have it, their cellphones buzzed in time and they pulled away from each other shyly. A quick glance showed their brothers were waiting for them at the car. Wei Ying took Lan Zhan’s hand in his as they walked back and Lan WangJi was so, so incredibly happy to feel those warm fingers curl around his own. 

~*~

They arrived at the Jiang apartment a little after 11 and Lan XiChen was ever the gentleman as he opened the passenger side door for Jiang Cheng who blushed and smiled at him shyly. They walked off up the steps to the entrance no doubt, leaving Wei Ying and Lan Zhan in the backseat of their white Mercedes Benz but when he moved to step out too, Wei Ying caught his arm. 

He tilted his head for a moment as Lan WangJi looked back at him curiously before he leaned in and kissed him quick and fast on the mouth. He pulled back in a rush and mumbled, “Thank you Lan Zhan for this date, it was wonderful and….and I want to say yes….to your confession...I uhm...I like you too….do….do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Y...yes!” Lan WangJi blinked at him, his voice tumbling out of him quickly and Wei Ying sighed heavily, almost in relief, “yes! Ok great! Bye Lan Zhan,” and he hopped out of the car wired on nervous energy and bolted up the apartment steps passed a shocked XiChen who was walking back to the car. 

“Thank you XiChen,” he laughed, “I had a great time!” Wei Ying called over his shoulder before he disappeared up the stairs and Lan XiChen glanced at his brother who had the softest smile on his face, so sweet and so very warm with his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....so cute ugh.....it's soooooooo very gaaaaay hahaha....and I absolutely....listened to that Bella Notte song from Lady and the Tramp to write their cheesy first date haha XD *sweat drop* pfft... I hope you guys enjoyed it <3 this chapter was sooooo long >.< next week will be a playdate with our adorable bbys and cheesy date #2 :P (btw guys I'm posting my first ever Hualian fic today too so I'd love it if you check it out. Its a different writing style than I'm used to so I'm sorry if it sucks lol)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving guys, sorry this chapter is a little late this week. I've been swamped with school and holiday stuff >.< I'll try to get the next chapter up soon <3

“AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHH!” Wei Ying screamed into his fluffy new pillow later that night with a wiggle and Jiang Cheng bopped him on the head exasperatedly, “shut up idiot, Jin Ling is sleeping!”

“I can’t help it!” Wei Ying muttered as he turned his head to the side, the new lavender sheets soft under his cheek as he glanced at his brother. Jiang Cheng was sitting next to him on their mattress, their thick purple comforter laid over his lap as he typed into his phone quickly. 

“Who you texting?” Wei Ying leaned up and looked over to see _Good Winter Date Ideas_ on the screen and he grinned, “you’re so gay Jiang Cheng…”

“Shut up! Idiot!” Jiang Cheng hissed as he tugged his phone back, “I like this one, what do you think?” He turned the screen to show a large outdoor ice rink. There were people bundled up and skating in what looked like a park done up with festive Christmas decorations even though it was only the 2nd week of November. 

“It looks cute but will it be open already? Looks like it’s for closer to the holidays…” Wei Ying glanced at the opening dates and realized the ice rink was open all year round though around the end of the year they dolled it up with hanging lights and a massive Christmas tree in the park square. 

“Highland Park huh,” he hummed as he glanced at the friendly, inviting picture. It looked fun and romantic and the kids would love it. “I don’t think we’ve ever been ice skating before, you think the Lans would like something like that?”

“Well maybe, they have a hot chocolate bar and in December they bring in a reindeer for the kids to ride and take pictures on, so maybe we can do this then?” Jiang Cheng spoke and clicked the next link curiously when Wei Ying nodded. 

The next picture was also a holiday date with a sled ride in a big Christmas style red sleigh and Jiang Cheng nixed that idea as Wei Ying pulled the phone from his hand typing out _Good Second Date Ideas_ and the search pulled up a whole list of suggestions, the movie, the mall, the park, the zoo, ice cream, dinner places and Wei Ying frowned. They had done all of those things already. 

“Oh the aquarium?” He spoke suddenly, they had never been to the Gusu aquarium and he had absolutely no doubt Jin Ling and SiZhui would love it. 

“Yeah! But that’s like a playdate not a date date…” Jiang Cheng agreed quickly before he trailed off and he snagged the phone back. 

“What if we do the aquarium during the day and take the Lans out for sushi? There’s that new sushi place that’s like a hot spot for dates, the girls at the cafe talk about it all the time, they even have a Sweetheart Special where you choose 3 rolls and they give you like this big parfait, ice cream looking thing that you’re supposed to share…”

“That sounds…...embarrassing…” Jiang Cheng blushed as he imagined sharing a fancy looking dessert with XiChen and Wei Ying agreed before he clicked the next link. 

It was a romantic ferry boat ride on the Cold Cloud River and Wei Ying tilted his head, “that could be nice, like we do the aquarium then the boat ride?”

“Maybe?” Jiang Cheng huffed as he scrolled down the page, “these are summer-y stuff like the beach, the ferris wheel that comes around with the theme park in May, none of these work…”

He tossed his phone off to the side with a huff just as it buzzed and he had to fish it out of the folds of their thick new comforter. It was so soft with an almost velvety feel to it, the fabric kind of satiny or suede. The top part was a rich purple shade while the underside was the same soft lavender material as their new sheets which Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying were both immediately fond of since they had never owned sheets before and they felt so nice as opposed to the vaguely scratchy feel of their mattress. 

Jin Ling had new bedding too in, surprise, a Pokemon theme. It was a bold yellow with a big Pikachu and his trainer Ash on the top. The sheets were a softer yellow, the pillow cases with Pikachu’s eyes and red cheeks on them and Jin Ling was so tickled he wanted to go to bed at 5 in the afternoon when they had gotten home from the mall. 

He had toys everywhere now and Wei Ying stretched out his arm to snag the little classifieds booklet that had listings for all the apartments in Gusu when he heard Jiang Cheng gasp. He glanced over to his brother as he literally watched a flush climb up his neck to his cheeks.

“What? Is it XiChen? Did he send you a dirty pic haha,” Wei Ying spoke as he nudged his brother with his knee. 

“SHUT UP WEI WUXIAN,” Jiang Cheng hissed hoping not to wake up their nephew who was sleeping like a log snuggled up in his Pikachu everything, though he cuddled his new brown Build-A-Bear instead, looking sweet and cute with the large furry thing in his arms.

“What did he say didi?” Wei Ying grabbed his phone, unwilling to wait but instead of some racy text it just said, _‘Thank you for the wonderful night Jiang Cheng, I had a great time with you and I can’t wait to see you again. Sleep well.’_

“All that over this?” Wei Ying sputtered as Jiang Cheng flopped over into his own brand new pillow and roared with muffled emotion. He couldn’t handle this shit, how was XiChen so fucking sweet and kind and hot and wonderful?! What star did he wish on to land such an amazing boyfriend?!

He reached out a hand for his phone, his face still buried in the soft material of his pillow and Wei Ying passed it over as he snagged his own phone again. He had a little message blinking on his screen too and had forgotten he had turned the volume down for their date earlier. 

_‘Thank you Wei Ying, I had an amazing time with you. Have a good night’_ and it was Wei Ying’s turn to shove his face back into his pillow with an excited wiggle. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to run around, he wanted to jump up and down and scream with all the happiness he felt. Was love supposed to feel like this? Was it supposed to feel like you were walking on air? He didn’t know but he managed to pull himself together just enough to type out, _‘Me too, let’s go on another date soon,’_ he tried to finish it with a 💕 but thought better of it, a 😊 would have to do because it was only their first date after all. 

~*~

Monday morning at Gusu Pharmaceuticals was always chaotic in a vaguely organized way as people ran back and forth through the Cosmetics department with requests and reports and order forms. People had emails to send and functions to perform as production on the Jin LiquidLip was thrown into full gear. Morgan, the department head that oversaw manufacturing had miraculously managed to save the entire line and now was paying meticulous attention to every single step in the factory process which meant more employees almost running passed Chen Meili’s desk. 

Her desk sat right next to the executive offices and she glanced up through the glass walls to see her esteemed bosses approach the sliding doors at 8am sharp and she widened her eyes in absolute wonder as Lan WangJi walked right into them, XiChen bumping into his back absentmindedly. They bounced off each other lightly with curious blinks as they waited for the doors to open properly and Chen Meili blinked herself. _How odd?_

The executives were as beautiful and perfect as they were everyday but Lan XiChen’s tie knot was a mess and he was missing his handkerchief and his brother was wearing two different colored socks. Lan WangJi, ever cold and aloof walked down the department aisle slowly with none of the sense of urgency he usually had when he had things to get done and Lan XiChen followed him as the younger Lan bumped into three desks in a row with soft apologies before he disappeared into his office.

Then Lan XiChen went to turn the handle on the door to his own when his briefcase slipped out of his hand, sending papers and files all over the floor. Chen Meili dashed forward, her pink heels tapping on the floor quickly. They matched the soft pink of her skirt suit as she helped him scoop up all his documents before handing them over. She glanced up into his eyes and blinked again, her lashes fluttering a little. Lan XiChen had the oddest look on his face, something sweet and far away, almost dreamy in his brown eyes and Chen Meili stepped back with another wide eyed blink. 

Lan XiChen thanked her and stepped into his office, the door shutting quietly behind him leaving her and half of the department staring at them in shock. 

There was something very wrong with the esteemed ZeWu-Jun and HanGuang-Jun this bright, sunny Monday morning. And Chen Meili would spend the rest of the day following them around as they bumping into walls, dropped folders, caught their feet on the edges of desks; Lan WangJi with all his grace actually knocked over a filing cabinet which his steadfast secretary couldn’t understand because those cabinets were taller than he was and made of solid metal. 

Later on that afternoon she barely managed to save Lan XiChen’s white suit jacket when the imposing ZeWu-Jun, in all his elegance, knocked over the first cup of tea she brought him and then the second. For the first time in her career, she watched the most handsome, most perfect Lan brothers fumble and bumble around the office with their heads in the clouds and she was both impressed by the lovers who had put those lovesick, soft looks in their eyes and frustrated as she followed after them cleaning things, finding things and repairing things for her bosses who didn’t even have their feet on the ground. 

~*~

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng’s second date started with the aquarium after all. The Gusu World Aquarium was set in an old warehouse that had been renovated back in the early 90’s to house the thousands and thousands of aquatic creatures it was home to. 

It had animals from all over the world and participated in conservation with Costa Rica, Peru, Brazil, Mexico and Venezuela or so the large sign on the double doors read as Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng waited in the lobby for the Lans. They were all dressed in jeans and shirts under their new hoodies hoping they looked decent enough and they were early for the very first time since they had been too excited to wait and ended up at the Gusu Aquarium almost an hour and half before their 1 o’clock playdate, much to Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng’s chagrin. Though if ever asked about it they would blame it on Jin Ling’s endless excitement instead. 

They amused themselves in the aquarium gift shop trying on silly hats and messing around with the stuffed sharks promising Jin Ling that at the end of the visit they would buy him one and SiZhui too of course when Jin Ling asked. 

They were rapidly running out of space in their little bedroom for all of Jin Ling’s new toys and Wei Ying thought back to that apartment booklet. He had dogeared quite a few pages he wanted Jiang Cheng to look at though the Lofts in Town Square was his favorite. They were 5 minutes from Gusu U’s main campus and there was an option for one with a large bedroom where he was seriously considering buying one of those bunkbeds where the top was a twin size and the bottom a queen. 

That would be nice, it would definitely be nice to have an actual bed and they would be just fine sharing a room while Jiang Cheng went to college. Wei Ying managed the money and though they had quite a bit now, he wasn’t a fool to think what they had would be enough for college and a new apartment especially in downtown Gusu. The Lofts in Town Square were pricier running around $950-$1000 a month which was steep and if things ever ran dry at the Red Orchid, their 4 jobs would just barely be able to cover it and the rest of their bills since Jiang Cheng was going to quit Dana’s KwikMart. That plus the added expense of his brother’s new gym membership meant maybe a new apartment could wait. Though that meant, Jin Ling definitely did not need that new shark toy. 

Maybe he’d just buy the bunkbed and get some actual furniture to store Jin Ling’s stuff and a rack for their nice new shirts, maybe a toy box like the one SiZhui had and a dresser for him and his brother? That would probably be better though making Jiang Cheng take 3 buses to get to school was also a nagging issue Wei Ying was turning over in his mind too. If they could maybe find an apartment closer in the same price range he’d make due with the little heaters and a laundromat since he really didn’t want his brother to have to leave 2 hours early for school everyday on top of his training and his studies. 

That past week they had already submitted the applications to Gusu State for returning students, Marie from Books and Things graciously allowing them to use the bookstore’s office computer and they got started on the long university checklist that included charges and fees for everything. Jiang Cheng had one last week at Dana’s before he started his swim training and he was also given his marching orders, find and apply to as many scholarship applications as possible and if he could manage it, look at the dorm programs too. Gusu U had grants that would pay for student dorm accommodations if they fit certain requirements and that would be the most perfect arrangement. That way he and Jin Ling could stay in their cheap little apartment and Jiang Cheng could stay at school. 

If that was the case, he could get a campus work-study job and Wei Ying could dance Monday and Tuesday and pick up some shifts on the weekends to make up for Jiang Cheng since if he did live on campus, he wouldn’t be able to work at the bookstore unless he wanted to take those 3 buses at 5am on weekdays which would interfere with his studies so as it stands the best course of action would be to have his didi just quit and be a full time student and if he was industrious maybe he could graduate in 3 semesters instead of four. He could go fall, spring, and summer and hopefully graduate in a year instead of 2 which would be cheaper too.

Wei Ying was full of these conflicting thoughts when Jin Ling sprinted past him to jump at SiZhui as the Lans walked into the lobby of Gusu’s World Aquarium, the little boy acting as if he hadn’t seen his best friend in months rather than a week.

And Wei Ying grinned as he watched the boys hug, so full of happiness and excitement though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as excited to see Lan Zhan who looked just as gorgeous as he always did. 

He was dressed a little more comfortably today with some light colored jeans and surprise, a white sweater with light blue accents. Wei Ying resisted the urge to sigh fondly, he really needed to get his new boyfriend some new clothes. He always wore white like he was going to a funeral or something and Wei Ying just knew he would look absolutely amazing in a light green, it would match so well with his incredible golden eyes. 

He looked up from the little boys just in time to see those beautiful eyes crease in the corners with a smile and Wei Ying resisted the ridiculous urge to swoon as he managed a smile back. He wasn’t some highschool girl and he could very well keep himself together, breathtakingly handsome boyfriend or no. 

He turned to greet XiChen when he paused, Lan XiChen was dressed nicely as well in a grey sweater and some tan pants but what caught his attention was the blushing stare his brother and his boyfriend were in. 

They were almost frozen in place, falling into each other’s eyes like nothing else existed around them and Wei Ying cleared his throat a little awkwardly. He had the sudden, terrible urge to tease them but with a flush still on his own cheeks he did not have the face to, so he settled on the next best thing. 

He looped his hands around Jin Ling’s on the left and SiZhui’s on the right and tossed a grin over his shoulder, “come on Lan Zhan, let’s see the aquarium!”

And like that they trooped through the exhibits. The aquarium was divided into regions and they stopped by the Brazil area first. They walked past the sliding doors into another world, a wild rainforest spreading out around them with huge tropical trees and wildflowers blooming everywhere along a little stone path that took you through the exhibit. Along the walkway was a deep winding river with all kinds of fish, none of which they could name since they were too excited to read the signs. 

The trees overhead were full of colorful birds, parrots in every color, red and green and blue called to each other with loud squawks and toucans with their long yellow beaks could be seen high up in the canopy. The air around them was warm and humid and Wei Ying explained to his curious little nephews it was because this area was built like a greenhouse. It was designed to look and feel just like the real Amazon Rainforest.

There was even a helpful kid friendly sign showing where in the world this place was and Jin Ling promptly got distracted by another area of the Rainforest exhibit where there were caiman laying about the rocks of their pond. SiZhui trailed after him excited to see the reptiles that were the closest animals to dinosaurs alive though Lan Zhan had been the one to explain to them later that they were not in fact alligators or crocodiles. 

Wei Ying glanced at Lan Zhan and slipped his hand into his to tug him along faster as they followed the boys, catching those pink ears with another grin. He really did love Lan WangJi’s blushing ears. 

They stared at the sleepy caiman for a while before they ended up a pond over to see the toothy piranha when XiChen and Jiang Cheng finally caught up to them. The brothers smiled lightly as Jin Ling’s mouth ran 100 miles an hour with questions and ‘look at this, look at that!’ and they laughed when SiZhui did his best to answer all of his questions. He had come here many times with his uncles and on school field trips.

Wei Ying nudged Lan Zhan with a light shoulder and a laughing grin at SiZhui's little chest all puffed up with pride as he got to show Jin Ling how smart he was. They trailed through the Amazon ending up at a glass enclosure that had an Anaconda who looked just as big, if not bigger than the one they had seen at the zoo. 

Her name was Annie the Anaconda and she was about 10 years old. She was all coiled up in a patch of sunlight that drifted down through the canopy from the glass ceiling, looking for all the world like she wouldn’t move for the next century. 

Jiang Cheng walked behind them with XiChen, marveling at the amazing rainforest all around them and he grinned as he pointed out a little group of Capybara, that looked like a cross between a hamster and a beaver. They were the largest rodents in the world or so the sign said and XiChen smiled back at his childlike excitement as they passed from that exhibit into another area. 

This room was full of fish tanks in all sizes and the sign said ‘Welcome to the Reef,’ with a little trail of friendly signs that showed corals and surface fish in all kinds of colors and shapes. There were clownfish and mantaray eels, sand dollars and giant sunfish with their big, odd bodies. Jin Ling was ecstatic as he pointed out Nemo and his dad. He was even louder when SiZhui found Dory. 

And a few minutes later, Sizhui immediately dragged Jin Ling over to the seahorses and Jin Ling was charmed by how cute and small they were though his little head turned in a circle when SiZhui explained to him that daddy seahorses were actually the mommies and Jiang Cheng laughed at his nephew’s confused look. 

He pulled the little boys over to the sea turtles to change the subject since he certainly wasn’t about to explain any of that and they stared at the huge turtles with their big flat legs and Jin Ling turned like lightning, “It’s Crush from Finding Nemo!!!” 

XiChen laughed and he ruffled the little boy’s black hair, “that’s right Jin Ling,” he sent a smiling look at Jiang Cheng and they both grinned. There was something so magical about seeing the world through his little eyes, eyes so full of wonder, new and brilliant and things they had known their whole lives suddenly seemed brighter and more interesting with his endless fascination. 

After the rainbow of colors that were the reefs and the corals, they stepped down a long ramp into the Deep Sea, and here they stayed for a while. The room was dim and dark with a low blue glow and SiZhui promptly dragged Jin Ling off to see his absolute favorite, the octopus though Wei Ying was called away by the large cylindrical tank that went from floor to ceiling. It held a large group of jellyfish.

They were solid white and beautiful with their long swaying tentacles, bright against the gloom of the room and Lan Zhan watched him fondly. Wei Ying, though he was a full grown man, had a sweet look of wonder across his face too as though he had never seen such a huge tank with so many jellyfish before. 

He glanced over his shoulder, his grey eyes wide with excitement as he called over, “Lan Zhan look, they’re called Australian Spotted Jellyfish…” he trailed off turning quickly to look again and Lan WangJi stepped up close to him. He had seen these exhibits so many times they had lost their charm for him but there, that Saturday afternoon, he was full of wonder again as Wei Ying called his name. 

Wei WuXian was far more captivating, more brilliant, more beautiful than anything in this aquarium with his bright grey eyes and his sun kissed smile and Lan Zhan spoke a low, fond “mn” back as he shifted just a little closer to the man he loved. 

~*~

After a light lunch at Sand Dollar Sandwiches, they ended up walking through the cold exhibits and the aquarium really outdid itself with sea lions and walruses and so many species of penguin there was a little game for the boys to play, Which One is Which and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng joined in trying to match the little sea birds with their signs. That area was just as large as the rainforest as they walked another stone path, this one was white to match the snowy climate of the region. 

There was even a little enclosure for arctic foxes with their pure white coats and Jin Ling promptly turned to his jiujius with a serious expression as he asked them if he could get a fox toy instead of a shark and his uncles glanced at each other though XiChen interrupted with a warm smile and an ‘of course you can, you can get both,’ and Wei Ying bit back a both a smile and a frown. He really should buy that toy box after all.

The next set of doors they passed through led them into an amazing all glass tunnel. And the Jiangs stared up in absolute fascination as huge black tipped sharks and hammerheads swam lazily above them though when the massive Great White Shark drifted into view, Jin Ling curled up into Jiang Cheng’s side with interest and just a little bit of fear as he stared at those jagged teeth. The tank was massive as stingrays and colorful fish shared the water with the odd turtle here and there though the highlight was hands down, the wide variety of sharks and Wei Ying wondered why those apex predators didn’t eat up everything around them. 

The sharks were the last exhibit in the aquarium and they exited back into the lobby after 3 solid hours, Wei Ying’s new watch reading 4:45 when he glanced at it. They walked into the gift shop looking over all the knick knacks again and Jin Ling and SiZhui walked out with a shark and an arctic fox each, Jiang Cheng snagging a magnet for their fridge and Wei Ying couldn’t help getting them 2 new mugs that read Gusu’s World Aquarium with a colorful backdrop of fish on them. 

And their handsome boyfriends offered them a ride home like the gentlemen they were and everyone piled into that luxury Mercedes Benz S-Class sedan that had an all white leather interior. Jin Ling had to sit on Jiang Cheng’s lap since SiZhui sat between the Jiangs in the back seat. 

Lan XiChen glanced through the rearview mirror at a stoplight closer to their apartment asking conversationally, “since we’re going out tonight would it be alright if SiZhui stays with Jin Ling? Lan JiaLi is a good girl and she’s babysit for us for almost 4 years now…”

Wei Ying glanced at Jiang Cheng and with his agreement, replied, “sure but could the kiddos stay with MianMian, she’s a sweetheart and she’s dying to meet SiZhui since A-Ling talks about him all the time,” he laughed. 

“Sure,” XiChen was quick to agree, maybe a little too quick but neither Jiang Cheng nor Wei WuXian noticed. 

Not 10 minutes later, they stopped at their little rundown apartment building and with a shy smile and ‘see you soon’ the Lans left, eager to get ready. They would be back at 6:45 since dinner reservations were at 7:30 and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng smiled shyly too. They had decided on the aquarium so they let the Lans choose their evening date.

~*~

At 6:45 on the dot, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng stepped out of their apartment with a ‘make sure you behave for MianMian,’ to SiZhui and Jin Ling and another one of those shy smiles as they carefully looped their hands on the arms of their impeccably dressed dates. 

Lan WangJi was in a nice white suit with a pale grey shirt and darker grey tie and XiChen was in white suit with a sapphire colored dress shirt and a matching tie. They looked elegant and the Jiangs thought maybe they might be a little underdressed. 

Jiang Cheng was in the nicest pair of black jeans he owned with a black button down shirt. It had dark purple buttons as the only accent to his outfit. He wore his new silver bracelet and had his hair arranged in a neat French braid. He had finished up his look with his new black loafers and one spray of that light, fresh cologne MianMian had identified for him, the scent reminding her of the lotus blossoms from Yunmeng where they had all gone to highschool.

Wei Ying was similarly dressed in his solid black jeans though his dress shirt was a deep, crimson red, his hair tied up neatly in the long tail he usually wore it in. He had his new Fossil watch on that he could only bring himself to wear for their outings because he didn’t want to damage it or wear it out. It really was, perhaps the nicest thing he had ever owned and he completed his look with black loafers and a spritz of his new cologne. His was a little headier, with a smokey touch to it and he was careful to only apply a little bit. 

They walked down the stairs quietly, all four of them nervous and shy as the newness of their relationships caught up with them and Wei Ying was surprised to see two white luxury cars outside. Lan XiChen’s Mercedes was right in front of the entrance with what he assumed was Lan Zhan’s SUV behind it. It was an expensive Lexus LX in white, of course though his had a light tan interior and Wei Ying glanced to him with a question. 

“Ah, if you don’t mind we kind of wanted to do individual dates tonight if that’s ok…” XiChen spoke up when the Jiang brothers paused and suddenly Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying’s hearts were beating out of time. They swallowed dryly and glanced to each other with mild panic.

After a few seconds of this awkward silence, Wei WuXian took a breath and decided that he would survive a date with Lan Zhan without the comforting presence of his brother and he spoke slowly, watching his own brother for any disagreement. 

“Uhm...s….sure?” and when his little brother nodded with a shy blush on his cheeks, Wei WuXian blushed too. 

~*~

“So where are we going?” Wei Ying asked curiously as Lan WangJi pulled away from the curb with a smooth twist of the wheel. 

“The Silver Fox,” Lan Zhan answered him easily and Wei Ying raised an eyebrow, “oh?”

“It’s a steakhouse in downtown, do you like steak? Or we can go somewhere else if you’d---”

“Haha, relax a little, I’m fine with wherever you want to go,” Wei Ying grinned at him as they passed the imaginary dividing line that separated the poorer east side from the opulence of Gusu’s west end. 

They drove through the city and Wei Ying enjoyed the night view, skyscrapers and fancy little shops flashing by until he blinked as Lan Zhan pulled up in front of The Westminster Manson, a swanky 5-star hotel right in the heart of downtown Gusu and Wei Ying paled. 

He had never in his entire life stepped into a place like this and he tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt as a valet opened his door, his white gloved hand gesturing grandly with a polite bow. Wei WuXian stepped out gingerly glancing at Lan Zhan again. 

“Uhm…..I thought we were going to a restaurant….?” He swallowed again as he noticed the long row of golden double doors that marked the entrance to the fancy hotel. 

“We are, the restaurant is inside...” Lan Zhan trailed off as his ears turned pink and Wei Ying wanted to quirk an eyebrow at that. Why would Lan WangJi be blushing over a steakhouse? But he pushed it away as he grabbed for his courage. He could do this, it was just a restaurant and he looked pretty good, he was wearing his best clothes after all though in hindsight perhaps he should have bought a suit for the occasion as he stepped into the hotel and into another dimension. 

Everything was gold and white marble, men in Italian suits drinking their bourbons with perfectly round ice cubes and women in fur stoles and jewelry that probably cost 3 times the amount of their little apartment lounging about the elegant lobby, their long legs and designer heels crossed gracefully on the leather couches. 

Wei Ying glanced down a little uncomfortable as he looked at his jeans. This was not a place for some basic black denim but Lan Zhan, ever perceptive, leaned into his ear and spoke with a warm voice, “relax Wei Ying you look beautiful…”

“Ah….haha….” Wei Ying blushed lightly, “you...give me a warning next time Lan Zhan, my heart can’t take it when you just say things like that…”

“Mn…” He spoke again and he offered his arm to Wei WuXian, uncaring of the public, in fact he didn’t give a rat’s ass about who was looking. The posh hotel took great pains to keep the paparazzi out so he truly wasn’t worried at all, a smile lighting up his golden eyes when Wei Ying accepted his gallant offer. 

Wei WuXian suppressed the way too girly urge to giggle as he suddenly found himself feeling like a princess on the arm of a handsome prince. He pushed the thought away with some consternation as they took the fancy golden elevator to the 14th floor where the world famous Silver Fox Steakhouse was and he willed himself to relax. 

It may be drastically different than anything he had ever experienced before but after the initial shock, he decided to enjoy himself. He ordered a pretty looking cocktail called a Peach Bellini and ate some of the best food he had ever eaten, ever. 

They talked about the aquarium, about their day jobs, about their nephews and Lan Zhan managed more than 2 words at a time, of which he was immensely proud of as Wei Ying filled his ears with his stories and his opinions. 

They finished up their four course meal and perused the dessert menu. There was something called a Tiramisu with a Kahlua cream drizzle that looked amazing and Lan WangJi humored him, ordering one for them to share because after 2 hours of chatting, he realized with a pounding heart, he would have to ask Wei Ying the one thing he had been both looking forward to and dreading; the real reason he had considered a hotel for their second date. 

About halfway through the Tiramisu, Lan WangJi pulled his voice up from his feet and spoke quietly, “so….uhm…”

Wei Ying glanced up at him with a mouthful of the chocolatey, creamy, coffee cake. Lan Zhan’s ears were pink and he was suddenly fiddling with his napkin nervously. 

Wei WuXian tilted his head in consideration and he asked warmly, “what’s up?”

“So…..uhm….did…..did you maybe….uh…..want to stay?” He spoke a little hoarsely and Wei Ying raised an eyebrow at him, _stay where, here? But the meal is over?_

“Stay?” He asked at last with real curiosity in his voice and Lan WangJi swallowed heavily, “I...I mean….here…..at….at the….uhm….hotel…..for…...for the night…..”

Wei Ying blinked as he processed that statement and he was suddenly blushing and looking away shyly. There was no mistaking Lan Zhan’s invitation this time and it was his turn to catch his heart as it pounded against his ribcage. He feared for a second he’d lose his dinner as the very real prospect of a night with Lan Zhan loomed in front of him.

Lan WangJi was looking at the table, the floor, the wall, anywhere as silence fell between them and after an unendurable minute he spoke hastily, “we don’t have to, I...I mean it’s kind of soon so it’s totally ok if you’d like to walk in the park or something again---”

“Ah…..yes…..” Wei Ying muttered down to his lap, his cheeks so hot he could feel it. 

“Ok! I’ll just get the check, Cold Cloud River park is a 3 minut--” Lan Zhan spoke hurriedly as he tried to calm the atmosphere between them. 

“No...I mean….ye….yes…..we…..we can….uhm….s….stay if….if you want…..”

~*~

Across town, Jiang Cheng and XiChen were sitting on a romantic outdoor patio of Al Biernat's, a 3 star Michelin restaurant on the rooftop of Briars and Lilies, one of the only 4 5-star hotels in the entire city. 

The atmosphere was amazing as they sat under arching lattices that dangled down Wisteria flowers and fairy lights. They filled the air with their delicate fragrance as standing patio heaters kept the ambiance warm. Little hanging lights crisscrossed the entire open air restaurant lending a glow to the night.

Lan XiChen smiled as Jiang Cheng continued telling him about the legendary prank Wei Ying had played on the entire senior class of their highschool. Something involving water balloons and acrylic paint and he tried to listen, he really did as an elegant Papaya Cream Mousse was set on the table between them, the waiter with his white bowtie and silk gloves pouring a Cassis liqueur over the top of the dessert. 

He placed two long silver spoons on the table for them and Jiang Cheng blushed as he realized he was about to share a dessert with his new boyfriend. 

He glanced up shyly through his lashes as he took a bite of the sweet and decadent thing almost squeaking when those warm brown eyes met his with something deeper in them, some kind of emotion caught in his gaze.

They ate their dessert slowly as the younger Jiang tried to calm his heart though he did get distracted by the delicacy in front of him. Once the dessert was almost all gone, XiChen spoke up, that odd emotion filling his voice. 

He cleared his throat a little bit and tried again, “Jiang Cheng, thank you for this wonderful evening….”

“Oh, no thank you XiChen, it was amazing, the food, the wine, the dessert, haha, even the place is so beautiful…”

“Not as beautiful as you are A-Cheng…” XiChen spoke with a soft voice and a low glow to his eyes. 

“O...o….oh….” he blushed at the direct praise and glanced off to the side trying to hide his flushing cheeks. 

“Jiang Cheng….uhm ….so….s…..so….would…..wou….would….y….you…..do…..uhm….me…. the honor of….of….uhm…..staying wi….with me….tonight….here….I mean…..” XiChen blushed himself as he looked down, his ears positively glowing as Jiang Cheng blinked at him. He blinked again and one more time as it suddenly hit him, the meaning behind that invitation causing him to hiss a quick intake of breath.

And whether it was the rich bottle and a half of red wine in his belly or the allure of this romantic night, he felt himself drawn to XiChen, pulled in by those brown eyes and he spoke softly, ever so softly, “uhm…..XiChen….is…..do….you…..uhm….what about the kids?” He finished off lamely, his courage deserting him though Lan XiChen glanced back up with hope in those endless brown eyes that turned amber whenever the glow of the hanging lights caught them. 

“They’re with MianMian right….she uhm…..said she could keep them if we wanted to stay out……” He trailed off with an awkward note to his words. 

“You asked?!” Jiang Cheng gaped at him with no small amount of shock. 

“N...no….she….uhm….volunteered….though….I may have….paid her for the entire night….just in case…..you um…..wanted to….s….stay with….with me…” 

Jiang Cheng looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he realized he was out of excuses. Either he would accept XiChen’s invitation or he would turn tail and run, the latter sounding better by the minute and he forced himself to calm down. XiChen was his boyfriend, he was sweet and affectionate and he had taken him on the most amazing dates and truly, he did want more with him. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge that Lan XiChen had plagued his thoughts for weeks, thoughts of his smile, of those warm brown eyes, of his hands and his hot eyed stare, of his kiss. 

He took a deep almost shuddering breath and he nodded shyly, “Ok then XiChen….uhm….I’ll s….stay to...tonight….with...with you but uhm….you should probably know…..I….have never done…..anything…...with anyone…...in anyway….so…..don’t….expect too much….ok?” 

“Ok…” XiChen spoke softly, almost a whisper as his heart beat a wild drum in his chest. He could feel it beating so hard he could almost taste it in the back of his throat as he stared at Jiang Cheng, stared at his lowered blue eyes and long lashes and he swallowed dryly in both nervousness and excitement. 

~*~

“Come on you little goobers! Come eat,” MianMian spoke happily as she laid the steaming pot of macaroni and cheese on the Jiang’s card table. She spooned out a little for Jin Ling and some for SiZhui. Their cute Pokemon plates had little separate spaces for their veggies and fruit and both boys had carrots and grapes. 

They bounded over in their matching Pikachu pajamas and she told them sternly, “make sure to eat your carrots too ok? If you do you can have a popsicle for dessert,” she grinned as SiZhui nodded solemnly and Jin Ling nodded quickly. 

They were so cute, so unbearably adorable, she really didn’t know what to do with herself. She sat on her stool, her long pink night shirt hanging down below her knees comfortably. It had a cute little green owl on the front with a floppy sleeping hat on his head and the lettering read, ‘Hoo’s Sleepy?’ 

All three of them were already in their pajamas at 8pm and MianMian resisted the urge to giggle. She didn’t know if the Jiang brothers would be home tonight but she fiercely hoped not. They deserved a night in the arms of their sweethearts and she tried valiantly not to imagine the hot time she was hoping they were going to have. 

Her wealth of boy love manga aside, she cared deeply for Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying, who had lost so much so soon. Granted she only had her grandmother but her family had passed so early in her life she didn’t have a chance to miss them. The brothers had always been like her best friends or brothers of her own and they worked so hard, so very hard neither one of them ever had time for a lover or a boyfriend and she was so very pleased they had caught the eyes of Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi. 

Notoriously secretive, the Lan brothers were never involved in scandals, had never admitted to flings or affairs though she would be stupid to think they had never taken lovers before but at least they were discreet gentlemen and MianMian was so tickled to see all the new stuff she was sure the Lans had helped to buy for her friends. 

The apartment was cozy and toasty now instead of that awful freezing temperature she had grown accustomed to and it was full of new toys and dishes and movies and blankets and it warmed her heart. She wanted nothing more for Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng than for them to be happy, to have loves of their own. 

After dinner, they were going to watch Cars then she would bundle her little charges off to bed before she cleaned up their dishes. She planned to spend a few hours reading manga on her phone then call it at night too. Hopefully, Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying wouldn’t be back until Sunday night, she resisted a giggle, Lan XiChen’s discrete $1000 dollars tucked away in her purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter we are _finally_ gonna get to all that ^.~ and if you get a chance check out this adorable commission @Santi_Juno did for us, it's soooooo cute!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1332838190873518087


	15. Chapter 15

Jiang Cheng and Lan XiChen tumbled into the hotel room kissing breathlessly, right there in the entrance. Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around XiChen’s neck and let the other man press him back into the door, his solid body almost burning into his with heat, with the fire of the tension between them. 

They had kept glancing at each other with shy little looks the entire ride to their room on the 26th floor and Lan XiChen had had to fight valiantly against the incredible urge to pull Jiang Cheng into his arms right there in the elevator and as soon as they stepped passed the threshold he was lost. 

He was completely and totally lost to Jiang Cheng’s bright blue eyes under his long lashes and before he even realized it, they were kissing, hot passionate open mouthed kisses that left their lips tingling. Neither one knew who had started it first and neither one cared as their bodies molded together.

Lan XiChen wrapped his hands around Jiang Cheng’s slim waist and devoured him, he licked along his tongue and nipped his lips; he traced every curve and hollow of his mouth with greed. It was as though the kiss they shared Friday night had never ended, the passion and heat between them almost boiling in their veins. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t tell up from down so far gone he was under XiChen’s possessive mouth. It stole the strength from his legs and left him trembling and wanting more and more, as much as XiChen was willing to give him. 

He didn’t even know what he was doing, he had never properly kissed anyone before XiChen. He didn’t know if he was doing it correctly or if he was just as bumbling and inexperienced as he feared he truly was but Lan XiChen didn’t care, a low moan falling from him between their moving mouths. 

Lan XiChen for his part was drowning, he was drowning in lust and passion and desire and he slipped his hands down from that tapered waist to grab those thighs he had dreamed about. He rubbed them and kneaded them with his fingers over the denim and Jiang Cheng found himself moaning then as those hot hands gripped him and moved higher and higher. They slipped around to the back and rubbed against his ass before XiChen filled his hands with his cheeks, palming them and molding them with gripping fingers, possessive and dominant. 

His hands were so broad and hot as they pulled Jiang Cheng into his hips and he felt a gasping moan tumble from their kissing mouths as their hard cocks rocked together as though any other result was impossible. 

They were starving for each other, they craved each other and XiChen lifted Jiang Cheng into his arms and braced his back against the door with a lewd buck of his hips, the pants between them simultaneously hot and so very irritating. 

Jiang Cheng gasped again as he felt XiChen press against his core, and his lover felt so hard, so incredibly hard that he could do nothing else but moan again as they rubbed together right there in the entrance. He pulled one arm from around XiChen’s neck and tugged at the buttons of his boyfriend’s dress shirt distractedly as that hot mouth continued to devour him, to eat him alive. 

He could barely breathe but he didn’t care, his tongue moving wildly against the one along his. XiChen seemed to notice what Jiang Cheng was doing and stepped back from the door with his lover in his arms. He walked them into the main room all the way to drop him on the fancy king sized bed neither one of them noticed, so captivated by each other, so lost in each other’s passions they were. 

XiChen pressed him into the bed with his heavy body, his mouth moving from his hot lips to trail sucking, nipping kisses across his chin and down the seductive column of his neck. He pulled up pink and red petals all along his pale skin, lower and lower into the bend. 

Jiang Cheng finally succeeded in unbuttoning that irritating shirt and yanked it off XiChen’s shoulders, tossing it and his jacket distractedly to the floor, his hands running up and down the broad planes of the muscles in his back with possession in his hands.

He tried to think enough to look but XiChen’s mouth was destroying every train of thought he tried to have. 

Lan XiChen’s hands were quick and fast on the buttons of his black shirt and before Jiang Cheng really even realized it, he pressed their chests together, his body laying over his completely and the weight of his lover was far hotter than he expected. 

It was like he was owned, possessed so completely under him and it was so intoxicating to have his chest against his, his body pressing into his everywhere they could touch. XiChen’s left hand ran up and down his side while his other fiddled with the button on his jeans, his mouth kissing and licking his collarbones, nipping and sucking to pull up bold violets along his skin. 

XiChen was primal in his passion, fierce, almost rough with his barely restrained lust and Jiang Cheng loved it. He loved every bite, every sucking bruise that made him harder and harder under this man he wanted so badly. 

Lan XiChen popped the button on his jeans and ripped them off his legs swiftly before he dropped back down to suck at those perky little nipples, already hard from their kiss. He palmed the left one and nibbled and kneaded and licked the right one with a groan when Jiang Cheng slipped his hands into his hair.

“Ah?!....haaa….mmmnn….” Jiang Cheng moaned as nerves in his chest tingled with every sucking pull of XiChen’s hot mouth and he tossed his head to the side, his fingers digging into those thick locks with almost a sort of desperation in his hands. He couldn’t fathom this. His nipples had never felt like this before, in fact he forgot they existed most of the time but under XiChen’s hands and mouth, he felt sparks run up and down his spine. 

Lan XiChen for his part though was losing his mind. He couldn’t decide what to do, what he wanted to do more, kiss his lips, lick his body, suck the hardness he could feel digging into his belly, caress his legs, bite his thighs, everything was running together in his head. He had wanted to be gentle, he had wanted to take his time but Jiang Cheng turned him inside out. His mouth was so sweet, his body so luscious and sexy, his moaning voice decadent in his ears. He wanted more and more and more, he wanted Jiang Cheng to fall apart under him, he wanted him to scream and pant and cry with pleasure. 

He wanted so much and he slipped his hands down to rip his underwear off, his broad hand moving to his hard cock almost immediately and Jiang Cheng’s entire body arched up off the bed with the touch he had never felt from another before. 

He moaned heavily almost gasping as XiChen’s hand started to pump fast and hard over him, his rhythm almost a little chaotic, his urgency matching his lover’s because Jiang Cheng was just as wound up, his breath coming faster and harder, his voice falling from his swollen lips wildly.

“Mm….haa.a…huff....aaaannnnn….ha…..ahhhaa…huff….nnnnn….mmmnaaan….”

XiChen dived down again and captured his lips, kissing him erratically, passionately. There was so much insane tension between them, they couldn’t seem to slow down, they couldn’t fathom how much they wanted each other, it was too much, too hot and with one more quick jerk, Jiang Cheng felt his release wash over him, his toes curling with such intensity it left him twitching, XiChen swallowing his hoarse shout.

“ANNNNGH!!”

Lan XiChen didn't even pause then as he rolled to the side to yank his pants off quickly and Jiang Cheng sat up with an errant twitch. He rose to his knees to stare at XiChen. He was standing tall and proud, so incredibly hard his cock curved up towards his abdomen and with the courage the wine had given him, Jiang Cheng grabbed it with his hand, he pumped his fist a few times and shivered when XiChen moaned under him, a deep guttural moan of pleasure.

But Lan XiChen could not stand this, it wasn’t enough and he hauled his boyfriend over across his lap so he was sitting directly on him. 

“R...ride….me…..like….like the l….lap dance…” he spoke hoarsely and Jiang Cheng tilted his head and did as he was asked. He canted his hips forward and back, rubbing his hot center over XiChen’s cock with rolling bucks of his hips, over and over he grinded into him and he moaned as well. It felt so hot, so lewd to feel it between his legs nestled up between his ass cheeks. 

It felt filthy to feel it rubbing against his hole, against his balls and his shaft and he felt himself growing harder again as XiChen moaned, his broad hands fitting to his hips and Jiang Cheng moved faster, riding him, grinding over him as he pulled his lover into a heavy release. 

XiChen’s hands clamped tight on him as his climax shot out across the dips and ridges of his abs to paint his chest in white lines, his body shivering and jerking with little twitches and Jiang Cheng felt a grin curl over his face as he stared at the flush his ending had left on his pale cheeks. 

Lan XiChen never blushed, his emotions were never clear on his face other than his sweet smiles and Jiang Cheng felt proud that he was the one to send a flush across his beautiful skin. He stared at the man under him with a possessive glint to his eyes. This amazing, beautiful man was his and he would be the one to make him blush, now and tomorrow and a week from now, a month, a year, however long XiChen wanted to keep him. 

He lifted his hand and let the long tapered tips of his fingers trail through the lines on XiChen’s chest with interest. It was thick and white and he glanced up to those heavy brown eyes still hot with his desire. He stared into them as he lifted his wet hand to his lips to taste XiChen, to taste a man for the very first time. 

It was salty and bitter but the look XiChen gave him was worth it, so bold with lust and need, it was a dominant, possessive desire that stared back at him and Jiang Cheng leaned down and started to lick. 

He licked long wet lines up XiChen’s chest, cleaning him up as he traced the dips and ridges of his body. It was just as perfect as he had imagined it to be after that lap dance. The planes of his hard muscles tasting sweet then salty then sweet again. His skin was smooth and the act of touching him with his mouth made Jiang Cheng grow even harder, his shaft thickening up just a little more. 

He finished his last little lick right under the dip of his navel and XiChen hauled him up in his arms. He kissed him again breathlessly, kissed him until Jiang Cheng couldn’t think straight before he pulled back just a little. 

“Jiang Cheng...A-Cheng….I want to taste you, ride me again?”

“O...oh?” Jiang Cheng panted and went to scoot his body back down when XiChen grabbed him and nudged him up instead, “ride my face love, let me lick you…here,” he let his hand trail down between Jiang Cheng’s cheeks to brush a light finger against his warm hole. 

“Wh...what?” He squeaked hoarsely as his hazy lust-drunk mind tried to comprehend what XiChen was asking but his handsome boyfriend didn’t let him think about it tugging him up to sit over his face and Jiang Cheng moaned, his body bowing forward slightly as a thick, hot tongue dragged against his sensitive rim. 

He licked roughly, wetly before rubbing up against the skin of his entrance. He fluttered his tongue and pressed in to nudge the center of that pink hole before pulling back to suck and lick again. Then he did it again and then again. XiChen wrapped his hands around those firm thighs pressing against his cheeks and pulled him down into his mouth so he could lave it and kiss it and devour it. 

He pumped his tongue up and back and slid it across his skin with thick, wet rubs and Jiang Cheng truly lost his mind, he lost track of his thoughts, of his worries and concerns as he grinded into XiChen’s face. He started to roll his hips with soft little bounces and XiChen stiffened up his tongue so it nudged against his hole with every rock of his hips. 

“HA….ahhhhh...haaaannnnnaaaahhhhhaaa!!”

After a few minutes or a few hours, XiChen rolled them over and lifted those seductive thighs over his shoulder and shoved his tongue back into that wet, warm hole that had loosened up with his pleasure. He started to fuck him with his mouth then, hard and fast, his spent cock thick and hard between his legs again. 

He was so hard with the feel of that hole tight around his tongue, the taste of his lover in his mouth, the weight of his thighs on his shoulders and his heavy, moaning voice in his ear. He sounded so decadent, so hot, so fucking hot XiChen was losing his mind. He fucked him this way with his mouth a few more times just for his own satisfaction before he slid from the bed looting around his pants for a moment but he was back so quickly Jiang Cheng didn’t even have a chance to miss him. 

XiChen covered his hand in lube and ran it up and down the cleft of those mouth watering cheeks, his long pointer finger caressing that wet, pink hole. He slipped into it easily after the however long he had spent eating it and Jiang Cheng moaned again.

“Mmm? Haaa…..mmmaahhh!” 

He was so far gone under this heat, this lust, the glasses of wine relaxing his nerves and the body and attentions of Lan XiChen turning his head. He was so hot, he felt so good, everything he did was mind blowing so Jiang Cheng just surrendered to it. Whatever XiChen wanted to do to him, he wanted it. He wanted this man to make a mess out of him.

And Lan XiChen did just that, he pumped his fingers in a little roughly, the slick slide of lube easing the sensations before he wiggled a third one in, his mouth kissing and licking the pale expanse of thigh against his cheek.

He sucked one petal then two then three high up on his leg before he pulled his fingers from the mouth watering ass in his hands. He slipped on a condom and slicked himself up before he scooted in closer and laid his body over Jiang Cheng’s to kiss him again hard and fast since he just couldn’t seem to slow down. He couldn’t wait, he couldn’t stop, he simply could not resist his lover. 

He pressed the thick tip of his cock against that wet hole and pushed, he pressed and pushed until it gave under him and Jiang Cheng stiffened up in his arms with a low whine. It felt odd and uncomfortable, the stretch almost painful and XiChen hummed back pausing to kiss him. He kissed him over and over as he forced himself to calm down, forced himself still. He would not hurt Jiang Cheng, the prospect a sobering reality so he busied himself with his hot mouth instead. And after a few hundred kisses, he sank in just a little bit more. 

He eased himself into that ass willing himself to go slow, willing himself not to come immediately when that tight, hot hole seemed to suck him up and he gasped huskily. It was so, so hot, so incredible, it felt amazing and he pushed in a little more all the way until he was fully seated and Jiang Cheng wiggled a little with discomfort. He whined again and XiChen whispered breathlessly, “Just relax A-Cheng, I promise it will feel better soon love….f….fuck…...you are so fucking hot….” he trailed off with a huff and Jiang Cheng bit his lip. He was so turned on and uncomfortable at the same time. It didn’t hurt exactly but it felt odd, XiChen was so thick and hard inside of him. 

He felt massive and the stretch was almost unbearable but Jiang Cheng forced himself to relax a little more. XiChen said it would get better and he believed him. After another moment, he slowly tugged out only to push gently back in with an easy rock to his hips. 

He changed the angle a few times searching for that spot that would make him scream and on the fourth try he found it when Jiang Cheng jerked violently under him, his voice growing sharp with a gasp and XiChen grinned, something dark and predatory. 

“AHHAAN?!”

He tugged out and pitched his hips back in, straight into that spot and Jiang Cheng arched with a stilted moan. It was so loud, so breathy and almost hoarse with pleasure that XiChen gritted his teeth forcing back his release with strength. He would not come until Jiang Cheng did and he pumped his hips again, once, twice, a third time and then he really started to fuck him, in fast and out and back in and out again, their bodies slapping together with lewd, squelching sounds that disappeared under Jiang Cheng’s sultry voice. 

“AH….HANN…..NAAA….HAHAAAAA….ANNNN...HA….HA….AHAAAAAAMMMMMNNN!”

Every sound he made was so fucking hot XiChen thought he’d go mad and he pumped his hips faster as those long lashes parted just enough to show those deep blue eyes, they were wet and moist with the tears of his pleasure, his swollen mouth open and his lips red. He looked wrecked laying there under him and his hands lifted to grab at XiChen’s shoulders as his legs fell to catch on his boyfriend's elbows instead. 

Jiang Cheng’s fingers dug into those hard muscles, his nails biting into his skin and XiChen spread his legs wide to fuck him even deeper, slamming into that spot with punching thrusts throwing his body up against the blankets only to yank him back into his bucks, Jiang Cheng’s cock slapping his belly with the force of his hips. In fast to swing out, to shove back in faster to pull and buck and roll his hips again and again and again.

He fucked him hard and fast and deep, low groans falling from his lips as Jiang Cheng moaned and gasped until with one last buck Jiang Cheng jerked, his back arching like a bow off the bed, his head falling back into the comforter to lay his black bangs across the blanket, his release arcing along his body. It was so powerful it rolled through him from his head to his curling toes and his hands dug his nails into XiChen’s shoulders.

“AAAANNNNGH!!!” Jiang Cheng’s pleasure filled voice almost echoed in the room ringing in XiChen’s ears as he bucked his hips a few more times, forcing his way into that tight clutching hole until he too spent himself with a husky groan.

He dropped forward to brace his hands on the bed around his gorgeous lover as he stared at him. His eyes tracking the lines of sweat on his neck to his chest heaving with his passion, those long lashes glistening with tears, his red lips open around his heavy panting breath. 

He looked gorgeous, wrecked and sated and XiChen nuzzled into his cheek with his nose affectionately, sanity returning to him slowly as he came down from their high. He drifted back into the room with a tired awareness as Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him all the way down until his heavy body was pressing him into the mattress and he laughed hoarsely, “da….ha…...mn…...mmmm….Xi…..XiChen….wh….what the….hell…..was that huff….”

“O...Oh….uhm…..di...huff...did you….l...like huff it?” He asked a little shyly, his head laying over Jiang Cheng’s racing heart, their bodies still connected. 

“Li...huff….like it….you du...huff….dummy….th….tha…..ha….t was so fucking hot….fuck….” Jiang Cheng purred and XiChen smiled, his hand coming up to spay his fingers over the warm chest under his cheek. 

They panted breathily as they worked their bodies down and XiChen drifted a little in the glow of their lovemaking. Well it wasn’t lovemaking that had taking them, it was fucking, hot, unrestrained fucking and XiChen felt a vague sort of shame come over him. 

He had wanted to treasure Jiang Cheng, he had wanted to be sweet and gentle and loving but after so many shows, so much teasing, so many nights spent with nothing but his fantasies, he had lost control of himself the very second Jiang Cheng had placed himself in his arms and he frowned. 

Jiang Cheng deserved better, he deserved his first time to be so much better and XiChen turned his head and kissed his chest softly. He lifted up onto his elbows and pressed sweet little kisses across the planes of his muscles pausing to lick here and there, to taste his sweaty, sweet skin as he trailed up along his neck and down again to drag his tongue along the dips and ridges of his gently defined abs. He tugged out of him slowly as he continued his kissing trail down his body. It was ridiculous how good it felt against his lips and Jiang Cheng hummed a little tiredly. 

“Mm...XiChen...what are you doing?”

“Mmm….I’m kissing you love, I want to enjoy you, I kind of lost my head earlier….you’re too hot,” he laughed low, something rich and warm in his voice and Jiang Cheng chuckled. 

“You’re not the only one……” 

“I confess, I meant to treat you better…..I meant to make love to you not just fuck you like some idiot teenager…” XiChen whispered softly against his lover’s pale belly button, shame coloring his voice and Jiang Cheng laughed again. 

“Shut up dummy, I’m not some princess you need to romance, I wanted you too, you know, don’t feel bad. It really was amazing….” 

“Mm hmm,” XiChen agreed, “well you are my princess, or rather my handsome prince,” he chuckled and Jiang Cheng cuffed him on the head affectionately. He settled himself back down as XiChen laid his cheek over his pale belly. 

“I am not, I’m just some broke ass pole dancer…” he trailed off a little lamely and XiChen paused in his perusal of the little trail of soft black hair his lover had under his navel. He hadn’t noticed it before and he caressed it gently before he looked up. 

“You are so much more than some pole dancer A-Cheng, you are so hardworking and caring and I love the way you laugh. You are beautiful and I….it sounds kind of shallow to say this but I really wouldn’t have bothered at all if you were just some stripper A-Cheng. I confess in the beginning it was just lust, all I knew was Satin from the Red Orchid, but spending time with you, getting to know you, I found myself falling... and I could not help it love, you are amazing and I am honored to have you for my own….”

Jiang Cheng blushed bright red. His cheeks were so hot he thought they’d catch fire. How could XiChen say stuff like this?! Wasn’t he embarrassed?! Regardless, he willed himself to speak despite his wildfire flush.

“Are you….really sure? I mean now that we’ve done it, you don’t want to like... call it quits or anything? I….don’t mind if that’s what you want….” Jiang Cheng tried to sound objective and mature but his voice shook and he looked away, his blushing dying on his cheeks as he waited nervously for XiChen to speak.

“Is that what you want?” XiChen asked him quietly as he lifted his broad hand to tug Jiang Cheng’s face back to look him in the eye. 

“Uhm…I....Xi….XiChen…...…...unm….” Jiang Cheng floundered. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to give XiChen up but he wasn’t a fool. He was so far out of his league it was laughable and he didn’t want to lose his head thinking they were one thing when XiChen thought another. 

“Please be honest with me A-Cheng, do you want this to be just a fling?” XiChen asked again with a dry voice, his heart pulling tight in his chest as he swallowed down his nerves. He hoped fiercely that that wasn’t the case. He didn’t think he’d survive it if Jiang Cheng turned him down, if he left him. 

Jiang Cheng stared up into those unreadable brown eyes and he swallowed, his voice catching in his throat but he forced himself to speak. He would be honest and if XiChen broke his heart, he’d manage somehow. How he didn’t know but he would have honesty between them, no lies, no pretenses. He wouldn’t disrespect this whatever was happening between them so he pulled his voice up with effort.

“N….n...no, I don’t XiChen….I….like...you….a lot actually it’s just we’re so different, we live in completely different worlds. I cannot be a part of this billionaire lifestyle you have,” he motioned vaguely to the dim, fancy room around them. 

“I can’t take you on dates like this, I can’t buy you things or spoil you. I’m really...just…. just a broke ass pole dancer and I don’t want to pull you down XiChen, mmph---”

XiChen cut him off with a sweet, soft kiss. It was so slow and gentle as they rubbed their tongues together, love in their mouths instead of wild lust. It was a deep and affectionate kiss and it lasted for a long, long time, so long Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around XiChen’s neck and sighed against his lips. 

Their mouths were warm and tingling when they parted and XiChen spoke again, “I don’t care what life you have A-Cheng, I love you, I want to keep you…. forever if you’ll let me. I don’t need you to buy me things or take me on fancy dates. I did this for you because you matter to me. I don’t want anything but you by my side. Please stay with me love…”

“...Ah….oh...ohkay XiChen…” Jiang Cheng smiled up at him with so much light and happiness in those bright blue eyes XiChen just had to kiss him again and so he did. He kissed him gently, their mouths fitting together perfectly as though they had always been meant for each other. 

XiChen lifted his hand to cradle his cheek, his thumb caressing his pale skin and he leaned up for a moment, his hot, breathy voice trailing across Jiang Cheng lips, “can I….make love to you?”

Jiang Cheng smiled at him sweetly and kissed him again, “yes,” he whispered, “you can have me all night long and tomorrow and the next day and the day after that,” he laughed low, his cheeks flushing with those cheesy words but the breathtaking smile XiChen gave him made those embarrassing things worth it. 

XiChen shifted a little and pulled his condom off, tying it with a knot to toss it on the floor. He had forgotten about it with their conversation before he moved back in to press hot kisses to his lover's neck again. He sucked up more trails of pink petals along his throat before he dipped down to those sharp collar bones. They were sexy in a way that made no sense but XiChen didn’t bother thinking about it as he mouthed and sucked and licked them, his hands coming up to gently tug on those nipples he had devoured earlier. He twisted them lightly and pulled and rolled them with his fingertips, his mouth kissing down to suck on the left one. He wanted it just as swollen and red as the right one. 

“Mmmm….” Jiang Cheng moaned softly. XiChen was gentle this time, lapping and flicking with the tip of his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth and kneaded it with his lips and Jiang Cheng found himself sliding his hands into his hair again. He ran his fingers through it affectionately. It wasn’t the sparks from earlier, instead there was something low and warm simmering between them now as XiChen mapped out the body of his lover with his broad hands and the tip of his wet tongue. 

After a long while he left those little buds and moved further along his abs. Jiang Cheng was fit, like a swimmer, like a dancer. His body was solid with gentle curves. He didn’t have a boldly defined 6-pack, rather it was soft mounds with little dips and XiChen focused on each one. He would lick along the cut of his abs and press a sucking kiss to the flat part to leave another violet behind on his skin. 

He would spend a long time making his lover shiver and tremble under him. Those long fingers carding through his hair with gentle trembles. Jiang Cheng sighed out a low moan as XiChen trailed even lower to mouth at that little trail of fuzz below his belly button. He played with it for a while ignoring the stiff cock so close to him. 

Jiang Cheng was hard again from all of his teasing kisses but he would not rush, not this time. This time he would worship his body, he would learn everything there was to know about every single inch of him until he could sketch out his body from nothing but his memories. 

He moved from that seductive little trail over to the sharp cuts of his hip bones and Jiang Cheng jerked with a sharp groan when he sucked at the ridge and XiChen smiled. Apparently this was a hot spot for his lover and he slanted his eyes over to watch his hard cock twitch with every sucking pull XiChen laid into his hips. 

He left another trail of pink and red petals along his right hip before he leaned over to the left one, another low moan trailing around them. How could someone sound so sexy? Every sound Jiang Cheng made burned XiChen’s ears and collected deep in his belly. He was already so hard again from the taste and feel of his lover’s body but he willed himself to wait. He would treasure him this time. 

He would make long, slow love to him, he would take his time and show him with his body how much he cared, how much he loved the man under him. XiChen finally left those addicting hips and moved down along his thighs. Those were the stuff of dreams, firm and defined and he sucked up more little bruises on his pale skin though he stayed away from the inside of his legs fearing he’d lose his mind if he buried himself between those thighs again.

He continued kissing and licking down along his knees and over his calves to press a dainty little kiss to the top of his foot. He wasn’t by nature aroused by feet, in fact they didn’t do much for him one way or the other but they were Jiang Cheng’s feet and he was determined in his mission to kiss every single part of him. 

He moved down to his toes to press a peck to every single one before he shifted to the underside. He laved the arch of his foot with his tongue and Jiang Cheng squirmed with a laugh. 

“That ti...tickles….Xi….XiChen…..” he laughed again and Lan XiChen smiled a little and moved to his right foot. He kissed every single toe before following the same path back up those long, long legs. Jiang Cheng’s legs seemed a mile long with light curves to them, so elegant and gorgeous he could have been a model and XiChen left more trails of sucking little bruises as he swept along his right calf and over his knee up to his mouth watering thigh. 

Those thighs were probably his greatest weakness and he grabbed him with possessive fingers, gripping and molding them with tension in his hands. He was already so hard he was dripping but he would keep his head on straight this time. He rolled Jiang Cheng over and scooted all the way up to straddle the backs of his thighs. He brushed that long black braid aside before he paused and undid it instead. 

He ran his hands through it affectionately muttering, “you have such beautiful hair love…” before he set it all to the side. He pressed his lips into the back of his neck and laid hot, sucking kisses into his skin and Jiang Cheng arched and moaned breathily with shock. 

It was such a deep, wanton moan that XiChen bit his nape lightly and he felt a shiver jump down his spine with another one of those incredibly low, hot groans. Apparently he had found another hot spot on his lover.

He took his time there then, mouthing it, laving it with his tongue, biting it gently, firmly, sucking up a dark purple petal with possession in his touch and Jiang Cheng arched his hips up into the air to press against XiChen, his long hard cock nestling against the cleft snuggly and XiChen groaned heavily. He canted his hips up and dragged against that perfect ass before he rolled his hips again, the warm lube from early easing his grind. It was suddenly too hot in the room as XiChen dropped his hands to the bed around Jiang Cheng’s body and thrusted against him, rubbing his shaft between his cheeks.

“Annnn...haaa…...nnnn…...Xi…..XiC…..ahhhhhh,” Jiang Cheng moaned as that shaft dragged over his swollen wet hole. He was so wound up, so hot he pushed back into that thrust before grinding his length into the bed, his cock dripping with so much precum it left a wide, damp circle on the blanket underneath. 

“Mmmmmm,” XiChen growled low in his throat. It was so good he forgot his original purpose and he pulled back to let his tip tease his lover’s entrance. He leaned back on his knees and grabbed those cheeks. He spread them wide so he could stare at that fluttering, wet hole and he had to force back to maddening urge to lick it again. 

He moved his hips to rub up against it, his shaft pressing in lightly to tease them both before he let himself lay his cock between his cheeks again. He huffed hard through his nose as he grinding into Jiang Cheng's hot ass until his lover groaned low, “f…..fuck…...Xi….XiChen! Fuck….me…...p….lease…...I…..can’t…..take it anymore!” 

And Lan XiChen lost all threads of his self control. He really, truly could not handle those dirty words from Jiang Cheng’s mouth and he pitched his hips in with a long slow glide. It went in easily, his body still loose from earlier and twin moans fell from their lips, hoarse and husky.

“HAAAA…...ANNNNN!”

“Ahhhhhhh!”

They groaned as he tugged out and rolled his hips back in only to do it again and then he did it again, the dull thudding of their bodies low around them with the squelching sounds of his ass lewd and slick in the room. 

XiChen wrapped his hand around Jiang Cheng’s waist to tug on the thick swaying cock between his legs when he realized dimly his boyfriend wasn’t screaming in pleasure like he had done earlier so he bucked his hips hard and Jiang Cheng gasped a wild broken cry as that thrust slammed into the sensitive bud inside of him, ripping a hoarse groan from XiChen as that hot hole convulsed around him.

“HANNNNNNNHAAAAAAMMMMM!!!”

XiChen pushed back his release with effort and realized he would not last, not after touching and kissing Jiang Cheng so much, not after grinding against him and certainly not now with his tight, hot little ass clenching and fluttering under him.

He tugged out with regret and Jiang Cheng whined at the loss. He tossed a look over his shoulder with a note of displeasure in his voice but it died on his tongue as he watched his boyfriend’s lovely butt as XiChen bent over to grab another condom. He slipped it on swiftly and turned back to him. Jiang Cheng lifted up properly on his hands and knees offering his ass with a hot stare over his shoulder into those heavy brown eyes. 

And XiChen wasted no time slipping back on the bed to press up behind him. He pushed back into him with another loud slap of their bodies and Jiang Cheng let his lashes drift closed as XiChen really started to fuck him again. He pounded into him. It was hot, so hard, every move he made sending sparkling lights across Jiang Cheng’s eyes with profound pleasure. 

“HAA….ANNNN….HAAAAANNNNNMMMMMAAAAAA…...FU….FUCK….XI….HAAAA…..CHEN…...AHHHH….HAAAANNN!!!”

It felt so good, that thick shaft slamming into his ass until his arms collapsed under him and he pressed his cheek into the soft duvet with another loud groan. 

“FU…..FUCK…..HA…….AMMMNNNAA…….AAAAAHH……..HA…...HAA…..HAAAAA…...AMMMM”

XiChen panted heavily as that wild voice wrapped around him and he grinded himself in as deep as he could go before he yanked his hips back and slammed them in again working them closer and closer to the end, his hands catching on Jiang Cheng’s sharp hips with tight fingers to leave red marks behind on his pale skin, the perfect shape of his broad hands bold on his body.

He pumped his hips in with hard, unrelenting bucks as the loud voice of his lover grew breathier and louder still and with a jerk of his body, Jiang Cheng’s back arched, his hole convulsing as his climax overwhelmed him. It was so strong he lost touch with reality for a moment as a rush of white sparkles threw themselves across his vision and Lan XiChen could no more deny the irresistible pull of Jiang Cheng’s hot ass. 

He emptied himself for the third time that night, his release taking him so powerfully he felt his toes curl and his body curved forward till he slammed his hands into the bed around his trembling lover, his body shivering and shuddering with aftershocks. 

After a moment, he dropped his shoulders to the side and flopped down into the bed, huffing and panting. He slit his brown eyes open to catch Jiang Cheng’s gaze as he stared at him hazily, his black hair was a sweaty mess across the covers and his blue eyes were almost navy under his lowered lashes, wet with his pleasure, his lips red and swollen. He looked absolutely wrecked and XiChen grinned at him. 

“You….are so hot A-Cheng…” he mumbled almost out of reflex because he couldn’t help it. His lover was the most gorgeous human being to have ever crossed his sight and laying there glowing and trembling, he was indescribably beautiful and alluring, an erotic work of art. 

Jiang Cheng smiled lazily at him and he curled his fingers inviting XiChen closer and he came willingly, his grin softening to a smile as his boyfriend wiggled in to cuddle up into his chest. He sighed happily when XiChen wrapped his arms around him to hold him close to his heart. 

They drifted there in the darkness of the hotel room, warm in each other’s arms as they dozed and snuggled and kissed lazily. Jiang Cheng was almost asleep when XiChen ran his palms down his back to grab his ass with his whole hands and he spoke softly, “hey A-Cheng…. can…. we do it again?”

Jiang Cheng jolted awake and bit him. He snapped his teeth over the hard pec he was currently pressed again and XiChen jumped. 

“Ouch! Haha, ok, ok,” he spoke warmly, “want to take a bath with me then?” He invited politely and Jiang Cheng considered that. They were sweaty and sticky and he decided then, he could indeed be bothered to take a bath. He nodded shyly and XiChen slipped from the bed and offered him his hand gallantly.

Jiang Cheng settled his feet on the ground moving to stand when his legs almost collapsed under him, shaking and shivering and XiChen caught him immediately. He swept his boyfriend up into his arms like a bride and Jiang Cheng blushed 20 shades of red. 

“Xi….XICHEN?!” He hissed in shock but his lover just smiled at him before walking into the huge white marble bathroom. It had a giant tub with silver clawed feet and all the accents matched with elegant silver fixtures. There was even a little tray of bath accessories including scented oils and bubble baths with a whole jar of rose petals and Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow at it when XiChen settled him down on an elegant vanity stool. It had a plush white velvet cushion and he glanced down worriedly. 

“It’s going to stain…” he muttered looking anywhere but XiChen as he felt that soft white material rub against his sticky, wet ass. 

“It’s fine A-Cheng,” he glanced over his shoulder before he started up the water. He tossed in all the fancy little additions and Jiang Cheng watched him move around. He didn’t get a good look at him since they hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on in their mad lust for each other but now he stared. 

XiChen was gorgeous with clothes, without them he was perfection. He had broad shoulders and solid muscles, his legs thick and strong, his pale skin flawless though Jiang Cheng blushed bright red when he spied the lines his nails had left on his back and he had to suppress a laugh when he caught sight of XiChen’s messy nest of hair. His black hair was up in weird angles and fluffy in some places and he tried to ignore how it had gotten that way. He wasn’t ready for another round of Lan XiChen’s passionate lovemaking. 

All things considered though, other than a dull ache in his lower back and his shaky legs, he felt wonderful, sated and almost floating in satisfaction. XiChen was amazing in bed and he was all his as he felt a grin tug his lip up.

He couldn’t stop staring as he traced the lines and ridges of all those mouthwatering muscles in his back all the way down to his firm ass though he yanked his eyes away when XiChen turned to him. Lan XiChen had a laugh caught in his eyes and Jiang Cheng realized he had probably seen him staring at his butt through the mirror. 

Jiang Cheng blushed and looked down as his handsome boyfriend came and scooped him up in his arms again. 

“Argh! XiChen! Put me down! I am not some princess!” He sputtered with flaring cheeks and XiChen did laugh at that. 

“Hush love, I want to carry you,” he grinned as he glanced down with his sparkling brown eyes and Jiang Cheng wilted. He felt like such a girl but if it made XiChen smile like that, he’d let him carry his heavy ass around. 

Lan XiChen carefully sat him in the hot water of the bathtub and Jiang Cheng eyed the colorful bubbles. They were pink of all things and looked nice and…. girly with all the rose petals. He couldn’t decide if he liked it or if it was way too freaking cheesy. 

Lan XiChen solved his problem by slipping into the tub with him and Jiang Cheng was suddenly unable to think about bubbles or flowers or whatever as his very hot boyfriend was suddenly dripping wet in front of him and Jiang Cheng was suddenly sure he had made a very big mistake. 

How the hell was he supposed to avoid touching Lan XiChen when he was all flushed from heat, water sparkling on his chest and those warm brown eyes staring into his. They were amber again in the light of the bathroom.

“Relax love….I’m not going to eat you….” XiChen spoke reassuringly before he added with a dark grin, “unless you want me to…”

Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to squeak and grabbed the fluffy sponge. He glanced around for the soap pausing on the tray of bath accessories again. He eyed them in consternation, there were 6 different kinds. _Who needs 6 different kinds of soap? Wild Eucalyptus, English Rose, French Vanilla, Rainwater Lily, Clean Mint and Peaches and Cream, whatever the hell that means...._

He glanced between the labels wondering which one would be best for XiChen when his boyfriend laughed. “Really A-Cheng, I was teasing you, you can relax love…”

Jiang Cheng glanced over his shoulder, “which one do you like?” he motioned to the soap ignoring his blush. XiChen had seen everything there was to see already so he would just have to deal with his stupid complexion. 

“Pick one,” his boyfriend smiled with a tease to his grin and Jiang Cheng huffed. He snagged the Rainwater Lily since it seemed the most neutral of them all and was surprised by the light and fresh scent it gave off as he lathered the fluffy sponge up. 

He held it out to XiChen with a cute, pouty “here” and XiChen’s smile turned into another one of those sexy grins. 

“Wash me?” He asked sweetly and Jiang Cheng’s blush went from pink to red immediately. 

“Uhm….” he shifted awkwardly and XiChen slid closer to him, tugging on his outstretched hand to pull him in. 

“Please….” he asked with that same sweet voice and Jiang Cheng wilted around the edges. He was so cursed nervous again. They had fucked twice, they had kissed madly, they had done everything under the sun so why was he suddenly bent out of shape over a loofah? 

He gingerly set the soapy sponge to XiChen’s chest and started to rub shyly before he slipped up to his shoulder and down his arm. He set about scrubbing his fingers and XiChen laughed, a rich laugh that shook his shoulders. 

“Ah love…..I’m not A-Ling….when I asked you to wash me I meant something more like this…”

He tugged Jiang Cheng over and into his lap to nuzzle his cheek when his lover sputtered, “I know you’re not A-Ling! I was just....” he trailed off as he realized Lan XiChen was thick under him, his cock pressing along the cleft in his ass cheeks seductively. 

“You?!”

“I can’t help it A-Cheng, just ignore it if you're too tired…” he whispered huskily dipping into the bend of Jiang Cheng’s neck to lick at the droplets of water on his skin. It was moist and hot and XiChen valiantly resisted the urge to ravish his lover again as he sucked at the space right above his collarbone. 

“Mmmm…” Jiang Cheng trailed off as that mouth tempted him. He leaned his head to the side a little and XiChen kissed up his throat and over his chin to press against his lips again and Jiang Cheng let him. He let him pull him into a passionate kiss and he slipped his arms around XiChen’s neck. He pressed against the body in his arms, his cock growing hard to rub against those mouthwatering abs he had seen earlier. 

He couldn’t help it either, apparently and he let XiChen guide his hips up to settle him gently down on his thick length, it eased up into him, the satiny slick lube still thick on his skin. Apparently it would take some real soap to dissolve it. 

XiChen slipped his hands around to grab Jiang Cheng’s ass with his possessive fingers and he used his grip to lift and drop him rhythmically on his lap, his hips rising to meet him as they made love again right there in the bathtub, the hot water rippling around them with their rocking bodies. 

XiChen shifted a little to find the right angle and when he did, Jiang Cheng dropped his head to his shoulder with a low groan, his hole tightening up around him and XiChen bounced his ass again a little harder to punch into that spot and his lover’s hoarse voice grew louder, a velvety moan echoing off the bathroom walls. 

He loved that sound, he truly loved listening to Jiang Cheng’s pleasure and he bucked his hips to smack his ass sending another wild, gasping, “ahhhh….haaaaa…...annmmaaaa!!” through the room. 

He pumped his hips up and dragged his boyfriend’s ass down with his hands to fuck him harder, faster as he sought their release. It was so hot, even after what they had already done, it was still mind blowing. XiChen thought quite frankly that he would never get over how hot his sexy lover was, how hot his tight little ass was. He wanted to fuck him forever, to bury himself in his body forever. 

He fucked him with sharp bucks and maybe they were too sensitive this time since neither one of them lasted very long, their bodies rubbing together, slick with bubbles and warm from the water. With a few more snapping rolls of his body, Jiang Cheng came with another heavy groan biting into the bend of XiChen’s neck with the force of his release and XiChen followed him almost immediately, yanking himself out to spend himself in the water. 

He wanted to finish inside him so badly but he didn’t want to be a rude lover either so he resisted the urge and sagged down into the water, Jiang Cheng cuddled up on his chest boneless and satisfied. He kissed the bold bite mark he had left on his boyfriend’s neck apologetically though he was filled with an odd sort of satisfaction to see his mark on this man he had claimed for his own. 

He was so warm and comfortable and sated he could barely move and XiChen washed them both, taking care to clean Jiang Cheng up from all the stickiness before he bundled his lover up in a thick fluffy towel and laid his drowsy boyfriend in the bed. He covered him gently and returned to finish his wash. He took a quick shower loathed to leave Jiang Cheng’s side and within 10 minutes he slipped into the covers too. 

He tugged Jiang Cheng back into his arms and snaked his hand around his waist to pull him against his chest fondly. He buried his nose in his freshly washed hair and sighed a deep, full sigh of profound contentment. He was glowing with love, with Jiang Cheng and he thought foggily as sleep dragged him down that he was happy, he was so unbelievably happy to have the man he loved like this in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update guys >.< anyway I hope you enjoyed this and check out our favorite couples here! Tysm @rrbonapett for this ❤❤
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1335390162033971200?s=19
> 
> Next update its WangXian ^.~


	16. Chapter 16

Wei Ying walked down the long white hallway with its little golden end tables, nervous and shy as he watched his feet. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Lan Zhan as room 716 loomed in front of him. He was so unbelievably anxious his hands felt sweaty and his stomach was tying itself up in knots so bad he feared he might actually lose his dinner. He swallowed a few times trying to will that queasy feeling down, his heart thumping hard in his chest. And he felt just a little faint as they passed by room 710.

With every step he took, he grew more awkwardly uncomfortable as the meticulously off white doors flashed by, 712 then 714. When Lan WangJi turned in front of him two steps later, the elegant lettering of 716 seemed almost ominous there on the door and Wei Ying swallowed heavily. 

He was the master of shameless, the king of flirting, always laughing and full of good humor but that night standing next to the impressive executive HanGuang-Jun, he could not for the life of him get it together. He could feel his hands tremble ever so lightly as that hotel door beeped and he followed his new boyfriend into the room. 

Lan Zhan walked with slow steps and he could literally taste his pounding heart in his throat. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth dryly and he resisted the urge to rub his sweaty palms on his pants. Wei Ying was unnaturally quiet next to him as the door swung shut behind them with a silent click. 

He glanced around and walked over to the nightstand to switch on the light and suddenly it was almost too bright in the room as both of them glanced at the bed with so much nervous energy in their bellies they were almost at a loss. 

The bed was huge with a fluffy white comforter edged with gold trim, the headboard piled high with white and gold decorative pillows and Wei Ying felt his knees lock up. His heart was racing so fast it almost knocked into his ribs and he licked his dry lips. They stood there side by side for a moment, neither one had ever done something like this before and they were so cursed nervous it almost seemed like tonight would prove impossible. 

After a minute or a hour Lan Zhan found his courage and he sat gingerly at the edge of the bed and patted the blanket next to him. Wei Ying jumped, almost stumbling forward with a jerk, Lan WangJi’s hand reaching out to steady him with a worried quirk to his lips but Wei WuXian muttered a low, ‘sorry’ and settled himself down next to his boyfriend, his hands twisting up in his lap with stress and a few moments of silence fell between them. No one knew what to do now and Lan Zhan pulled his heart up from his feet. 

He could do this and he cleared his throat dryly turning his head to look at Wei Ying and he realized all over again just how beautiful he was. The deep crimson of his shirt complimented his tan skin and those tight black jeans hugged his long legs. He was looking at the floor seriously and WangJi could see the tension along his shoulders, so stiff and tight they were and he spoke softly, “W….W….Wei Y...Ying?”

“YES?!” He almost yelped, a little too loudly glancing up as a blush took his cheeks. He must look and sound like a nervous wreck and he willed his heart back into his chest. He spoke again trying to sound like a normal human being, “I mean, yes?”

Lan WangJi felt his hands curl up into fists on his thighs with his own swarm of butterflies roaring around in his stomach and he asked with a low, almost hoarse voice, “c….can….I uhm….ki…..ki….kiss y….you?” He trailed off into a whisper as his courage wavered. He wanted this so badly but now that Wei Ying was right there in front of him he found himself profoundly anxious. What if he was a terrible lover? What if Wei Ying hated doing this with him? What if he was only here out of some sense of obligation? What if---

“Y….yes….L...Lan Zhan….” Wei Ying answered in an almost strangled voice and Lan WangJi blinked, his train of thought ending abruptly. He shifted a little closer and reached out a hand to cup his shoulder and Wei Ying jumped. He muttered another, “s….sorry…” and Lan Zhan leaned in and lightly pushed Wei Ying a little to face him properly. He looked into those skittish grey eyes and asked softly. 

“Is….are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t--”

“Y...yes Lan Zhan, I do wa...want to….I’m jus….just a litt.little nervous….sorry….” Wei Ying interrupted, dragging his words out of him and his voice cracked gently. 

“O...oh….then….I’m….I’m going to uhm...k...kiss you now, ok?”

Wei WuXian nodded and tried to get a hold of himself. He wasn’t some little girl, he could handle a kiss, he could do this, he wanted to do this and he leaned forward with a shred of courage he managed to pull up from his feet. 

He moved in a little jerkily just as Lan WangJi went to kiss him and they hit their mouths awkwardly, their teeth almost knocking together and Wei Ying blushed. “I...I’m sorry!” he spoke quickly, glancing away with shame. He was a giant mess. Lan Zhan must think he was an absolute idiot. 

“It’s ok!” Lan WangJi spoke in a rush, determined to fix this. He needed to calm them down somehow and he slipped his hands to Wei Ying’s cheeks tugging his face up to look into his big grey eyes again. 

“Wei Ying,” he forced his voice to come out clearly, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, ok? I just…..I just want to be with you... even if you just want to c….cuddle or sleep that’s fine so please... relax, ok?” He spoke softly, his thumbs caressing that blushing skin and the barest edge of the fan of his long black lashes. Wei Ying took a deep breath. He willed himself back down. He wasn’t about to jump off some cliff, he was just going to kiss his boyfriend. He could do that, Lan Zhan was gentle and kind and he wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want him to do and Wei WuXian trusted him. He trusted him enough to believe he would be a gentleman and he sagged into those hands on his cheeks. 

He whispered shyly, “ok Lan Zhan, please kiss me then…”

Lan WangJi felt a smile catch on his mouth and he leaned in properly pressing a chaste kiss to Wei Ying’s lips, those blushing cheeks warm in his hands and Wei Ying sighed. He let Lan Zhan kiss him again and then again as they tilted their mouths to find the right angle. It was a little clumsy but neither Wei Ying nor Lan Zhan minded. This was their first real kiss and they took it slow. 

Lan Zhan leaned his head a little to the side finding just the right fit for their mouths and he licked a delicate line across the seam of Wei Ying’s lips and instead of bolting like last time, Wei Ying let him slide into his mouth gently. 

He shivered when Lan Zhan touched his tongue for the first time and he shyly moved his own as they got a feel for this newness between them. It was a long slow kiss they shared as they licked and caressed each other and Lan Zhan slipped his hands from those soft cheeks to lay them lightly on Wei Ying’s waist. Wei WuXian leaned in just a little more and curled his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, a light tremble in his arms as the kiss grew deeper, Lan Zhan moving just a little more passionately and Wei Ying felt a soft moan catch in his chest as curiosity and affection turned hotter, a low fire flaring up around them. 

Lan Zhan tilted his head to the other side, licking and sucking and kissing Wei Ying and his head turned in a circle. That mouth was so hot, so sweet, his tongue matching him gently as they moved from his mouth to WangJi’s and back again, those trembling arms around his neck making Lan Zhan shiver too. He was definitely nervous but this kiss just kept growing deeper as passion caught on their lips. 

Wei Ying resisted another moan as Lan Zhan’s hands tightened on his waist and heat collected in his belly. He could feel those hands shake just a little and he leaned in pressing him back to the bed and they scooted onto it fully.

WangJi fell back with a soft thump and Wei Ying found himself on his knees over him, his arms braced on the bed around those broad shoulders, their mouths moving just a little faster with a kiss that left them breathless now and that moan tumbled from his wet lips after all and Lan Zhan heard it, another shiver running up his spine. It was so soft and low, rich and almost velvety. 

Wei Ying’s moan filled his ears and he suddenly wanted to hear it again. He wanted and he needed but he willed himself still. He would not scare his lover off. He would let him lead and he lay there with his hands wrapped around his waist respectfully as Wei Ying tied his head into knots with another soft groan, his tongue rubbing and licking his own. He had almost taken control of the kiss now and Lan Zhan let him. He did need more, he wanted so much more but he would content himself with those warm lips of his and see where Wei WuXian would take them. 

Wei Ying’s head though, was spinning. Lan Zhan was so hot, his mouth so delicious he didn’t know what to do so he just let his body do what it wanted to and his hand came up to tug at that grey silk tie. 

He slipped his finger under the knot and loosened it, the satiny fabric sliding off until it dropped to the floor with a quiet swish and Lan Zhan trembled again when Wei Ying settled his fingers on the buttons of his shirt. He undid them one by one, desire to see, to touch this beautiful man filling him as their mouths moved together with wet licks and hot rubs. Wei Ying wanted him, he wanted to see where this would go, see what they could do together. 

After the last button popped, he leaned back leaving that hot mouth with regret but the temptation of seeing his lover won out and he sat back on Lan Zhan’s thighs and stared. Lan WangJi was in perfect form, his muscles chiseled and defined, his pale skin flawless and Wei Ying really couldn’t help himself when he leaned in to press a warm kiss to his chest and his boyfriend jumped. 

Wei WuXian did it again and then again to trail little kisses along his skin. He moved from the center over to the right pec and up along the bend in his neck where he gave in to the temptation and sucked. He sucked lightly with a pull before he set his teeth in gently and sucked again. He left a rich purple violet behind and he leaned up to do it again. He moved his lips with hot open mouth kisses and it was Lan WangJi’s turn to moan. His hands tightened on the waist in his grip as he felt every single kiss and suck as Wei Ying tormented him and he felt his cock thicken in his pants, lust pushing the last of his nerves away. 

Wei Ying sucked another pink mark up on his pale skin and then another leaving a scattering of blushing petals along Lan Zhan’s neck when he spied those red ears he was so fond of and he flicked his lobe with the tip of his tongue. He sucked it too into his mouth before he licked along the curve to wrap his lips around the shell of his ear. He sucked it then with a long slow pull and Lan WangJi stiffened up completely, his cock long and hard in his grey slacks.

His ears were so sensitive he felt as though heat radiated out from Wei Ying’s mouth, all the way out to infuse him with white hot need and desire. He was simply incapable of laying there any more and he rolled them over swiftly dropping down to kiss Wei WuXian again. He kissed him passionately this time, deeper and faster and so much hotter Wei Ying moaned louder. 

WangJi shrugged off his jacket while they nipped and sucked and licked at each other’s mouths and he tossed his shirt to the side before he busied himself with the buttons on Wei Ying’s shirt. His hands made fast work on them because he really could not wait any longer. He had to touch him, he had to kiss his body like he had dreamed of so many times before.

He kissed down over his chin to bury his face in his boyfriend’s neck. He repeated those teasing open mouthed kisses and Wei Ying moaned again, his body so hot with need and want. He felt himself grow completely hard, the jeans pressing against him heavily. Lan Zhan’s lips were almost burning his skin and lust and heat flared up within him profoundly. He wanted more, he needed more and when WangJi lost his head and dug his teeth in the bend of his neck with a possessive bite, Wei Ying gasped hoarsely with a buck to his hips. 

He grinded up into Lan Zhan and it was his turn to groan this time. He dropped to the side to yank his pants off, tossing the bottle of lube he had brought on the edge of the bed and Wei Ying glanced over to stare at Lan Zhan’s thick cock. It was long and so hard it curved up and he felt his mouth water. He pressed his hand into Lan Zhan’s chest to push him flat on his back and he moved down his body. Memories of those discussion boards he had read a few weeks back popping up in his mind and he could not help thinking about one suggestion in particular. 

Truly, he honestly had no idea what he was doing when he leaned in and settled his lips over him anyway. He kissed that shaft before he poked his tongue out and laved across the tip with curiosity and desire, unprepared for Lan Zhan’s husky moan. It was such a deep guttural groan that Wei Ying did it again just to hear it one more time. He lapped at it with flicks of his tongue to taste the pearly drops of precum beading on his thick tip. 

“Mmmm…..ha…..ahhhnnnn!!” Lan Zhan’s sultry voice caressed his ears and heated him up in a way that made no sense and Wei Ying’s lashes lowered around his grey eyes, grey eyes that were so dark, almost burning and glittering with his lust. Lan Zhan was so much more than he had ever expected and the desire lancing through him was profound. He wanted his lover to come undone for him, under his hands and under his mouth. 

The taste of a man really wasn’t very good but the act itself was so lewd, Lan Zhan’s breathy, hoarse voice so erotic, he didn’t care and he sucked his length into his lips. It dragged over his tongue heavily and he dropped his head to take as much of it in his mouth as he could just for the pleasure of Lan Zhan’s voice in his ear and the tremble that took his body.

“Ha….ha….haa…...ahh…..mmm...nnn…..” 

It was too long to fit so he wrapped his hand around the base and started to bob his head, up to the thick tip to suck it deep and up again only slide down over and over, his tongue fluttering along the pulsing vein underneath and the weight of it in his mouth was so filthy, so fucking hot he couldn’t wrap his mind around this and neither could Lan Zhan. 

He yanked Wei Ying over him, his knees falling to either side of his cheeks, his dripping cock in his face and he wrapping his kiss swollen lips around it with a sucking pull as well, shivering as Wei WuXian groaned heavily, the vibrations running up and down Lan Zhan's length. 

“Mmmmm…..hhhnnnn…..mmmmmmm!”

Lan Zhan matched his rhythm to Wei Ying’s as they sucked and licked and pumped their mouths a little erratically, trying to focus past the pleasure swirling in their veins. It felt stupidly good, that hot mouth on his shaft, the thick length in his tongue and Lan Zhan focused dimly, his right hand reaching out for the little pink bottle of lube. He popped the cap with another sucking pull of his lips as he coated his fingers in the satiny slick liquid. 

He trailed it up and down the luscious cleft above him, his other hand wrapping around his waist to grab his left ass cheek possessively and it was Wei Ying’s turn to shiver, another moan vibrating on the shaft in his mouth. Lan WangJi rubbed across his hole with circling fingers warming it up before he carefully caressed the center soaking it, his lips pulling and dragging on the cock in his face and he moaned then too.

“Mmmnnn….” 

He couldn’t help it, Wei Ying’s mouth was so hot, his body was so unbearably sexy, his ass felt amazing in his hands and he realized dimly he was too close now. He had never felt such pleasure before and he pulled back with a last swipe of his tongue across that thick tip. He groaned hoarsely,”Haa! We…mm...Wei Ying! Ge...get off, I’m going….haa….. to...huff... come…”

Wei Ying heard him and pumped his mouth faster, his fist twisting around the base and he pulled Lan Zhan into the strongest release of his life. It stiffened his spine and made his lashes flutter closed as it rushed through him, his hips bucking up hard to shove in deep, to spend himself as deeply down Wei Ying’s throat as he could. 

Wei Ying pulled back almost immediately with a choking cough and watery eyes, Lan Zhan’s release shooting across his cheek, droplets catching on the bridge of his nose and some in his bangs but he pumped his fist regardless working his lover through his shuddering climax as he watched that shaft pulse and twitch in front of him. 

He reached his free hand down between their bodies and caught his own throbbing length with tight fingers. He tugged it rapidly, fast, up and down and up and down, the feelings of Lan Zhan’s cock thrusting into his lips filling him with desperate need. It was too hot and Wei Ying simply could not take it anymore. 

Lan WangJi opened his eyes a little blearily to see his boyfriend touching himself right above his nose and he batted his hand away to take him in his mouth again. He bobbed his head with quick pumps and sucking pulls and Wei Ying followed him with his own release. He snapped his hips in reflex and Lan Zhan’s eyes watered immediately as it hit the back of his throat with a shove. 

He swallowed rapidly and willed and fought his body to stay down it as Wei Ying moaned long and loud, his velvety groan filling the room with his pleasure as his back arched with a hoarse gasping, “AAAAHHHHAAAANNNGH!”

WangJi forced himself to swallow it, trying to breathe when those hips finally lifted back up and he coughed wildly, a few tears falling from his long lashes. Wei Ying scrambled off him, turning around quickly with concern in his eyes, “Oh my GOD! Lan Zhan! I am so sorry!” He spoke in a rush as Lan Zhan blinked at him. He suddenly missed the warm weight of his body over his but he pushed it away and sat up slowly. 

Wei Ying wiped at his cheeks to dry the little trickle of wet his tears had left with another apology, “I am so, so, so sorry Lan Zhan,” he spoke with shame in his voice but Lan Zhan didn’t quite compute it as he stared at Wei Ying. 

Wei WuXian was flushed with a blush on his cheeks and thick white lines of cum decorated his pink skin, some of it on his bangs and Lan Zhan could not help the violent lust that speared him straight through the gut. Wei Ying looked absolutely filthy, naked on his knees in front of him with those white stripes on his nose and his cheeks and in his hair and WangJi leaned in cutting off another breathy apology with a wild kiss. He devoured Wei Ying’s mouth with powerful need. 

He didn’t even think he could get hard again but it didn’t stop him from wanting it and he tumbled his lover back into the blankets with his body, their mouths kissing and licking again as Wei Ying got caught up in Lan Zhan’s passion. He didn’t even have a moment to enjoy their glow as his boyfriend turned his head upside down for the hundredth time that night.

Lan WangJi was insatiable as he kissed Wei Ying, he simply could not stop as his cum pressed into his skin and into his hair but he didn’t care. He kissed those lips and lapped at his cheeks. He swiped his tongue over his nose with a wet rub to clean him up before he shoved back into Wei Ying’s lips to pass the taste of their pleasures back and forth between their kissing mouths. 

He would remember Wei Ying filthy and decadent on his knees like that for the rest of his life. 

Their breathy moans tumbled from their wildly moving mouths to fill the room with their heavy sounds and Lan Zhan snagged that bottle of lube. He squeezed it distractedly into his hand before he slipped between Wei Ying’s long legs again. He simply could not stop, he couldn’t keep himself from his lover’s body any longer. 

He caressed his hole with firm fingers and Wei Ying pulled back with a gasp. He panted heavily, his words rushing out of him as his nerves came back in force, “La..Lan Z...Zhan...huff….no….no way….ok…..no...you can’t do that!” 

Wei Ying pleaded with bold panic threading its way through his voice. The thin thread of real fear falling over Lan Zhan’s head like a bucket of cold water to cool his lust back down and WangJi paused. He pulled his hand away looking up into those beautiful grey eyes that stared at him with trepidation and anxiety. He did not like that look, he hated seeing it on his flirty, gorgeous boyfriend and after a moment he dropped his body forward flopping down onto Wei Ying with a sighing huff. He flattened his lover under him with a pout in his golden eyes though Wei WuXian couldn’t see it since all that thick, sweaty black hair was suddenly tickling his face and nose. 

He blinked, surprised out of his panic with a heavy whoosh of breath as Lan Zhan fell against him completely limp. He was so heavy but it was, oddly enough, a comforting weight. After another second and another wide eyed blink, Wei Ying wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders pressing into him to run a hand down those lean back muscles. He called tentatively, “Lan Zhan?”

“Mn?” He hummed back and Wei Ying lifted his other hand to card through his jet black hair affectionately.

“I….uhm….I’m sorry…..” He whispered apologetically, biting his lip a little, his fingers playing with the tips of the soft hair against his cheek. 

“Mn….” Lan Zhan muttered in both acceptance and resignation. He would not force Wei Ying. He would not do anything his boyfriend didn’t want him to do even if it left him in a vortex of want and lust and disappointment. He wanted him so, so badly. He wanted to make love to him, to fuck him until he fell apart like the redhead had done to his petite blond in that video so long ago. 

He wanted Wei Ying delirious with pleasure, he wanted him crying with that wild, desperate voice but if Wei Ying didn’t want that, he would respect him. He would because he loved him and he wanted to treasure him and even if they never reached that point, he would be happy with what they had now since at the end of all things, all he truly wanted was Wei Ying in his arms just like this and he snuggled his cheek into the shoulder he was laying against with a low despondent sigh. 

This would have to be enough, he would will it to be enough and he let his entire body relax pressing a little more into Wei WuXian with another soft little sigh. 

“Don’t be like that Lan Zhan……….you…….….you’re too big, ok?.......I...uhm….I ca….can’t take you like….like that but I can suck you again if you want?” Wei Ying offered shyly as he tried to cheer his big, heavy boyfriend up, sulky disappointment wafting off him in waves.

“............Mn” Lan Zhan shook his head a little petulantly and Wei Ying resisted the urge to laugh at him. He was being way cuter than a man his size should be. He smiled lightly as he spoke again. 

“My handsome Lan Zhan don’t pout….” Wei Ying nudged him with his cheek and Lan Zhan gave him another pout anyway. 

“Mn….”

“Lan Zhan... look at me?” Wei WuXian asked warmly and WangJi lifted up to his elbows to look at those big grey eyes, his own amber with cool passion. They almost glittered in the low lights from the nightstand and Wei Ying swallowed a little dryly. Lan Zhan was suddenly not cute anymore, he was dangerously sexy with those incredible eyes under his long lowered lashes as he considered Wei Ying in front of him and Wei WuXian spoke a little hoarsely.

“I’m….I’m sorry, I’ve never...uhm….done that before and…..you’re kind of like really big so uhm……” he trailed off, a tiniest edge of stress leaking into his voice as a blush caught his cheeks again. He almost couldn’t handle Lan Zhan’s piercing stare, it pinned him to the spot, desire and lust apparent in his amber eyes but they were warm as well, warm with affection and acceptance. 

Lan WangJi tilted his head a little and offered quietly, “Wei Ying...don’t worry...I promised I won’t do anything you don’t want to do….”

“O….oh….” Wei WuXian blinked a little, his lashes fluttering for a moment as he considered those pretty golden eyes. Lan Zhan’s eyes were so unique, so beautiful, so different and they almost glowed with the low lights of the room, almost glittering with all his tumbling emotions, disappointment, love, want, lust, concern and tenderness. There was a maelstrom of words that swirled in those amber eyes and Wei Ying wondered distractedly how people could call Lan Zhan cold. He was anything but cold, his gaze so vibrant with feelings if you only took the time to look. 

“I….I am sorry Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying answered that look with another apology and Lan WangJi shook his head. 

“Don’t be Wei Ying, I want to be with you because I love you not because I want to bed you…...though…..I would be lying if I said I didn’t want that too…..”

“But...what if I can’t ever do that for you?” Wei Ying mumbled in a small voice and he worried at what Lan Zan would say to that. Would he leave him? Would he take another lover who could do that for him? Would he--

“Then we will do other things Wei Ying, don’t worry about it….” Lan Zhan spoke warmly looking into those gorgeous grey eyes again hoping to reassure his anxious boyfriend. 

“But….I mean…..you….want to do that right?” Wei Ying asked a little hoarsely and WangJi nodded, “of course I do, I want to make love to you, I want to touch you and hear that sexy voice of yours, I want to see you lost in pleasure….”

“O….oh….” Wei WuXian blushed again, he glanced away shyly when Lan Zhan leaned into him and nuzzled his cheek. “I….I will be gentle Wei Ying…if you….ever want to do that with me….”

Wei Ying paused then as he considered that. He liked Lan Zhan, a whole hell of a lot, in fact he was probably half in love with him already even if it had only been a month and he did want to be with him like that. He wished he could give his sweet, considerate boyfriend what he truly desired and he started to speak.

“Uhm….but…..uhhh….” Wei Ying stumbled as he remembered that porn clip he had seen a few weeks ago suddenly. How in the world could he do something like that? It wasn’t possible. He didn’t have it in him and fear collected low in his belly at the prospect. Lan Zhan was so big there was no way. He didn’t want his hole to look like that pink haired pornstar’s, swollen and red. It would probably hurt too and he just wasn’t ready to do it. He didn’t think he would ever be ready to do that. 

“We don’t have to...but…..I promise if it hurts, I’ll stop…” Lan Zhan whispered against his cheek with a husky edge to his words that made Wei Ying shiver. Lan Zhan had a wicked mouth and a sultry voice that slid across his ears like satin, like velvet. He loved that low, hot voice his boyfriend had when desire took him. 

“But….” Wei Ying tried again as he trailed his eyes over the white bedspread nervously, “but it will hurt….”

Lan Zhan rubbed his nose into his cheek again, affection in his touch and in his words “I promise, I give you my word that if it hurts or you hate it, I will stop, no matter what….”

“La...Lan Zh….an…” Wei Ying spoke low, his stomach suddenly flipping upside down as he swallowed heavily. He glanced back up to meet those amber eyes and he stared into them. He looked deeply into Lan Zhan’s eyes and inexplicably he felt his heart calm down. He felt his body grow still and soft under the weight of the body laying on his and he realized too that he trusted him, he did trust Lan Zhan to take care of him and nodded a little shyly. 

He whispered into the space between them, his voice shaking, small trembles taking his body as his nerves bled through into his word, “O….o…...ok...ay….”

Lan Zhan leaned into him and kissed him softly. He kissed him sweetly and gently laying love across his tongue until Wei Ying stopped shivering under him with a low sigh. They kissed for a long, long time, kissed until Wei Ying couldn’t remember why he had been so wound up in the first place. 

Lan Zhan carefully kissed down slowly listening to Wei Ying’s low hums as he sucked up a straight line of love marks down the center of his body one on top of the other with sucking bites and Wei Ying moaned as he felt every nibble and sucking pull. It felt so good with his hazy kissed addled mind as his lover slid his hands down his thighs to his calves and back up again with long caresses and gripping fingers. He alternated between firm and light as he slowly folded Wei Ying’s legs up, spreading them open. Then he let his lips move further down to kiss those hot thighs. He kissed endless trails up and down the insides to leave red and purple petals behind and Wei Ying could not help the answer heat in his veins. 

Lan Zhan had a wicked mouth as it danced across his skin leaving fire in its wake and he felt himself stiffen, his cock curving up again when Lan Zhan sucked a deep bite mark into the bend of his thigh where it met his hip. 

Everything Lan WangJi did was so sexy, so hot, so gentle and Wei Ying lost track of his thoughts and his fears and when Lan Zhan trailed his slick fingers between his legs again he couldn’t find a single thread of his earlier panic. 

How could anything hurt with Lan WangJi’s tender affections? How could anything be bad under Lan Zhan’s mouth and his hands? If it hurt or it didn’t, Wei Ying realized foggily he didn’t care anymore. He wanted to do this for him; he wanted to pleasure him the same way, he wanted to turn his head upside down the way his lover had turned his. 

Lan Zhan leaned back to sit on his heels between those long legs as he pressed his slick, wet finger against his warm hole. He looked down at it then and bit his lip. He was suddenly seized by a maddening desire to kiss it, to lick it and rub his tongue across it but he tempered himself. He had to focus. Wei Ying had been a nervous wreck earlier so he dedicated himself to caressing him, slowly and tenderly. 

He ran his fingers in little circles around his entrance to get him used to the feeling as he leaned in to kiss those mile long legs again. He had a serious thing for those legs, for those lips, for those gorgeous grey eyes. 

He swallowed down his lust as those thighs trembled under his mouth and he pressed the long tapered tip of his finger against the center of that warm hole. It wasn’t a light pink, rather more of a dusty rose and Lan Zhan swallowed down his heart when it fluttered under him. 

Wei Ying gasped softly and Lan WangJi glanced up with a question in his gaze to meet those hot, hazy grey eyes. Wei Ying was looking at him from under his lashes with a glow that left those eyes a dark storm cloud grey, almost flickering with lust and desire and Lan Zhan pumped his finger in a few times as he swallowed dryly. 

He was so hard, so ready to take him but he forced patience into his hands and he slipped another slick finger into that tight, perfect ass with a low groan tumbling from his lips in time to Wei Ying’s moaning sigh. Wei Ying huffed a little as those fingers slid deeper into him and it didn’t hurt. In fact it just felt odd really, not mind blowing like that pornstar had made it seem. Though Lan WangJi’s heavy amber eyed stare did heat him up far more than those slowly pumping fingers. 

He laid there on that thick fluffy comforter staring into the eyes that stared into his as those fingers stretched inside of him and not even that hurt. Lan Zhan was so patient and gentle and Wei Ying hoped it would somehow become more. He was aching to touch himself so he did, wrapping his hand around his shaft to rub it in time to Lan Zhan’s rhythm and his lover looked down to watch him, his lashes lowering further with desire. 

Wei Ying pumped his hand slowly as those fingers worked gently inside of him before his boyfriend slipped a third one in. He pressed them as deep as he could go watching the lazy way Wei Ying touched himself. It was so hot to think he was turned on enough, hard enough that pearly drops of precum collected on his tip, from nothing but his hands and his fingers in his ass. 

Lan Zhan leaned forward to lick across the tip just to hear the moan that tumbled from Wei Ying’s swollen red lips as he tugged his fingers out to ease them back in with a firm push. It was perhaps a little too hard with the desire that flared up and down his body since Wei Ying gasped hoarsely. 

“AH?!”

Lan Zhan glanced up again worriedly to see that deep, dark grey gaze staring at him.

“A...Are….y….you ok?” He asked huskily, his voice low and rough with his lust and Wei Ying blinked back at him, a little surprised, “can….huff…..can you...do that again?” He asked with a blush and Lan Zhan tilted his head and did it again. He shoved his hand in with a little force right into a little bud, it felt smooth and round and Wei Ying jerked as tingles ran up his spine, a low moan falling from his lips again.

“ANNHH?!”

Lan Zhan stared at him watching to see if it hurt and instead his eyes caught on Wei Ying’s hand as it moved a little faster over his cock. 

“Do it again Lan Zhan?” He whispered hoarsely and WangJi pumped his hand only to grit his teeth, desperate to control himself when Wei Yin groaned, “ffff….fuck….I don’t know….what the fuck that is but keep touching it...” 

And Lan Zhan did, he moved his hand in and back out then in again straight into that spot and Wei Ying trembled, his moans growing louder and breathier, that velvety edge taking his voice and Lan WangJi really could not take it anymore. He pulled his hand from that magnificent ass and slid from the bed quickly to snatch the box of condoms from his jacket pocket. 

He slipped one on hurriedly pausing just long enough to slick it up with more lube. He was so hard it was almost hurting, throbbing and twitching against his abdomen. He stepped up to the edge of the bed and wrapped his hands around Wei Ying’s thighs to yank him down to the end of the mattress. 

He settled his hands on the backs of Wei Ying’s thighs to lift his legs and spread him wide before he pressed up to let the tip of his swollen cock nudge his entrance and Wei Ying trembled with a little gasp.

Lan Zhan glanced up to him with concern as he reeled himself back in. He had to be gentle, he absolutely had to calm down even though it seemed so very hard to keep from burying himself in that tight, hot hole.

“Please relax, I promise, I will stop if you want me to, ok? Trust me Wei Ying, I will not hurt you…” Lan Zhan spoke firmly with his low voice and Wei Ying nodded a little nervously. He willed himself to relax. He would trust Lan Zhan besides the way his fingers had caressed him deep inside had felt good so hopefully this would too. 

Lan Zhan took a deep breath and nudged his entrance again with a warm rub before he pressed firmly easing the thick head of his shaft passed that tight ring and it gave easily after the however long he had spent kissing his body and stretching him open. He groaned heavily as it wrapped him in tight, slick heat. He paused trying to pull himself together, to keep from doing some awful act of violence like shoving straight in. He had promised Wei Ying, he would be gentle even if it killed him. 

Wei Ying gasped as it popped in and the stretch was just shy of painful. It didn’t exactly hurt but it felt almost too big for him and he willed himself to relax some more. Lan Zhan looked so wrecked above him, his lashes so low around his eyes all he could see was a golden sliver of amber that pinned him to the spot as his heavy, hoarse groan rolled over Wei Ying and he realized he would do whatever he had to to hear Lan WangJi moan like that again. 

After another moment, Lan Zhan pushed in just a little deeper, another little inch as he huffed hard, almost panting with effort. His shoulders were straining and his back was so tight with his determination not to slam in as deep as he could go. He pumped his hips with shallow thrusts, in just a little and back and in and back with short pulsing bucks desperate for more and Wei Ying panted at the friction. 

It still felt odd but not exactly in a bad way and he looked into his lover’s fiery eyes as he dragged his voice up with effort to speak breathily, “stop struggling Lan Zhan... just fuck me ok? I mean... please be gentle…but I…..I want to take you…”

Lan Zhan nodded jerkily, easing the rest of himself into that wet ass and he almost saw stars as it gripped him tightly. It felt so goddamn good for a single moment in time, he thought he’d lose his mind. After a minute, he tugged back out in a long slow glide shifting a little before he rocked his hips in again, absolutely determined to be gentle. 

He took a short, staggered breath through his nose and shifted the angle again and on the third try he found that spot, Wei Ying’s hoarse gasp tumbling into his ears, “HAAAA?! AHHMMM!!!”

He grinned then and pulled out only to thrust right into that spot again and Wei Ying shuddered, his nerves tingling as an arc of electricity raced up his spine. Then WangJi did it again and then again, each time a little faster, just a little bit harder and on the four rolling buck of his hips Wei Ying fell apart, he shattered into pieces as those tingles turned to fire up and down his body.

“ahhhHHHHHHHAA….ANNNN….MMMMMHAAA…..AAHHHNNN….FU….FU….HA….NNAHHHH!!!” 

Lan Zhan really started to fuck him then, his hands pushing Wei Ying’s thighs wider, deeper as he pounded into him, almost folding his boyfriend in half with the weight of his heavy thrusts and Wei Ying lost it, he moaned long and loud, breathy groans running like the softest velvet along Lan Zhan’s ears with every buck of his hips. 

“ANNNNNNHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNMMMMMMMMAAAA…..HA…..HAAANN…….AAAA!”

Wei Ying was almost delirious now; he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even open his eyes as Lan WangJi wrecked him, left him almost sobbing in pleasure. He slammed into that spot ripping hoarse, wild moans from his lover's lips. Over and over he bucked into his ass with fast, rolling thrusts, the slapping sounds of their bodies and the lewd creaking of the bed disappearing under Wei Ying’s loud, sultry voice. 

It felt so good, so unbelievably good Wei Ying knew he simply would not last. He would not survive those devastating hips driving into him, pumping into him fast and hard and he dug his hand up into his bangs with desperation, tossing his head to the side as he drowned under his boyfriend. 

His release was swelling tighter and tighter inside him and with one more hard thrust, he came almost violently, his back bowing off the blankets as he dragged Lan Zhan over with him, his cry of pleasure twining with Lan Zhan’s hoarse groan. WangJi froze, his entire body pulled taut as he found himself unable to resist Wei Ying’s body. His back arched forward and his hips pulsed with little jerking bucks into that impossibly tight hole as he worked them through their climaxes.

They gasped and panted roughly, their hearts racing in their chests just as the weight of a profound glow settled around their shoulders. Lan Zhan tugged out slowly, tying and tossing the condom off somewhere before he slid up onto the bed again. He pulled Wei Ying over and snuggled him close to his chest with exhausted affection and his lover nuzzled into him with a tired, satisfied hum. 

Wei Ying felt boneless, his skin was tingling and his body felt almost weightless. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but bask in the hazy afterglow of their incredible lovemaking. It was so stupidly hot he thought with chagrin that he really should have done this sooner. 

Maybe he could have Lan Zhan take him again before they left this wonderful night behind as he drifted in the circle of WangJi’s arms. He was so content, so warm and he was almost asleep when Lan Zhan spoke up, his voice still a little low and hoarse.

“Wei Ying?”

“Hmm?” Wei WuXian nuzzled his nose into the hard chest against his cheek as Lan Zhan spoke again. 

“Are you ok? Was it ok?” He asked with a thread of anxiety in his voice and Wei Ying laughed. He laughed so hard he woke up again and he leaned back and nipped Lan Zhan on the nose fondly. 

“Of course I’m ok silly, that was so hot….shit, if I wasn’t so tired I’d let you take me again,” he winked. Lan WangJi rewarded him with one of his private little smiles and Wei Ying kissed his lips lightly, moved by the sweetness of his lover’s soft grin. He felt so loved and cared for, so special and the warmth on his body fell into his words. 

“Thank you Lan Zhan, you were so gentle…” he purred, his tone taking a low satisfied turn and Lan WangJi decided then and there he loved that rich, soft voice, his satisfaction infusing his words with decadence, as though he was well and truly sated, glowing with the cooling fire their pleasure had left on his skin, glowing and so very content.

“Mn...thank you for trusting me Wei Ying….” Lan Zhan spoke shyly and they kissed one more time before he asked another question, one that had been lingering around in his thoughts for a while now.

“Uhm….” He started before trailing off, fear of ruining the mood stopping him but Wei Ying nuzzled his neck with encouragement and another little hum.

“Hmm?” 

“Are you um….going to keep dancing?” Lan Zhan asked softly as he lifted a hand to gently tug the hair tie from Wei Ying messy, sweaty black locks. They flowed over the white duvet like spilled ink. He carded his hand through those silky strands fondly, he did love Wei Ying’s long beautiful hair. 

“You jealous Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying’s throaty purr turned light as that sparkling laughter took him and WangJi pouted. 

“Mn….”

“Well I can’t say that I blame you, I would be jealous too if strangers got to stare at this sexy ass all night,” he grinned mischievously, snaking his hand around to pinch his boyfriend’s butt with a twinkle in his grey eyes when Lan Zhan jumped.

“But honestly, we have to dance Lan Zhan, we don’t make a lot of money with highschool degrees and we signed a 3 year contract with Red’s. It guarantees us a show and it pays more. We can’t afford not to dance and we can’t afford to break the contract either so it is what it is…” Wei Ying trailed off soberly but he stiffened immediately when Lan Zhan spoke again, “let me pay you, I can break the cont--- ouch!”

Wei Ying bit his nose sharply with a frown, “don’t you dare Lan WangJi, I told you the truth because you’re my boyfriend and I like you not because I want your money. We can work just fine so don’t treat me like your mistress or something”

Wei WuXian fixed him with a stern look and Lan Zhan wilted, properly scolded when Wei Ying continued in a firm, no nonsense tone he used with Jin Ling and even on occasion his little brother, “I will not take handouts ok? Thank you for offering but I work hard for what I earn and I refuse to take your money like a leech so don’t offer again…”

“Mn...” Lan Zhan leaned in to kiss that frown apologetically and Wei Ying relaxed into him again with a happy sigh. 

“Can we still come to your shows?” He asked, hoping he’d say yes because even if he couldn’t keep his lover from the eyes of others, he at least wanted to see Silk & Satin too.

Wei Ying considered him for a second and he almost laughed again. It was quite unfair to him to say no, that he wasn’t allowed to see his boyfriend perform and Wei Ying was about to tease him with a ‘no?’ when he noticed how seriously Lan Zhan was staring at him and he busted out with a laugh.

“Haha, yes, of course you can dummy, how could I deny you the most perfect view of my ass? You have to admit I look hot as fuck in those booty shorts,” Wei Ying grinned and Lan Zhan kissed him again. It was a passionate lazy kiss and he pulled back after a decent while leaving Wei Ying almost dizzy from his hot mouth and wet tongue. 

“You look ‘hot as fuck’ in everything….” he spoke solemnly and Wei Ying blushed. He leaned in with a flirty smile and gave him a peck on the lips for such a dashing compliment. Lan WangJi was just considering kissing him into a stupor again when he remembered their conversation.

“So if we can come to your shows, can we tip you too like regular clients do?” He kept his voice neutral hoping to hide his hope from Wei Ying. In all honesty, he wanted to spoil his boyfriend rotten. He wanted to pay out his contract, buy his apartment, better get him a nicer one and fill it with everything he could ever want. He wanted to pay for his education and Jiang Cheng’s and then Jin Ling’s and shower them with gifts of all kinds but he understood by now that Wei Ying had his own pride and he would not welcome his attentions like that. 

“I….suppose you can but be realistic Lan Zhan. You can’t drop $30 grand on us again, ok?”

“But you deserved it, that dance was hot and you really can’t tell your clients how much to tip you…” Lan Zhan pointed out with a pout and Wei Ying frowned at him in consternation. He was just about to reply when his boyfriend added, “besides I will only tip you if you deserve it so you have to make it worth it….”

Wei Ying gaped at him, a little astounded by the shamelessness of that statement as he finished off with, “it’s a job right? This is a business transaction if you perform well, you make money, so make money. When we come to your shows just think of us as regular people you don’t know and take what you earn fair and square”

Wei Ying scowled at him, “you….you’re a little too smooth Mr. Executive…..”

“It’s just business Wei Ying…” he trailed off nuzzling his prickly boyfriend before he kissed him again. He kissed his lips softly and gently and Wei Ying relaxed into his body with a languid sigh. 

“Mm...that’s better Lan Zhan….keep kissing me like that and maybe I won’t deck you for that little game you just played,” he laughed and kissed his handsome boyfriend back. He slipped his tongue into Lan Zhan’s willing mouth and they kissed again and then again. They shared sweet, tender kisses for a long time when Lan Zhan’s hands started to roam along all that warm tan skin in his arms. They pressed into his waist and slid down to those thighs he craved. He lifted the left one up over his own hip to twine them together as his teeth caught the edge of Wei Ying’s lower lip with a seductive nipping suck. 

He opened his eyes to give his boyfriend a heated look as he rolled his hips a little to rub his hard shaft into him and Wei Ying’s eyes popped open in surprise. He pulled back a little and spoke, already breathless from their hot kisses. 

“Again?! But...but how?!” Wei WuXian asked with a subtle purr to his voice as he got caught up in Lan Zhan again, that thick cock pressing against the center of his body.

“I don’t know, you’re just….so hot Wei Ying….I can’t help it…..” Lan WangJi muttered embarrassed as his ears turned pink and Wei Ying grinned at him. 

“Well I won’t say no to you my handsome Lan Zhan but I’m not moving from this spot,” he laughed with a low alluring laugh, desire already apparent in his voice and Lan Zhan smiled with a grin around the edges of his mouth. This position would do just fine. He made to move intending to grab another condom when Wei Ying locked his leg around his waist, “nu uh...you can’t move either…” he smirked at his lover’s predicament with a tease on his tongue when Lan Zhan looked back at him with lust and promise in his amber eyes. 

“Can I take you raw then?”

Wei Ying blinked at him a little surprised. He hadn’t expected that, his only intention really to tease Lan Zhan but heat suddenly crawled up his spine. For some reason that sounded so filthy coming from the elegant Second Jade of Lan’s mouth and he swallowed down his desire. He nodded and groaned as that thick shaft slid up into him smoothly. He was still so slick from the leftover lube that they connected with a lewd squelching sound and Lan Zhan wrapped his hands around Wei Ying’s ass cheeks to drag him forward into his buck. 

“ahhhmmmNNNA...AAH...HHAA!”

He set a fast rhythm this time, deep and hard and Wei Ying gasped with a stilted moan. Lan Zhan, it seemed, was a natural as he hit that spot on the first try, the room growing loud with their panting breathy moans and groans and the slick, slapping sounds of their bodies. 

Lan WangJi buried his face in Wei Ying’s neck as they fucked right there on their sides, in and up and deep and down and out to go in and up and deep again and again and then again. Apparently Lan Zhan had the stamina of a race horse as he spent the next hour pumping his hips hard and fast with unrelenting bucks and Wei Ying lost himself to their pleasures, his voice going breathy and loud again.

“NNNMMMAA….ANNNN…..HA….HAAA….HAAAAAAAANNN!”

“Ha...ha…..mmmmm….huff,” Lan Zhan echoed him as he fell into Wei Ying. He fell down and down into those hot grey eyes and his sweaty, sexy body, his velvety moans and his tight clutching ass. He could do this for days, years, he could make love to Wei WuXian for the rest of his life, all day, every day. 

He canted his hips up to bury himself in that seductive ass. It was so hot and slick and wet inside him and he thanked god he had come so hard earlier or he surely would have come immediately with the sensations on his bare skin. It had felt amazing with the condom, without it it was incredible.

He pistoned his hips in and out then in and out, every almost sobbing moan of Wei Ying’s washing over him and making him hotter and hotter. He could listen to those breathy groans forever and he pumped his hips in faster, determined to make Wei Ying lose his mind, make him spend himself with nothing but his thick shaft ramming into him and throwing him up in his arms. 

It was so hot to think Wei Ying could find his release this way, could come so hard from sex like this and Lan Zhan set about pleasuring him with dedication. His mouth kissing and sucking and biting the tan skin of his exposed neck. He littered it with marks with mindless passion, his fingers gripping the ass in his hands possessively, hard enough to leave the shape of his hands behind in dark red. 

“MAAAAHHHHHHHHAAA...NNNAAA…..HANNNN…..AHHH…….MMMMM!!!”

Wei Ying moaned heavily again and again with that loud velvety voice as Lan Zhan fucked him so hard, with such devastating force. It felt so, so good, his release swelling up in his belly, tighter and tighter and he couldn’t help it. He simply could not resist Lan Zhan and those sexy hips that stole his reason and tied his head into knots. 

And with one more hard buck, Wei Ying gasped, his body tightening up and his toes curling. His back arched in Lan Zhan’s arms and his lover laid his mouth against the jumping pulse high up on his neck and sucked with a hard bite. The light sting of pain followed quickly by a warm wet tongue as it cooled the tingling mark and Wei Ying came so hard he saw lights dance across his eyes. It ran its course through him with all the force of a typhoon, his awareness trickling back to him in bits and pieces. He felt another steady, fast thrust buck into his body and Lan WangJi rolled them over then.

Lan Zhan shifted to get better purchase on the bed and he spread his knees wide around Wei Ying’s body. He lifted those long legs to hang them on his shoulders as he pumped his hips in only to swing them back out, to push them in deep and roll his body back to shove his thick cock in again.

He grinded then as deep as he could go and Wei Ying gasped, “AHHHH….HAAAAAA….MNNNAAAAAA!” 

He had literally just come but that unrelenting pressure digging into his sensitive bud of nerves rocked through his body and sent lightning up his spine as Lan Zhan pulled back again before slamming into him over and over with pleasure spiraling through him and around him. He didn’t understand this, it was maddening, it was incredible. 

Wei Ying forced his teary eyes open with effort about to beg Lan Zhan for mercy, beg him to slow down when he caught sight of him. His hair was stuck to his cheeks with sweat that ran in little lines down over the bold kiss marks on his neck. They almost glittered on his chest with the light from lamps and trailed down to his flexing abs as he sought his release with rhythmic bucks. He was panting and huffing, his lips swollen and red and Wei Ying gasped again as those hips folded him back into the bed. 

“Ha….haaa…..ahhh….huff..” Lan Zhan gasped brokenly as he moved just a little bit faster, his release swelling up within him and with one last, punching buck into that tight hole, he stiffened up, burying himself as deep into that wet ass as he could and he came so hard his back curved forward and his toes curled up, a husky groan tumbling from his lips just as Wei Ying clenched tight around him, a loud moan falling from him as he came again one last time. 

Lan Zhan panted wildly as he sat back on his heels, exhausted, his golden eyes staring at Wei Ying and he noticed his legs shivering and trembling on his shoulders with a deep satisfaction. Wei Ying sagged into the bed tiredly and he blinked his long lashes to stare up Lan Zhan again. 

He was so sexy, he looked so wrecked with a flush on his cheeks, his love bites bold on his pale skin, his chest heaving with the remnants of his pleasure and Wei Ying lifted his hand to beckon him closer and Lan Zhan went willingly. 

He dropped his body down flat over Wei WuXian to nuzzle into his sweaty neck with a contented “Mn” and Wei Ying snuggled into his broad body. He whispered shyly, “Lan….Zhan….you…..are kind of a beast aren’t you?” He muttered drowsily. 

He was limp under the comforting weight of his boyfriend even if he was pretty heavy. Lan Zhan forced himself awake after a moment and shifted over on the bed looking at Wei Ying with so much fond affection in his light colored eyes that Wei Ying couldn’t help but smile sweetly at him. 

Lan Zhan pressed a light kiss to his lips before he slipped to the floor, his legs a little wobbly under him but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He headed for the bathroom and grabbed some towels, soaking them in water to clean them up as best he could. He simply did not have it in him to shower or take Wei Ying to the shower for that matter. His legs felt weak and his arms trembled with the aftershocks of their incredible lovemaking and he walked back over to the bed to see his Wei Ying dozing. He looked so beautiful in the low lights, his tan skin glowing and his long lashes casting shadows on his flushed cheeks, his gorgeous mane of hair in a fan across the blankets and Lan Zhan felt his heart tug in his chest. 

He was so profoundly happy, so deeply honored that Wei Ying would spend this night with him, would give him something so special. He stood there staring at his lover for a long while before he pushed himself into motion again and cleaned him up. He rubbed that warm wet towel over his body tenderly before doing the same to himself. 

He turned the lights off and eased his sleeping sweetheart under the messy comforter before he snuggled in next to him. He pulled Wei Ying into his arms and he was so very satisfied to feel him curl into his chest. His entire body was languid and warm, another satiated cloud of satisfaction draping over them. 

He slipped his arm under Wei Ying’s head and hugged him tight with wonder and happiness and so much love in his heart as he let sleep take him then and the last thing he noticed was a sweet, sleepy little kiss Wei Ying pressed to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daum Lan Zhan ^.~ Thanks for being patient guys the end of the year is killing me right now but I promise, you'll get an update every week! :)
> 
> Tysm @rrbonapett for this ❤❤ look at our sweet WangXian forehead kiss~
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1335390162033971200?s=19


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what @8KuroHasu6 did!!!! LOOK AT IT!! IT'S BEAUTIFUL ❤ TYSM ❤ TT.TT 
> 
> https://twitter.com/8KuroHasu6/status/1337392766574231552

Jiang Cheng stretched his long legs out with a soft pop of his back and the first thing he noticed blearily was something firm and warm rising and falling rhythmically under his cheek. He frowned a little hazily and blinked his eyes open just enough to see the morning glow from behind the curtains drift across the bed and he blinked again as the very real, very broad body of Lan XiChen registered under him. 

Jiang Cheng looked at him in foggy bemusement, trailing his eyes over his chest and up to his handsome face. It was slack with sleep and gave him a more innocent air than Jiang Cheng could have ever imagined on someone so elegant, so mature and impressive. And he found himself lifting his hand to caress the pale pink bow of his mouth ever so lightly with his fingertips. 

He caught the edge of his lower lip with his teeth as memories of that wicked mouth rose up in his mind, kissing and sucking and licking and devouring him with unmatched greed in a way that made him feel wanted, needed, desired. The remnants of their passion was cool on his skin but it still filled him with lazy satisfaction as he lifted up a little watching his new boyfriend with an odd mixture of fondness and wonder. 

Everything felt so unreal in the early morning sunlight; the room looked different with its tones of grey and white and silver accents; he hadn’t noticed them the night before. The bed felt softer too than he remembered; the duvet almost satiny and smooth under his hands. Even he felt different; he felt changed somehow, something strange and warm fluttering in his heart, Lan XiChen’s night of passion blanketing him with a mellow, languid glow even hours after they had finally succumbed to sleep. 

He felt older and in some ways bolder now that he knew what kind of love he could have with this man he was so fond of and he shifted up on his knees to sit on his heels, shyness catching his features as his boyfriend’s arm fell from around his shoulders.

He let himself look then as he trailed his blue eyes along the shafts of sunlight that crept in from the windows and painted XiChen so perfectly flawless, his skin so pale and his form so strong and defined he seemed like a statue or a muse of some kind. Every curve and dip and line of his body was chiseled as though a master artisan had painstakingly crafted him with the Greek gods in mind. 

Jiang Cheng trailed a hand along his chest pausing as XiChen shifted a little in his sleep, his head tilting just enough that he could see the deep, bold red bite mark in the bend of his neck and he stared at it with interest, the haze of their incredible night suffusing him so thoroughly he didn’t even blush. 

He moved his blue eyes away to trace the dips of his chest and the cuts of his abs to see the rest of him. He was soft in his sleep as it nestled up on his thighs, a darker shade than the skin of his thighs and Jiang Cheng flicked his eyes up to make sure XiChen was still asleep before he leaned down over his side curiously. 

He remembered those discussion boards detailing suggestions and advice for these intimate moments and he had an odd moment of regret that they’d been too wrapped up in each other yesterday to try something like this and he glanced up one more time just to be sure before he ducked his head and kissed it. It was smooth and warm under his lips so Jiang Cheng slipped his tongue out to taste it. He licked a light line up from base to tip and it was sweet and clean, nothing but a mild taste in his mouth and the gentle musky scent of XiChen’s skin in his nose. 

Jiang Cheng paused for a moment, it looked good, it tasted good and it smelled good so he settled himself forward just a little bit more and lifted it up into the air so he could kiss the tip again. He traced a circle around with his tongue before sliding along the underside of the soft head. On a whim he sucked it into his mouth and caressed it when he felt it thicken just a little.

He glanced up through his lashes but XiChen just shifted again in the blankets with a little sigh. So he lowered his head over it with a slow slide before he lifted back up dragging his tongue along it and a moan caught in his throat when it grew just that little bit harder.

There was something so completely lewd about feeling it growing against his tongue and heat collected along his spine. It settled low in his belly and he bobbed his head, his lashes lowering to frame his hot eyes sultrily when it stiffened up even more until it was standing tall and proud the way it had last night and Jiang Cheng moaned softly after all.

He moved up and down it with long, slow pulls enjoying the taste of it, the weight of it in his mouth and he felt himself grow hard. His shaft curved up between his legs and he grabbed it lazily. He pumped his fist in time to his lips with no purpose other than to feel those tingles along his nerve endings as he enjoyed the taste of his boyfriend. 

Lan XiChen felt his awareness return to him slowly as sleep finally released him with regret and he registered heat radiating out from his hips. It felt so good, so hot and wet and warm and he canted up with a shallow buck to feel it deeper, a low hum vibrating along his shaft and he moaned softly. 

“Mmnnn….” His soft, sleepy voice rolled over his lover to send shivers down his back and Jiang Cheng bobbed his head a little faster, his fist pumping in time. XiChen was so sexy with his low voice and hard shaft and Jiang Cheng couldn’t help another moan of his own. 

XiChen felt that hot, warm sensation move a little faster over him and he blinked, just a little, his long lashes low over his hazy brown eyes and he saw the hottest, the sexiest scene he could have ever conjured up in his fantasies and he thought for one second he must still be dreaming. 

Jiang Cheng was bent over the side of his body sucking him up and down rhythmically with bobs of his head and XiChen stared at him, his eyes catching on his fist as it pumped up and down to twist around his thick head before it rubbed up and down again.

It was so lewd to see him pleasuring him in time to his sucking pulls, so filthy to think he was so hard XiChen could see pearls of precum on his tip just from taking him in his mouth and Lan XiChen groaned heavily. If this was a dream he hoped he never woke up. 

Jiang Cheng felt a broad hand settle into his hair and he cast his gaze up to see those piercing brown eyes staring at him from under the thick fan of his long lashes. It was so hot under that gaze, that predatory, sexual stare that he pumped his head a few more times before he sat up quickly. 

He was too hard, too turned on to wait anymore and he glanced around spying the lube on the nightstand. He leaned over XiChen to grab it in a rush before he ducked down again. He squeezed the satiny slick liquid on that long, thick shaft quickly before tossing his leg over his lover. 

He did everything so fast XiChen didn’t even have time for his sleepy brain to catch up before that hot hole was swallowing him whole and they both groaned heavily. 

“ahhhHHHHAAA!!” Jiang Cheng gasped as it stretched him wide, thank the stars he was still loose from the pounding he had taken the night before and he bounced his ass over XiChen’s hips with a rolling buck, his hands settling on his boyfriend’s chest. 

His fingers splayed wide as he grinded into that heavy shaft with a deep, loud moan of his own as it dragged against that sensitive swollen bud inside him. He slid his hips forward and pulled them up before dropping them hard with a loud slap of their bodies and XiChen wrapped his hands around his slim waist simply unable to do anything as Jiang Cheng took his pleasure from him. 

He set a quick rhythm between them, already so close from the sucking and the rubbing but he was determined to drag XiChen over too and he rode him fast and hard, rolling forward to lift all the way up until just the thick tip was inside him before he dropped down swallowing that hard shaft as deeply as he could with loud slaps of their bodies. 

“MMMMNNN” ….slap….. “AHHH” …...slap….. “HAA” …slap…… “HNNNMMM” …..slap…. “AAAAAAA” …huff… “HAAAAANNNN” …slap…… “MMM” ….slap….. “HA” ….slap…. “HA” …...slap….slap… “HAAAAAAAAA….XIC” …slap…… “XICHEN” …slap..... “FF” …slap…… “FUCK” …slap..... “AMMMM” …..slap….huff….slap….slap….slap

“Ha….mm…...nnnn…...ha…….ah………..ahh…..” XiChen groaned heavily, deep and husky as he tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see him, he wanted to stare and stare at Jiang Cheng bouncing on his cock, his own smacking his pale abs with every rolling buck, his sexy, sexy voice filling the room again and he gripped the hips in his hands possessively as his release pulled tighter and tighter within him. 

He knew distantly he really wouldn’t last, not with the haze of sleep, not with the seduction of his hot mouth and certainly not with the vision of his lover over him, fucking him and taking whatever he wanted from his body. 

Jiang Cheng pounded his hips up and down and forward and up and back down over and over and over, loud breathy moans falling from his lips twining with those hoarse gasping groans XiChen released and with one final slapping buck, his entire body grew taut with tension, something low in his belly pulling so tight it snapped. He tossed his head as his body arched, his back bowing backwards with the force of his climax. 

“AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGHHHHAAA!!!”

It shot across XiChen’s chest in white lines with so much force a few drops hit his cheek and he growled deeply in his chest when that little hole convulsed around him, sucking so tightly he almost came too. 

Instead he popped his hips up into his ass with a few sharp snaps of his body before his release took him as well. It was so powerful his spine stiffened up with a backward curve as he shoved himself in as deeply as he could, every muscle in his body pulling taut. His fingers curled into those hips with strength as he came and came and came. He came so hard, white lights exploded across his vision and for a single second he lost touch with reality, so profound was his pleasure. 

“MMMM!” He groaned as he fell back into his body with a few errant twitches. He carefully unpeeled his fingers from those sexy hips and Jiang Cheng slumped forward with a huff to lay his head over XiChen’s racing heart. 

“Go…..huff….ood…...mmmm….mor...huff….ning….” He panted brokenly and XiChen grinned, a wild, wolfish smile as he wrapped his arms around his sweetheart. 

“Good morning,” he purred with a throaty voice. He was almost floating as that warm glow took them one more time. He ran his hands over Jiang Cheng’s sweaty back affectionately as that hazy, weightless sensation settled into his bones. 

He honestly didn’t think he could move after that and he didn’t want to anyway with his boyfriend cuddled up on his chest. He thought absentmindedly that this was hands down the absolute best way to wake up. 

“What time---” Jiang Cheng's voice cutting off as the phone on the nightstand ran twice. XiChen glared at it, offended at the interruption when it rang one more time and Jiang Cheng reached out a tired hand. He snagged it off the cradle and spoke into it with a hoarse, low voice, their passion still coloring his words, “hello?”

“Good morning sir, this is Emily at the front desk calling to remind you that check out is at 11, thank you,” she disconnected after he hummed back a noncommittal agreement and turned to bury his head back into XiChen’s chest, already half asleep again. Apparently 5-star hotel service included courtesy calls. 

“I gather it’s before 11,” XiChen chuckled, his chest vibrating with his humor and Jiang Cheng bit his lip at how lovely it sounded. Everything seemed lovely, the room, the world, his boyfriend, everything was painted in rose and everything seemed so….perfectly...perfect. He wouldn’t change a single thing in his life at that very moment. 

“We can always ask for a later check-out if you’d rather stay in bed with me…” XiChen trailed off suggestively and Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Shut up XiChen,” he spoke with a grin in his voice, “come on, let’s get up and shower, we can’t just fuck around all day,” he finished as he willed himself up from the warm and wonderful body of his lover. 

“Why not?” XiChen pouted as he dragged himself out of their messy bed, his eyes catching appreciatively on the swaying hips of his lover as Jiang Cheng walked into the bathroom, his naked body looking so hot and he swallowed a sigh. Apparently he had it bad if all he could focus on was that sexy curve in his lower back and the firm swells of his round ass.

They showered quickly with little kisses here and there and found themselves down in the lobby just in time for the 11am check out. 

~*~

Emily Carter, all of 18 years old, had worked at the glamorous Briars and Lilies hotel since she was 16 and now 2 years later she was proud to be the Head Concierge of one of the only 4 5-star hotels in the entire city. She had a tidy salary she used to pay her way through medical school and a decent little apartment she shared with 2 roommates and a fat lazy cat.

She took a glance behind her at the mirrors that lined the back of the front desk to check her new haircut. It was a sleek brown bob that cut off at her chin and she had spoiled herself with some auburn highlights for her birthday. 

She was very pleased with it and happy it had only taken her 3 tries to get her winged eyeliner right that morning when a pair of gentlemen stepped up to the counter. She turned graciously with a polite, ‘Good Morning,’ as she caught sight of one of Gusu’s very own celebrities.

Lan XiChen was gorgeous on a good day but today he was mind bogglingly beautiful in his suit and she blinked as a pale blush caught her cheeks. He was almost glowing somehow and the gentle smile he gave her set her heart fluttering in her chest. 

It was unreal how incredibly handsome he was and she glanced away noticing the man standing next to him. He was just as handsome though in a different way. He was more masculine with a strong jaw and elegant angles to his startlingly blue eyes. They were such a vibrant, bright blue Emily’s heart rate doubled when he caught her gaze. He had a long black French braid that complimented his features. He was tall as well though not as tall as Mr. Lan.

She accepted the key card to their room with a very courteous ‘thank you,’ typing away on the keys to pull up room 2604 and Miss Emily Carter’s pale blush turned bright red as she connected the dots in her head immediately. 

One day a week she worked the overnight shift and all night long, she had received sporadic noise complaints about room 2604 though she had tried to call them a few times and even thought to send someone up once or twice, but the name attached to the bank card on file made her leery of disturbing them. One did not just bother a celebrity, not actors or singers or models and Emily Carter had been well trained. 

The simple difference between any hotel and 5-star one was customer service and Emily would be damned if she would dare offend one of the city’s famous bachelor brothers. 

She glanced up surreptitiously through her lashes as she methodically checked them out and her flush ran all the way up to her ears as she spied a long trail of dark love bites up and down the neck of Mr. Lan’s companion. 

She cleared her throat lightly as she handed his card and receipt back before she nodded discretely to the gift shop, “Mr. Lan, sir, we do have a wonderful selection of scarves, it is quite chilly today,” she looked at him meaningfully and Lan XiChen, ZeWu-Jun of the market giant Gusu Pharmaceuticals had the grace to blush as he read between the lines immediately. 

He thanked her politely and he and his companion did, indeed stop by the gift shop and Emily Carter would find herself almost screaming over the phone to her 2 best friends during her lunch break about how she had seen, first hand Mr. ZeWu-Jun himself blushing and how his lover had been so handsome and a man no less! The girls would fall into speculation about just how much of a beast Mr. Lan had to be because his companion’s neck had been vivid with kiss marks. 

And the three young women would spend the rest of that night trying to discover just who that handsome companion could have been.

~*~

“AH...HAAA…...AMMMMMNNN…..LA….LAHHH….ZHAAAANN….FU...HUFF…..MMMMNNNAHHH!”

Wei Ying moaned as his voice echoed off the floor to ceiling glass shower. The water running cool over their hot bodies as Lan WangJi bucked into his lover. They had intended to take a shower but only one minute of staring at Wei Ying’s soaking wet body and Lan Zhan was lost, again. 

He had hauled him up in his arms, those long legs hooked on his elbows and his broad hands cupping his ass cheeks to pressed his back against the white tiles of the shower wall. He pumped his hips in deep with a slap before dragging back out and then in again, thankful he had brought the lube into the bathroom though Wei Ying hadn’t noticed at time. 

The juxtaposition of the cool water and the fire and heat Lan Zhan could feel around his thrusting shaft was turning his mind upside down. Wei Ying was so hot, he was so fucking sexy and Lan Zhan had to fuck him right then and there in the shower. 

“Mm….huff….nnnnmmm….,” he panted brokenly as his release boiled up in his abdomen and he leaned in to bury his head in Wei Ying’s neck with another sucking bite to lay twin marks into his tan skin. Wei Ying cried out with a hoarse voice as he spent himself right then and there, the pull of Lan Zhan’s lips and his pumping hips overwhelming him.

He would later consider his vaguely masochistic tendency in consternation but for now, the feeling of Lan Zhan’s heavy mouth ripped a powerful climax from his sensitive body and he clamped down on that surging length willing his boyfriend to come too and he did with a echoing groan and a 3rd bite to leave a trio of love marks on his lover’s beautiful neck. 

WangJi considered them hazily as trembling shocks danced up and down his spine and he licked them apologetically with warm little laps of his tongue before he set those long legs down. He kissed Wei Ying tiredly with a profoundly satisfied smile around the edges of his mouth, his eyes glowing amber with the heat of their pleasure. 

They finished their shower with little shivers and errant shocks before Lan Zhan washed Wei Ying’s long black hair tenderly, a gentle kiss his reward. They dressed slowly and found themselves almost late for the 11am check out since they had to share just a few more of those lazy kisses. 

~*~

Huang Lian was a tiny slip of a thing, petite and so short she got mistaken for a teenager far too often for comfort. She had her bright green hair tucked discreetly under her baseball cap and she wore a pair of plain jeans and a black jacket. She had a professional camera hanging around her neck as she smoked a cigarette just around the corner of the entrance to the swanky Westminster Manson. 

She worked for 2 separate magazines and the gossip column in the Gusu newspaper in addition to an entertainment blog she wrote herself. Gusu City was like a hot spot for celebrities, singers, actors, models, dancers; the richest of the rich all had condos here or they stayed in the top hotels in the city and The Westminster Manson just so happened to be her stop for today. There were rumors that Kelly Hartley of the Bojangles Band was in town and she would make for a nice set of pictures. She was very photogenic with her blond curls and girl next door beauty. 

Huang Lian snuffed the end of her cigarette on the sole of her Doc Martin boot and glanced at the entrance of the hotel when her eyes grew wide. There in front of her was none other than Lan WangJi, HanGuang-Jun and International Business Liaison for Gusu Pharmaceuticals with another person, leaving with the 11am check out. Mr. Lan looked every bit as elegant and refined as he always did though his shirt looked a little wrinkled and she despaired immediately when he moved a step forward blocking her view of his companion.

She fumbled for her camera snapping off several shots though his broad, solid shoulders hid most of the person standing next to him. All she could really see was a long black ponytail high up on his companion’s head. They were standing so close to each other it didn’t take much effort to reach the conclusion that they must have spent the night together. 

She zoomed all the way in, clicking fast on her camera as they stepped into a fancy Lexus SUV and hoped desperately that one of the many pictures she took would show his partner’s face.

She snapped as many photos as she could watching that fancy Lexus LX pull out into the street before she fumbled excitedly for her phone pulling up her messages. She was just about to type one out when her phone dinged and her colleague’s text came through, _‘You are not going to believe who just walked out of Briars!!!’_

~*~

By noon Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian ran into Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng on the stairs of their rundown apartment complex and all four of them ignored the different colored scarves they had around their necks which they had clearly not had the night before when Wei Ying knocked with a little rap on their door.

Almost immediately they heard the pitter patter of feet and MianMian’s laughing voice as she called out, “Coming! Back up you little goobers! Let me open the door!”

And in the next moment two vibrating balls of energy threw themselves into the hallway with loud, “JIUJIUS!!”

“Haha!” Wei Ying laughed out loud as Jin Ling barreled into him and he lifted the big box of donuts out of the way ruffling the little boy’s hair affectionately as XiChen scooped up a rapidly talking SiZhui, “where did you go? Did you play a lot? Jin Ling and I played a lot, a lot, and we watched Cars and we read books and we colored and do you want--”

“Ok SiZhui! Ok,” XiChen cut him off gently as they trooped into the apartment under MianMian’s knowing look. She waited until the Lans had settled themselves on the threadbare carpet before she waggled her eyebrows at Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng and they blushed, much to her delight. 

She bounced into the kitchen making coffee and grabbing glasses of milk and orange juice as they stuffed themselves with donuts. There were some with sprinkles and others filled with jelly or cream, there were little sausages rolled up in sweet dough and chocolate covered donut holes and bear claws and cinnamon spirals covered in icing. It was a buffet of sugar and a very sweet ending to such a wonderful night. 

~*~

Chen Meili scrolled through her phone under the desk as she waited for the punctual arrival of her bosses Monday morning. She wore a flowy black skirt and top combination with a light green jacket for a pop of color and a pair of black pumps on her feet. 

She had worn thick winter hose today because despite the bright sunshine it was beyond cold outside, the pull of December proving too strong for the November fall. Her little weather widget on her new phone showing the rest of the week would be just above freezing all the way through Sunday.

She slipped her cell back into her desk drawer as her dainty silver watch clicked 8am on the dot, the glass doors sliding open silently as her imposing bosses walked in with their crisp white suits and rich brown leather briefcases. 

They wore long white coats and scarves around their necks though Lan WangJi’s was red with white polka dots and Lan XiChen wore a purple one. In all the time she had been their secretary she had never, ever seen them in anything but white and blue and solid grey. 

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow as they walked past her with polite nods and she narrowed her eyes minutely. There was something just a little off about them though she couldn’t quite pin it down. 

Morning passed with their usual cups of coffee though Lan XiChen requested a pastry which wasn’t that odd except for the fact that he had never eaten anything, sweet or not, with his coffee before and Lan WangJi actually forgot about his, leaving it to grow cold on the edge of his desk which, after so many weeks as their secretary, was also just a little bit strange since HanGuang-Jun usually enjoyed at least one though regularly 2 cups of his dark Columbian roast.

Meili observed them throughout the day as she collected the usual midmorning reports and answered their emails with concise replies. They were quiet just as they normally were but there was something so faraway in their eyes, some odd kind of glow around them and she was at a real loss. What would put both ZeWu-Jun and HanGuang-Jun in these airy, drifting dazes? 

What would take Lan XiChen’s attention so completely she had to call his name 5 times for the afternoon meeting? What would leave Lan WangJi staring at the wall in front of him for almost 10 minutes straight as she waited at his door with his stack of reports?

She shook her head a little as she trailed around them all day long. They weren’t as airheaded as the last time she’d seen them in a state similar to this but she found herself, unbelievably, checking the ground once or twice to see if they were floating so strange they were that Monday. 

It was much later in the evening when she stopped by Lan XiChen’s office with a tray of tea cups. He was typing quickly on his sleek silver laptop, a pair of stylish glasses on his nose and Meili resisted a frown. He must be tired if he was wearing his glasses. 

She had only seen him wear them maybe 3 times in total, late in the evenings when he worked overtime. His glasses were classy and elegant giving him a more imposing aura as though the man in front of her was in fact, the Chief Operating Officer of the largest pharmaceutical company in the country and not some goofy, airheaded heartthrob who ambled around the office like he was floating. 

He sat in a white turtleneck and slacks, his suit jacket hanging on the back of his tall office chair as his fingers moved like lightning over the laptop keys. He had a look of concentration on his face, glasses on his nose and his secretary quietly set the steaming porcelain cup at the edge of his desk next to a cute portrait of SiZhui holding the largest rabbit she had ever seen before. It was so big, its furry white butt dangled down from the little boy’s arms and he had such a big smile on his face, she wanted to smile too. It was truly an adorable picture. She hoped absentmindedly that she could meet the cute little Lan one day. 

Perhaps during the summer months when it was ‘Bring your Family to Work’ day, she could meet him and whatever woman had turned ZeWu-Jun’s head upside down. After an entire day of their dazed and unfocused stares she was quite sure their glowy, floaty auras definitely had something to do with love in some way, shape or form. 

It was 8pm already, most of the large department floor already dim and empty since everyone else had gone home for the day but like a good secretary she had elected to stay late with them, the office next door showing Lan Zhan with his steaming cup of green tea as he poured over marketing campaigns. 

He was dressed just like his brother with a light grey turtleneck and white slacks; a coat rack in the corner with his thick white coat and that odd red and white polka dot scarf. Though Lan WangJi’s official title was International Business Liaison, he worked primarily in the marketing division of the Cosmetic’s department and he had an eye for good campaigns which he would then pitch to their partners around the world. 

There were several proposals for ads and potential models, swatches of color for the display cases and magazine inserts and so on spread out across his desk. The spring fashion release would include a new line of fragrances and the big launch of the Jin Corporation’s LiquidLip line of stains and glosses. 

The biggest feature they were all intrigued by was the fact that these lipsticks did not stain or smudge through food, drink or even when wiped with a napkin and the tagline description that Jin Corp wanted to put on the product wrapping called this characteristic, ‘kissproof’ which all things considered was racy enough to catch the public’s attention. 

Lan Zhan read over the 10th proposal on his desk for the 3rd time since he simply could not focus. His head was stuck in the clouds as memories of Wei Ying dragged his thoughts off to that weekend with his gorgeous grey eyes and his sexy body, his long black hair and his curving lower back, his round ass, his pouty lips swollen and red from their kiss and he paused with a blink.

_Lips...Wei Ying’s lips…...kiss…..….....Wei Ying’s kiss……..kissproof…….._

Lan Zhan blinked again as an idea teased the edges of his mind... _we have to dance Lan Zhan, we don’t make a lot of money with highschool degrees and we signed a 3 year contract with Red’s. It guarantees us a show and it pays more. We can’t afford not to dance and we can’t afford to break the contract either….._ His own voice following in his ear... _it’s a job right? This is a business transaction if you perform well, you make money, so make money._

_Money……kiss..….ads…...contracts…….Wei Ying…….it’s just business right……..would they….?_

Lan WangJi stood up from his desk ignoring the thoughtful cup of tea their efficient and considerate secretary had left for him. He had to remember to give her a raise, if for no other reason than she managed to put up with him. 

He walked next door with excitement in his eyes and Meili stepped back politely. She excused herself back to her desk. She didn’t really want to listen to their conversation but the door was open and she heard Mr. HanGuang-Jun speak the most words in a row she had ever heard from him before and she simply could not help glancing through the doorway to watch them with interest.

“Excuse me brother?” Lan Zhan spoke politely as he stepped into his office with a nod and XiChen glanced up at him with a welcoming smile. He slipped his glasses off and set them to the side before he snagged his cup of tea and took a warm sip. It was chilly in the office after hours, the commercial heaters turning off in the evenings. 

“Yes WangJi?” He eyed his brother curiously; he appeared calm and collected just like he always did but there was light and energy almost jumping in his eyes. XiChen resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow at his brother’s excitement and waited for him to answer. 

“I have an idea for the LiquidLip marketing campaign……” 

XiChen nodded at him as he watched his brother’s fingers curl up a little nervously. He glanced down at his feet before he looked up and spoke again. 

“What if…...what if we get the Jiangs to do it?” He looked straight into his brother’s brown eyes with hope and XiChen blinked at him, a little shocked.

“What?”

“What if they model the LiquidLip? We can contract them as Silk & Satin and they won’t have to dance anymore plus they will have the anonymity of the blindfolds. Brother, we can hire them, officially, full time or part time or whatever and pay them a salary!”

“WangJi? But…”

“It makes sense XiChen-ge, the LiquidLip tagline is ‘kissproof,’ the packaging and the attitude Jin wants is racy and sexy, they asked for seductive marketing and who else would be better for that than Silk & Satin?”

XiChen set his teacup down and steepled his hands together in contemplation as he thought about it. Silk & Satin could model the lipsticks, pose for the ads and the magazine spreads. They would have to be contracted for the season which including the pre-launch production would be 5 months at the very minimum though if sales took off as they expected such an innovative product would, they could, in theory, be contracted for the length of the agreement they had with Jin Corp for exclusive rights to market the LiquidLip line. With Silk & Satin, the ads would be very much so racy and sexy, the tagline, ‘Want to lose your heart~ Jin LiquidLip,’ already floating through his mind. 

“We could ask them WangJi…” XiChen spoke thoughtfully, “let’s consider the proposal then, draft a few test ads and I will create a working contract to show them. We have to consider the Red Orchid as well. A-Cheng mentioned they have a 3 year contract so we will have to draft a proposal for Isabella as well, I imagine she will want royalties... we will have to include that in the budget….”

Chen Meili crossed her legs and fished her phone out of her light green purse, chosen specifically because it matched her jacket and she typed in the Red Orchid with soft clicks of her long matte grey nails. 

~*~

Wei WuXian yawned a great big yawn as he swiped the blinking app on his phone to stop the infernal beep, beep, beep of his alarm and he dragged his exhausted body out of bed at 4:00am. 

He walked over into the kitchen after a few moments in the bathroom for his regular morning necessities, to start up that wonderful coffee pot and plopped down in their weathered old armchair. He considered it for a moment as he wrapped his new red blanket around his shoulders. 

They should definitely, at the very least get a couch, like a real one so whenever the Lans came over everyone would have somewhere to sit, he thought idly as he flipped the tv on, lowering the volume so he didn’t wake everyone up. With those amazing little space heaters, Jiang Cheng didn’t wake up with him anymore which was both nice and a little sad. 

He enjoyed seeing his brother in the mornings since they rarely got to interact during their hectic weekdays but he was pleased his little didi was getting some much needed rest. Mondays were always brutal, well their entire week was brutal but it made the weekends that much more special and Wei Ying smiled a silly little smile. His weekend with Lan Zhan had been incredible, amazing, passionate, loving, gentle and he realized all over again just how much he liked his Lan Zhan with his beautiful golden eyes and private little smiles. 

Every time he caught one, it filled him with warmth like the smile was just for him and no one else. Wei Ying tilted his head with a lovesick sigh and flipped to channel 8 where Amber, the blond bombshell news anchor, was already speaking with an excited air to her voice. 

“We have some breaking news for you today! Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi, our billionaire bachelor brothers were seen leaving their hotels over the weekend with mysterious lovers on their arms, let’s take a look,” she gestured to the side and Wei Ying bolted up out of his chair as a picture of Lan XiChen popped up. He was looking off to the side with Jiang Cheng standing next to him though thank every lucky star in the sky it was a picture of his back and his long French braid. Another picture followed it with a side view of them getting into his Mercedes though Jiang Cheng’s face was blurred too much to see him properly and Wei Ying breathed out a shuddering, breathless sigh of relief.

It was short lived as another picture crossed the screen with a profile shot of Lan Zhan and of him and he gulped in low panic. He seriously thanked every single god he knew that he was mostly hidden behind his boyfriend, nothing but the long tail of his hair visible over his red dress shirt. 

The final photo of them was in his Lexus SUV and both of their faces were blurred just enough that Wei Ying managed to sit and not fall back down into the chair. He shifted with nervous energy, panic and shock welling up in his belly and he hopped back up from the chair simply unable to sit still anymore and started pacing as Amber spoke up.

“So Laura! who do you think our mystery lovers are?”

“Well Amber no one seems to know but we will definitely keep our eyes open to see which lucky ladies managed to capture the hearts of our notoriously single Lan brothers, now in other news, Kelly Hartley of the Bojangles Band was also seen at The Westminster Manson over the weeken--”

Wei Ying finally stopped his panicking circling walk as the news anchor spoke ‘lucky ladies’ and his legs almost buckled under him in relief. Thank god no one had gotten a good enough look to notice they were men and for that he was profoundly grateful. 

Can you imagine the shit storm Lan Zhan and Lan XiChen would have to go through if the media discovered they were dating men? Or what if they figured out who they were?! Then what? What if people found out about them and Silk & Satin?! 

He yanked out his phone and googled Lan Zhan and instantly rows and rows of those media pictures popped up from every angle and in every one you could only see his long black hair. He quickly typed in Lan XiChen and the same thing popped up.

He considered waking his brother up when reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It was 4:30 in the morning. His brother had a long day ahead and he wasn’t that much of an asshole to shake him awake over some blurry photos. So the media had snapped some pictures. It wasn’t the end of the world, they would just have to do something about their long ass hair since Wei Ying remembered with perfect clarity how Lan XiChen had figured them out. 

He scrawled a note and taped it to the bathroom mirror in bright blue crayon, ‘A-Cheng wear your hair in a bun today no arguments I’ll explain tonight!” before he caught sight of the vivid trail of hickeys on his neck. He stared at them again for the hundredth time. They were so bold and dark and he was absolutely grateful Jin Ling was too young to know the difference between a love bite and a bug bite. 

He shook his head in exasperated fondness. He really couldn’t hold it against Lan Zhan though, he had liked it too much at the time. He conceded with a sigh that he really wished he had bought some turtlenecks when they had gone shopping a few weeks ago. His bright blue zigzag scarf from the gift shop would have to work for now. Though he definitely intended to grab a few or several high neck sweaters as soon as Saturday rolled back around. 

He took a quick shower, hopped into his clothes and threw his hair up into a messy bun pausing to grab that scarf and his thick leather jacket. It was a little worn but it was the warmest one he owned before he headed out to work the breakfast rush at Lou’s Coffee & More cafe, media photos be damned, he had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we totally did another comm..... lol check it out below, it's the picture XiChen keeps on his desk :) thank you!! @Meruod
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1339641917894701061


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays guys!! I hope you had a good festive day no matter what you celebrate! Thank you for all being such supportive sweethearts ❤❤❤

Chen Meili hiked her skin tight, strapless black dress down a little before she tugged her silver faux fur coat tighter. It matched her sky high metallic heels as she tossed her mess of curls over her shoulder with a little shiver. The black nylon stockings were too thin to keep out the biting wind as it gusted down the sidewalk. 

She glanced up at the red glowing sign of The Red Orchid Bar and Lounge before looking over to the large provocative poster by the entrance doors that featured the infamous Silk & Satin. The bar sat right on the edge of the east side and from the outside it looked just like any other seedy strip club, the three story red brick building looking basic and nondescript. 

It had been an old publishing warehouse before it was renovated at its inception 20 years ago. The website had been simple and yet elegant with its black and silver design as it offered its roster of shows to its fancy clientele and the cover charge was high enough Meili almost decided against this but her curiosity won out and she found herself passing over a hundred dollar bill with mixed feelings. 

_This show better be worth it and my sleep…_

She resisted a grumble before she stepped passed a burly pair of bouncers. They checked her ID with stern faces, motioning her in after they stamped a red rose on the back of her hand. 

She glanced around with interest wandering over to a large bar that was tucked in under the second floor balcony. The space was large and open, the walls were black with elegant sheer red curtains bunched up and held back with silver cords and across the back of the huge room was a stage. It had two poles on either side that went from floor to ceiling with performers already winding their way up and down. 

And scattered around the edges of the room were more platforms with their poles, dancers already curling around the steel bars with talented forms and poses. There were men and women dancing to a pop song that vibrated through the club, the bass deep enough Meili could almost feel it in her chest and she glanced around again to find a booth tucked off to the side. It was up a few steps so she’d have a good view of the stage. 

It was still pretty early, only just now 10pm and she flagged down a waitress. There were pretty waiters and waitresses walking the floor in plain black high heels with their short black satin shorts, velvet chokers around their necks and tight corsets in every hue from deep almost purple burgundy to red so bright it caught the edge of pink, the only other color option was solid black and Meili was surprised to see both men and women dressed in the same alluring outfits. 

And everywhere she looked the Red Orchid staff had red lipstick which was novel to her since she had never seen men looking quite so good with stained lips. Contrary to what she had expected from her wild college years, this strip club was nothing like the vulgar bars she had visited in the past.

No one crowded up along the stages or tried to touch the dancers and no one had wades of cash in their hands. More interesting though was the majority of the people she could see in the dim lighting were dressed well in fancy suits and dresses not the skimpy clubwear she had expected. 

After a moment a waitress walked up to her politely and she ordered their signature cocktail, the Rose, made of vermouth, cherry eau de vie and strawberry syrup. It was refreshing and sweet with a mellow burn and Chen Meili decided that she would definitely order a few more. 

The bar was so sophisticated it provided you with a complimentary little plate of crackers with fruit and cheese and Meili looked at it appreciatively, the black porcelain marbled with lines of silver and she resisted a shake of her head. 

Of course Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi would be elite enough, classy enough to choose a strip club like this. 

~*~

“Wei WuXian what the fuck are we going to do about this?!” 

Jiang Cheng growled with irritation as he stared at himself in the mirror. He stood in nothing by his tiny leather shorts as he gestured to the trails and trails of love bites all over his body. They bloomed in a scattering of purple and pink along the inside of his thighs and trailed up his left side and around his nipples. They lay across his pec muscles before continuing up the left side of his neck. But the worst by far were the perfectly shaped XiChen hand prints on his hips. They were a dull red since it had been a few days since Saturday but there was no mistaking what they were. 

Wei Ying frowned at him. He was torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to bolt since he looked just as bad as his brother. His love bites trailed up and down his legs in sporadic spots until they reached his thighs where they were bold against his skin along the upper edge of his legs on both sides right under the hem of his shorts. 

The worst though was the perfectly even line of sucking bite marks that ran up the center of his body, one on top of the other in faded red with the shape of Lan Zhan’s teeth around every single one. They started from below his belly button and ended right under his nipples. Those too were so embarrassing, ringed with more of those pink and purple violets with teeth marks before the little bruises trailed up and down his neck on both sides. 

They looked like they had been ravished for days which wasn’t far from the truth and they considered calling it a night and walking right back out the door so profound was their desire to not show a bunch of strangers the passion they had shared with their lovers. 

“Fuck this Jiang Cheng! I’m not doing the show to---” Wei WuXian started with a huff. He was too possessive of these marks. He didn’t want anyone to see them. He did not want to share any part of Lan Zhan with the lusty, vulgar crowd outside when that familiar purr rolled over his shoulder. 

“Oh yes you are Wei WuXian,” Isabella stepped into the dressing room with a round of shots on her tray and a laugh on her bright red lips, a color so pale it looks almost pink to match the shimmery dress she wore. 

“No Bella, we’re not going on looking like…..like this?!” Wei Ying gestured to himself as he turned to her with steely grey eyes, firm in his words. 

“How about this then, I pay you out with no fees, at $800 regular that’s $3200 straight”

“No,” Wei Ying shook his head, money or no he wasn’t going to share Lan Zhan. He was his and he was bound and determined to keep him all to himself.

“Well…..you will have to cover the refund costs then and we have a full house tonight, so make your choice Wei WuXian, accept the $3200 or pay back the $15,000 in ticket sales…”

She eyed him with finality and Jiang Cheng sighed, “you know we can’t pay that Bella, why did you even ask?”

“I will not force you to perform but really, if you didn’t want to you should have called before we sold the tickets. I will not lose 15 grand because you’re being shy,” she punctuated her words with a raised eyebrow and Wei Ying wilted. 

“Fine, we’ll do the shadow show and that’s it, cut the $3200 in half and we’ll get some makeup or something to cover it up for tomorrow…”

“I think not, you will dance a Friday choreo to show off those little bites of yours......”

“Bella?!”

“Look Wei WuXian, you should have thought this through, this is a business not a hobby. I don’t make you pay when you call in sick and I’ve always been fair to you so you will dance and make some money tonight or you will pay back the ticket sales, make up your mind…”

Isabella gave him a sharp, no nonsense look as she finished her scathing rebuke and Wei WuXian glanced away. She was right, if he was going to act this stupid he should have just called in earlier. As it stands there was a full house of people waiting to see Silk & Satin and he would just have to pull his head out of his ass. 

“Fine, we’ll do it for the $3200 but tomorrow we’re wearing makeup…”

“Deal,” she grinned at him and offered up the tray of shots. She shared one with them before she turned to leave tossing over her shoulder, “wear just the pumps and the shorts, nothing else...” 

~*~

Chen Meili closed out of her instagram and glanced at the clock 11:58pm before she snagged her third class of the sweet Rose cocktail watching a handsome blond dancer work his pole with artful swings of his body when an announcer cut through the club with a loud voice. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Red Orchid, we have a special show for you tonight and whether you’ve seen them before or not prepare to lose your hearts to the beautiful, the seductive Silk & Satin!”

Meili perked up as the lights cut out and a mellow drum roll spread through the crowd from the hanging stadium speakers. The spotlights turned in an arc to illuminate the stage and two men were there with silk blindfolds, leather shorts, black patent pumps and some bold red lipstick just in time for a sultry blare of the trumpets. They were posed together in a dip, the one with a ponytail leaning back into his partner’s arm so low the tip of his long mane of hair almost brushed the stage floor. 

They were attractive and mysterious with their black blindfolds but what caught her attention almost immediately was the scattering of dark little bruises up and down their necks and across the long plane of their bodies. They were covered in love bites and the lead dancer popped his partner up from the dip only for him to twirl across the stage, the tails of his red hair ribbon flipping around him with the long strands of his blindfold. 

The lead dancer turned to him as the crowd roared “SILK! SATIN! SILK! SATIN! WAAAAAOOOOOWWWW!!”

Wild whistles and catcalls erupted from the crowd as they cheered Satin on as he walked across the stage after his twirling partner and Meili watched them with interest. The music was so different from the pop songs, instead it was an old fashioned melody, low and rich with tones of a double bass that brought with it the sequins and the feathers of the burlesque dancers of the 1920s.

Satin stepped up to Silk and grabbed his hand with a yank to send him into a twist in the other direction, Silk’s free hand rising into an elegant arc before Satin tugged him into his arms chest to chest to show the lean line of his partner’s back. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist as Silk dipped back, his body bowing backwards in a deep lean before popping upright again. Satin slid his fingers from his lower back to rest right over a pair of curved red bruises on his lover’s skin that disappeared perfectly under his hands and Meili realized with a shock Silk had a pair of hand shaped marks right over the ass Satin was caressing. 

He rubbed the swells of his cheeks before splaying his hands wide to grip his ass with a slow, deep flex of his fingers and the audience howled and hooted as they watched him pull Silk into his hips with those hands and Silk swayed his body side to side before leaning in to push his ass back into Satin’s palms. 

The trumpets caught the song and the pair turned in double spin and now it was Silk’s turn. He turned them sideways, pressing his body against Satin’s back with a rolling thrust and Meili blushed as she stared at them. 

They were so hot, so sexy touching each other with alluring leans and intimate caresses before Silk let his hands slide along Satin’s sides following the trail of pink and red and purple love bites that littered the pale skin of his left side, his fingers feathering over them before he framed the perfect handprints on his hips. 

He let the audience whistle and yell before he laid his palms right over those marks and yanked Satin’s body back just as he snapped his hips forward to press against his partner’s ass. Satin bent at the waist to push into those slow bucks and they grinded there back and forth in time to the double bass as it set a deep pulsing beat through the club. 

It was so lewd to watch these two lovers? Partners? Dancers touch each other, grind their bodies together as if they didn’t care at all who was watching so real was their desire for each other and she snatched her cocktail and drank the rest in a rush hoping to cool her hot cheeks. 

She swallowed a little dryly as Satin leaned up into Silk, his back pressing into his chest until they were standing upright again and he leaned his head back onto his shoulder. They spun to the other side to show off the bold red bruises Silk had on his neck and Satin lifted up a hand to caress them as though to show what he had done and the crowd went crazy as they stared at the love bites they wished they had been the ones to give him. 

~*~

Up on the second floor balcony, Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were torn in half. They were so hot under the collar by the seductive display before them and too almost mad with jealousy. It was a heavy, possessive, ugly weight in their chests as strangers stared at what was theirs. 

Lan Zhan’s fists were curled so tight his nails left half moons in his palms. None of the other shows had been this bad. This possessiveness had never taken him this way before but now Wei Ying was his. Wei WuXian had spent the night with him and he had laid every single one of those bite marks into his skin with love and passion and to see it on display this way was both alluring when Satin caressed him and unimaginably awful to hear the audience howl and lust after what was his. 

Wei Ying was his, he had given himself to him with his own love and passion and tenderness and it was almost unbearable to sit in that booth next to his brother and watch this. He wanted to snatch Silk away and cover him up and at the same time he wanted to be Satin on that stage touching and caressing his lover like that and his golden eyes turned amber with his fiery emotions. 

He didn’t know what to feel, pride that Silk was his, jealousy that others could see their passion, lust to kiss every single mark on his body again, desire to sink his teeth into all that tan skin or irritated anger to see his lover on display like this; it all boiled together in his belly as he watched Satin spin Silk into his body again. He dipped Silk in his arms and leaned in to kiss the bold path _his_ bite marks had left on Wei Ying’s stomach. Down and down he kissed every single red bruise and Lan Zhan looked away. 

All his flickering feelings were warring in his chest. This was almost too much, seeing Wei Ying like this was too hot, too upsetting, too sexy, too infuriating and he snatched his glass of water to distract himself and for the first time since he had come to see Silk & Satin perform he wished for the dance to end since he could not seem to make heads or tails of himself. 

Lan XiChen sat in similar turmoil. He was both incredibly turned on as Jiang Cheng and Satin swirled together in front of him and too almost drowning in possessive jealousy. No one had a right to see his lover like that, not now, not after what they had shared together and he decided then that he could not handle these shows. 

He could not take Satin, Jiang Cheng seducing anyone other than him, not anymore. He ached to yank him into his arms and fuck him right there on the stage so everyone would know who had ravished him, would know who he belonged to and he swallowed heavily trying to force his angry lust away. 

He had no right to tell his lover what to do, in fact he had no grounds to tell him to stop performing. He knew he needed the money, he knew why Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng did this but it did not quell the fierce throbbing of his heart as he watched Silk lay Satin down on the stage. 

Silk yanked him up onto all fours pressing up close behind him on his knees where he wrapped his hands right over XiChen’s red handprints. He bucked his hips then with a rolling thrust and Satin’s arms collapsed under him as though the pleasure was too much, just like he had done Saturday night in _his_ bed and XiChen had enough. He stood up with finality and turned on his heel. 

He would not watch this anymore. He couldn’t handle it and Isabella stepped into his line of sight. She nodded gracefully at him and asked with her signature purr, “did you enjoy the show gentlemen?” even though the show had yet to finish and XiChen forced his voice to come out calm and cool. 

“We did, tip the dancers double, we will be leaving early tonight,” and he turned sharply and marched right out of the Red Orchid leaving Isabella blinking after them. Lan XiChen had never looked as intimidating as he did then, his brown eyes flashing with anger and irritation. And she wondered idly if he was jealous as she arched an elegant eyebrow in humorous consternation. 

~*~ 

Lan XiChen stomped into his apartment with fury wafting off him in waves as his brother trailed in after him and for the very first time he didn’t say a single word as he shucked his shoes and marched off to his room. He shut his door with a loud snap and Lan Zhan frowned as he found himself with a wide eyed Lan JiaLi standing in front of him. 

The young babysitter looked at him worriedly and he muttered, “don’t worry, he’s fine, it’s just been a long night. Thank you for watching SiZhui,” he finished as he paid her and sent her on her way before he tossed himself on the couch, his own irritation prickling under his skin and he snagged his phone before he changed his mind. 

He sent Wei Ying a concise message, _‘your performance was well done, if you can, can we get dinner tomorrow night? XiChen and I have something important to discuss with you’_

He watched the little read on the message until it lit up and three little dots popped up on the screen followed by, _‘we can’t Lan Zhan, we have to dance tomorrow night, sorry’_

 _‘Please, it is fairly important,’_ he typed quickly.

_‘Do you want to talk over the phone? Jiang Cheng and I are still awake’_

_‘It’s too much to say over the phone. Briefly, we have a business proposition for you, would you please consider meeting with us? I know the show is important to you but I’d really like to see you again,’_ Lan Zhan pushed just a little since he really didn’t think he or XiChen would survive another performance, not like that one and if they could get Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying interested in modeling for the LiquidLip line perhaps they wouldn’t have to dance ever again. And that was really what Lan WangJi wanted. He understood his brother’s irritation and anger on a visceral level. 

He could not handle sharing Wei Ying with the crowds at the Red Orchid, not tomorrow, not Friday, not ever again. Wei Ying was his lover, his boyfriend, not some pornstar for others to lust over and pleasure themselves to. 

_‘I’ll ask Jiang Cheng but we’d have to cancel our show tomorrow night and our boss might be pissed…’_

_‘I promise it will be worth your time’_

_‘I’ll ask him and let you know in the morning’_

_‘Ok'_

_'Wei Ying I already miss you’_

_‘I miss you too Lan Zhan_ 💗’ 

‘💗’ 

~*~

Wei Ying rolled over in his new blankets and poked his brother, “hey so the Lans have a business proposition for us and they want to meet us for dinner tomorrow night, you want to cancel Red’s? I mean we made $6400 so it’s not like we can’t afford to miss one night…”

Jiang Cheng tilted his head in consideration, the low lights from the street lamps outside their bedroom window sending soft shadows across their faces as he spoke up, “yeah, I don’t really feel like dancing tomorrow, I mean it felt so…..”

“Shitty?” Wei Ying supplied and Jiang Cheng agreed, “yeah…….”

Shitty wasn’t a strong enough word for it. It felt slimy and disgusting to parade around the evidence of their love for others to lust over. Wei Ying had hated every single second of it. He didn’t want to show off what Lan Zhan had done with him. He didn’t want their feelings on display and he was more than happy to text Isabella, though he barely remembered to message his night boss Roxy too. She was easy going and would, without a doubt, approve his request for a shorter shift, 2-7 was plenty of time to run through the Nie building if he pushed himself. Then he plugged in his phone and cuddled up in their fluffy new comforter. 

Lan Zhan’s little ‘💗’ making him sigh wistfully. He was definitely more than happy to see his boyfriend again so soon. 

~*~

Lan WangJi blinked blearily as he switched off his alarm clock at 7am Thursday morning before he shuffled up with a yawn when he noticed a little blinking notification on his phone. He snagged it and with a swipe of his finger a little message popped up from his boyfriend. 

_‘Good morning_ 💗’ 

And Lan WangJi, a full grown man with a successful career, respected for his abilities and feared for his imposing and intimidating aura, blushed happily as he resisted the girly wiggle he wanted to do. He read over it again noticing the time stamp when he frowned just a little, 5:15am. 

That was so early in the morning and after the show which typically ended at 1:30, he must have gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep and that thought was an upsetting one for Lan Zhan. 

His little frown tugging his mouth down as he walked over to take care of his morning necessities. His room had been remodeled and styled like his brother’s with its own private bathroom and he considered Wei Ying as he brushed his teeth. 

He still remembered their schedules in their little Pokemon notebook and he resisted a sigh as he stepped into the shower. Wei Ying worked from 4:45-1pm at a diner before he went to his evening job from 2-11 and he did that 5 days a week on top of his Wednesday through Friday performances which took his days from 4:45 in the morning all the way until 2am at the earliest which meant his lover worked a 19-21 hour work day which was ridiculous. How long has he done this? How long has he and his brother lived this breakneck life? Lan Zhan wondered morosely as he slipped into a turtleneck, the lines of Wei Ying’s passionate love bites still vivid and bold on his pale neck. 

~*~

“Sir, here are the morning reports,” Chen Meili spoke politely as she settled the stack on the corner of Lan XiChen’s oak desk, it was an elegant piece of furniture with a rich, dark brown stain. 

XiChen nodded at her stiffly before he turned back to his computer in quiet dismissal and Meili hurried from his office. Apparently her boss with his usual sweet smile was not here today and she hightailed it back to her own desk closing his office door quietly. 

Lan XiChen sighed with an irritated huff. He had woken up in an absolutely terrible mood after an hour of fitful sleep and he scowled at the email he was replying to as he misspelled corporation three times. He had a throbbing headache in his temples and no matter what he did, he could not forget last night’s show.

He could still see his A-Cheng on that stage, lewd and vulgar with his chest against the floor and his ass in the air for Silk, his body covered in his marks and Lan XiChen huffed irritatedly. He had hated it just as much as he was turned on by it and he resisted the urge to grumble. 

He could not just walk into Jiang Cheng’s life and tell him what to do, relationships didn’t work that way but he would be a fool to ignore how his heart clenched at the looming prospect of Thursday night’s show. He couldn’t decide if he was going to go or not because he simply could not reconcile himself with seeing his lover seducing strangers again. 

Silk was one thing, Silk was his brother and he cared deeply about his didi but that wild crowd at the Red Orchid? They stared at his boyfriend with lust and desire as if he was some pornstar and most of them probably went home to pleasure themselves to the erotic pair that was Silk & Satin and Lan XiChen hated that. He hated that profoundly and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

His head hurt and his heart hurt and he didn’t know what to do, Silk & Satin would perform tonight and there was nothing he could really do about it. They wouldn’t just accept his money, they were disciplined and proud and they worked hard for what they had and Jiang Cheng had made it clear to him that he would not be treated like a mistress or some whore. 

XiChen turned from his laptop with a sigh on the tip of his tongue when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed it listlessly only to feel warmth bloom in his chest as his boyfriend’s name popped up on the screen.

_‘Morning_ 😊’ 

_‘Good Morning,’_ XiChen replied as the barest edge of a smile caught his lips when he noticed the three little dots blinking before another message filled his screen. 

_‘So Wei Ying told me about the business thing you want to talk about over dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to try this new sushi restaurant that just opened. It’s about 15min from the apartment’_

Lan XiChen perked up immediately, he could have kissed his brother and he sent a quick reply, _‘sure, sushi sounds nice, what time did you want to meet up?’_

_‘How about 8:15? I’ll pick A-Ling up from daycare at 7 and we’ll swing by the house to shower and change clothes. I’ll send you the name of the restaurant_ 😊’ 

_‘That sounds great, I’m happy to see you again,’_

_‘Me too_ 💗’ 

And Lan XiChen smiled a big smile as he sent a ‘💗’ back and his bad mood and that nagging headache evaporated almost immediately. He snagged the contract and modeling proposal he and WangJi had drafted the night before with renewed energy as he reviewed the terms. He would sell this idea to his lover with all he had and hopefully they would agree and he would never again have to see his boyfriend parade across a stage in nothing but tiny leather shorts. He paused for a second as his phone dinged with the name and address for Wasabi Sushi and Grill. 

That was excellent he decided with a grin. All good business was done at sushi restaurants. It was a good sign and definitely a good omen and he decided he would order a big plate of sashimi just to make sure everything would go well.

~*~

At 8:15 on the dot, Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian walked into the Wasabi Sushi and Grill with an excited Jin Ling between them. He was holding on to his uncles’ hands with his little ones and when SiZhui caught sight of him he bounced out of the roomy restaurant booth with so much happiness on his face you would have thought they hadn’t seen each other in a year. 

Lan Zhan smiled as he watched them before he glanced up to meet those grey eyes he loved so much and his ears burned red with his shyness. Even after all they’ve done, everything was so new and fresh between them and he glanced at Wei Ying’s odd zigzag scarf with humor. Jiang Cheng had a pastel yellow one and the Lan brothers noticed with curiosity that both of them had their long beautiful hair up in messy buns. 

They all shuffled into the booth as a friendly young waitress stopped by with kids coloring menus and full sized plastic ones with a little dry erase marker. All you had to do was mark off all the sushi rolls or sashimi you wanted and the chef behind a professional looking counter would hand make them for you on the spot. 

The restaurant had a relaxed, hole in the wall atmosphere but everything was new and the sushi counter was big with a glass partition so you could watch the owner and master sushi chef craft the delicacies. He was currently preparing a Dragon Roll with neat and precise motions. It was interesting to watch him and everyone took a moment to appreciate his skill before they marked off a big list of rolls.

And Jiang Cheng was tickled to see a short section of kid friend ones. He ordered 2 for the kiddos and nudged Wei Ying in surprise when he caught sight of a list of dessert sushi. He had never heard of that before and he and Wei WuXian order 2 for everyone to share. The dessert rolls were apparently an overseas invention and instead of seafood, they were stuffed with an assortment of fruit; Jiang Cheng got a strawberry and mango and Wei Ying chose a kiwi one. 

They talked about the aquarium and the new Museum of Science and History which led into another prank Wei WuXian had played on the science teacher, something involving packing tape and a doorway which Jiang Cheng admitted with an embarrassed laugh that he definitely helped come up with that one. 

They ate their plates and plates of sushi and right after the last 2 kiwi rolls were passed to SiZhui and Jin Ling, the efficient waitress cleared their plates and offered another pair of coloring pages for the little boys when she noticed Lan XiChen setting a manila folder and two lip glosses on the wiped down table. 

He cleared his throat and got down to business, “thanks again for agreeing to meet with us tonight,” he started professionally and Jiang Cheng nodded politely as he literally watched the atmosphere of Mr. Lan, ZeWu-Jun, the Chief Operating Officer settled around his shoulders and he suddenly sat up just a little straighter, Wei Ying copying him almost instinctively. 

“So I mentioned before we work in cosmetics and we do, we oversee the inception, production and marketing of 5 of the major makeup and fragrance lines in the industry and we work hand in hand with our overseas partners in 10 different countries. We recently contracted with Jin Corporation on a line of lip stains and lip glosses called LiquidLip. We are very pleased with this product since it’s the first of its kind, a no smudge lipstick,” he held out the 2 samples and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng took them with interest. 

“Please test them on the inside of your wrist, apply the color first and the sealant gloss then wait a moment for it to dry,” XiChen directed and they swiped the color and let it dry before he spoke again. 

“Now try to rub it with your hand and then the napkin, please”

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng did as told and they glanced up in surprise as the bright colors stayed perfectly with no smudge or change in the saturation of the lip stains. 

He passed out two makeup wipe remover towelettes as he nodded, “you will see the lipsticks cannot be removed unless you use any regular, over the counter makeup remover”

“That’s cool,” Jiang Cheng spoke with bright interest in his blue eyes as he wiped the mark off his wrist. 

“It is, isn’t it,” XiChen nodded with a warm smile before he continued with a professional note to his tone again. 

“We are going to launch this product for the Spring Fashion Week here, in Milan and Paris and we are currently in the marketing phase of our development. We intend to hire models for the lipstick ad campaigns where they will be featured in magazines, billboards, runways and a tv commercial. We anticipate this product will do very well and that brings us to our proposal”

Lan XiChen looked from Jiang Cheng to Wei Ying meeting their eyes politely before he spoke again. 

“Gusu Pharmaceuticals would like to hire you as models for the LiquidLip ads as your Silk & Satin personas. Jin Corporation wants the marketing campaign to have a seductive and provocative attitude, the primary description of which will be ‘kissproof’ and we hope to translate that and the atmosphere that something like that entails. You would be contracted as full time employees for the duration of the season”

He paused for a moment as he pulled out two contracts and placed them in front of their boyfriends with a no nonsense air and Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng took them with bemusement moved along by XiChen’s excellent speaking skills. 

“Please notice the terms, you will be contracted from pre-production which will begin immediately upon signing the agreement through to the end of May where the contract will then be terminated or there will be an offer to continue should you and the LiquidLip perform well in the market”

XiChen pointed a little further down on the page, “you will see here, you will earn $300 an hour for your photography sessions which will be done over the course of a week, $1500 for each day on the catalogue shoots which will take a minimum of 4 weeks since you will be expected to model for 7 different fashion magazines and your tv commercial will be $366.37 per 5 seconds of screen time. You will also be expected to model on the Paris, Milan and Gusu Fashion Week runways where you will receive $20,000 per person per show and your airfare and accommodations will be covered by the company. You will also receive a sign on bonus of $5,000 per person to be paid upon signing the contract”

“Furthermore, you will be expected to contract with us exclusively and the termination of any pre-existing contracts will be handled by Gusu Pharmaceuticals, in addition you will agree to a non-compete clause wherein you will be unable to use Silk & Satin for any other company in or out of the cosmetics industry during your contract and for 1 year following the end of the agreement”

“Lastly should the product and your work prove successful, you may be asked to contract for the 3 year length of our agreement with Jin Corporation”

Lan XiChen finished up with one final request, “please take your time to review the terms and conditions, you may inform us in writing or by phone should you agree. We expect a reply within the coming week before we consider alternatives”

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng blinked at him stunned and a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stipulations and numbers and clauses on the 3 page contract and silence fell over the table for a few minutes as they stared at the stupid amount of money in that little paragraph in the middle of page 2. 

Wei Ying was the first one to speak once he unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth, “Uhm…..Xi….XiChen we are not models though…?”

“That is unrelated, we have chosen to scout you for the position because we believe you have what it takes to translate the right attitude and atmosphere for this product,” he answered him smoothly and Jiang Cheng spoke up next, “but….that’s…..a lot of money for people with….uh….no experience…..”

“Also unrelated, these are the standard industry fees for all models who work with Gusu Pharmaceuticals,” he looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful blue eyes with nothing but cool professionalism in his gaze and Jiang Cheng understood almost at once that this was not a handout or a favor, this was a real, straightforward business negotiation and his voice failed him for a moment. 

“We have a 3 year contract with Red’s, Isabella has exclusive rights over the Silk & Satin show though,” Wei Ying pulled himself together and forcefully ignored the huge amount of money sitting in front of him. 

“Should you agree to the terms and conditions we have outlined for you, we will negotiate the termination of your existing contract”

“XiChen, it’s like a stupid amount of money, like $50 or $60 grand last I checked, we won’t be able to make back that amount in 6 months?” Wei WuXian spoke as he trailed off into a question. It didn’t seem like a lucrative investment from the angle he was looking at it. 

“Wei WuXian, we have an exclusive agreement to market this product for 3 years. In that time, we have the potential to make 150-200% profit over our investment simply because of the value of such a unique lipstick. Our personal relationships with you aside, Silk & Satin are exactly what we need to market this product in a way that is satisfactory to our partner and exciting enough to rouse public interest. This is a business negotiation not a personal one. If you decline this offer, we will offer the same to our next candidates,” XiChen finished off as he met Wei Ying’s eyes with calm certainty and Wei WuXian pursed his lips in thought. 

“Can you let us think it over, I mean it’s kind of a lot to take in…”

“Of course, you may have until the end of next week when we will pursue other alternatives,” XiChen nodded and Jiang Cheng sagged in relief. He couldn’t wrap his head around this just yet and he glanced over to their nephews to see them chatting quietly as they colored. 

“Whew!” Wei Ying cut through the strangely heavy atmosphere. It wasn’t bad per say but it was mildly stressful and a little too professional and he was happy to break it with a laugh. 

“Damn Lan Zhan when you said it was too much over the phone I had no idea, haha,” he laughed again and WangJi smiled at him fondly with a warm, “mn”

XiChen cleared the air with a laugh as well, that imposing executive aura fading as he shooed them out of the restaurant booth. 

“Let us walk you home, it is a school night and the kiddos are probably tired,” he glanced at his watch reading 9:30 which was a whole 30 minutes later than their little nephews’ bed times though neither Jin Ling nor SiZhui looked tired at all as they talked fast back and forth in a legitimate discussion about Pokemon, Jin Ling loved Pikachu and SiZhui had his heart set on Vulpix and the uncles looked at them in bemused humor. 

They took the easy 15 minute walk back to their apartment when Lan Zhan asked Wei Ying quietly about his hair glancing at the messy bun again. He liked it but he was curious having never seen Silk or Wei WuXian without the high trademark tail of hair down his back. 

“Oh….”Wei Ying trailed off sheepishly and Jiang Cheng almost stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk as he remembered scrolling through the google searchfeed to see him and XiChen walking out the hotel. Thank god no one had gotten a decent photograph of him or his brother. 

“Uh…..” Wei Ying faltered again when XiChen glanced over with a raised eyebrow. 

“So….last weekend uhm…..” He floundered as they reached the steps to the entrance of their apartment complex and both Lan brothers turned those piercing eyes on him with curiosity. 

“Last weekend?” XiChen prodded with interest since Wei Ying looked stuck and Jiang Cheng was blushing and staring at his feet shyly. 

“So ok…..last weekend some paparazzi or other took pictures of us and we kind of didn’t want to be recognized or anything so….buns…..…”

“What?” Lan Zhan spoke incredulously as he fished out his phone typing quickly into the keys to pull up pages and pages of google images where he was indeed standing next to Wei Ying though he sighed in relief when all you could see was his boyfriend’s long black ponytail. 

“Well hell,” XiChen muttered as he looked at his own photo on his phone, Jiang Cheng’s gorgeous French braid visible with his pale yellow scarf. 

“Uhm….sorry about that I guess…..” he mumbled a little confused and astounded by this ridiculous turn of events. 

“Well it’s not your fault, I just happen to be dating one of Gusu’s most eligible billionaire bachelor brothers…” Jiang Cheng laughed with a wink at his uncomfortable boyfriend though XiChen smiled warmly at him anyway. 

“Well,” he grinned, “not bachelors anymore…” he smiled a slow wicked grin and Jiang Cheng blushed. He half expected XiChen to stick his tongue out and waggle his eyebrows at him and he laughed despite his flush. 

“Well….you better keep it that way then,” he purred and Wei Ying snorted, “yeah Lan Zhan, your ass is taken now too,” he winked and Lan WangJi blushed with those cute ears and smiled another one of his sweet little smiles that made Wei Ying want to kiss him but he restrained himself. He certainly couldn’t do that in front of the kids so he asked Jin Ling to say goodbye to SiZhui as they turned to the entrance door with happy waves. 

He blew a kiss to his handsome boyfriend with a flirty wink and followed Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling up the stairs, their new contract proposals carefully folded inside his jacket pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, I am not a model, I do not know any models haha so take these numbers with a grain of salt, they're all from google searches pfft 
> 
> ALSO LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL SILK & SATIN POSTER COMM THE WONDERFUL @Clarinda DID FOR US!! 💗💗💗 This is the ad poster hanging outside the Red Orchid for the show :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1342927150773579776?s=19


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my Christmas gift to everyone :) I'm sorry its late....anyway look at this art! It's 🔥amazing🔥 please check it out, the link's at the end, it is **NSFW** though.... ^.~ thank you all for being so freaking wonderful and I hope you all had a good holiday <3
> 
>  **WARNING** this chapter contains the use of aphrodisiacs and some crazy smut because of it, if these bother you, please feel free to skip the rest of the chapter. I put a **skip** where you should stop if you'd like to.

“A-Ling, I know you want your Pikachu pajamas but they’re both in the wash, can we please wear the dinosaurs tonight?” Jiang Cheng coaxed his sleepy nephew into his purple and lime green pjs as he whined, “but erjiu...yawn….”

“I know A-Ling, come on little guy, it’s past your bedtime,” he spoke warmly as he tucked him into his bed with a light kiss to his forehead before he wandered into the living room to find his brother pouring over the contract. He glanced at the clock reading 10:34pm. 

Wei Ying had the agreement spread out in front of him in a line with the calculator app up on his phone and their Pokemon notebook next to him as he went back and forth making little notes and Jiang Cheng plopped down beside him. 

He watched his brother compute numbers for a while before Wei WuXian glanced up with shock and consternation on his face, “there’s no fucking way….” he muttered. 

“A-Cheng…..if I did this math right…..” he fumbled for the calculator and glanced down at his page of notes before talking through it both for himself and his brother, “ok so the photography sessions are 2 hours for 5 days at $300 times 2 so that’s $6,000,” he pointed out the red line of ink on the page. 

“Then the 7 catalogues, each one is a 4 day thing so 28 days in total times $1500 times 2 which is $84,000….” he trailed off with a wide eyed glance at his brother before he turned back to the calculator, “then the commercial is 30 seconds and we get $366.37 per 5 seconds of screen time so that’s $4,396.44 and the runways at $20 grand a pop. With 3 times 2 that’s….uhm….shit…..$120,000...”

Wei Ying swallowed dryly before he muttered, “then the sign on bonus….A-Cheng….this is fucking bullshit?! That’s $224,396.44 for 6 months!!”

Jiang Cheng stared at him in absolute shock as Wei Ying shoved the calculator in his face, “that’s $36,566 a month! That’s a fucking salary! For a month?! Some people don't make that shit in a fucking year?!” 

Wei WuXian leapt to his feet and started pacing as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his brother for support, “I mean we would be crazy to turn this down………….”

Jiang Cheng spoke after a moment, “So let’s take it?”

“And the contract with Bella?” Wei Ying tossed over his shoulder.

“What about it? XiChen said they’ll take care of it so let’s just take it. I don’t want to dance anymore anyway, I mean we’ve been doing it for a few years now so let’s do something new A-Xian, let’s give it a try….” Jiang Cheng tilted his head at his brother when Wei Ying spun to face him.

“We’ve never done modeling though?”

“So? How hard can it be? We’ll just act like Silk & Satin in front of the camera. That’s not hard Wei WuXian. Stop overthinking it, the worst thing that can happen is we suck and they don’t renew us after the 6 months but by then we will have $225 thousand dollars and I can throw your ass back in school! And we can get that Lofts apartment or whatever!” 

Jiang Cheng stood up from the carpet quickly with excitement in his voice, “we can change our lives Wei WuXian!”

Wei Ying spun to face him as he met his brother’s bright blue eyes, “you….you want to do this?” He asked seriously and Jiang Cheng met his eyes with confidence and surety, “yes!”

“O...ok! Yes! Let’s do this!” Wei Ying pumped his fist in the air, suddenly just as excited as his little brother and they would spend the next few hours pouring over google searches about modeling and photography. 

They laughed as they tried out different expressions and snapped pictures of each other joking back and forth with energy and wild excitement in their voices. This would change their lives. 

~*~

 _‘Morning_ 💗’ 

Lan Zhan smiled as he read the little message. He slipped out of his blankets glancing at the time stamp, ‘5:25am’ with a little frown. He trailed off into the bathroom for his morning shower throwing last night’s conversation around in his head. 

Did XiChen do a good job? Would they bite? He hoped so, he hoped so fiercely his heart throbbed in his chest as he let the hot water run over his body. He cast his eyes to the side as Silk & Satin popped up in his thoughts. 

Would they perform tonight? Probably, he frowned again, upset at the idea. He had never recognized his possessive nature until Silk had fallen into his arms, until Wei Ying had given himself to him for the very first time, had given him his first kiss, had let him call that beautiful, sweet, gorgeous man his. 

And now that they were dating, he knew with certainty that he would not be able to watch their show again. He could not handle Wei Ying dancing like that for anyone other than him. He slipped a grey turtleneck over his head to hide those fading bruises on his neck when he noticed another blinking notification on his phone. 

_‘A-Cheng and I talked about it and we’d like to work with you for the modeling thing, what should we do now? Do we still dance or ??’_

Lan Zhan blinked as he bolted out of his room and all the way down the hall into the kitchen to find his brother who was busy making omelette rice for their breakfast.

“Brother?!” He called quickly, almost shoving his phone into XiChen’s face, the elder Lan reading it before a big smile curled those wicked lips up. 

“Tell them their contract with the Red Orchid will be terminated today and they should consider quitting their other jobs or putting in their 2 week’s notice since they will be contracted full time and we will sign everything on Monday. Their first photoshoot will be later that afternoon. Ask them what time Monday morning is good for them…"

~*~

At 12pm on the dot, Lan XiChen found himself sitting in a booth at the Red Orchid with Isabella across for him. She was dressed a little less formally and the club was quiet and empty around them. The strip club wouldn’t open until 9pm and normally she would still be at home in her robe and slippers but Mr. Lan XiChen had a business proposition to offer her regarding Silk & Satin and no one in their right mind would pass up an opportunity like that. 

She straightened out the black jacket of her skirt suit and cast her eyes up to observe the ever impressive ZeWu-Jun of Gusu Pharmaceuticals. He was every inch the Chief Operating Officer of the market giant as he met her eyes with cool brown ones of his own. 

“Welcome Mr. Lan, can I get you anything to drink?”

“Thank you madam, but no,” Lan XiChen spoke softly as he evaluated her. She was a self made businesswoman and he was sure she would not be an easy opponent. Silk & Satin were her headliners so he would just have to make it worth her while. Further she didn’t seem like the type of woman who would appreciate having her time wasted so XiChen cleared his throat and got right to the point, his voice professional and firm. 

“Thank you for agreeing to this meeting on such short notice, I will be brief with your time. We would like to buy Silk & Satin from you. We are prepared to pay out their contract and consider further negotiation”

Isabella blinked at him for a moment almost stunned. When the Lan brothers had come night after night for the past 4 weeks she could never have anticipated something like this and she schooled herself as she considered him. 

“Mr. Lan, I think not, we have an exclusive agreement for 3 years and I should like to keep it that way,” she finished with a pointed look and XiChen nodded. 

“I’m sure you do, they make the highest profit out of all your dancers, so here’s our proposal,” he slid a concise one page contract across the black table, encouraged when she took it. 

“We will contract Silk & Satin for our new product line as models and being that they were originally your’s, we are prepared to offer you 6% royalties over the course of the next year on their ad campaigns. We will pay their existing contract in full and consider any further costs you deem appropriate,” he finished succinctly. 

And Isabella blinked at him again almost swept up in his imposing aura and no nonsense stare. She collected herself for a moment and considered the numbers quickly. That was a lot of money, the payout for their contract was $40,000 for the remaining 2 years on top of lost profits once she lost her headliners but that wasn’t a big issue. She could just replace Silk & Satin with a new pair who could do the same routines without the trademark hairstyles, outfits and blindfolds. 

She slipped their contract out of her purse and slid it across the table for Lan XiChen to look over. 

“Mr. Lan for me to consider this, you will need to pay out $40,000 to terminate their contracts, a $20,000 fee to make up for the loss in profits I will incur cancelling their show so close to the holidays and I require 10% for the remaining 2 years on their contract”

“Gusu Pharma will handle the $60,000 and we will offer you 8% royalties for one year or 4% for 2 after which you will no longer have any ties to Silk & Satin, the act will belong to the dancers to do with what they will”

“$60,000 and 6% for two years,” Isabella countered him firmly, “and a final show”

“$70,000 and 7% for one year to terminate their show immediately,” XiChen met her eyes with cool, unreadable brown ones.

“I’m afraid finishing without one final show will be a significant loss in potential profit. If you want to take them immediately…” she trailed off as she considered him for a moment remembering his angry jealousy from the night before and she felt her lips curl up like a cat who caught the canary. Lan XiChen would not part with Silk & Satin easily and she threw out a ridiculous number just to see if she was right. 

“$100,000 and 5% for 2 years, that Mr. Lan is the only way you will walk out of here today with your Silk & Satin”

Lan XiChen eyed her, mildly impressed. He knew he was caught the second he saw that foxy smile on her lips. He could not in fact spend a corporate $100,000 for a pair of models but he could pay out her $60,000 and the royalties with the company budget, the remaining 40 he would just pay himself since there was no way he would let his Satin, his Jiang Cheng get back up on that stage. 

“Deal madam, I will amend the agreement and send it to you as an electronic document. You may expect your payment upon return of the contract”

“Excellent,” she purred with that sly smile. She offered her hand and XiChen took it firmly and Isabella, at 40 years old and so very jaded with so many beautiful men and women in her life, felt her heart flutter against her ribcage when that broad hand wrapped around her’s in a professional handshake. She resisted a blush and provided him with her business email address. 

“Would you like their costumes? They were tailored for Silk & Satin specifically,” she offered as a parting gift and XiChen nodded his head gracefully. 

He would walk out of that club at 1 in the afternoon with the biggest grin on his face and his arms full of bags, years of outfits and costumes held in his hands. 

~*~

Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian found themselves at home at 8:30pm on a Friday night for the first time in years. They had quit all five of their jobs, signed electronic contracts on their phones and now sat with an extra $10 grand in their shared bank account which, really, had far too many zeros in it. They had stared at the stupid amount of money Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi had spent on Silk & Satin for a solid minute before Wei Ying nudged his brother. 

“I mean….we earned it right?” He tested it out on his tongue staring at the number on his mobile banking app and his brother muttered back, “r….right….?”

They looked up at each other in bemusement before Jin Ling glanced up from his new movie. Hercules was becoming one of his top favorites after Pokemon and Finding Nemo. Though Wei Ying was quite sure Finding Nemo was only on the list because of their wonderful trip to the aquarium. 

“Dajiu, can I be a hero too?” Their little nephew looked down at his uncles from the armchair he was cuddled up in with his yellow blanket. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng sat leaning against the chair legs to sit close together even if they couldn’t fit in the armchair since Jin Ling always sat in it when they watched movies. 

“Of course you can Mr. Chubby Cheeks,” Wei WuXian tugged on his little foot affectionately before they turned to finish the exciting movie. They were just watching the big ending fight scene with the titans when they heard a soft knock on the door and Wei Ying popped up in curiosity. He glanced through the peephole and almost groaned. Shit, he had forgotten to tell MianMian their show was cancelled. 

He let her in with a million apologies but she just laughed at him and settled herself down on the carpet next to them anyway with a ‘let’s hang out then,’ and a smile and the Jiang brothers smiled back at her too. 

They popped in Lilo and Stitch for Jin Ling and launched into a very girly discussion about the incredible last few weeks with their new boyfriends, the paparazzi and the modeling including several anecdotes about how ridiculous the Lans were, how they were so sweet and stupidly loaded and just plain out of this world and MianMian was tickled to tell them about her new boyfriend, Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome from register 8 at the Metro Coat Factory. He was 2 years older than her, had moved here for school and was in his last year of Economics at Gusu State. She and Mateo have been dating for a month now and he was a gentleman and a total beast in bed which threw everyone into giggles when Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying started talking about their crazy in bed boyfriends. 

MianMian was obligated to show them the line of love bits across her chest and laughed at their blushes when they pulled down the new turtlenecks they had gotten earlier that day to show off their necks in solidarity. Their hickeys were very faded now after almost a week and thank goodness Jin Ling was too absorbed in Lilo and Stitch he didn’t notice them being silly. 

They all confessed their first times and Wei Ying told them about his embarrassing kiss with Lan Zhan where he basically headbutted him that night, after he told them all about the amazing dinner at The Westminster Manson. Jiang Cheng followed with his wonderful night and MianMian giggled. She had to tell them about her first time too, Mateo taking her to the big amusement park in Caiyi Town, the next city over. She had her night with him in a cute bed and breakfast hotel gushing about how gentle and loving he was. She sighed with an almost breathless swoon that he was the greatest boyfriend in the world and she was half in love with him already. 

Wei Ying threatened him good naturedly, telling MianMian that if he hurt her, he’d answer to them and MianMian laughed with a giggle. After about an hour of trading stories back and forth MianMian paused with a gasp. 

“Oh I almost forgot! They had a sale at Metro’s, I got us some chocolates to share,” she smiled and fished out a big, rectangle box with a pink lid, silver writing across the top reading Love and Chocolate, the E ending with a curly little heart. They smiled and shared it, remarking that Jin Ling really couldn’t have any because it was too late. He would be bouncing off the walls all night long. 

Jiang Cheng bundled him off the bed after Lilo and Stitch before plopping back down to continue gushing about their boyfriends. The way they carried on you would think these 20 something adults were 16 year old highschool girls blushing and almost talking over each other. 

MianMian told them about how they met when Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome basically crashed his bike to avoid running into her. He had landed in a heap with a blush and bleeding scrapes on his hands and she just had to help him. Though sitting there on that sidewalk with him and his hazel eyes, such a beautiful green with a ring of brown so light it looked almost amber in the sunlight of that afternoon, she had felt her heart almost skip a beat and that had been the exact moment MianMian had caught her first crush and landed herself the most handsome boyfriend in the world much to Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying’s objections. 

They ate their chocolates and shared some ice cold beers as they started to fall into their hangups. Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying worried about the astronomical difference in their lifestyles and MianMian worried about meeting’s Mateo’s parents. They were very traditionally strict and wanted the perfect housewife for their son and MianMian was far too ambitious for that. 

She went to school part time at night for Social Science since she had her heart set on helping others as a social worker which was a much more manageable and affordable path. Though she did have dreams of maybe becoming a psychiatrist one day to help change the mental health programs in their country but that dream was such an impossible one for her. There was no way she could afford medical school on top of her grandmother’s hospital bills and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying had a small private thought. Once they had their shit together, they would help her out one way or another. 

Perhaps she could become a model with them or maybe they could help her once they started their careers. She was like a younger sister to them and she deserved a shot at her dreams too. Hell, with boyfriends as well connected as theirs maybe Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi would be able to hook her up with a better job at the very least. 

They worked their way through each row of differently flavored chocolate and a few 6 packs as the clock ticked later and later. It was 1:30 in the morning by the time they squeezed onto their little mattress full of chocolate and drunk on beer. They fell asleep almost immediately, MianMian just petite enough she fit right between them feeling loved and warm by the bodies of the boys she considered as her very own brothers. 

~*~ **skip**

Wei Ying was the first to wake up that night, 20 minutes after they had fallen asleep. His body was positively on fire, lust and desire running up and down in his veins as he stumbled out of bed. He almost fell into the living room, his cock thick and hard in his pajama pants and he threw himself into their bathroom. 

He shoved his hand into his pants with desperation, biting his lip to keep the moans from tumbling from his mouth. He was so horny he thought he’d go mad and he spent himself twice in quick succession. He looted around in the back of the cabinet that sat above their toilet, too high for Jin Ling to reach as he snagged a new bottle of lube. 

He tore the seal with his teeth and squeezed the satiny slick liquid on his hand before shoving it quickly down the back of his pants. He slipped 3 of his fingers into his hole roughly, his body relaxing almost instinctively as Lan Zhan’s sexy, moaning voice echoed in his ear. He was so hot, so unbearably hot but nothing he did quelled the fire in his blood. His fingers weren’t long enough or strong enough. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had never felt like this ever before in his entire life and his drunk, lust crazed thoughts spiraled around and around the powerful thrusting hips of his boyfriend. 

He stumbled out of the bathroom almost bumping into his brother as he ran past him, flushed and panting, the bathroom door shutting behind him quickly. Wei Ying almost tripped over his feet into their bedroom as MianMian sat up foggily. She panted hoarsely, her pupils dilated and her chest heaving rapidly. 

She snatched her phone from the floor so fast she almost dropped it. She stood up quickly, almost swaying on her feet. She was so hot under the collar of her pink t-shirt, she almost couldn’t talk. Her body was burning, tingling, dripping wet and she spoke with a breathless voice, “I have to go Wei Ying! I’ll text you tomorrow!” 

She stumbled into the hallway snatching her purse as she dialed her boyfriend at 2 something in the morning. 

~*~

Mateo Carrera Alcaraz, a 23 year old foreign exchange student from Andalucía, Spain was curled up in his bed in his dorm room at Gusu state already asleep and dreaming about his gorgeous girlfriend when his phone rang. It rang twice before he picked it up with a groggy, hoarse voice. 

“H….ello?” He spoke low to keep from waking up his three roommates when his girlfriend spoke over the line, a husky, velvety sound, “Mat…..I need….you….” 

“Mi amor?” He was instantly awake with that seductive purr in his ear, “are you ok, what’s wrong?”

“I need you so bad Mat…..I’m….I’m so wet for you….can you meet me...right now….babe….I want---”

And Mateo was up so fast he almost tripped out of his bed. He yanked his jeans on and snatched his shoes. He didn’t give a damn that it was 2 something in the morning. There was absolutely no way he was not going to give his gorgeous girlfriend whatever she asked for with that sultry, breathless voice in his ear. 

“Amor where are you?” He threw himself out the door taking the steps 2 at a time as Luo Qingyang purred into his ear again. “Can you meet me at that motel we went to last time?”

“Yes! I’ll be there---” Mateo’s words died in his throat as she spoke again with that magnetic, alluring voice.

“Mmm...ple….please hurry….I’m…….I’m waiting for you….”

Mateo threw himself out the side door and grabbed his bike thanking the stars that their usual motel was only 10 minutes away as his girlfriend told him just how much she wanted him, just how much she needed him, her voice almost hoarse over the line. It was so goddamn hot he made the ride in half the time. 

~*~

Wei WuXian knocked rapidly on the bathroom, “A-Cheng, A-Cheng I can’t deal with this I’m going to Lan Zhan’s, call XiChen or something...I don’t know what the fuck is wrong but MianMian left already…” he spoke hoarsely through the door and with his brother’s breathless, “ok” in his ear he snatched his keys and was almost running down the stairs. 

Lan Zhan lived at Three Silver Oaks, an expensive high rise apartment complex with 20 condos, each one taking up an entire floor and Wei Ying was endlessly grateful it only took one bus to get to Gusu’s west end. He recited every single item on Lou’s Coffee & More menu and calculated the tax on each one to avoid his raging arousal as that bus ride dragged on and on. 

He almost couldn’t keep it together and after an almost unendurable 20 minutes, he dashed down the two block side walk grateful for the run to manage some of the overwhelming heat in his veins. He reached the fancy intercom sitting next to the glass entrance doors and fumbled for his phone. 

He was trembling so bad he almost couldn’t dial the right number and after 3 rings, the low, sleepy voice of his sexy boyfriend filled his ear and Wei WuXian had to bite his lip to keep from growing hard right then and there. 

“Lan….La...n Zha...ahn….?”

~*~

Lan WangJi blinked hazily as he held the phone to his ear when Wei Ying’s breathless voice almost echoed over the line. He blinked a little trying to wake up as he glanced at the clock. It was 3 in the morning and he asked with his sleepy hoarse voice, “is everything ok Wei Ying?”

“N….no L….Lahhn Zha...an….I want you so fucking bad I’m about to lose my mind…”

Lan WangJi bolted upright in his bed, completely and immediately awake as his boyfriend almost gasped over the phone, “Lan….Zhahn….I’m...I’m here can I come up please…..?”

And he threw himself out of his room forgetting his slippers and his robe. He dashed down the hall just as his brother popped out of his room in a rush. 

“I’m going out WangJi,” he tossed over his shoulder as he snatched his coat from the couch and beat Lan Zhan to the door. He was in nothing but his sleeping pants and he had forgotten his slippers too. 

“Ok!” Lan Zhan barely managed as he sprinted out the door after his brother. He lunged down the stairs jumping three at a time and for the first time in his life he hated the fact that they lived on the 20th floor. 

He reached the entrance barreling after his brother as XiChen split off from him going for the garage just as Lan Zhan almost skidded to a stop at the big glass double doors. He opened both swiftly and Wei Ying almost jumped into his arms. He hugged him tightly, turning his head and his husky, purring voice caressed WangJi’s ear, his hot breath running down the side of his neck in a way that left Lan Zhan almost reeling. 

“La...Lahn Zhan…..please….I need you inside me so fucking bad….”

WangJi peeled his boyfriend out of his arms with effort and snatched his hand, yanking him towards the elevator doors and he thanked every god he knew that his passcard was attached to his keys. They almost jumped into the elevator when Lan Zhan glanced at his boyfriend again. He was flushed, his hair messy and loose around his shoulders and he stood in his faded red sweatpants and his old zip up jacket, the zipper pulled down just enough to show the lack of his shirt. 

Lan Zhan swallowed as he looked up into those eyes and they were burning, those grey eyes were so hot and his pupils were dilated enough that Lan Zhan grew worried. He started to speak, “Wei Ying, are yo--” when Wei WuXian fisted his hand up in his plain white sleeping shirt and yanked him into his arms with a passionate kiss. 

It was wild and unrestrained as he devoured his boyfriend, heavy moans falling from his lips between their moving mouths and Lan WangJi lost track of every single word in every language he knew. 

Wei Ying pressed him into the wall of the elevator, his body one long plane against his own, the ridge of his cock already digging into his stomach lewdly. Lan Zhan wrapped his arms around his lover and submitted to his chaotic kiss. It was so hot it was turning his mind upside down. 

After a while of these unimaginably sexy kisses, Wei Ying pulled back to breathe, panting as he whispered against Lan Zhan’s lips, “Fuck Lan Zhan, fucking fuck, you’re so fucking hot, I want you so bad…”

He grabbed Lan Zhan’s left hand and pressed it into his side only to slide it down and under his jacket. He slipped it into the back of his pants and Lan WangJi curled his fingers almost reflexively, instinctively. His long middle finger sliding along the cleft in his ass before he dipped between them to find Wei Ying soaking wet, his hole drenched in lube and he groaned as he kissed him again. He pushed his fingers into him firmly and it was unbelievably hot to find him so loose and so very slick. 

Wei Ying groaned and moaned into his wild kiss just as the elevator dinged and they tumbled out into the hall, kissing and kissing and kissing and with every step they took, Lan Zhan pressed and pulled his hand to fuck him with his fingers, Wei WuXian’s hot hole sucking him up. 

Lan Zhan walked forward as Wei WuXian walked backwards until they ended up pressed against his apartment door. He fished out his keys with his right hand as that hole tightened up around his left and he tried to focus enough to stick his key into the damn lock but Wei Ying would not let him. 

His mouth was eating him alive, he could barely breathe with his boyfriend’s tongue down his throat but he didn’t care. After a few fumbling attempts, he finally broke their kiss to shove his key into that stupid lock, Wei Ying standing up on his toes to whisper against his neck with a seductive purr, “Fuck... I’m so ready for you my Lan Zhan, please fuck me….please…,” he followed it with a hot, wet lick along the shell of his ear and Lan WangJi threw the door to his apartment open and they tumbled inside.

He caught Wei Ying immediately before he slammed into the marble floor as he dropped them to the entrance foyer right then and there. He flipped him over quickly and yanked his pants down exposing his ass before he shoved his own pajamas down just enough and grabbed his cock to line them up. Wei Ying was sopping wet, there was so much lube everywhere and Lan Zhan really, simply could not wait anymore. 

He shoved himself into that magnificent ass with a guttural groan of pleasure and Wei Ying cried out with his loud, breathless voice as he came almost immediately, his hole convulsing around his lover so tightly Lan Zhan almost came too. His head turned in a circle as he felt Wei Ying arch like a bow under him just because he put it in and he yanked his hips back before bucking them in again. He set a punishing rhythm, in to slap his ass with the thrust only to pull back out before slamming in again with a loud smack. His hands wrapped around those hips as Wei Ying fell apart under him, his voice wild and hoarse with his moans and Lan Zhan realized dimly, he was way too loud. He would wake up the whole apartment complex or at the very least SiZhui so he draped his body over his boyfriend’s and slipped one hand around to cover Wei WuXian’s mouth. 

Wei Ying was gone, he was so lost under this mindless pleasure as Lan Zhan fucked him hard and fast, over and over. For an hour they fucked right there on the floor and he came a second time all over the spotless marble foyer, his knees turning red and his back arching with need and desire. He had no ability to think, to understand why he was so horny, to understand how he could come so many times. It should be biologically impossible for the male body to do this but it was almost like he was high though he wasn’t even sure if that was the right way to describe it.

He had never been high in his entire life but he imagined deliriously that it might feel something like this.

~*~

Jiang Cheng moaned, his cellphone on video mode. It was propped up on the counter as he leaned forward to shove his ass in the camera. His hand moving rapidly in and out and in and out as he shoved his fingers into his hole, lewd squelching sounds echoing over the line as he talked to XiChen. 

“F...fuck...Xi….Chen...I am so ready for you….I want you so bad…..” he groaned and Lan XiChen swallowed heavily as he ran his 2nd red light. He thanked god it was 3am as he broke law after traffic law trying to get to his boyfriend. Their apartment was about 20 minutes from Three Silver Oaks and he made the drive in 10. 

His gaze was split between the road and the phone as he watched those fingers pumping fast, the pink of his hole turning red with friction. He was almost reeling, he could not understand what the hell was going on but he didn’t care, Jiang Cheng was groaning and finger fucking himself, almost begging for his cock and Lan XiChen would not leave his lover wanting. He was barefoot and had forgotten his shirt though he had zipped up his coat to hide his chest. He didn’t need a ticket for indecent exposure to add time to his drive. 

He threw himself up the stairs as soon as he got there and Jiang Cheng opened it immediately, shirtless with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He was so hard his cock made a lewd tent in his pants and XiChen wasted no time yanking him into his arms. He kissed him breathlessly, his hands pushing those faded purple pants down to fondle his ass with a firm grip. 

And a moan caught in his throat when his fingers dipped into the cleft of his cheeks and all that slick lube coated his fingertips. He pushed his hands lower to grab his thighs and haul his boyfriend up in his arms, his long legs wrapping around his waist and XiChen turned to press him into the door, their mouths kissing wildly. It was a mess of tongues and lips and breathless moans. 

Lan XiChen swallowed every single sound out of Jiang Cheng’s swollen mouth to keep from waking up the entire apartment complex and especially Jin Ling as he yanked his own pants down just enough to expose his hard cock and he bucked into him with a lewd slapping sound as their bodies came together. 

He didn’t even give his lover a chance to catch his breath as he pulled his hips back and pumped them forward fast and hard and after a handful of thrusts Jiang Cheng convulsed in his arms, his back stiffening and his hole clutching so tightly around him, XiChen almost saw stars. 

He tugged his hips back before shoving them into that convulsing hole as he worked his boyfriend through his release. His mind was inside out, he had no idea why Jiang Cheng had called him at 3 in the morning moaning and begging for him but there was not a single bone in his body that could resist his sexy lover and he was out of his room like a shot. 

All throughout the drive he had listened to his A-Cheng touching himself, stretching himself on the video call and he thought he’d come just from that alone. He had never done phone sex before but with his beautiful boyfriend he would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. 

He could have called him at 10am on a Wednesday and he would have figured out someway to get to him and fuck him just as roughly as he was doing now, that amazing hole sucking his thick length in deep before he pulled back out only to thrust and buck again and again, over and over he fucked him against the door eating his moans with relish. 

He could make love to his boyfriend all day, everyday, in the morning, at lunchtime, all night long. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about when or where but he did have enough presence of mind to know not to wake Jin Ling up. That would put an end to their torrid love affair and he could not handle that. 

He had no idea why Jiang Cheng was almost feral in his arms, biting his lips, sucking on his tongue, moaning and groaning, his hand shoving its way down the back of his jacket to dig his nails into his skin with the force of his pleasure.

And Lan XiChen loved that. He loved feeling his boyfriend come undone in his arms, he loved the bite of those nails as they dragged down his shoulders. After their passionate night at the hotel, he had caught sight of those vivid red lines down his back and he had pleasured himself right there in his bathroom to the memories of Jiang Cheng under him, over him, sucking him, fucking him, kissing and licking and he knew he would never in his life find someone who just did it for him the way his boyfriend did. 

He would never make love to anyone but Jiang Cheng for the rest of his life and he pumped his hips hard, again and again, over and over as his lover spasmed with another climax that dragged XiChen over too. He couldn’t resist that sucking hole around him. 

He shivered there for a moment, his back curved and his toes curled into the thin linoleum of the entrance way as Jiang Cheng trembled in his arms. He pulled back to pant heavily before he nuzzled into XiChen’s neck.

He sucked the pale skin of his throat to leave a dark love bite behind before he whispered huskily, “Again XiChen….please….I need you to take me again, make a mess out of me until I can’t walk...until I can’t think of anything but you…” he tried to continue but his sexy, handsome lover lifted him from the wall and walked over to the armchair, his cock still buried inside him and with every step he took, it dug into his sensitive little bud and Jiang Cheng moaned huskily. 

How was XiChen so hot? How was he so fucking amazing? Jiang Cheng would never get over how fucking hot it was to make love to this man with his strong legs and strong arms, his devouring kisses and that huge shaft that left him almost delirious with pleasure. He could not think of anything he wanted more in the world right then than XiChen’s pumping hips and his thick cock. 

XiChen hissed as the tight pleasure of his boyfriend’s ass swallowed his sensitive length up and as impossible as it seemed he felt himself grow hard again, so profound was the sexiness of the man in his arms. 

He dropped Jiang Cheng to his feet and turned him around until he was kneeling on the threadbare cushion of the seat, his pants caught around his feet, his hands over the armchair back and XiChen took a second to toss his jacket off before he spread his legs wide, his soft pants stretching comfortably around his ankles so he could push his shaft into that hot hole again. 

He pumped his hips gently working himself back up as he leaned in to mouth the sensitive nape of his lover’s neck. He tilted his head and took a sucking bite, digging his teeth in and Jiang Cheng gasped with a hoarse moan, a full bodied shiver running down his back and XiChen slipped his hand around to cover his swollen mouth and muffle those sexy sounds. 

He loved them, he truly did adore listening to his lover’s pleasure but the walls were thin and he certainly didn’t want to cut this amazing night short. He thought distractedly he would have to get his apartment soundproofed or something because he would not deny his satisfaction and the pleasure of his boyfriend’s moans again. 

XiChen felt himself grow thicker and thicker as he laved and bit and sucked at Jiang Cheng’s neck, his muffled voice heating him up in a way that was almost ridiculous. How in the world could he come so hard and be ready to take his lover again? 

How could his A-Cheng be so stupidly hot?!

~*~

“MMM! MMNNN….NNNNMMM….MMNNNN………” Wei Ying moaned around Lan Zhan’s hand on his mouth. He was bent over the kitchen table, his chest flat on the glass as Lan Zhan pounded into him. His clothes were tossed off on the floor by the door and his boyfriend had his shirt lifted up. He held it between his teeth to feel that ass against his skin, his sleeping pants down around his ankles and his powerful hips driving in so deep Wei WuXian couldn’t for the life of him do anything other than moan and moan and moan some more. His cock was laying down between his legs to point at the floor, the edge of the glass at his navel as the table rocked quietly under them. 

It was a beautiful piece of furniture, all glass with silver, modern and abstract table legs but Wei WuXian couldn’t even see it, the glass under his body fogging up with the heat from his skin. His hand curled on the table to drag his fingers through the cloudy surface leaving long passionate hand prints behind.

Lan Zhan glanced at his fingers curling up with desperation and he laid his free hand over Wei Ying’s to lace them together, palm over the top of his. His hand caught him tightly as he bucked into his lover with everything that he had. 

The clock past them on the kitchen oven read 5am as Wei Ying convulsed again, his body pressing into the table under them, his hand flexing tightly on Lan Zhan’s as he came for the fifth time, his release hitting the tops of his feet. It was thin and watery now after so many orgasms and Wei WuXian felt almost faint from those never ending thrusts but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed Lan Zhan to fuck this heat out of him, fuck him until he passed out. 

He wanted him so badly it was driving him nuts and only the ever bucking body of his lover managed to ease that edge of desperate need. Lan Zhan pumped his body in hard and back and in with a slap to pull out only to shove back in with a lewd squelch, his earlier release covering his moving cock and trickling down to mix with Wei Ying’s against the marble floor. 

Lan WangJi plowed into him with strength. He was losing his mind, Wei WuXian was so sexy with his face down against the glass and his ass up in the air. 

His moaning voice was hot and moist against his hand and he felt another release crest within him. It was pulling tighter and tighter in his abdomen and he pitched his hips faster, Wei Ying’s sultry, heavy voice muffled and rich, deep with his pleasure. His half hard cock swaying under the glass table with his boyfriend’s thrusts. 

It wouldn’t go down, the heat in veins wouldn’t stop burning him alive. What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn’t get enough of Lan Zhan. His hole was sore in the best way, his legs felt like jello and his asscheeks were red from the constant slapping of his lover’s hips but he didn’t give a damn. 

He needed him to fuck him until he lost his mind, until he couldn’t stand it anymore, until he passed out and he tightened his hold around the thick, hot shaft in his ass. He wanted his come, he wanted to be filled and pumped full of it until he got knocked up so addled his head was.

“Mmnnn…” Lan Zhan moaned softly, his voice dark and so masculine Wei Ying shivered and with a few more punching thrusts, he buried himself as deep as he could go and Wei Ying couldn’t compute anything, nothing mattered but Lan Zhan and that thick cock twitching inside of him as he filled his ass again. 

Lan WangJi was huffing, his chest heaving as sweat ran down his back. His golden eyes were amber with lust and he simply could not get a handle on himself. Wei WuXian was sex incarnate under him. His ass was so tight, his body so sexy, his muffled moans so fucking hot he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

After his powerful climax tapered off, he tugged himself out tiredly when Wei Ying looked over his shoulder with those hot eyes, so dark they looked a storm cloud grey and he huffed. 

“Lan Zh...huff….Zhan….p...plea…..huff….please do...don’t stop….fill me up…..drive me nuts…..” Wei Ying purred and Lan WangJi blinked at him. He picked him up and carried him to the sofa dropping him on it gently and he lifted those long legs up. He shoved his fingers into his sticky, wet hole full of lube and cum and he started to fuck him with his hand. 

He moved his fingers fast as he bent down and sucked his half hard shaft into his mouth in time to his pumping hand. He could not get hard so soon not after the 2 releases he had had but he would be damned if he’d leave his lover wanting. 

He wondered foggily if Wei Ying was some kind of demon sent to suck up all he had because there was no way he was human, not with his unbelievably seductive body, not with that sucking ass, not with those swollen lips or hoarse moans. 

He fucked him like this for a while, his free hand covering his mouth as he bobbed his head on his cock, sucking and licking as it grew against his tongue and Lan WangJi decided then that Wei Ying was certainly not human. He had never heard of a man who could get this hard, this many times in a row. 

He curved his fingers inside of him shoving against his prostate. It was soft and sensitive from their mad fucking and he felt another moist, hot moan on his palm. Wei Ying tossed his head as maddening pleasure shot through him with every push against that bud and he wondered almost deliriously if he _could_ come again.

Was it even possible? He didn’t know and he stopped caring when Lan Zhan dragged one out of him anyway. His toes curled in and his lower back arched up off the couch but nothing came out and Lan Zhan slitted his eyes open to stare as a dry orgasm took his lover. It was so unbelievably hot to watch him shudder and shiver, his lips hot against his palm. 

Lan WangJi wondered at the lack of cum in his mouth but maybe it was because Wei Ying had come too much already. To know he could still feel pleasure, was still so unbelievably turned on under his hands and his mouth, turned on for the pleasure only he could give him was in and of itself arousing and Lan Zhan discovered that 30 minutes was plenty of time to get it back up again. 

He slid up on the couch to kneel between Wei Ying’s legs and pulled his thighs up and open with molten amber eyes. He would never be able to come to terms with this, with how lewd and wanton his lover was, how fucking sexy he was, how ridiculous it was to make love to him and Lan WangJi set about fucking him hard and fast again. He was determined this time. Wei Ying would not be able to walk after he was done with him.

~*~

Jiang Cheng was flat on his side on the living room floor, his left leg in the air against XiChen’s shoulder, his lover straddling his right thigh to pump his hips into him with wet, squelching sounds. He was leaning forward just enough to push that leg up high, Jiang Cheng’s flexibility far hotter than XiChen had anticipated. He had one hand braced against the carpet and the other hand covering his swollen lips as XiChen panted heavily. He was dripping sweat, it was running down his heaving chest and left his black hair stuck to his cheeks. His brown eyes were almost glowing in the twilight of the early morning as it drifted into the room. 

He really couldn’t deal with his lover. He could do nothing but fuck him again and again and again. He had no idea how he could get so hard three times in a row but that was a matter for another day. Right now he was pistoning his hips into that swollen hole, so wet with lube and his cum. It was everywhere and XiChen had an odd thought. This must be the best lube of all time to have lasted for so long and whenever it grew a little too sticky all he had to do was slick his cock up with spit and that water based lubricant would grow satiny again. He thanked that redheaded top for his excellent choice since Lover’s Lube was by far the best brand. 

He stared down at his boyfriend and he enjoyed the possessive wave of heat in his chest at how wrecked he looked. He looked so messed up laying there under him, his flushed cheeks pink and those long lashes wet with his pleasure, his hair loose and tangled around his sweaty body and even though he wanted to see those lips red and swollen from his kisses, he had to concede that Jiang Cheng with his hand on his mouth was really sexy too. To think he was so loud from the pleasure XiChen gave him that he had to be gagged was its own form of satisfaction and Lan XiChen felt his long lashes lower with the heat in his brown eyes. 

His boyfriend would not be able to walk tomorrow if he had any say in the matter and he pumped his hips harder, slapping him with his body as all that wetness between them squelched lewdly. 

Jiang Cheng tossed his head as maddening pleasure rose up within him. He had cum so hard, so many times he couldn’t understand how he was still so horny, how he was still half hard and he dug one hand up into his bangs in desperation, his eyes closing as he laid there and enjoyed his lover.

Lan XiChen was a beast, he was almost feral in the way he rammed up into him, fucking him over and over and over again and he reveled in it. He loved it. He loved it and he moaned and groaned like a paid for whore, his cock jumping in the air as he felt his release swell up in his abdomen again. 

It swirled tighter and tighter and Jiang Cheng felt his spine stiffen up and his toes curl as it washed over him for the nth time. XiChen noticed those toes clench up in the air and he cast his gaze to watch his cock twitch but nothing came out except for a little dribble of clear liquid and XiChen almost growled in pleasure as that hole tightened up around him again. 

It was ridiculously sexy to drag a dry orgasm out of his lover and he swung his hips back and in and out and in and faster then until he was punching into his lover’s ass with strength he didn’t know his exhausted body had. He enjoyed that convulsing hole and stared at Jiang Cheng as he shivered under him. His body arching up off the carpet with the strength of the climax XiChen gave him. 

Lan XiChen pumped his hips, forcing himself in deeper and deeper as he plowed into him. His hips bucking and fucking that orgasm out of his lover until Jiang Cheng couldn’t stop his muffled cry.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!!!!”

His release seemed to go on forever as XiChen pounded into him over and over and over again with rolling thrusts of his body. He would pleasure his lover until he passed out, until he was so satiated he couldn’t move, until every single ounce of his arousal was exhausted. Jiang Cheng would never want for satisfaction in his arms, not now, not ever and XiChen continued his punishing rhythm to teach Jiang Cheng exactly who he belonged to. 

Lan XiChen tossed his sweaty bangs out of his face and set about catching his own release, his hips driving into his lover with endurance and force. He could feel his ending just around the edges of his awareness and he knew this round would take him awhile. 

But he didn’t care. He had never fucked anyone the way he fucked Jiang Cheng. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he was capable of this. How was it even possible to fuck so much, to cum so much, to want to pleasure someone one to the point of madness?

XiChen didn’t know and he didn’t bother to think about it as he pistoned his hips back then in only to swing them out of that tight hole before burying himself in it again. Back and forth he bucked and thrusted and fucked his lover into the floor of the living room. 

His knees were hurting with mild rug burn but he did not care, nothing mattered to Lan XiChen, nothing but Jiang Cheng’s slowly tightening body as another one of those incredibly hot dry orgasms caught hold of him, his body arching in that way XiChen loved. 

He had dreamed about his curving lower back; he had dreamed late into the night about those long legs growing tight and tense on his shoulders. He had pleasured himself almost every night since their passionate first time to Jiang Cheng’s incredible allure, to the mind boggling beauty he became when he was wrecked and fucked and satisfied. 

Jiang Cheng was the single hottest human being alive and Lan XiChen knew foggily, deep in his heart, that he would never again be able to love or make love to another person the way he did with his A-Cheng. No one else would have him, he would never allow it and if one day his boyfriend left him, he would never again be able to take another person, so profound was his feelings for this gorgeous, sultry man, for this good, hardworking man who lived his life honorably, his heart so sweet and open, so pure. He was more than Satin, he was more than just some pretty face on a pole. He was incredible and Lan XiChen was moved for a moment, his odd clarity of thought washing through his chest with love and adoration. 

He wanted to love this man, he would love this man for the rest of his life and nothing and no one could change that. He was slave to the man on his back on that threadbare carpet in this rundown apartment and Lan XiChen vowed he would take care of him. He would slake his lust, he would pleasure him until he cried. He would love him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He would take care of him, he would send him back to school, he would give him a job, he would give him the sun, the moon, the stars; whatever he wanted, whatever his heart desired Lan XiChen would see it done. 

His voice tumbled out of him unconsciously and he whispered into the grey twilight that washed through the room from that dingy little window, “A-Cheng...I...huff….I love you so...huff...so much….” 

He thrusted deeply again once, twice, three times, four as he found his satisfaction for the third time that night and he thought Jiang Cheng was too far gone to hear him but his boyfriend lifted his hand and pulled XiChen away from his mouth to whisper hoarsely, “I...huff….I….l…mmmm....lo…..love you t...huff….too Xi….huff…..XiChen…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math....lol I hope those numbers add up >.< pfft anyway...
> 
> WAH thank you so much @666saboten for these pics!! THEY ARE GORGEOUS!! 🔥🔥🔥 I'm like lowkey *fans self* haha enjoy everyone, click the link to see the effects of those little chocolates on our favorite couples ~ and let us know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1344015642106716165?s=19
> 
> EDIT* ok guys...I forgot to put a notice before, but I posted a New Year's Eve special back on NYE, it's attached to Silk & Satin as the 3rd part of the series so I'd love for you to check it out :) also, it will be set after the main events of the story and its purely for fun so if the tags aren't your thing, feel free to skip it ❤ and...srsly.... please....read the tags... lol nothing but more filth haha ^.~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooOOOOOOOOO MA GAWD I have so much art to share with you haha please please please check out the links at the bottom of the chapter.... TYSM @buttleronduty @meruod and @ViKYUTA for the a.m.a.z.i.n.g... art!!!

Lan SiZhui was 6 years old. He liked budderflies and bunnies though Mr. Snuffles was his favorite. He liked going to the park and the zoo and the aquarium and he liked movies a lot too. His favorite was The Little Mermaid, and he didn’t care if it was girly. Clair, his classmate could tease him all she wanted, Ariel was the coolest princess and Eric was the handsomest prince though he did like Aladdin a lot even if he was kind of bad sometimes. You should not steal things or tell lies XiChen-gege had told him sternly. Even if you didn’t want to hurt someone’s feelings, you should never tell lies because it will hurt whoever you tell them to a lot more than the truth. 

Little SiZhui woke up bright and early Saturday morning and his little Hello Kitty alarm clock read 7:15am. He liked Hello Kitty too and Miss Ruan, his preschool teacher said that it was ok even if Lin Jun made fun of him for his Hello Kitty notebook. Miss Ruan was very nice and she always smelled like roses.

SiZhui slipped his feet into his new fluffy yellow slippers and padded down the hallway. His new Pikachu pajamas had a lightning bolt tail and it swayed behind him cutely as he went to the bathroom. XiChen-gege and Ji-gege were still sleeping and he had to be quiet because they worked very hard. He brushed his teeth because good boys always brushed their teeth before he walked into the kitchen. 

He was a little hungry and if he was hungry, Mr. Snuffles must be too so he went back to his room to give him breakfast. He watched him eat for a little while before Mr. Snuffles looked at him with his pretty red eyes. They were a little scary in the beginning but Uncle Ji said they looked just like rubies and SiZhui liked rubies too. Aladdin had a big, pretty ruby in it and a big scary tiger. 

He liked the tigers at the zoo a lot and he wondered if Jin Ling liked them. Jin Ling was his bestest friend and Uncle XiChen said he was a good little boy just like SiZhui. Maybe they could play today since Uncle Ji said Jin Ling liked to have ‘playdates’ though SiZhui wasn’t too sure what that meant. 

He grabbed Mr. Snuffles with a heave because he was so big and he walked down the hall to Ji-gege’s room. He would know what a ‘playdate’ was. He knocked politely as his little arms trembled. Mr. Snuffles was really heavy. 

But Uncle Ji didn’t answer him so he turned the handle and walked in. It was dark and shadowy inside since the curtains were thick and long. He padded all the way over and paused for a second as he saw his uncle curled up with Uncle A-Xian. Mr. A-Xian was really nice and he always smelled like firewood, smoky and warm. 

SiZhui liked firewood, he liked fire, it was so pretty in the fireplace when it was cold and he liked the cold very much. It snowed when it was cold and maybe he and Jin Ling could build a snowman sometime. That would be very nice. 

He set Mr. Snuffles down on the edge of the bed and clambered up onto the soft mattress. He wiggled his way between Uncle Ji and Uncle A-Xian and he smiled when they draped their arms over him. He snuggled into Mr. A-Xian’s cozy sweatshirt with a sleepy yawn. It smelled just like Uncle Ji. 

~*~

Chen Meili woke up at 6am every single day and she loathed it especially on weekends as the twittering birds outside her modest apartment made a veritable racket. They were so irritating but she shook her head at them fondly. 

They were there every single day whether she liked them or not and after so many years she couldn’t really picture a morning without them. She got her pink silk robe before she changed her mind and grabbed her warmer one. It was chilly now since winter was right around the corner and she shrugged it on, cuddling it up around her for a moment before she slipped her feet into her fluffy bunny slippers. 

She didn’t care one bit that she was 27 years old, she would always wear her pink slippers with bunny ears. She walked out into her kitchen and brewed herself a cappuccino with her new coffee maker. It was big and expensive but she had spoiled herself once she landed her big job as the Lans' secretary. The fancy thing even had a milk foamer on it and she enjoyed one every single day before work. 

She snagged her phone from the charger and flopped down on her cloth covered couch. Her apartment was a veritable mess. Papers and books and bags and magazines scattered around on her table and counters but she couldn’t bring herself to care. There were even a few dishes in her sink but she could always toss them in the dishwasher later. 

She lived by herself and it was perfectly fine to be lazy at home. She turned on her music app and grabbed her new issue of Gusu Gossip. It had a provocative picture on the cover of a woman with bright blue lipstick holding her finger to her lips in a ‘shh’ pose with a twinkle in her eyes as though she knew something you didn’t.

Meili leafed through it absentmindedly singing a few off key notes of one of her favorite songs when it came up on her phone before she paused at a 2 page spread featuring none other than her illustrious bosses. Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi stared at her from the glossy pages of her magazine with their unreadable eyes and beautiful faces. 

They were certainly handsome, she conceded, a little too handsome. Men like that were not her cup of tea. In fact men in general didn’t do it for her and she may or may not have a little crush on the pretty redheaded secretary from the fragrance department but that was neither here nor there. Even if the Lans were sisters and not brothers, they were still way too intimidating. How did you even date someone like that?

Well, she pursed her lips, apparently you don’t because both men had been single for as long as forever if the magazine in her lap was to be believed. She glanced over the article with their introduction before she turned the page suddenly sitting up in shock. 

There in front of her were two photos, one with Lan XiChen standing next to a man in a pale yellow scarf with a long French braid down his back before she cast her eyes up to the second photo where Mr. Cold and Aloof HanGuang-Jun was standing with his back to the camera next to a tall man with a high ponytail. His hair was so long it caressed his lower back and she narrowed her eyes for a moment. 

She read the caption quickly, _‘Mr. Lan XiChen leaving the Briars and Lilies hotel at 11am Saturday morning with his lover,’_ the magazine reporter assumed with her flirty writing and just above it was the second picture, _‘Mr. Lan WangJi with his new lover on his arm leaving The Westminster Manson’_

Meili could almost hear the giggle in the lines of the article and she stared at those images again. Where had she seen that long French braid before….

She was just considering the photos when Wednesday night hit her like a bolt of lightning, Silk & Satin covered in love bites arching and rolling their bodies, their hair swaying in the air. There really weren’t that many people, men or women with black hair that long. 

She typed into her phone with quick fingers pulling up the ad poster for their show through google search since the Red Orchid Bar and Lounge website had pulled the act, something she was interested in knowing about but that was for later conjecture.

Right now, she was staring at the back of two exotic dancers who had hair in the exact same style as those two magazine photos and she hissed in a sharp breath. 

Mr. Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi had set the bar high as fuck if their mystery lovers were Silk & Satin. Those men were sex on legs and she wondered with a grin if their love bites were from their passionate weekend since the days certainly lined up. 

She turned the idea around in her thoughts. Her bosses had been floating on air that Monday morning, Wednesday night they had gone to the show, Thursday and Friday they didn’t and now Saturday morning she had discovered that the Silk & Satin show had been officially terminated after a successful 3 year run. 

The pieces clicked together in her head so fast she giggled and a sly smile spread over her cheeks very much like the knowing look of the model on the magazine cover. 

_Well Mr. ZeWu-Jun and Mr. HanGuang-Jun...you certainly have some standards, haha_

~*~

Jin Ling woke up early as did most 5 year old children and he glanced around his room with a happy giggle when he spied Uncle XiChen. He had his nose pressed into his Uncle A-Cheng’s hair and Jin Ling smiled. He loved his erjiu’s hair too. He always smelled like lotuses and the scent always filled his little heart with warmth. Dajiu A-Xian had told him once that erjiu A-Cheng smelled like his mommy. 

Jin Ling slipped out of his bed in his dinosaur pajamas and went to go peepee before he grabbed his little stool so he could brush his teeth. He had to always brush his teeth because teeth were very important and if you didn’t, your teeth could fall out and heroes like Hercules had all their teeth so he did a good job. He scrubbed every single tooth he had before he walked back into the hallway. 

His tummy was grumbly and he frowned, a cute little crease between his eyebrows. He was too small to get the cereal on the top of the fridge and he yawned a sleepy little yawn. It was still very early in the morning and he decided with his very serious thoughts that maybe a nap would be nice. 

He liked naps, he and his uncles took naps on Saturdays sometimes and he wondered if SiZhui liked naps. SiZhui was his bestest friend in the whole world and he thought to himself, he’d like to take a nap with him one day. 

He padded back into their bedroom again and grabbed his fluffy Pikachu after another moment of serious consideration. His little toy tiger, his big brown bear and his little Mr. Snuffles looked lonely by themselves but Pikachu was his favorite so he tucked his tiger, bear and bunny into his blankets with a little forehead kiss to each one. Dajiu A-Xian and erjiu A-Cheng always gave him forehead kisses. 

Then he wiggled into this uncle’s bed and slipped under the thick purple blanket. He curled up into Jiang Cheng’s chest and he smiled with a sleepy little smile when his uncle wrapped his arms around him, Uncle XiChen’s arm moving around to cuddle them both. He rested his broad warm hand on his tummy and Jin Ling felt so cozy and loved and protected there in their arms. 

He would sleep for a long time there with them. 

~*~

Monday morning was another bright and sunny day despite the cold December brought in and Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian were almost vibrating with excitement. Today was the very first day of their modeling job and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were expecting them at 10am sharp. 

XiChen had explained that in order to preserve their identity from fans and paparazzi, they should wear nondescript clothing and their hair in buns again so they did and at 10am on the dot they walked into the side door on the first floor of Gusu Pharmaceuticals. 

It was a huge building with so many floors it was impossible to count them all and the Jiang brothers were mildly intimated but Lan Zhan and XiChen met them with warm smiles and a pretty secretary. 

They introduced her to them as Chen Meili and she was dressed in a professional pant suit in a cool grey with a silk lavender blouse. She wore elegant Italian leather heels in white that matched her belt and added a classy pop to her outfit. 

Chen Meili was tall for a woman though nowhere near as tall as any of them and Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying talked to her amiably about shoes of all things. They were well versed in heels since Isabella had them wearing them for every show though they kept that to themselves. 

She explained succinctly that she was there to help them in any capacity and that she, the photographer, makeup artist and hairstylist were the only people allowed on set. Everyone was bound by a gag order which was standard procedure for their models. No one at Gusu would mention them by name and if they wanted to become professional models and get their names out there in the media they would have to seek permission from Gusu Pharma first. 

Jiang Cheng nodded as he was directed to the dressing room with Wei Ying where they pulled on those little leather shorts and their black strap tops. They finished the outfit with their high thigh high boots, black blindfolds and their hair styled up in their trademark braid and ponytail. 

They impressed their hairstylist though Noah did tug out a strand here and there. He loosened Jiang Cheng’s braid a little to give him a ruffled look and teased Wei Ying’s long black tail of hair to add a messy allure with skilled fingers. He had his nails done with French tips and they did look fetching on his elegant hands. After a few jokes, he warmed up to them quickly teasing them about the hickeys and love bites all over their bodies with a, ‘oh honey, I bet ya’ll had a good time,’ in a good natured falsetto much to their embarrassment.

Noah was a young hairstylist just tall enough to reach the Jiang brothers’ shoulders with their sky high boots and his blond hair was styled to perfection with lighter blond highlights that they later learned was natural from all the time he spent at the beach. His hair cut was short except for a thick fall of golden bangs over his left eye, which was a bright olive green. He had a silver eyebrow piercing and several earrings and his skin was tan from the sun. He told them a while later that his favorite hobby was surfing and he certainly looked the part. 

The makeup artist though was a little more taciturn. She walked around them a few times with a tsk of her tongue and had them stand up straight for a few minutes so she could color match their skin tone to different parts of their bodies. Then she would spend another 30 minutes painstakingly covering up every single bite and bruise and pink and red petal she could find. 

She huffed at them telling them quite plainly, “as professional models, you must always consider your appearance, do not come back on my set with more of these marks,” and Jiang Cheng apologized with a bright red blush. Though she did ask them later how they could see with those black blindfolds and Wei Ying took his off to show her. 

It was made of silk and thick enough to appear solid but sheer enough he could see through it enough to do whatever he needed to do and Yuuko Nishigori, originally from Japan, asked them a few more questions with her interesting accent. 

Wei WuXian explained their Silk & Satin act telling her that Jiang Cheng’s blindfold actually was satin to fit their names but the only real difference between the fabrics was silk was a natural fiber whereas satin was a weave. 

Yuuko considered him with mild interest as she busied herself with the vivid bruise on Jiang Cheng’s nape and Wei Ying considered her. 

She was a petite woman with auburn hair pulled back in a no nonsense ponytail and her sharp dark eyes were lined with skilled winged eyeliner though she only had a light gloss on her lips. She was professional with a chilly demeanor though Noah assured them that was just how Yuuko was. 

She was the best of the best, Noah would later tell them and she only ever worked runways for Gusu Pharma since she had graduated from those a long time ago. She traveled all over the world to handle the flood of requests for her services and she worked for prominent people like red carpet actresses and grammy award winning singers and a few Heads of State. 

She had a portfolio that landed her on tv shows and interviews and glamour magazines regularly asked for her makeup advice. Netflix had even made a 3 season competition style show with her as the main judge.

Yuuko was a force to be reckoned with in her field and she would, no doubt, be asked about her professional opinion on the LiquidLip line. Noah had explained with his friendly air that she would spend their photoshoots working with it to provide an unbiased opinion. Mr. Lan XiChen himself had included that stipulation in the contract saying the ‘bought opinion of a professional is no help to anyone.’

And Yuuko was quite fond of his unique outlook and leniency and he was the only contract she would ever put her pen to paper for. He gave her the most creative license and most importantly, the most freedom to do and say what she wished to and she had worked with him and his brother since the very beginning of her career. Regardless of the other job opportunities she took, she would never willingly end the comfortable agreement she had with them and what’s more they valued her expertise on such a level that they had reworked or even terminated several makeup products on her word alone. 

She was quite tickled by that and did her best for them especially. And she was very interested in this new LiquidLip. As of now, she quite liked it. Imagine setting your models’ makeup and never having to touch it again? Getting the lipstick just right and turning her clients loose to eat and drink whatever they wanted without having to herd them around like cats for touch ups? That would be the greatest thing in the world since models were some of the pickiest and moodiest people to work with. 

Yuuko finally finished turning Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng into respectable models and carefully filled in their lips with colors they had requested of her explaining the Silk & Satin trademark lipsticks and she allowed that though she did make it clear that they would be expected to model all 14 shades Jin Corporation and Gusu Pharma had engineered. With their easy agreement she turned them loose for Hugo. 

Hugo, their French photographer waited politely before he motioned for them to stand in front of a large white backdrop. He had a few briefs and descriptions to work with and he gave them a quick explanation with his romantic vowels. 

“Ok my Silk & Satin, we need bold, sexy and seductive, like you are going to test these kissproof lipsticks on each other so channel that energy and do whatever you feel like doing. I will direct you more as we go along”

And for an hour, Silk & Satin posed. It wasn’t all that hard actually, they just copied the opening poses of all their dance routines coming in close to entice each other with sexy pouts on their LiquidLip stained mouths. 

After the first set of shots, Hugo directed them to ditch the black strap tops and had them laying over and around each other in alluring poses with those fuck me boots and their tight little asses which everyone appreciated, Chen Meili included. 

She was pleasantly surprised by their down to earth attitude and their professionalism though they did laugh a bit when Hugo got excited, directing Satin to dip Silk and lean in close to his mouth or better when he had them laying intertwined, Silk on his back braced up on his elbows with a pout on his nude lips and Satin laying between his legs, his upper body over his partner like they were cuddling lovers with his legs kicked up in the air to show off those long stiletto heels playfully, though the shapes of their mouths told you very soon Silk would press an affectionate kiss to Satin’s lips. 

Hugo Laurent was a tall beanpole of a man, long and lean with a European flair to his features and a neat goatee. He had rich brown hair and was somewhere in the muddy area of 25-35 years old. He had long, delicate fingers, the type of fingers you would find on a pianist or an artist and he spoke with his hands which Jiang Cheng thought was kind of funny in an endearing sort of way. 

He was one of the chief photographers on retainer for Gusu Pharma and he was proud of his work. His photos had been featured in everything from Vogue to Vanity Fair to TIME and he had several billboards dedicated to the stunning pictures he took. He had even been a guest judge for 4 seasons of Gusu’s Next Top Model. He boasted quite frequently about a series of nature shots that had been chosen and featured in National Geographic for several months in a row.

And Hugo Laurent had been quite put out when he learned he would be working with amateurs but Silk & Satin proved his unease wrong with their easy natures and alluring attitudes. They were the walking definition of the ‘kissproof’ lipsticks and he was very pleased to work with them. 

He quickly got rid of their stripper tops and focused in on their perfect silhouettes. He took full color photos intending to work in warm romantic lighting with bold shadows and decided that several shots would look breathtaking in black and white with nothing but the lip shades in color. 

Silk & Satin were provocative enough with those blindfolds and their seductive poses that he decided an hour later, he would speak with Lan XiChen directly about a separate photoshoot with the pair for his own portfolio. Mr. ZeWu-Jun was very willing to work with his top professionals which was something Hugo appreciated. He had refused several contracts that sought to limit his artistic vision or keep his skills all to themselves but not Lan XiChen. He wanted his hand picked team to have room to grow and develop themselves provided that they were upfront and honest with him about it and Hugo was most pleased to work with him as well and he realized he never should have doubted the Lans. They never would have put anyone in front of him who was not worthy of his effort and direction.

Silk & Satin were a breath of fresh air for him, they were easy to work with and they already had a sense of their appeal. They were more than just the regular pretty faced men and women who usually paraded around in front of him. They were new and unique and they invigorated his creative sense. They captured his attention completely and he was pleased to take shot after shot of them standing, leaning, wrapped up in each other and he realized these models were absolutely perfect with nothing but shorts, boots and each other something he had run into very rarely with models. Usually he had to add in props or change up positions or coach them more closely to achieve his desired vision but not with Silk & Satin.

They exuded lust in a way that was a little too hot for the early afternoon in the photography studio but everyone present stayed true to their professionalism even if they watched with stares that were a little too intense. They realized immediately with almost sure certainty that amateurs or not Silk & Satin would sell out every single shade of lipstick with their ‘Want to lose your heart' atmosphere.

Chen Meili watched the photoshoot from the corner of the studio, her long legs crossed as Hugo directed them into regular stilettos to show off their perfect legs and Yuuko had another 30 minutes of makeup to do to cover all their little bruises and love bites which bothered everyone in the room as they all got just a little hotter under the collar, Meili included.

She was not terribly fond of men but for Silk & Satin she’d consider it as she watched Silk draped his body over Satin’s with another one of those seductive pouts on his lips, their faces so close together she expected them to kiss and was mildly disappointed when they didn’t.

The idea of the marketing campaign was to make you want to kiss, to encourage you to prove if it was ‘kissproof’ or not and that is exactly what Silk & Satin did. They seduced you and pulled you in with their allure and she was almost certain that Jin LiquidLip would sell out, not because of its unique formula, but because of the heat these 2 projected as though if you bought their lipsticks you would be just a little bit closer to kissing them yourself.

After 2 hours on set and a hundred photos later, Hugo called for a lunch break and Silk & Satin plopped down in their makeup chairs with a huff. They pulled their blindfolds off and accepted bottles of water since those professional lights were stupid hot though Hugo had loved the trails of sweat on their bodies spraying them with water to enhance the appeal. 

Jiang Cheng leaned over his chair and tugged on Wei Ying’s hair just to annoy his older brother and he laughed when he got the glare he expected. 

“Hey you think we can visit XiChen? I kind of want to see his office and stuff,” he asked him with an interested gleam in his blue eyes and Wei Ying blinked as the idea caught hold, “I hope so,” he grinned and he slipped from the chair, his stilettos clicking on the concrete floor of the studio as he ambled over to their organizer. 

He called to Meili who was checking somethings off on her clipboard and asked her conversationally, “Hey so can we hop upstairs to see the Lans?”

Meili glanced at him in consideration as she checked her schedule on another page on her clipboard, “I suppose you could, it’s not typical of our models to do so but Mr. Lan did say you were to do as you like. You’d have to go up the staff elevator if you’re going to stay in costume though and you would need to be back in an hour for the afternoon shots, we still need to get all 14 shades done” 

“Sure,” Wei WuXian agreed though he did ask her, “I thought we were only doing 2 hours today?”

“Well, that’s true but Hugo is our photography director and if he wants you for another 2 hours that’s at his discretion, you will be paid for the extra hours with time and a half”

Wei Ying nodded, “that’s fine with us, this is kind of our full time gig now until the end of the season”

“Excellent, I will let Hugo know, we appreciate your flexibility,” she spoke politely as she fetched their black robes that were long enough to cover the tops of their heels. She directed them to the service elevator mentioning they would come out at the end of the hall next to the conference room and the Lans’ executive offices would be right there across the hall. Neither one was in a meeting at the moment.

~*~

Lan XiChen was in an excellent mood on Monday, everything was going smoothly as he ran down his mental checklist and he was tickled to know his boyfriend was in the same building though he did wish he could have observed the photography session himself. He had no doubt Silk & Satin would be stunning. 

He pulled over another report on logistics for the LiquidLip since they were anticipating several huge shipments. Sephora had ordered several thousand already and he still had to approve Paris and Milan when he heard a soft knock on his office door. 

He spoke, “come in,” absentmindedly as someone slipped into his office and he glanced up with a surprised smile to see his lover grinning at him. 

“Hello Mr. Lan, can I have a moment of your time?” Jiang Cheng looked at him with a flirty smile playing around the edges of his mouth and XiChen stared at those wine red lips. Though Jiang Cheng stared at him too. 

Lan XiChen was dressed in a crisp white suit with a light grey shirt and a darker grey tie and he looked every single inch the imposing businessman he was on a daily basis. He looked intimidating, handsome and impressive as those brown eyes evaluated him and Jiang Cheng bit his lip a little seductively as he trailed his blue eyes up and down his boyfriend’s body letting him see his hot eyed stare.

How could one man be so beautiful, he thought distantly as he let his gaze move up over his chest to meet those brown eyes that had turned amber with the warm light from his windows. They were on the 14th floor and the view was incredible though neither one of them noticed. 

Jiang Cheng tilted his head coyly as he let the silk robe slip down his shoulder just enough to expose his pale skin and right nipple and he dragged his lower teeth out of the bite he had it in, the gesture just as alluring as he intended it to be. Lan XiChen stepped up closer to him with a look in his eyes that made Jiang Cheng’s legs weak. Mr. ZeWu-Jun felt so distant, so powerful and dominant in that moment.

Lan XiChen walked all the way up to him and his lover took a step back a little intimidated by his imposing aura but XiChen just leaned in further to speak softly in his ear, “you are one of our models are you not?” His hot breath washed down his boyfriend’s neck and Jiang Cheng resisted the urge to shiver as he heard the door lock click. 

“I am Mr. Lan,” he purred, glancing up through his lashes as he leaned in to press his chest into the hard body of Mr. ZeWu-Jun, the Chief Operating Officer of Gusu Pharmaceuticals. He spoke huskily, “I was told I could find you here sir….”

“Did you now... and what did you want with me…” XiChen whispered against that messy black braid with a low edge to his voice. 

“Hmm….” Jiang Cheng slid his hands up the executive’s arms suggestively as he leaned in to lick the shell of his ear, “I wonder Mr. ZeWu-Jun…”

Lan XiChen ran his fingers along the opening of that black silk robe and it slid from Jiang Cheng’s shoulders with a quiet swish before he stepped back to look at him. The model stood there in his tiny leather shorts and a pair of high black stilettos and nothing else and XiChen purred. 

“You have my attention…” he gave him a look from his feet all the way up to his blue eyes, “let’s see if you can keep it…” he stepped back to sit down in his high back office chair and fingered the buckle of his belt suggestively and Jiang Cheng tilted his head with a low glance up through the thick black fan of his lashes. 

“Yes sir,” he followed to drop to his knees right there on the plush carpet under his desk and he leaned in sliding his hands up from XiChen’s knees along his thighs before he tilted his head and snagged the black leather of his belt with his teeth. 

He tugged it expertly unhooking it as heat trailed up and down his spine. He could literally feel the corporate executive staring at him as he worked the button of his slacks, his ‘kissproof’ lipstick working like a charm, those immaculately white dress pants staying clean and perfect. 

Lan XiChen watched the model pop the button with his teeth before sliding the zipper down and he felt himself swell with arousal. This was one of their newer models and if he was here in his office, he must be interested in the perks someone like the Chief Operating Officer could offer him. 

Jiang Cheng caught the edges of his underwear band with his teeth after he had taken the time to caress the warm skin of his navel with his tongue. There was an alluring trail of black fuzz there that he hadn’t noticed before.

He carefully tugged the waistband down and Mr. Lan’s impressive shaft popped up in the air right in front of his nose and his mouth watered but he played their game anyway. 

“Do I still have your attention ZeWu-Jun, sir?” He asked as he leaned in to let his words brush the thick head in his face and the executive spoke huskily as he met those hot blues eyes that glanced up at him from under those long, long lashes. 

“You do….” XiChen's words were heavy with a growl in his voice and fire in his veins. He was so turned on he couldn’t resist sliding his hands into the model’s hair when he poked the tip of his tongue out to lick a hot line up his shaft. 

He followed it with sucking kisses up and down the entire length of it with a low hum of appreciation as his own cock twitched in those tight leather shorts. He was so hard he canted his hips a little, the friction of the leather both arousing and annoying. 

He lifted up on his knees a little and caught that hard cock with his lips sucking it into his mouth with a low moan. It felt so hot, so lewd to do this in a building full of people with Mr. Executive Lan XiChen who was still perfectly and immaculately dressed while he was one his knees in nothing but shorts and high heels.

He felt like a whore, he felt filthy and he felt hot so he bobbed his head over it with another low moan. ZeWu-Jun’s hands flexed in his hair and he shoved the model’s head down with a buck of his hips. Jiang Cheng choked on it with a cough almost immediately, his eyes watering when he let him go. Mr. Lan spoke with a husky voice, “come on now...you’re going to have to work a little harder my pet, if you want your reward…”

Jiang Cheng blinked his wet lashes at him and his cock throbbed in his shorts. He leaned in again and slid his mouth over that impressive length and dedicated himself to the act. He sucked and licked and laved it with low groans of pleasure under those intense brown eyes that stared at him, that watched him like a predator. 

His mouth was so wet spit dripped down the side of his chin and Lan XiChen swallowed a groan. He couldn’t stop staring at their new model who was devouring him like his cock was some delicacy. It was lewd and wet and messy, erotic sounds falling from his pumping lips like some paid for whore and XiChen sat there and enjoyed it. He let his new pet pleasure him with that filthy blowjob right there on the floor of his office. 

Jiang Cheng was so goddamn hard he slid those tight leather shorts down with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the rest of that length he was making a hot mess out of, to release himself and it popped out with a snap almost slapping his belly, pearly drops of precum already beading on tip and he wrapped his fingers around it, fondling himself to the cock on his tongue. 

He decided foggily that he would make this impressive executive cum with nothing but his mouth and he would jerk himself off to it. And he set about doing just that. He bobbed his mouth up and down with sucking pulls and those broad hands tightened in his hair.

Mr. ZeWu-Jun stared down at this filthy creature on his knees for him and he focused passed his mouth to see the model jerking himself off with quick tugs on his cock and he had enough. 

He fisted a hand up in that black braid and yanked him off his shaft roughly. He stood swiftly sliding all the reports off his desk onto the floor and spoke low.

“Bend over, now,” he commanded with a husky voice and Jiang Cheng hurried to comply. He was just about to glance over his shoulder when Mr. Lan settled his broad hands on his ass. He grabbed them, kneaded them and Jiang Cheng moaned softly.

Lan XiChen almost groaned himself as he palmed those firm cheeks with his whole hand. He enjoyed that for a moment, his wet cock twitching in the air. He slipped his fingers up and tugged his waistband to let those shorts slide down those long legs to pool around his ankles before he settled his hands on that ass again. 

He gripped them and grabbed them with firm fingers sliding them open to look at his pretty pink hole and his mouth watered. He stared at it for a moment noticing how his entrance was still a bit swollen as it clutched shyly under his gaze and he frowned just a little. 

It was probably to be expected, they had fucked like animals not 2 days ago. He dropped to his knees on the rug under his desk and leaned in to lap at it apologetically, a shiver running down his spine as he heard a low muffled groan trail off into a whine. 

Jiang Cheng panted softly before he buried his teeth into the muscle of his thumb to hold back the breathless moans in his chest. He absolutely could not make noise, not in Mr. Lan’s office with an entire department outside his door. 

Lan XiChen rubbed over that hot hole, lapping at it before he slid the flat of his tongue over it with broad swipes, his shaft straining and twitching in the air. His head was almost spinning. He wanted to fuck him, he wanted this gorgeous man to come undone under him. 

He slid his hand up between his legs to catch their new model’s cock in his hand. It was pointing down to the floor, the edge of his desk pressing into his navel. He tugged on it up and down and up and down as he pulled his mouth from the ass he was buried in.

He sucked his middle finger into his mouth, coating it with spit before he eased it up into his hole gently. He pumped it a few times and Jiang Cheng gasped against his hand. Those little muffled whimpers driving the elegant and professional Lan executive almost mad with his desire. 

He was so hot, so hard, so fucking turned on and he scowled at himself. He could not fuck him, they didn’t have any lube or condoms and he vowed as soon as he got off work he would remedy this problem as he twisted his hand and curved his finger down. He searched for a moment before the younger man jerked, that long finger pressing right into his prostate, another one of those low whimpering moans falling from his muffled mouth. 

Mr. ZeWu-Jun flexed his finger in and back massaging that sensitive little bud as he milked his cock, up and down and up and down, his finger curling in and back and in and back. He pressed his cheek into the trembling leg next to his face, kissing it and sucking a hot mouthful of skin to leave behind another pink petal on his inner thigh. 

He continued his massaging rhythm and Jiang Cheng fell apart. He laid his cheek against the desk as maddening pressure started to build up in his abdomen. It swirled tighter and tighter within him as that wicked finger curled and flexed against that sensitive little bud. He swallowed a hoarse moan trying to keep quiet as Mr. ZeWu-Jun milked his prostate and fondled his cock. 

Their new model was so wound up, so turned on from sucking this impressive executive and rubbing himself that when Mr. Lan sat down on his heels and tugged his cock back between his legs to suck it into his mouth, Jiang Cheng almost saw stars. 

He choked off a strangled moan, low and rich with pleasure and it took the Chief Operating Office just a few firm tugs and another few presses into that little bud for Jiang Cheng’s body to tighten like a bow, his hole clenching tight and it was ZeWu-Jun’s turn to moan. 

He groaned low as he caught the model’s release in his mouth, pumping up and down his long length to work him through his climax, those thighs trembling and shivering around him. After another few sucking pulls he stood up straight. 

He spit all that thick cum onto his throbbing cock and pressed the model’s legs together before he shoved his hard length between his thighs. He listened to Jiang Cheng’s muffled moaning gasp. It was low with a whimpering whine to it that sent fire up and down ZeWu-Jun’s spine. 

And he would spend the rest of that hour thrusting and pumping his hips between their new model’s sexy legs with long rolling snaps of his body, his hips smacking that round ass. It felt so good, the friction on his aching shaft turning his head upside down. It wasn’t that tight sucking pull of his magnificent ass but it was hot in a different way. 

Those thighs were the stuff of dreams and Mr. Lan dedicated himself to the act, in to slide up and back and in and back again, his hard length dragging up between his legs and Jiang Cheng lashes fluttered closed. He felt his cock twitch at the sheer filth of feeling the executive rubbing into his core, his impossibly hard shaft pressing up along his balls and his half hard cock and he wondered foggily if he could get hard again from the stimulation. 

He kind of wanted to as Mr. Lan thrusted and bucked and fucked his thighs. And Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth against his moans as he fucked him with steady thrusts. In and out and in and out with fast rhythmic rocks of his hips and with the clock ticking down on their lunch break, Jiang Cheng tightening his muscles around that surging length and Mr. Lan XiChen groaned long and low in his throat as he let his boyfriend drag him over. 

He shuddered with a few errant shocks before he tugged out and arranged his clothes. He pulled his A-Cheng up who wobbled for a moment before he turned to his lover with hazy blue eyes. 

“Da….huff….damn Mr. Lan…..” he panted with a tired grin on his face, “I guess I’ll have to come see you again sometime…” he purred with a flirty smile and Lan XiChen yanked him into his arms putting that ‘kissproof’ lipstick to the test with a searing kiss. 

It was lazy and passionate and deep and it was over far too soon for Jiang Cheng’s liking but his alarm buzzed with the five-minute warning he had set and he leaned in to kiss his lover one more time. He gratefully accepted the wet wipes XiChen had because apparently all Lans were meticulous about cleanliness and after he had done the best he could with the mess of cum between his legs, he shimmied into those tight leather shorts and snatched his robe. And with a husky purr in his voice, he left with a, “see you later Mr. ZeWu-Jun…” in the air. 

Lan XiChen stared after his boyfriend with a mixture of longing and satisfaction in his eyes. He wanted to cuddle him, wanted to kiss him, to actually fuck him but he had to get a hold of himself. A-Cheng was still sensitive and a little swollen and he had to calm his ass down, granted he definitely intended to buy more of those chocolates he had discovered in the trashcan at the Jiang apartment. 

Late Friday night or early Saturday morning depending on how you looked at it, he had meticulously cleaned his hot, passed out boyfriend up and tucked him gently in bed before he padded out to the kitchen to drink a gallon of water. Jiang Cheng had fucked him like an animal and though he definitely enjoyed himself, it wasn’t normal no matter how you looked at it. 

He finished his third glass of water with a sigh when his eyes caught on the pile of beer bottles and a large pink box in the waste bin. He grabbed it curiously to read Love and Chocolate. He flipped the box over to read the fine print under the nutrients label and he snorted, aphrodisiac chocolates perfect for lovers of all kinds~

Well hell, he grinned as he turned the box back over to read the label again, no wonder Jiang Cheng had ravished him. There were almost 50 chocolates in that box and every single one of them was gone on top of about 18 bottles of empty beer. He laughed again before he headed back over to the bedroom to curl up next to his A-Cheng, exhausted and well loved. 

XiChen blinked the thought away as he made a mental note to buy lube and condoms. He would have to keep them at home, at his office and maybe even his car and for the rest of that Monday, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what he was supposed to be doing as he sat there in the glow his A-Cheng had left him in. 

~*~

Wei WuXian ducked into Lan Zhan’s office shutting the door quietly when he realized his gorgeous boyfriend was on the phone and he tilted his head curiously as he spoke clearly in another language. It was lyrical and rolled off his tongue smoothly and Wei WuXian wondered if it was Italian or French, maybe even Portuguese from the rounded vowels. 

“Grazie signore, abbiamo ricevuto la sua richiesta d'ordine e la invieremo immediatamente,” Lan WangJi, HanGuang-Jun and International Business Liaison for the Cosmetics division at Gusu Pharmaceuticals braced his elbows on the dark polished surface of his heavy oak desk, speaking succinctly into the phone with the director of their business partner in Milan, one of the greatest fashion capitals in the entire world. 

He glanced over to the office door when he heard it click and a sweet smile caught his golden eyes when he met Wei Ying’s beautiful grey ones. He mouthed a ‘hi’ before speaking into the line, “Sì signor De Luca, come al solito in aereo,” and Wei WuXian stared; his Lan Zhan was wearing a stylish pair of glasses on his nose.

WangJi listened to Mr. Giovanni De Luca’s elegant reply with a nod before he continued, "infatti, abbiamo i nostri modelli per la sfilata primaverile e Yuuko e Hugo saranno, come sempre, a disposizione di te e dei tuoi modelli"

Wei WuXian tried to resist the allure of his boyfriend’s romantic voice as he spoke Italian perfectly and he took the opportunity to really look at Mr. Lan, HanGuang-Jun of Gusu Pharma. He was as handsome as always with his short, jet black hair, his longer side bangs looking stylish as they caressed the edge of his glasses, though Wei Ying remembered almost immediately seeing those bangs sweaty and messy, stuck to his flushed cheeks not 2 days ago and he willed his blush down. 

He remembered every single detail of that night he had basically thrown himself at his Lan Zhan, almost mad with lust, begging desperately for his body, for his mouth, his hands and his cock and Wei Ying bit his lip in a strange mixture of desire and shame. Those stupid little chocolates should be illegal though Wei WuXian did intend to track them down and see if Lan WangJi would take them with him. 

Not anytime soon though, his ass was still tender from the pounding he had taken when Lan Zhan had ravished him on the floor of the foyer and over that glass table before he had folded him in half to fuck him on the couch. His boyfriend was an absolute beast to keep up with the lust-drunk mess he had been. 

Wei WuXian trailed his eyes over Lan Zhan’s beautiful face to his broad shoulders in his cream colored turtleneck and he resisted a giggle. Lan WangJi was so pale, the love bites he had left up and down his neck, over a week ago, were still there, though they were so faded they looked like little watercolor petals on his skin. 

He continued his perusal of his lover to see his grey slacks with a white belt before he cast his eyes back up to watch the soft pink bow of his mouth speak Italian once more, “questa sarà una stagione eccellente e siamo lieti di lavorare con lei Direttore. Non vediamo l'ora di averti anche qui a Gusu”

Wei Ying stared at those wicked lips and a gentle heat swirled up in his belly. Lan Zhan was so elegant in his classy business clothes, so handsome with his smart glasses on his nose, so sexy as an executive and Wei Ying walked forward to stand in front of his desk with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

He laid his hands flat on the surface and gave Mr. Lan a heated look. He watched those golden eyes grow wide with shock when he loosened the satin belt at his waist and rolled his shoulders back letting the black robe slide down with a soft swish to show off his bare upper body and those tiny leather shorts and Lan Zhan’s lips parted with a quiet gasp. 

He swallowed dryly as he replied automatically to the older gentleman, “ì, certo Direttore, consideralo fatto…” his golden eyes turning amber as he watched Wei Ying trail his hands up and down his body pausing to tweak his nipples with a soft, soft moan. 

Wei WuXian leaned forward over the desk bending at the waist before he kicked up one leg flirtatiously to show off his high black stiletto and Mr. Lan stared at the line of his body, his long tail of black hair falling over his shoulder to pool on the wood close to Lan Zhan’s hand. 

Wei WuXian stared into those hot eyes and dragged his tongue across his upper lip seductively before slipping up on the desk. He laid his back across it, one knee up and his other leg stretched out on top of all those reports and paper and sticky notes though he was mindful of the laptop. 

He ran his hands up and down his body to lift his lower back and arch off the desk alluringly as he looked up through lowered lashes into those piercing golden eyes that had turned amber with his simmering lust. Mr. Lan hummed some wordless agreement into the phone, his hands balling up into fists with the effort to keep his hands off of Wei Ying displayed out on his desk. 

Wei WuXian slid his hands down over his ribs along his waist and over his hips to frame his thick cock that was already bulging against the tight leather of his tiny shorts and Lan WangJi swallowed heavily, “......s…s….sì, il dir…...rettore…. mi invia semplicemente un'e-mail con….con…….. quanti campioni….. desi…..sideri…... e….um…..e... lo in….includerem….mo nella tua spedizione”

Wei Ying lifted his hips up in a slow thrust, he did it once then twice and one more time, a wicked smile curling his red lips up as Lan Zhan’s stumbled over his words, his voice growing a little breathless. 

He turned onto his knees and stood up straight, his feet shoulder width apart on top of the desk. He slipped his hands into his shorts and pushed them down, letting them slide off his legs to show off the fading bruises at the tops of his thighs and the thick, long cock that snapped up in the air, curving against his abdomen. He kicked his leather shorts off onto the floor with a sultry look in his eyes. 

He let Lan Zhan stare up at him for a moment, his voice almost hoarse as he agreed with whatever the Italian Director was saying because he couldn’t hear him all that clearly anymore, all of his attention staring up Wei Ying’s long, long legs to focus on his hard shaft.

Wei WuXian finally dropped down to his knees and sat back, his long black heels framing his ass and he grabbed his length. He fondled himself right there on top of Mr. HanGuang-Jun’s fancy desk, right on top of all his files and proposals.

He lifted his hips up to thrust into his fist and he moaned softly, just loud enough Lan WangJi’s ears turned pink, Mr. Giovanni De Luca’s voice prattling on and on, fading as he felt his mouth grow wet with the urge to suck Wei Ying’s cock into his mouth. 

He swallowed heavily, staring at those rhythmically arching hips before Wei Ying really did turn his head upside down. His breath grew short and staggered as he tilted the phone away from his mouth and watched his boyfriend dig his teeth into his red stained lower lip to hold back his husky groans, his lashes fluttering closed and Lan Zhan decided all over again that he had never seen anything quite as hot as Wei Ying’s face when he was lost to his pleasure. 

His cheeks were already flushed and his lashes parted to show off those hot grey eyes that had turned dark with his lust as he stopped his hand, his shaft twitching in the air as he let it go. He panted for a moment looking into Lan Zhan’s eyes before he slipped forward off the desk right front of him. 

Lan WangJi scooted his office chair back just enough to give him some room and he swallowed a growling groan when Wei WuXian slipped onto his lap, naked in nothing but high heels and red lipstick. He lifted the edge of Mr. Lan’s shirt to rub his wet tip against his hard abs as he stared up into those amber eyes with heat and desire in his own.

Mr. HanGuang-Jun was forced to cut off a gasp at how lewd all that wetness felt against his stomach. He asked, “mi dispiace direttore cosa hai detto?” His voice short and stiff into the phone before his words died in his throat when Wei WuXian reached down under him and unbuckled his belt. He popped the button on those elegant business slacks and tugged Mr. Lan’s thick shaft up between his legs.

He pressed their hard cocks together and wrapped both hands around them with a tug, up and down and up and down as he leaned in to Mr. Lan WangJi’s other ear. He flicked it with his tongue before sucking the lobe, his husky breath washing over his pale neck as heat crawled up and down his spine when Lan Zhan released the lowest, softest, breathiest moan. It felt so hot, so ridiculously hot to have Mr. Lan, Mr. HanGuang-Jun fully and elegantly dressed, desperately cutting off his moans so the Director of the Milan division didn’t hear him losing his mind.

And Wei Ying gasped with a stilted breath in his ear, he was so goddamn hot he couldn’t think straight as he dragged his hands up and down their cocks, rubbing them together up and down and up and down. He pumped his hands faster leaning in a little more to nuzzle into the black hair just behind his ear. He sucked at that pale skin, his breath coming faster in his nose and he whispered ever so softly, “Mr. Lan, keep your voice down….” 

“Qua……….lunque co….s...sa ab…..bia bisog…..no...o, s...s..signore, invia….atela semplic….c….c….cemente tramite e-mail e noi….noi….noi….ci occuperemo di….di... es...sssa…” HanGuang-Jun stumbled in a breathy, stilted voice as he watched his boyfriend rub their cocks together with fast pumps and he could feel his release churning in his belly. 

This was so lewd, so sexy, Wei Ying in his lap, naked, his shaft dragging along his as his hot hands tugged and pulled them closer and closer to their ending; that wet mouth playing with his ear. Mr. Lan could barely keep his head on straight to mutter some more empty pleasantries into the phone.

He swallowed a hitching gasp then as Wei WuXian swiped his finger over their tips to play with the precum beading up from all this risky pleasure and Mr. HanGuang-Jun gritted his teeth to keep his moans from tumbling out. It was so hard to keep quiet, so incredibly hard to control his panting groans as that tight hand fluttered around them, hard, faster, up and down with that rubbing finger on his tip. 

Wei WuXian turned his head to lay a sucking, nipping kiss into Lan Zhan’s skin right under his ear, desperate to keep silent. There was some bigshot director on the phone and an entire floor of people just outside that door which he really should have thought to lock. 

The stress that anyone could open that door at any time and the fear of being heard spiraled around inside him making him hotter and hotter and hotter as Lan Zhan spoke his broken Italian over the phone, his voice low with the barest edge of breathlessness to his words. 

Lan WangJi’s head was almost spinning, it was so hot, his cock felt so good against Wei Ying’s, felt so good wrapped up in his hands. And it was so hot in his office, so fucking hot to do something so lewd in the middle of the day right over his desk chair with Wei Ying’s soft panting breath in his ear, moist and warm against the skin of his neck. It was so soft at the end with a low whine and it was the sexiest sound Mr. Lan could have ever heard. 

He lifted his hips a little as that swirling pressure built up in his belly and he knew there was no way he was going to last, not with the quiet sounds they tried so desperately to hold back. Mr. Lan just couldn’t hang up the damn phone on the Milan Director no matter how much he wanted to and it was, in a way, a blessing because it helped him keep his sanity and not throw Wei Ying over his desk to fuck him the way he really wanted to. 

His lover had to be tender and maybe even a little sore from their wild weekend fuck and he would not hurt his Wei Ying, not now, not later, not ever. He loved him too much to do that. Wei WuXian was his boyfriend, his lover, his friend, his heart; he fit in his arms like a puzzle piece and his scent was rich and warm like bonfires; he was his perfect opposite.

He was light and laughter and fire and passion both in and out of their seductive trysts and Lan WangJi was humbled for a moment as his hips dragged back down only to swing up with just a little more force, another one of Wei Ying’s quiet little whimpers caressing his pink ears like satin, like silk. 

Wei WuXian was every inch Silk; he was alluring, hot, sexy and confident and yet he was Wei Ying too, soft and gentle, sweet and shy sometimes. His eyes were the most beautiful grey and his laughter was magnetic like bottled sunlight. It called everyone in, it made everyone smile and want to laugh too. He was a dancer with a sultry purr on his lips and a caring uncle, a sweet older brother who loved his family, who protected them and worked 20 hour days just so they could be happy. He was selfless and giving and so gorgeous. There was no one in this world quite like Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi bit his lip to swallow another moan as Wei Ying started to tense up over him and Lan WangJi just could not take this anymore. He spoke breathlessly, “sì, le mie scuse Direttore, devo...devo andare adesso, gra….zie”

And before the Milan Director Giovanni De Luca could reply, he hung up on him. He dropped his phone to the thick carpet under his chair and wrapped his hands around those sharp hips as Wei Ying bounced his hand over them, quick and fast now, up and down and up and down as he chased their endings, his voice coming out with heavy pants. 

Wei WuXian was losing his mind and he dug his teeth into his lower lip in a desperate attempt to keep his voice down but Lan Zhan grabbed his chin with one hand and forced him into a searing kiss. It was a wild mess of lips and nipping teeth and sucking tongues as he put that ‘kissproof’ lipstick to the test and with a few more hard pumps of his hands Wei Ying came yanking Mr. Lan under with him. 

They shivered and trembled for a moment before Lan Zhan sagged forward just about to press his body against Wei Ying’s sweaty chest when he stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, “you can’t La...huff….Lan Zhahn, I’m covered in makeup…” 

Lan WangJi pouted for a moment as Wei Ying lifted himself off his lap before he gave his handsome corporate executive boyfriend a languid kiss. It was over far too soon for Lan WangJi but he reined himself in. He passed him some moist towelettes and Wei Ying snorted, “only you would have these Lan Zhan,” he teased with a sweet smile on his perfectly painted red lips. 

He left Lan Zhan there in his executive office with a wink and a flirty grin tossed over his shoulder and Lan WangJi stared after him with fondness and heat in his golden eyes. He was both satisfied and not at the same time. He would definitely save this quick tryst in his office in his memories but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to cuddle his boyfriend and bend him over his desk to fuck him for real. He realized foggily that he needed to buy some condoms and those little single use lube packets because one way or another he would have his boyfriend bent over his desk. 

He turned back to his laptop and blinked as he caught sight of his documents. His files were a mess, his notes were scattered around and his papers were wrinkled, the Paris order request was creased up all over and all the esteemed HanGuang-Jun could do was laugh. It was a soft, light chuckle, quiet and faint. He would have to print everything again but, to have Wei Ying in those sky high stilettos in his lap was well worth the extra effort. 

Oh and he would have to send Director De Luca an email for clarification since, truly, he really hadn’t heard most of what he said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Translations if anyone's curious... ^.~ 

“Thank you sir, we received your order request and we will have it sent out immediately”

“Yes Mr. De Luca, by air as usual”

"Indeed, we have our models for the spring fashion show and Yuuko and Hugo will, as always, be available to you and your models"

“This will be an excellent season and we are pleased to work with you Director. We look forward to having you here in Gusu as well”

“yes, of course Director, consider it done…”

“.....y….y...yes, Dir…..ector……. just send me an email with….with……... how many samples….. you wa….nt and….um….and…. we'll in….inclu...de it with your shipment”

“I'm sorry Director what did you say?”

“What…..ever y…….o...ou ne…..ed, s….s….sir, just se….nd i…..t….it over in an email and we….we…..we will take care of….of…..i…..it”

“Yes, my apologies Director, I have...I have to go now, tha….nk you”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooooooose did this for chapter 1 so I posted it there and here because its perfect!! @buttleronduty
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1344335848318390273?s=19
> 
> And Meeeeeeeeeeeruod omfg look how sexy our executives look in their glasses!!!! @meruod
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1345856047811080192?s=19
> 
> ASKJDFHLAKJDHFLKJASDHFLJKADSHFLKJAH FUUUUUUUUUCK MY LIFE LOOK AT THE AD FOR THE LIPSTICK CAMPAIGN, HOLY SHIT!!!! @ViKYUTA
> 
> https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1345856385788030980?s=19


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here we are guys, the finale, I hope you enjoy it and there will be 2 more chapters, one epilogue for Silk and the final for Satin. Thank you so much for sticking it out with me, this story has a special, special place in my heart and I am so touched with your support and your comments and everything. I truly cannot express how much it means to me to know people read and enjoy this hot mess. Check out the links for our final art and once again, thank you guys, really <3

“Perfect, my Silk & Satin, you are gorgeous, yes! Tilt your head in just a little more, lips almost touching!” Hugo directed them with a bright gleam in his eye and Jiang Cheng thought it was pretty funny that the more excited he got, the more pronounced his accent was, his ‘perfect’ coming out “parrrfecta” 

They curled in closer and he almost shouted, “C'est manifique! Yes! More attitude, Silk look at me, Satin look at his lips like you want to eat him...”

Yuuko and Noah watched from the sides as they leaned on the backs of their staff chairs. Silk & Satin were perfect indeed, they were naturals in front of the camera, easy to work with and Yuuko was tickled to see their lipsticks had stayed absolutely pristine through their lunch break though Noah was mischievously delighted to tell her that it wasn’t lunch that had tested their LiquidLips and Yuuko punched him in the shoulder. 

“Shut up! You’re just like an animal, how the hell could they do anything in an hour, at work?!”

“Yuuko darling….” Noah shook his head at her, “you can’t deny it, they’re practically glowing…” 

Yuuko glared at him, mildly offended. She was just as prickly with him as she was with everyone else though her punch had been just a little bit softer because she did like their talented young hairstylist. He was new to their team and had been scouted by Lan XiChen as well. 

Noah had done a series of bold, avant-garde hairstyles called Of Wood and Wild which was featured, along with his classmates’ work, in Vanity Fair. The magazine had reached out to the Van Buren School of Hair Design to include a section dedicated to student work in an effort to capture younger audiences. And Noah’s models had worn garlands of dried flowers and antlers of all kinds in their hair and his portfolio had ended up with a more ‘photographic’ quality to it than his classmates’.

His styles were deemed too unoriginal and he was judged for his use of props over skill by a few of the more pragmatic critics in the field and at 18 years old, he had almost quit his career when Lan XiChen had reached out to him. He was intrigued by his creativity and Noah Fischer found himself with a job offer from the engaging ZeWu-Jun himself.

He had worked for Gusu Pharma now for a year and one of his proudest moments was seeing Of Wood and Wild on the Gusu runway with that year’s fall makeup line; Moments in Autumn which was full of browns and olive greens, burgundy and orange. It was a limited collection and had sold out in 3 days. 

Noah watched the photoshoot with interest and he was absolutely positive that some way somehow, Silk & Satin had gotten laid. There was no other way to explain their languid aura and glowing skin or the softly seductive quality of their poses.

Early in the day they had been almost electric with heat and lust; their purpose to entice you into passionate kisses and hot trysts, but now their allure was warm and lazy; they called you in to kiss slowly, to make love. They posed and curled and leaned over and around each other like cats that had been in the sun for too long and Noah tossed his laughing glance towards Meili when Yuuko refused to joke with him. 

Chen Meili rolled her eyes at the young hairstylist when she caught his teasing grin before she crossed off the last check mark for the last LiquidLip shade on her clipboard. It was 5pm and Silk & Satin had modeled for an extra four hours. She made sure to make a note of that for when she turned in their schedules to payroll. 

She also made a note to speak with Mr. ZeWu-Jun on behalf of Noah who really, really wanted to use Silk & Satin for his portfolio, he was, “dying to play with all that long black hair.” Hugo too had requested a meeting with Mr. Lan and she cast her eyes over to Yuuko in curiosity but she was already offering the makeup removers to Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng as they tugged their blindfolds off. 

She had them clean up every single speck of makeup and then gave them four different products, one which they were to apply right now and the rest to use before bed and in the morning. She instructed them firmly that for as long as they were her models, they would follow her skin regime rigorously.

They nodded at her no nonsense direction before hopping into the dressing room to put on some actual clothes as everyone cleaned up their stations and prepared to leave for the day. There honestly wasn’t much for anyone to do since Silk & Satin were so simple and mostly put together already and this elite team was used to working with 40, sometimes 50 models at a time. 

Yuuko closed her case of foundations as she considered the LiquidLip again. She was quite intrigued by the direction this ad campaign would take though she did have the unsettling feeling that Mr. ZeWu-Jun had struck gold with this pair of models. The LiquidLip would sell out with their provocative marketing and the Milan, Paris and Gusu runways would have just Silk and Satin for the catwalks. It was bold and risky, but if Yuuko knew anything about this industry, it was that that was usually the best way to go. 

And over the course of the next 6 months, the mysterious Silk & Satin would take the world by storm. Their advertisements with their bold red tagline, ‘Want to Lose Your Heart? Jin LiquidLip,’ were featured on billboards, magazines, shopping malls, boutiques, subways, buses and trains. Their commercial had a spot on all the major TV stations and the Jin LiquidLip with its alluring ‘kissproof’ description sold out worldwide in just under 2 hours.

Silk & Satin were hunted down by every major magazine for interviews but all anyone could discover was they had started as an exotic show at the high end nightclub, The Red Orchid and the paparazzi was on that like lightning. But Isabella ran a tightly controlled operation and no one could get anything out of her or her staff. Her foxy smile popped up in the media for a while after that and she certainly did turn a hefty profit from all the publicity.

Gusu Pharmaceuticals, for its part, protected all its models fiercely and Mr. Lan XiChen himself would end up on talk shows and interviews speaking in loose, roundabout ways about the vision and marketing direction the Cosmetics division had opted to take with the innovative lipstick line. He was smooth with his transitions and no one could get anything out of him either about the elusive Silk & Satin though they did try.

Gossip ran rampant through blogs and entertainment channels all over the world as people compared Silk & Satin to those blurry hotel photographs of Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen. And people everywhere would speculate about their torrid love affairs and wild nights in equal parts, excitement, undying curiosity and no small amount of fangirl energy. 

People were drawn in by the infamous pair of models and Italy and France jumped on them too with articles and media segments talking about how provocative and enticing and just plain sexy these models were with nothing but thigh high boots, little leather shorts and black blindfolds. Silk & Satin walked the Parisian runway like they owned it, leaving passion and lust behind on the catwalk with every step of their high heeled boots. 

They turned Milan upside down with their allure because everyone wanted to know just who they were and the visceral need to see their faces, that had first drawn in the elegant Lan brothers, captured the public so completely the Jin LiquidLip restocked and sold out and restocked only to sell out again. Men and women snatched the lip glosses and stains off the shelves and makeup youtubers reviewed and tested and critiqued it themselves with their own speculations about that sexy pair of models. 

Everywhere you looked the world was in an uproar and Gusu Pharma quietly made four times their projected profit and set in motion another set of 14 shades with the LiquidLip. There was also an initiative to use the formula for eyeshadows since it was lightweight and gentle on the skin. Yuuko had suggested it to Lan XiChen herself after she had used it for all three runway shows. She gave the LiquidLip her seal of approval and Lan XiChen offered her a raise for the eyeshadow idea. 

But as for Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng though, all they did was wear their hair in buns and all that chaos passed them by. In their plain hoodies and worn out jeans no one would ever expect these two young college kids to be the infamous Silk & Satin. Though Wei Ying did get a huge kick out of taking a picture in front of their ad at Sephora where a news anchor was talking about the mysterious duo in a dramatic voice. He had laughed and laughed until he doubled over with tears in his eyes and Jiang Cheng had no choice but to laugh too.

**Two months later**

“WOOOOOO! A-CHENG!!!! WOOOOOO!!!” Wei Ying yelled from the stands. Jin Ling was on his shoulders holding a big sign above his head that read, ‘GO ERJIU A-CHENG!’ with a big heart on it and Jiang Cheng grimaced with a blush.

He stood by the blocks at Gusu State’s long course pool next to 7 other competitors as he adjusted his swimmer’s cap and checked his goggles one last time before the whistle. He took a final glance at the stands and gave his fans a smile as he positioned himself on the diving block in lane 4.

Lan XiChen, WangJi, SiZhui, Wei Ying, Jin Ling, MianMian and her boyfriend Mateo were there in the front row with signs and cheers and big smiles as they watched him take his starting position. He would compete in the Men’s 200 meter breaststroke for the regional intramural bracket and this was his very first swim meet for the fall season, the August sun shining down brightly through the glass ceiling. 

It was just a friendly college race, nothing big or fancy, nothing to write home about but it was his first competition in years and Jiang Cheng took a deep breath as the announcer spoke over the speakers, “take your mark,” and he leaned forward on the block, ready and excited and with a loud buzz, he dived into water with barely a ripple on the surface of the pool. 

He slid under before lunging up with the iconic breaststroke to race towards the end of the 50 meter pool before he flipped on the wall and threw himself into his motions, kick with the legs and up out of the water to dive back under again and again to turn and kick off from the edge. His heart was racing and his adrenaline was pumping as he hit the wall at the 150 meter mark and he knew it was now or never. 

He threw everything he had behind his strokes, one after the other after the other as he swam down the lane, his body fast and strong and before he knew it he slammed his hands into the wall and threw his head back with a splash to check the time, 2 minutes 19.59 seconds, the fastest on the block and Jiang Cheng hoisted himself out of the pool bemused and stunned. He couldn’t even hear properly as the announcer called his time over the speakers. 

For the first time in years, he had competed and he had won. 

The fuzz in his ears faded away as he heard insane screaming and cheering and yelling as Wei Ying leapt over the railing with Jin Ling on his shoulders. He grabbed his didi in a huge, jumping hug, yelling, “HELL YEAH A-CHENG! THAT’S HOW WE DO IT!!!!!”

He bounced up and down and Jiang Cheng laughed, Jin Ling’s little hands settling on his head. He couldn’t really even process his win, it felt so unreal. Everything felt unreal if he was to be perfectly honest. 

He looked over Wei WuXian’s arms around his neck and he smiled again as XiChen waved happily, even his taciturn brother had a tiny little smile around the edges of his mouth and a fist pump for him and Jiang Cheng could not stop his shit eating grin. He pulled away from his family to accept his blue ribbon with pride. It really wasn’t anything amazing, just some regular old college swim meet but he felt like he had conquered the world. 

And SiZhui and Jin Ling could not stop their flood of questions. Sizhui was 7 years old now, his big bunny themed birthday had been back in January but he acted the same as he always did, full of overlapping, rapid fire questions that came one after the other as they trooped off campus for some dinner. There was a phenomenal pizza joint called Mellow Mushroom within walking distance and Jiang Cheng did his best to understand and answer the hyper kiddos. 

They were 100 miles an hour, so excited you would have thought they had won first prize instead and not Jiang Cheng but he was touched with their immature pride. He was proud too, truth be told. In all honesty, he had been a nervous wreck before the competition and his brother’s warm encouragement had been the only thing to help him through his pre-competition jitters. 

He and Wei WuXian had enrolled at Gusu State for the fall semester and Wei Ying had pushed him into the collegiate swim team a whole semester earlier than he had planned and Jiang Cheng had been both excited and nervous for it. He had started training back in December since their modeling schedules had been mostly 9-5. Something strange and wondrous for the Jiang brothers who had never truly realized what a joy it was to have free time. 

Jiang Cheng had returned to the pool and Wei Ying had tasked himself with finding them a new apartment and furnishing it too. They now boasted a 3 bedroom 1 bathroom at the Lofts in Town Square which was probably the best apartment in all of Gusu if you asked Jiang Cheng. It had a spacious living room, a separate little nook for the washer and dryer, a roomy bathroom and 3 separate bedrooms, something neither brother had had since their highschool days. 

The Lofts was a 10 minute bike ride from the Gusu U campus and Wei Ying himself had gifted them 3 bikes for the fall semester, even Jin Ling had his own though they hadn’t had the chance to teach him to ride yet what with modeling and the runway shows.

Those had been incredible. Gusu Pharmaceuticals had flown them to Milan and Paris where they stayed at the Waldorf Astoria hotel with 5-star service, white gloved bellhops and maids who actually curtsied at you. 

They were kept busy almost all hours of the Spring Fashion Week with makeup and hair and catwalks; Yuuko, Hugo and Noah had gone with them, handling Silk & Satin with professionalism and skill and that runway week had gone by in a flash though Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi had wrangled them a weekend for sightseeing. 

In Milan they had taken the 3 hour bus ride to Venice to see the canals and the Rialto Bridge and had some of the best Italian seafood and the headiest wine. In Paris they had visited the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre and enjoyed some of the best cuisine in the world. 

The Parisian Fashion Week had been incredible as well, celebrities and movie stars, singers and actors, government officials had all come to watch the renowned fashion show and Silk & Satin had stirred up a veritable chaos of excitement. 

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had disguises and bodyguards and dark tinted cars to save them from the hungry paparazzi and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi had snuck them out to see the city in simple clothes and messy buns. They stopped by the Moulin Rouge, Montmartre and Notre Dame on Sunday and by Monday it was back home for the magazine photoshoots and their final catwalk on the elite Gusu runway. 

Those 6 months passed by in a flash of professional lighting and high caliber photo ops and by June, ZeWu-Jun had offered them a contract extension, the only stipulation was for part-time instead of full. And Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had accepted no questions asked. 

They became the face of the Jin LiquidLip and money flooded their bank accounts so rapidly neither Jiang could really even compute it. They enrolled in school for the fall and spent their summer full of romantic evenings and afternoon playdates.

And it just so happened to be one of those hot Saturday afternoons in the middle of August when Wei WuXian walked into their spacious apartment with a bounce in his step as he tossed himself over the back of their brand new tan leather couch to flop heavily on top of his brother. 

“ARGH?! What the fuck Wei WuXian?!” Jiang Cheng sputtered as he pulled his new Nintendo Switch out of the way, his brother’s body falling heavily on him.

“Didi...I know you love Animal Crossing but like... we have to go...school starts in like a week…”

Jiang Cheng glanced over his handheld video game with a frown, “I do not need glasses Wei WuXian and neither do you so why the hell do we need to go?”

“Because oh didi of mine, we haven’t been tested since highschool and neither has Jin Ling so you’re going to get your fine ass off the couch and we are going to go get our eyes checked…” Wei Ying looked at his younger brother sternly, a no nonsense tone falling into his words with finality and Jiang Cheng groaned. 

“Leave me alone Wei WuXian….” He leaned back into the throw pillows under his head and looked at his Switch again when his older brother started to tickle him mercilessly around the ribs and up to his armpits and Jiang Cheng squirmed and laughed until tears rolled down his face. 

Jin Ling even joined in once he saw the messy pile his uncles were and before long all three of them trooped out of their wonderful apartment to head downtown. 

They opted for the bus this time since Jin Ling still didn’t know how to ride a bike and a short 15 minutes later they found themselves at the corner of Maple Ave in front of Gusu’s Best Eye Care & Lenses. They went through the check ups and played around with the frames for an hour before walking out with 2 pairs of reading glasses, one for Jiang Cheng and one for Wei WuXian. 

They didn’t need glasses per say with perfect vision but the eloquent doctor had advised that reading glasses were good for everyone especially if they planned on the typical late night studying college students were prone to and Wei Ying decided that why not, at the very least it would be easier to read. The nice thing about these glasses were they were already ready to go and the brothers didn’t need to wait a week for prescription frames. 

The best part about the whole affair was it took only about an hour and half and they still had the bulk of the afternoon free. Jiang Cheng nudged his brother, “let’s teach the boys to ride,” he grinned and Wei Ying pulled out his phone to call his boyfriend as they hopped on the city bus back home to grab their bikes. 

And not 45 minutes later everyone found themselves at Central Park which was a 15 minute walk or a 10 minute ride from the Lofts in Town Square, the ever energetic Lan SiZhui bouncing over to them in his light up sneakers, his handsome uncles in tow. Their apartment was a 5 minute ride away and everyone had their bikes. 

Lan XiChen smiled happily as he kicked the stand to lean his bike with a warm, “hello,” and Jiang Cheng couldn’t help his answering flush. Even after almost a year together, XiChen could still make him blush. 

Wei Ying bounded over to give his boyfriend a big hug, absolutely tickled when his ears go red with a shy, “hello,” despite the firm hug he gave back. Lan WangJi was the shyest out of all of them and Wei Ying loved him just a little bit more every single time he saw those pink ears. 

They turned to their little nephews and plopped brand new helmets on their heads before coaching them up on the bikes with their cute training wheels onto a short path away from the playground and the running trails. 

It was mostly empty as the afternoon sun fell low in the sky bathing them all in the orange glow of the evening. The sunset caught in Wei Ying’s hair dragging out deep, almost blue highlights and Lan WangJi felt his heart grow so soft in his chest as he watched him teach SiZhui how to ride a bike, XiChen and Jiang Cheng were helping Jin Ling and both little boys were fast learners.

Soon enough they were pedaling up and down the park path with big laughing smiles and XiChen considered them fondly. He had transferred SiZhui out of St. Augustine’s School for the Gifted to Rosewood Elementary for 2nd grade with Jin Ling. He did it in part because his little nephew really, really wanted to go to school with Jin Ling and in part to give him a more relaxed life. He didn’t want the rigid rules and limitations he had grown up with to stifle the energy and wild laughter SiZhui had. 

Rosewood Elementary was a good private school renowned for its academics but it was not as strict as an elite academy and SiZhui absolutely loved the fact that he could see Jin Ling at recess. Jin Ling had turned 6 at that disastrous zoo date last year and he would be starting 1st grade in the second week of August. He was tickled silly to know his uncles were starting school too at the same time. 

Lan XiChen laughed as he watched them ride back and forth with their little training wheels and he snagged his bike too as their sweet little playdate took up the rest of their Saturday and long into the evening. 

Lan XiChen for his part, was irrevocably in love with Jiang Cheng. He loved getting his, 'Good morning 💗’s’ and he truly loved the silly pictures his boyfriend would send him throughout the day of cute little things like the big blue butterfly he had seen on the Gusu campus after his meeting with his Academic Advisor or the cool car some celebrity’s kid had. That photo had been a selfie with Jiang Cheng’s incredulous face in front of an Audi R8 that no 18 year old should have the right to have. 

XiChen had laughed out loud in the middle of his meeting turning it quickly into a cough before he motioned for the speaker to continue his anecdotes about the new line of LiquidLip eyeshadows. The Jin LiquidLip was a staple now in department stores, makeup boutiques and even general grocery stores carried the lip glosses and stains and Silk & Satin were still hot topics in the media though Lan XiChen was very careful about their appearances. 

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng did not do interviews and they most certainly didn’t agree to private photoshoots except for the 2 they did for Hugo and Noah. Those sets of photographs were amazing and XiChen and WangJi had both snagged a few. They made private little albums for themselves that they kept in the drawer of their nightstands to treasure because their boyfriends were the single most beautiful human beings on the planet. 

Lan WangJi too had a wonderful time with his lover. Wei WuXian was so sweet at all hours of the day or night with little flirty smiles or cute texts. He texted him all day long with funny jokes or silly things he discovered. He also had a unique penchant for collecting odd things here and there to give him. 

Everything from a pretty postcard he saw at the university gift shop to a Peony he had found on the sidewalk walking home one day. It was a huge, vivid bloom and he dried it and gave it to Lan Zhan the next time they had a date and over the course of the months they spent together, Lan WangJi collected each and every little odd and end that Wei Ying gave him.

He had turned that pink flower into a bookmark and pinned the postcard above his nightstand, the drawers of which were full of weird little things like a glass bunny Wei Ying had found in the window of an antique shop, telling his boyfriend the little figurine had eyes the same as his beautiful golden ones and Lan WangJi had blushed and put it on his nightstand too next to a little sticky note where Wei Ying had doodled, “LZ + WY” in the center of a heart. 

Romance blogs and dating forums told the Lan brothers that this puppy love stage usually only lasted a few months but not for Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng. They were endlessly affectionate and the couples made love all the time, in the morning, at night, in the middle of the day, everywhere and anywhere and it never got old. It never ceased to be amazing and passionate and mind blowing.

So much so that Lan XiChen had shelled out thousands of dollars to soundproof his entire apartment though he was still working up to getting Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying to agree to it. They loved making love to their boyfriends but neither one was quite willing to let the Lans pay out close to $10,000 to soundproof an apartment they were only really planning to stay in for a year or 2. 

Wei Ying glanced over his shoulder as he pedaled his bike leisurely down the path letting their little nephews keep up with him and he tossed a smile to his handsome boyfriend. Lan Zhan was wonderful. He was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful and his affection was in his eyes and his gentle hands and those tiny private smiles. He never really spoke much but Wei WuXian didn’t mind. He could read Lan Zhan just fine, his happiness, his stubbornness, his care and his concern. Lan WangJi was chock full of emotions and all you had to do was look into his pretty golden eyes. 

Even Jiang Cheng had learned to read him and Wei Ying was tickled every time Lan Zhan looked at them in surprise when they answered his ‘mn’s’ but he would just have to get used to it since it wasn’t like Wei WuXian or Jiang Cheng would let go of the new additions to their little family.

And they rode through Central Park as the street lamps turned on one by one bathing the warm night in a mellow glow when XiChen pedaled up next to Jiang Cheng. They were trailing after their nephews with Wei Ying and Lan Zhan riding beside Jin Ling and SiZhui.

Jiang Cheng glanced at his lover with bright blue eyes and a fond smile as they kept pace with each other. Everything was so wonderful, life was so vibrant and so full of happiness his smile grew just a little wider. XiChen was different from his younger brother’s quiet affections and his love manifested itself in gifts of all kinds. He was always buying them things, big things like the 2 full sized queen beds he had gifted them as housewarming presents for their new apartment or little things like a pair of socks with little dogs on them because Jiang Cheng had told him he would love to have one one day.

He was much like an overgrown puppy himself, a tall, broad, handsome puppy and many times throughout the course of their courtship, Jiang Cheng could have almost seen a wild tail swinging behind him with his excitement and his happiness. 

XiChen also brought them food, all the time, pizza and sushi, cookies and brownies and pies depending on the season. Sometimes he stopped by with fancy lattes and hot chocolate for Jin Ling and other times he would bring artisan pressed juices for no reason other than to see the new members of his family. His love was so obvious and sweet and caring and Jiang Cheng was completely and totally in love with him and his gentleness.

They turned a loop on the bike path before heading back to the entrance of the park before the kiddos got too tired to pedal home and everyone ended up at the Jiang apartment without anyone saying anything. It was common to them now, they always spent the weekends at the Lans or the Jiangs, so much so that each apartment had everyone’s clothes and slippers and toothbrushes. 

SiZhui and Jin Ling shared toys and pjs and XiChen and WangJi shared their boyfriends’ beds or vice versa as life carried on around them so bright, so warm and so full of peace and happiness. 

~*~

It was a month later when Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng found themselves scattered around their living room late in the evening battling it out over Mario Kart 8 on the Nintendo Switch, their reading glasses still perched on their noses. Books and notes and spirals were laying all around them with highlighters and pens and pencils. 

The semester at Gusu U had started with a bang and the brothers were almost drowning in work. They studied for 3 hours each day after class, kickstarting their rusty brains back into gear and after a marathon study session they really could not take it anymore, the textbooks blurring together. It was 11pm on a Thursday night and Jin Ling had already gone to sleep leaving his uncles with little cheek kisses and a sleep yawn while Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying poured over their books. Their first exams were on Monday but after hours and hours of studying notes and flashcards they just couldn’t do it anymore.

Wei WuXian was the first to throw in the towel booting up the Switch on their new big screen tv with a waggle of his eyebrows at his brother who sighed a big sigh of relief. They fell into their good natured game with renewed energy.

So engrossed in the stupid hard Rainbow Road track, they didn’t here the keys in the lock of their front door as Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi stepped in to visit them, almost sure their sweethearts were still awake and studying. Lan Zhan had a sleeping SiZhui in his arms and XiChen had a box of pizza as they spied their boyfriends. They didn’t even notice them as Wei Ying growled, “Dammit didi you hit me with one more fucking shell and I swear to god?!”

“Haha take that!” He shot Wei Ying’s character with three rapid fire turtle shells and the racer on the screen was thrown off the track. Wei Ying cursed colorfully as Lan Zhan headed down the hall to tuck SiZhui in with Jin Ling before he stepped back into the living room with a laugh in his golden eyes. XiChen set the pizza down on the bar counter, amused as their lovers steadily raced around the track surrounded by mounds of notes and textbooks, and still unaware of their guests. 

“ARGH Wei WuXian!!” Jiang Cheng groaned as a blue shell exploded his racer right before he hit the finish line letting Wei Ying speed past him with a, “HA! Suck it!!” 

“You still lost the cup,” his brother pointed out and Wei Ying glared at him, “I demand a rematch then!”

“You wanna lose again?!” Jiang Cheng grinned, turning to shove his brother when he blinked in surprise, “XiChen?”

Lan XiChen had a greeting on the tip of his tongue when his voice died in his throat. His A-Cheng had a lovely pair of glasses perched on his nose, his blue eyes wide with surprise and XiChen stared at him. He looked so…..so handsome and oddly enough, sexy with those scholarly glasses.

Next to him, Lan WangJi was in a similar state of shock as Wei Ying bounded to his feet with a laughing, “hello”

He threw his arms around his stiff boyfriend, pulling away a little in confusion when he didn’t hug him back. Lan Zhan for his part, almost stopped functioning as he stared at those big grey eyes behind a pair of red rimmed glasses. He looked different and handsome and beautiful and smart and, and, and….

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying asked him a little worriedly when his boyfriend refused to do or say anything before he yelped. Lan Zhan scooped him up in his arms and carried him off like a bride to his bedroom, glasses and all, leaving XiChen to do the same to his own boyfriend. They really didn’t have it in them to resist those sexy glasses or their sexy boyfriends and they would spend the rest of that night turning their heads upside down with passionate pleasure. 

Really they had only intended to bring them some food and cuddle them to sleep. But they could barely resist their lovers on a good day; throw in some glasses and Lan.exe stopped working completely, the pizza growing cold and forgotten on the counter as Wei Ying’s and Jiang Cheng’s doors shut with a soft click. 

They would wake up Friday morning covered in love bites before they tossed their hair up in messy buns and snatched their bikes almost late for class leaving Lan Zhan and XiChen in their beds with sweet but sharp, “this is your fault take the boys to school!” And the Lans would tumble out of their boyfriends’ rooms 30 minutes later, scrambling to get the kiddos to school on time and both Gusu Pharma executives would find themselves late for work for the very first time in their entire careers, much to the shock of their secretary. 

Chen Meili gaped at them barely holding her mouth from falling open as her bosses walked swiftly through the door at 9am with windswept hair though every other inch of them was as immaculate as always. As her surprise ebbed she resisted a giggle. 

Silk & Satin must have kept them up all night judging by the little pink petal she could see on Mr. ZeWu-Jun’s neck. It was mostly hidden by his dress shirt but Meili noticed everything about her bosses as she stifled another laugh. Mr. HanGuang-Jun had two love bites on his neck though they were also most hidden by his crisp white collar. 

Chen Meili had been their secretary for almost a year now and she had no plans to change that. Her bosses were elegant and polite and she respected them deeply. She was also very fond of the littlest Lan. She had had the pleasure of meeting SiZhui and Jin Ling too at Gusu Pharma’s ‘Bring Your Family to Work’ day back in the beginning of June.

She glanced down to her phone perched on her thigh over her sharp grey skirt with a smile as a little message popped up from Corinne, that lovely redhead from the Fragrance department one floor down. 

_‘Hey babe, did you sleep well?’_

Meili typed back, _‘I did love, how about you? Is Betty still driving you crazy?’_

Corinne McConnell was a 24 year old secretary for the department chief from the perfume division at Gusu Pharmaceuticals. She had green almond shaped eyes and a thick mane of natural red waves that Meili truly loved to run her hands through. They had been dating for 9 months now when Corinne had asked her out at the company’s New Year’s Eve party. She had been radiant in her shimmery light blue dress with those long wavy locks around her shoulders and Meili found herself taking that beautiful girl home that very same night.

They fit together in a way that was kind of unbelievable sometimes. They were almost always on the same wavelength, they liked the same music and they both wanted children of their own. Corinne had a simple girl next door kind of beauty but to Meili she was gorgeous inside and out and she knew she would marry that girl one day. 

She checked her phone one last time before she stood up from her desk to grab the usual cups of coffee her bosses enjoyed every morning with a smile on her light LiquidLip pink lips and a skip in her step. She would take Corinne on a date tomorrow night and no Friday seemed quite as bright as this one. 

**Two years later**

“Xian-gege!! Come play! Come play!” SiZhui yelled as he splashed over a rolling wave. Jin Ling jumped up with him with a bright laugh on his little face and Wei Ying looked over at them, shading his eyes against the bright sunshine of Gusu’s Cloud Cove. The beach was full of people making sand castles and playing volleyball, women and men laying out on big colorful towels. 

The summer sun was hot on their faces and Wei Ying snagged his didi’s arm and ran into the foaming waves with a sparkling laugh on his lips. Lan Zhan smiled as he watched them from the shade of a huge parasol. He and his brother were in blue swim trunks and a nice, thick layer of sunscreen with paperback books in their hands as they enjoyed the view of their little family jumping and splashing around in the ocean. 

Jiang Cheng caught SiZhui around the middle and tossed him off with a splash as Wei WuXian snagged his nephew and threw him in after his friend. The little boys surfaced with great big smiles paddling over for another round and XiChen's brown eyes grew so soft and warm as he smiled at them. 

Jiang Cheng stood there knee deep in the water, in colorful swim trunks with geometric lines in different shades of purple with the sun casting his eyes in the palest blue and his black hair was wild around his face, the ocean and the wind leaving his braid messy and his bangs wavy. Wei Ying was much the same in his red board shorts, his long black hair pulled up high on his head to keep it out of the way and Lan Zhan watched them over his book. 

He hadn’t read a word of it, content to sit there on their large blue blanket, warm with the afternoon sun and the warmth of his heart. His heart was so full as he watched them. Three years ago, his life had been plain and white, boring, the same thing day in and day out and day in and day out. Nothing but a lackluster repetition of work and home and SiZhui and he could never have pictured his life like this. 

Never in his wildest dreams would he have found himself stretched out on a beach towel watching the love of his life play with the boys he considered as his very own. Wei WuXian was gorgeous with the sun in his hair and that sparkling laughter on his lips and it was so incredible to think he was his, to think he would always be his. Wei Ying and his little family had thrown a rainbow of colors across the white wash of their lives, they were vibrant and passionate and energetic and they pulled the Lans along with them, their bright eyes and simple happiness something profoundly magnetic.

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had graduated at the end of last year and had quickly set about starting their careers. Wei WuXian was a new coach at the local highschool and his students loved him which wasn’t very hard to believe. Everyone loved Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng though had gone on to win trophy after trophy in the regional swim competitions and he even competed for one season at the national level. He had decided though that the grueling 15 hour training regime wasn’t worth his time and he had started up his very own gym. He trained swimmers now, everyone from tiny little kids in the mornings on Monday, Wednesday and Friday to highschoolers and college aged hopefuls who wanted to compete at the national level just like he did. 

Jiang Cheng was demanding of his athletes. He expected perfection and they were proud to give it to him. And one day he hoped to train an olympian and XiChen was totally and completely sure he would achieve that dream.

He and Wei Ying were a force to be reckoned with; they were intelligent, beautiful and capable and Lan XiChen watched them fondly as they played about in the surf. He and his brother were still corporate executives and Silk & Satin still made headlines every once in a while though that chaos had largely fizzled away when they had stopped modeling to focus on their careers and the Lans were fine with that. 

No one had managed to uncover their identities which was a blessing though the media was still dogging Gusu’s most eligible bachelors. It had gotten so bad that Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng had had almost an intervention with them when 6 fangirls almost broke into the Lans’ apartment. They were quite clear when they told their boyfriends to get on the media some way, somehow and tell them they were taken or Silk & Satin would do it for them. They had one week to fix this problem or else. 

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng had stared at them with their hands on their hips and steel in their eyes. They were not about to let Jin Ling and SiZhui stay at an apartment where crazy people were trying to break in. So Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi held a press conference for their new makeup line and allowed the media to fall into their typically personal questions which normally the Lan brothers would have avoided. But this time they looked directly into the camera with their beautiful eyes and told everyone quite succinctly that they were in committed relationships and had been for a few years now. They asked the world to respect that before they turned on their heels and walked off. 

The media lost their mind after that, for several months actually. Though SiZhui didn’t mind the 6 months he got to live with Xian-gege and Cheng-gege. Lan Zhan and XiChen suffered immensely for the months they couldn’t see their lovers or their nephews but Wei WuXian was crystal clear. He loved them very much and would miss them both but they would not get tangled up in this media mess. 

Thankfully Kelly Hartley of the Bojangles Band ended up in a massive scandal involving drugs and this huge gay orgy that put her in the national headlines and the Lans were finally, finally let off the hook. MianMian had had to keep their nephews for an entire weekend when they had shown up at the Jiang apartment for the first time in 6 months. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng almost couldn’t walk after all that, though they didn’t complain, they had missed their boyfriends fiercely. 

Lan XiChen watched his family play in the ocean and jump and splash around and he nudged his brother, “come on then, it's our first time at the beach after all,” he grinned and WangJi smiled back at him. They hopped up and ran off into those rolling waves and the hot summer sun caught on the edge of their big beach tote. 

There on the inside of that woven blue bag was a little zipper pocket and inside of it were 4 golden rings and 1 set of apartment keys.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah, its the end TT_TT I'm so sad to see Silk & Satin end. It was a wild ride and I truly hope you enjoy the ending and the epilogues, Check out our main thread for Noah's Of Wood and Wild aaaaaaaaand the amazing art @radishNing and @meruod
> 
> Look at our bbys all incognito :P https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1348700655750443009
> 
> & our final pic, our brothers in their new glasses ^.^ https://twitter.com/brieeze01/status/1348701123935424515
> 
> Thank you again guys for all your love and support and feedback, I hope you enjoyed this story and I truly appreciate all of you from the bottom of my heart <3 I'll get the epilogues up as soon as I can :)


	22. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lol I felt like I needed to earn that kink tag so here's Silk making Lan Zhan cry 🙃 please read the additional tags and if they're not your thing, that's fine 😊 thank you so much to everyone for sticking it out with us over the months it took to get all of Silk & Satin posted and next week, our final chapter will be Satin ^.~
> 
> handcuffs, bondage, teasing, edging, begging, humiliation, mild sadism, dominance, cock ring/ribbon, crying, frustration, smut, pwp
> 
> Edit* wei ying used regular lipstick here not the LiquidLip bc.... u know.... messy lipstick b hot af imo XD

Silk walked into Lan WangJi’s room in the early evening. The light of a full moon trickling into his room from the open curtains. Lan WangJi was curled up on his side in some old sweats as he read a small paperback book by the light of the lamp on his nightstand. He liked to read a few chapters before bed each night when he had the time. He glanced up when he heard the door click and froze with a wide blink. 

Standing before him was Silk. He was dressed in those high thigh high boots and tiny leather shorts with his black blindfold and his hair pulled up in the long tail he wore it in with that ribbon that matched the bold, bright red of his lips. 

He spoke with a purr in his voice, “On your back Mr. Lan….”

Lan WangJi went to put his book away but he was so distracted he missed the nightstand completely letting the paperback fall to the floor as he trailed his eyes up those boots to linger on the small expanse of exposed thigh, before he continued along those little shorts and up his abs. He paused on his chest with those dusty pink nipples only to move on to stare at those red seductive lips. He reached the blindfold with a dry swallow.

“On your back Mr. Lan, I won’t ask again…” Silk purred, his voice low and Lan Zhan blinked at him for the second time before he shifted to lay down flat. Silk walked towards him with a sway in his hips and WangJi swallowed heavily again. He was already swelling, his body turned on almost immediately as Silk reached the edge of the bed. 

He slipped over him to straddle his hips and he rocked down on it for a moment. He hummed in appreciation as he felt it thicken up against the press of his ass. Lan Zhan moved his fingers to touch those leather covered thighs when Silk caught his hands. 

He lifted them above Lan Zhan’s head slowly as he leaned in to kiss him. He kissed him suddenly, passionately, plundering his mouth and WangJi felt his head turn in a circle when Silk sucked on his tongue with a bob of his head as though to mimic the suck he used on his cock.

Lan Zhan was so distracted, so turned on that he didn’t notice Silk sliding his hands up higher, all the way to the headboard. Silk bit his lower lip and tugged it with a long slow pull as his left hand snagged a pair of handcuffs from the leather waistband at his lower back. He moved quickly then, using his mouth to keep Mr. Lan occupied as he expertly locked the cuffs around his wrists making sure to hook them to the wooden decorative bars of the headboard. 

Lan Zhan pulled back from that messy kiss with a snap as he felt the sudden pull of metal and he blinked in surprise. 

“Wei---”

“Hush, Mr. Lan, he isn’t here tonight…” Silk spoke in that sultry, breathy voice as he looked down into those golden eyes. The blindfold effectively kept Lan Zhan from seeing his hot eyed stare but Silk had no such problem. He caressed his face tenderly before he slipped from the bed to slide the bottom drawer of the nightstand open. He pulled out a pair of scissors and settled back over Lan Zhan to straddle his hips again with a suggestive rock of his ass. 

He pressed against his thick shaft for a moment teasing the man under him before he carefully cut his grey sweatshirt off his upper body with quick snips and Lan Zhan shivered. Silk was dominant and so very in control tonight and he tugged on his wrists experimentally but the handcuffs bound him tightly. 

“S….Silk?”

“Hmm?” He purred as he tugged that ruined top off the man under him. He set the scissors aside and looked down. He slid his hands slowly up his body from the defined cut of his abs over the hard planes of his chest with a satisfied hum. He ran his fingers along the body he craved on a regular basis with relish, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to bite them suggestively.

“What….are you doing?” Lan WangJi asked a little hoarsely. He was so aroused with Silk in his lap, with those hot hands on his body but they had never played a game like this before and he tugged on his wrists again, the handcuffs clinking softly. 

“I’m playing with you Mr. Lan…” Silk smiled, something dark and seductive around the edges of his red stained lips and WangJi swallowed heavily for yet another time. 

He tried to arch his hips into that beautiful ass against him but Wei Ying rose up off him on his knees with a pout, “behave yourself Mr. Lan….I know it’s hard but if you’re a good boy for me tonight, I’ll give you a reward…”

And Lan WangJi shivered as that hot voice rolled over his ears. He really couldn’t say no, in fact at this point it seemed like he didn’t have a choice as Silk leaned down over him again. He brought his lips as close to his own as possible without actually touching them to let his hot breath caress his mouth. 

Lan Zhan leaned up to kiss him properly when Silk pulled back with a teasing laugh, “You’ll have to behave if you want a kiss, my pet…”

He swallowed dryly and let his head fall back to the bed with a pout but Silk wasn’t done with his teasing. He nuzzled his chin before leaving little kisses along his throat, light pecks that were both irritating for how soft they were and sexy at the same time. WangJi wanted Silk to sink his teeth into him like his boyfriend had done so many times before in the throes of passion and it seemed Silk read him correctly when he laughed against his skin, something low and breathy. 

“So eager Mr. Lan...” he spoke sultrily before he licked a wet line up along the shell of his ear relishing the full bodied tremble that took the man under him.

“You’re mine all night, aren’t you, my pet?” Silk asked him as he nibbled on his earlobe lazily and when Lan Zhan didn’t answer him, he bit him hard. WangJi jerked. It hurt but for some reason it made him that much harder until his cock was tall and proud in his pants making a lewd tent.

“Don’t make me break you Mr. Lan….” Silk breathed huskily into his ear as though the prospect enticed him and Lan Zhan bit his lip a little unsure of all of this. He wasn’t used to playing a submissive role and he wasn’t used to Silk at all. He had never come to him before.

“Hmmmm…...very well…..my pet…..” Silk moved off him and walked to the door as though to leave him there and WangJi panicked. He didn't want that, anything but that. He didn’t want him to walk away.

“Wei….Silk….don’t leave please…..” he spoke softly and Silk turned to him with a sexy grin, “will you be my pet tonight willingly? If you say no, we will stop this and I will leave and you can have your Wei Ying back….”

Lan Zhan bit his lip as he thought about it. He really considered that but his lust for Silk overrode his common sense. Wei Ying loved him, he would never hurt him or take things too far even if he was Silk right now and after another moment he nodded his head shyly. 

“Speak up my pet and make sure this is what you want because I will have you cry tonight…”

Lan Zhan blinked with a hard swallow. What did that mean? Him cry? Not likely but he would have Silk tonight and if this was how he wanted to play then he would play along. 

“Y….yes….I want….you….”

“Mmmm….good boy….” Silk purred as he walked back over and grabbed his chin. He turned his face to the side and gave him a sultry kiss. It was slow and hot and deep and Lan Zhan moaned into it. He felt almost put out when Silk didn’t moan too. Wei Ying was wildly passionate, open with his pleasure but Silk was not and it was both upsetting and arousing at the same time. 

After a long while of this slow, fiery kiss, Silk leaned back and swiped his thumb across his wet mouth, his red lips smearing just a little at the corner. The evidence of that kiss sent another moan through Lan Zhan’s chest but he swallowed it down, his pride holding him back. 

Silk crawled up over him and rocked his ass against his cock looking down into his face as though to stare into his eyes even though Lan Zhan couldn't see them and he was torn between desire to continue this strange game and need to see those grey eyes he loved so much.

“Si---”

“Shhh” Silk laid his finger against his mouth to quiet him as he leaned in to pick up where he left off with those hot little kisses. He sucked his earlobe again before trailing a line of blistering open mouthed kisses down his throat and into the bend where he sighed heatedly. He seemed to lose himself for a moment when he sucked the skin into his mouth firmly before digging his teeth in with a tiny, tiny moan. That bite hurt and yet it felt so very good, the evidence of Silk’s desire coming through in the strength of the mark he left behind on the pale neck of his pet.

Lan Zhan trembled under him. He was so hard it twitched in his pants as Silk pulled back to lick at the bruise he made, rub the marks from his teeth with a long wet glide of his tongue. He hummed in approval, kissing it before he moved lower mouthing and laving those sharp collarbones. He left a scattering of pink and red petals across the upper expanse of his chest until he lowered his hot mouth to his nipples and Lan Zhan frowned a little bit. 

His nipples had never felt like much. In fact he forgot they existed most of the time but Silk wasn’t about to accept that, not tonight and he spent a long, long time sucking and nibbling and biting them until they stood hard and red, swollen and sensitive, all the way until WangJi actually moaned under the sensations. 

He tossed his head to the side as nerve endings he didn’t know he had tingled, heat radiating out from his nipples in a way that he had never known before. His low moan was exactly what Silk wanted though and he sat up settling his ass right over that cock to press it into Lan Zhan’s stomach. He seemed to look down as he let his hands tug and pull on those perky, pink little nipples with a grin. 

“Aren’t you just a perfect little pet Mr. Lan?” Silk spoke softly as he played and toyed with his chest. He tugged them and squeezed them lightly. When he didn’t get a response he pinched them hard and WangJi jerked. 

“Answer me pet…”

“Y….yes…..” Lan Zhan spoke roughly as he lifted his hips to grind into that tight little ass sitting on his cock. Silk let it happen for one buck, then two, then three before he lifted himself up with a scolding tone, “Now, now Mr. Lan, wait patiently….”

He leaned all the way down to press his chest against those hard nipples and whispered into his ear, “if you’re good, I’ll let you lick me….” he sucked on that pink ear again with a husky voice, “would you like that Mr. Lan? Would you like me to ride your tongue?”

“Yeeeesssss….” WangJi groaned as Silk assaulted his ear. He was so sensitive there that sucking pull sent fire up and down his spine and he gritted his teeth to keep his hips from bucking. He was so, so hard and Silk was teasing him almost into madness and he yanked at the handcuffs with strength but they held fast.

Silk left his ear and continued down his body with deep sucking bites along his chest, digging in to cover all that pale skin with dark red marks, the indent of his teeth and bright red lipstick around every little purple bruise and Lan Zhan strained against his restraints. This was almost too much for him. Silk would bite and suck with strength and it hurt before he laved the sting away ending each one with a kiss until his pet’s chest was red and pink and purple under his attentions. 

He slipped down to those defined abs with a little hum of appreciation before he sunk his teeth into every single one and WangjI jerked every single time, his voice tumbling out of him with a low growl as Silk got closer and closer to his throbbing cock. 

Once Silk reached his waistband he dipped his tongue under it with a teasing lick before pulling back to glance at the tall tent in those grey sweatpants with a smirk, “are you enjoying yourself Mr. Lan? Do you want me to touch you?”

“Mm…..y….yes….” he groaned again with a little buck to his hips and Silk laughed, “why don’t you beg, my pet?” He purred looking up to Lan Zhan’s face with a dominant smile on his lips. He let his fingers flick the thick tip teasingly and WangJi bit his lip. He stayed silent for a moment as his pride got in the way. He stared up at that wide black blindfold and those stained lips. They were red and smeared in the corners giving him a messy ravished look and Lan Zhan opened his mouth before closing it again. Would he beg? He didn’t know if he could….

“Haha” Silk laughed at him and slapped his cock lightly watching it bounce a little, “looks like you don’t want it bad enough hmm…”

He shifted around to toss his leg over his hard chest backwards so his leather covered ass was in Lan Zhan’s face and he stared at it. It was so firm, so round and perfect, the leather stretched tight as he spread his legs over him and WangJi’s mouth watered. His hands tingled with the desire to touch it, to grab it and sink his teeth into it.

Silk grinded his core against those hard pecs as he tossed a look over his shoulder, staring at Lan Zhan’s hungry golden gaze. Those eyes were lidded and dark, amber with his lust but Silk didn’t say anything as he rubbed his ass against his chest, the leather dragging over those sensitive, swollen little nipples. 

He repeated the motion again, rolling his hips back to put his ass close to WangJi’s face before sliding them forward only to do it again, back and forth as he teased him and Lan Zhan swallowed heavily. That magnificent ass was too far for him to kiss it or bite it but it was close enough that he could see nothing else, could stare at nothing else and his cock ached in his pants. It ached and throbbed and twitched with feral need. 

Silk leaned down and laid his entire body over WangJi’s pressing into all those swollen bite marks he had left behind and he snagged the waistband of his pants with his teeth. He tugged it, licking the little trail of black hair that lay just under his navel before he tugged those pants again to let the soft fabric tease the sensitive head of that thick cock and Lan Zhan’s hips popped up with a jerk, a heavy grind into the cotton with something almost desperate in the motion and Silk laughed. 

“So very eager my pet, do you want me to touch you? Will you beg me to touch you?”

“Mmmmmm,” Lan Zhan moaned as he stared at Silk’s ass and he yanked his wrists against the handcuffs again, he wanted loose so badly it was driving him crazy. He canted his hips up into the taut fabric of his pants again and Silk purred, “all you have to do is beg Mr. Lan, beg me to touch you and I will….” 

He sat back up and rubbed his core along the ridges and dips of Lan Zhan’s magnificent body. He was in perfect form, his muscles hard and defined and it felt good to slide along all that hot skin. He curved his lower back to give Mr. HanGuang-Jun something to look at with another purr. 

“Beg…..Mr. Lan….” he whispered with a roll in his hips and WangJi gritted his teeth. He had never begged for anything in his life and his stubborn pride held him fast. He yanked against the handcuffs, the metal digging hard against his wrists with an angry frustrated growl and Silk laughed, his voice low and velvety. 

“So stubborn….”

He leaned forward letting his ass push out, so close and yet so far from Lan Zhan’s mouth as he teased him again. He tugged at his worn sweatpants just enough to release that thick cock. It was so hard it snapped up in the air with a thick trail of precum dangling a long thin thread and Silk licked his lips. He wanted to taste it so bad but he tempered himself. He would break Mr. Lan WangJi before the night was over, he would see him cry. 

He rubbed his fingers lightly over that swollen tip playing with the precum there as he purred, “just beg Mr. Lan and I’ll give you the reward you want…”

He wrapped his fingers around the head and pumped just a little with a loose hand, just enough to tease him because Silk knew such a hold would do nothing but heat him up even more. 

“Ha….ahhhh…...mm…..” Lan Zhan groaned heavily as that light slow tug made his legs tighten up, he was almost losing his mind. His hips bucked up again and Silk released him immediately. 

“Oh no Mr. Lan….I don’t think so,” he leaned down and bit his upper thigh hard in punishment to leave another one of those deep marks and Lan Zhan jerked in pain that spiraled into pleasure when Silk licked with a firm press to ease the sting away, a deep heavy groan in WangJi’s hoarse voice. 

Silk busied himself covering his pet’s thighs with more sucking, bruising bites and he moaned this time, low and soft and WangJi gasped with a shudder. He loved Wei Ying’s voice wrecked with pleasure but Silk, Silk was different and his husky moans were few and infrequent made all the hotter because they tumbled from his mouth almost uncontrollably, as though he was just as turned on and Lan Zhan couldn’t help his answering groan. He wanted to touch him so badly, to see if he was just as hard, to kiss and lick that ass in his face, to suck on his shaft, to pleasure him and end this teasing torture. He strained at those unyielding handcuffs and Silk laughed at him again when he heard the metal clink together. 

He turned his head at last, satisfied with the bold, swollen marks all over his pet’s thighs and he gazed at the thick, long cock in front of him. He blew a puff of hot breath along the side watching it twitch in the air and he slipped his leg off Lan Zhan’s chest to lay on his side next to him. 

He leaned over his right thigh, spotted with purple and red bite marks and laid his lips as close to that shaft as he could without touching it. He let his hot breath wash over that sensitive skin and Lan Zhan canted his hips over to try and touch those red lips that were messy with his smeared lipstick. 

Silk jerked back with another low laugh, “haha, oh Mr. Lan….” he flicked the tip with a sharp snap of his fingers, letting it sting the swollen head and his pet jerked back with an upset growl. 

“Did it hurt?” Silk purred before he slapped that thick shaft with a heavy hand to make it hurt. It swayed in the air as more precum dripped down his length, it slid slowly down and down that long cock to pool against his balls and Silk watched it. He stared hungrily at it but he would not yield. Not tonight and he was grateful for his blindfold, grateful it hid his dark, hot gaze. 

“If you want it so badly, beg and I’ll let you have what you want…” he spoke huskily letting his fingers slip along the very tip playing with that slick proof of his pet’s need. He let Lan Zhan watch him lift his fingers to show off the satiny precum before fluttering against that swollen head again.

“It’s not that hard, is it Mr. Lan?” Silk purred as he laid his cheek on that pale thigh over all those red and purple marks. He was facing Lan Zhan with those smeared red lips and that wide black blindfold and WangJi was seized with another maddening urge. He wanted to rip that blindfold off. He wanted to see Silk’s face, see if the lust he felt running up and down in his own veins was reflected in those stormy grey eyes. 

“Beg…” Silk ordered him with that hot, low, breathy voice, his fingers rolling over the head of his cock, fluttering against it, teasing his pet over and over and over and Lan WangJi swallowed heavily. He had never begged for anything in his entire life but after an hour of this madness he finally relented, his voice coming out as a whisper full of shame and full of desire, “please….”

“Please what Mr. Lan?” Silk let a smirk curl the edge of his smeared lips up.

“.....please…..” Lan Zhan gritted out, more shame coloring his voice. 

“Tell me what you want HanGuang-Jun or else I just won’t know…”

“Please touch me…….” WangJi panted as his pride disappeared under those light fingertips on his thick swollen head. 

“Touch you where my pet?” Silk licked a long line across his upper lip with his wet tongue and Lan Zhan swallowed. He couldn’t say it, the words lodging in his throat. How could he say something so vulgar?

“Come on my pet, just four little words, say it for me, tell me exactly what you want….” Silk smiled with a satisfied grin on his face. It was arrogant and confident and sexy as he waited for the words he wanted. 

“Please…...s…..s………...suck…...it……” Lan Zhan finally whispered his ears red with shame and embarrassment and Silk hummed, “suck what my pet….suck here?”

He laid his lips on the skin of his lower belly, sucking it lightly before he asked again, “or here?” he moved his mouth a little over to lay another light little suck into the pale skin of his hip. 

Lan WangJi growled low in his chest with frustration and he gritted out, “p….please…...s……...suck…...my………...my…...c……..co….ock…..” he forced out with so much shame Silk almost felt sorry for him. 

“Very good my pet….” He turned his head and he swiped his tongue across the tip to taste that shaft and Lan WangJi let out a deep, guttural moan. Silk swallowed down the heat in his veins as he slid his lips over it and slipped that swollen head into his mouth. He moved low hollowing out his cheeks to give it a good, deep suck before he pulled his head back up. 

“HAAAAA…...AH……..MMM…..mmmm……”

He did it again enjoying Mr. Lan’s gasp and his soft moans, they were profound for how rare it was to hear them so breathy, so husky and hoarse. Lan Zhan was never very vocal in bed but tonight it seemed, he could not control himself. 

After a few more sucking pulls Silk pulled back reigning himself in, he wasn’t ready for his pet to come. He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk around his mouth, “did you like that? Do you want more? Do you want to fuck my mouth?”

“Ha…..han…...yes……” WangJi groaned almost pitifully as he pumped his hips up straight. His cock was aching with this teasing, his mouth was wet to taste Silk and his hands were tingling with desire. 

Silk tossed his leg over his chest again and slid back a little more to press his leather covered ass into Lan Zhan’s face, “kiss it,” he purred with that husky voice and WangJi was powerless against it. He licked a wet line over the leather seam that ran straight up the cleft of his cheeks before mouthing and sucking on it. His head was spinning with heat, he was so goddamn hot he thought he’d burn down into ashes. His cock was dripping precum, it beaded on his slit and trickled down his shaft with need. 

He licked and sucked at the leather and it was so maddening. It was sexy and so not enough he almost couldn’t stand it and he yanked his wrists against the bedpost, straining in the handcuffs. He wanted to rip those shorts off, he wanted to slide his hands up those thigh high boots, he wanted to throw Silk on his back and take him hard and fast.

But he couldn’t, he could do nothing but let Silk play with him and he did. He tripped his fingers up and down his wet twitching shaft pausing to kiss it again, lightly with a slow swipe of his tongue. He sucked up the satiny slick taste of Mr. Lan with a groan and Lan Zhan moaned back. His voice going hoarse with all the lust in his veins. 

“Haannnnnnnnhaa,” WangJi’s voice tumbled out of him as Silk played with his cock slowly, lightly tugging it, rubbing around the head, kissing it and he could not help the buck of his hips. He was losing his mind and he shoved his nose into the leather cover ass to press a sucking bite into his right cheek.

Then it was Silk’s turn to swallow his moan. He would not let Mr. Lan hear him again, not yet and he turned his body to face his lover. He looked down into those hazy, lust blown amber eyes and he dug his hands in Lan Zhan’s hair and kissed him hard as though he simply could not resist the pale pink bow of his lips. He devoured his mouth, he licked and lapped and laved his tongue. He caressed every inch, his hands tightening up on those thick black locks. 

Lan Zhan moaned deeply and he yanked his hands against the handcuffs with force. They dug into his wrists, unyielding. And he responded to that maddening kiss with fire but Silk ended it all too soon. He slipped off his body to kneel at his side and paused to stare at his pet. 

Lan WangJi looked…...incredible. His hair was a mess from his hands, his arms stretched up above his head and his face was flushed, his lips a mess of red lipstick. His long lashes were lowered to frame those hot amber eyes and Silk swallowed heavily. He was so stupidly turned on but he forced himself back down. He wasn’t done with his pet, Mr. HanGuang-Jun would cry tonight, one way or the other and he straddled his chest again facing him. He scooted close, just out of range of his mouth and played with the waistband of his leather shorts. 

Lan Zhan stared at him, those hot eyes tracing the ridge in those tight little shorts. Silk was so hard it bowed the leather front lewdly. Silk tugged the black band down just enough to let his tip poke out the top as he stared at WangJi. He watched him lick his lips before he glanced up as though to stare into his eyes and they looked at each other then. Silk seeing his hungry gaze and Lan Zhan aching to see those grey eyes. He hated that blindfold and yet he loved it too. 

Silk was the sexiest thing on this planet and WangJi was torn in half. He was so goddamn hard he wondered if he could cum just from staring at his lover. Silk lifted the leather back up to cover his cock before dipping down again to show it off and up to hide it and down to expose it to that hot eyed stare. 

“Do you want it Mr. Lan?” Silk purred, “do you want to suck it? Do you want to taste me?”

Lan Zhan nodded his head jerkily when Silk whispered, “then beg…beg me to fuck your mouth Mr. HanGuang-Jun…”

Lan Zhan frowned. It was so hard to say those words, they were so dirty, so filthy and he had never in his entire life uttered something so base, so vulgar but here he was handcuffed to a bed, Silk straddling his chest with his long thigh high boots, his fingers playing with his leather waistband and his own cock was so unbelievably hard it was almost hurting and he whispered, “pl…..please…...f……………..f…..mmmm….” he trailed off, his ears hot with shame and humiliation. 

“Say it for me, my pet, beg me for it….” Silk spoke with his breathy, velvety voice, his hand reaching out to trail light fingertips across Mr. HanGuang-Jun’s mouth. He slipped past it caressing his tongue as he bit his own lip, the gesture so full of desire WangJi stared. Silk’s lust was tempered and controlled, that little nip of his lower lip spoke volumes and Lan Zhan couldn’t help but suck on those fingers in his mouth.

He swallowed dryly in disappointment when Silk pulled them away but his voice died in his throat when Silk sucked his fingers into his own mouth, wet from WangJi’s spit. He watched him lick and play with them before he slipped them into his shorts to tug on his cock and Lan Zhan’s eyes focused on the lewd motions of his hand. He couldn’t see it, that cursed black leather covering that slow pumping hand and he pulled his voice from the pit of his stomach, “please……….f…………..fu…..f…….u…...ck my…..mo….mouth”

He begged in humiliation, shame coloring his voice and Silk smiled seductively, “very good my pet,” he pulled his waistband down and his shaft popped out hard and thick, the tip right in front of Mr. Lan’s nose. He shuffled forward sliding the swollen head of his shaft along WangJi’s messy, red stained lips and they parted for him. 

“Mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm,” Silk hummed hoarsely.

He leaned up on his knees and slid his length into that hot mouth with a soft groan. Lan Zhan sucked it deeper with a moan of his own, his own cock twitching madly as that thick shaft rubbed against his tongue. 

“Mmmmmnnnn,” he licked and sucked on it and Silk pulled back before sinking in again, fucking his face with slow rocking rolls of his hips. He watched Lan Zhan take him this way, his grey eyes hot as he enjoyed that wet mouth. It was so incredibly wet, spit dripped from the side of his smeared lips and Silk felt his release swirling around in his belly. He pulled back with regret far too soon for WangJi’s liking but he would not be denied Mr. HanGuang-Jun’s tears. 

He leaned back up to stand tall in those fuck me boots and let his shorts slide down his long legs as Lan Zhan stared up at him before Silk kicked them off the bed and turned around. He lowered himself down again facing his pet’s throbbing cock and sat his ass right over Lan WangJi’s mouth. 

“Lick it pet, lick it nice and wet…” and Lan Zhan did not have it in him to resist. He tugged at those damn handcuffs in irritation as he shoved his tongue up along that hole. He laved it as Silk grinded down into him. He rolled his hips forward and back and forward and back riding Mr. Lan’s tongue and he moaned then, long and low, husky and breathy.

“Ahhhhhnnnnnnaaaa...ha….” and WangJi stiffened up his tongue to stab straight at the little puckered rim. He wanted to grab those cheeks so bad his hands were trembling. He wanted to shove his fingers into that tight hole to stretch him and get him ready before he threw him down and fucked his ass hard, fucked him until that soft moan turned loud and hoarse. 

Silk enjoyed that for a while, for a long while he let Mr. Lan caress him, shove up into him, suck at his hole with muffled moans. After a few minutes of this torture, he reached over and snagged the lube out of the top drawer of the nightstand and scooted off that wicked mouth. 

He braced one hand on HanGuang-Jun’s abs and arched his back to push his ass out giving Lan Zhan something to look at as he pressed the bottle into his cleft and squeezed the lube to let all that satiny slick liquid drip along his spread cheeks. 

He slipped his fingers down and caressed his hole with little circles to tease his lover and he smiled as he heard those handcuffs clink again. He trailed along his entrance with long rubs before he shoved a finger in. He let it sink down all the way before pulling back to finger his hole. He pumped it a few times just to tease himself before he slipped a second finger in and he moaned then, heavy and louder than before, his hips arching to rub his thick shaft into those hard abs under him and Lan Zhan was irrationally jealous. 

He wanted Silk to moan like that for him, he wanted to be the cause of that husky voice and he loathed the cuffs on his wrists. He strained against the bedpost again as hard as he could but it held him fast, the wood creaking under his strength but it would not give. 

Silk stretched his fingers wide to gape his hole and WangJi stared at it in misery and arousal. He wanted to touch it so bad, he wanted to sink his face into that open hole, to slide his fingers in, to shove himself into it until Silk was the one who cried, until Silk was so devastated by pleasure his voice tumbled from his mouth in long loud moans.

Silk shoved a third finger into himself and Lan Zhan swallowed a groan. His cock was so hard it was curving up towards his navel and dripping wet, it throbbed and ached as Silk fingered himself on top of him, another one of those breathy moans falling from his lips. 

He lifted his other hand to his ponytail and tugged that red silk ribbon off letting that gorgeous mane of thick black hair fall across his back with a toss of his head and Lan WangJi had never seen anything so sexy. Silk with his arching back, his soaking wet hole spread wide, the tips of his long locks caressing his ass and he panted heavily, his lashes lowering with heat. 

Silk pulled his fingers from his entrance with a soft little gasp and moved his hands to the front of his body. Lan Zhan was so mesmerized by the view he didn’t realize what Silk was doing until it was too late. 

Silk wrapped his red ribbon around the base of his aching cock and tied it into a bow with a sharp tug and WangJi jerked hard. It hurt, it felt too tight and he gasped hoarsely, “Si….Silk?!”

But Silk ignored him. He turned his body and straddled his hips to rise up over that dripping shaft. He dropped a little to rub his wet hole against the tip pulling away when WangJi’s hips snapped up. He hovered over that straining cock and stared down at Lan Zhan, “beg me to take you Mr. Lan, beg me to fuck you….” he spoke with a breathless, hoarse voice, need trickling into his soft command. 

Lan Zhan groaned, “take it o..off, please take it off?” He panted heavily as the ribbon ached around his cock. It was uncomfortable, it was too tight but Silk purred back, “let me take you HanGuang-Jun….let me fuck you,” he asked huskily with flex of his waist to rub against that swollen tip again. He lifted back off quickly when WangJi snapped up again with need and desire swirling through his amber eyes. 

Lan Zhan was almost dizzy with heat and lust and he just didn’t care anymore. His pride be damned. He wanted that ass, he wanted Silk to ride him so badly he begged, he almost pleaded with him, “please take me Silk, fuck me hard, please….please,” his low whisper, rough and hoarse. 

And Silk did just that, he dropped his hips hard swallowing up that swollen shaft immediately as they moaned together, Lan Zhan’s eyes fluttering closed as the hot hole sucked him up. 

“HAAAA!” Silk gasped hoarsely before he cut his voice off. He would not lose himself just yet and he wrapped his hand around his own cock to stop his ending. 

“MMMMMMMHAAAANNN!” WangJi groaned heavily as it squeezed him tight before Silk lifted his body again all the way to the tip only to sit back hard. He rolled his body forward and up all the way before he slammed his hips down, over and over. He pumped that cock into his ass with a few rapid thrusts before he collected himself and slowed down. 

He wasn’t done with Mr. Lan and he moved lightly, fucking the man under him with long, slow rocks. He set a gentle pace as he bit his lower lip. It was so, so hard to go at this rhythm. It was almost unbearable but he would have Lan Zhan cry. He would see his humiliation, he would hear him beg over and over for his release. 

“Haa!! Haaaaannn….naaaaammmm!!”

Lan WangJi gasped and moaned as Silk rocked over him and he slit his eyes open panting, “f…..faster…...S...Silk….pl...please…” he begged, his cock was aching at the base, it hurt but that tight hole around him felt so good. He was drowning in this pleasurable pain, his head turning upside down and he yanked at his wrists. He was determined to break that wooden bar that held him back but nothing he did would release him. 

Silk stared down at him and moved just a little bit faster, up to fall back down, to roll forward and rub into that thick length inside of him only to pop back up to slide down Lan Zhan’s cock with a long, slick glide. He sat there then, his ass tight against those hard abs and he grinded forward and back, forward and back again, his entrance fluttering and loosening and tightening again as though to milk that hard length. 

Lan Zhan moaned heavily as he felt it, he groaned and tossed his head. He wanted to cum so bad, that damn ribbon cutting off his climax as Silk wrapped his hand around his own shaft. He tugged it rapidly intent on his ending as he rolled forward and back letting it rub against his sensitive bud over and over. He would find his release and let Mr. Lan beg for his.

“Do….does…...huff…...ahhhh…...haaa…...nnnnn…..mmmmm…...f….fuck….you….feel….so fucking goo…..ooood…..Mr…….L…...Lan….” Silk moaned hoarsely and Lan WangJi arched his body up into him to go deeper but Silk was sitting flush to his body so he couldn’t pump his hips the way he wanted to and it was pure torture to feel him grinding his ass into his cock, to see him rubbing his shaft quickly as he stared down at Lan Zhan, that cursed blindfold cutting off those hazy, hot grey eyes he wanted to see so badly. Silk looked so fucking sexy, his panting lips smeared with red lipstick, open and wet, his cheeks flushed under that wide, black blindfold. 

“I’m…..I’m going….to…haaaa….mmmm..cum…..all…..o….huff…..ha…..haaann…over....y…. you...Mr. Lan……” he groaned as he lifted off that cock to kneel right in front of Lan Zhan’s face. 

“fu…..ha…..mmmm…...annnnnmmmm…..ha…..haa…...haaaAAAAAAANNNNGH!” Silk’s ending coiled up within him so tight it snapped and he gasped with a loud, wild moan, his release shooting out of him with strength to paint his lover’s face with thick white lines. It splattered Lan Zhan’s cheek and fell across his nose and his lips. Some even landed in his sweaty bangs and he yanked his wrists again as hard as he could. He was aching, he was so turned on he couldn’t even think a straight line. He had to fuck him, he had to fuck him until he grew hard again, until he came from his shaft so deep up his ass he had no choice. 

“Please! Silk….please fuck me…..I can’t….I can’t take it anymore!” Lan WangJi panted, he was past the point of pride, he was almost mad with lust, and he licked the edge of all that cum on his lips to taste Silk on his tongue. 

“Go….good boy….huff” Silk trembled over him, those thigh high boots rubbing against WangJi’s sides and he scooted back and dropped his hips over that straining cock again. He rose up languidly, his afterglow leaving him almost boneless but he would satisfy his lover.

“Mmmmm! F….faster...please….please Silk…..” WangJi pleaded with a hoarse voice and Silk slid his body forward and pulled up only to drop his hips again. He bucked his body riding him just a little faster, up and down and forward and up and down and faster, his hips undulating and rolling above him as he bounced his ass over that thick, impossibly hard cock inside him. 

“HAA…..AHHH…..HANNNN…..MMMMM…..huff…...HAAA!” Lan Zhan groaned, his release was curling around and around in his abdomen with maddening pleasure but it couldn’t crest, it couldn’t peak because of that tight red ribbon around the base of his shaft.

“I want to….to cum….please Silk….please, please!” He begged as that gorgeous man rode him faster, up to the tip to slam down to roll forward and up and down and forward again, faster still bouncing over and over and over as pleasure spiraled through him again. He couldn’t deal with this. Mr. Lan was so fucking sexy as he tossed his head in desperation, as he strained against those handcuffs, the veins in his forearms popping, bold and defined as he pulled. His face was flushed and his eyes were so hot Silk was burning up. 

He slapped his ass down over those hips and they snapped up into him fiercely with sharp bucks as they fucked each other and Silk panted as he felt his own pleasure curl through him again. His release had been too strong, he simply could not get hard again but that didn’t stop Lan Zhan. He pumped his hips up and down and up to smack that ass as he fought to cum but that ribbon didn’t let him and his eyes teared up in profound frustration.

“Please Silk….haa…..mmmm….haaaannn...Silk, Silk! Let me….huff….let me…..cum….annnnn….huff….mmmmm….naaaa….haahhhh….. I want….I want to….to cum, I want to cum inside you, please!” He gasped as he begged, tossing his head from side to side. He couldn’t take it anymore, his release was pulling tight and his cock throbbed and twitched against the friction of that tight hole on him but he could not take his ending. 

But Silk just rode him harder, bouncing up and down and forward and up and down as he groaned and moaned on top of him. He was so close to his second release as every bucking thrust slammed into his spot and he stared down at his lover. 

Lan WangJi looked so wrecked, his long lashes were wet with tears, panting and begging, his mouth smeared with Silk’s red lipstick as his name fell tumbled out hoarsely, “ple….please….Silk….Silk…aaaahhh...Silk…...haaa…….mmmmm……..Silk…...please….please….haaa…...nnnnaa….haa…..Silk!”

Silk stared at him heatedly as a trail of tears fell from those beautiful amber eyes as he gasped and moaned and groaned pleading and calling for him over and over as Silk pounding him into his ass. He could feel his own ending pulling taut within him. He finally reached under to untie that red bow.

And Mr. Lan came almost immediately, his body arching like a bow under Silk. His back bowed backwards and his toes curled up, his arms straining against the handcuffs. He tossed his head all the way back to let his bangs fall against the bedspread as he cried out, “AAAAAAAANNNNNNGH!”

Silk was powerless against the view of this magnificent man coming undone under him and he found his ending too, his body jerking with his dry orgasm. He shivered and trembled as Lan WangJi came and came and came, his hips slamming up into that tight, clenching ass until he had nothing left. 

He jerked and shuddered as shocks jumped up and down his body and Silk dropped heavily onto his chest, huffing and panting. He tilted his head and nuzzled WangJi’s chin tiredly before he leaned up and gave him a long, slow kiss. 

“Mmm...Lan Zhan, you are so hot….” Wei Ying purred as he slipped his blindfold off to stare at those hazy, disoriented eyes. Lan WangJi looked wrecked. He looked torn apart, gasping, panting heavily as he tried to get his breath back under control. He blinked his long wet lashes and Wei Ying leaned up and lapped at his tears and the thick cum on his face. 

He gently cleaned him up before he slid off of his lover to grab the key to the handcuffs but Lan Zhan whined at the loss so pitifully he leaned back and kissed him again. He rubbed their tongues together slowly with lazy caresses before he whispered against those red stained lips, “let me just undo the cuffs my Lan Zhan, I’ll be right back.”

“Mn…”

True to his word he was back quickly as he unlocked the handcuffs and curled back up into Lan Zhan’s chest affectionately, soothed when those strong arms wrapped around him with a little nuzzling kiss to his head. 

They drifted in their afterglow for a long while, drowsy and weightless before Wei Ying spoke softly, “did you like it Lan Zhan? You….um….said you wanted Silk…...so…..I uhm….” he stumbled as his confidence deserted him. 

“Mmmmmmnn,” he hummed back and Wei Ying smiled happily, “we can do it again without the handcuffs you know, I have the outfit and I’ll play Silk for you as many times as you want me too….”

“Mn,” Lan Zhan agreed, he would definitely take Silk next time. He would take him so long and so hard he would cry and beg and gasp and moan until he lost his voice; though he kept his thoughts to himself as he carded a tired hand through his lover’s long black hair. 

“Mmm Lan Zhan….I love you so much….” Wei Ying purred as he nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s neck affectionately. 

“Mn...I love you too Wei Ying,” WangJi smiled as sleep pulled him down. He was exhausted and spent and his entire being was tingling with this afterglow Wei Ying had left him in and he pressed another little kiss to the thick locks under his chin with so much love in his chest. He would make Wei WuXian cry next time and after he would make love to him just to show him the shape of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed it, let us know what you thought of Silk taking the lead in the comments~ 😘


	23. Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its the final chapter...T_T so sad to finish S&S but I do hope you enjoyed the story and of course we gotta earn that kink tag :P so please read the additional tags and I hope you enjoy Satin breaking our handsome ZeWu-Jun~
> 
> control, crawling, crying, gagging, boots, safeword, slapping, teasing, humiliation, mild sadism, dominance, massage, smut, pwp 
> 
> ^.~

Lan XiChen trooped in the door of his penthouse late Friday night, exhausted and tired. There was a new manager for the production line who had a good heart but he was messing things up left and right. Honestly if he couldn’t get it together by the end of the month, XiChen wasn’t above demoting him back to his assistant position down in the Fragrance department. 

He shucked his shoes by the entrance and laid his briefcase against the wall as he glanced around the darkened apartment. It was quiet and dim, nothing but the single automatic light above the fireplace sending a dull white glow around the living room and he remembered that WangJi and SiZhui were spending the weekend at the Jiangs’ place. 

It was odd to come home to a place so empty and silent and XiChen considered flopping down on their leather couch in his full white suit and all when he heard the click, click, click of high heels on his marble floor. He turned his head to the hallway and stilled, his breath freezing in his lungs.

There in the low light was Satin. 

He stood there in his high thigh high boots, his legs looking a mile long as XiChen trailed his brown eyes up those leather calves to linger on the curve of those firm thighs. He swallowed dryly as he dragged his gaze up further to those tiny black shorts where he paused again. Satin’s body was long and lean and his little leather shorts were cut off low on his hips under his navel, the curve of his abs gentle with definition that was delicate rather than cut, hardened from dancing and swimming and not muscle training. 

XiChen continued all the way over those pink nipples when he stopped noticing the long, elbow length gloves on his hands and he resisted a shiver before he moved to look at his face and he took a soft intake of breath. Satin stood there with his wine stained lipstick and that wide black blindfold and he let XiChen look, let him stare. After another moment, he walked forward with a sway to his hips. He took one step then two then three to stand right in front of Lan XiChen and he reached out and touched his blue silk tie. He looked down at it before tilting his head up coyly and XiChen swallowed again. 

He couldn’t see his eyes, he had no idea what Satin was thinking as he let his gloved fingers play with that tie. Satin tugged it out of his white vest running it between his fingers playfully and he almost seemed to stare up into XiChen’s eyes though he couldn’t see them. 

Satin looked down at the blue silk threaded around his fingers before he fisted it up and yanked Lan XiChen forward and down, all the way until their noses were almost touching, those dark red lips so close to his mouth and Satin whispered huskily, his hot breath falling over his pale skin, “Will you be mine tonight, Mr. ZeWu-Jun?”

“Y...yes” Lan XiChen almost growled as his body reacted immediately, his white slacks growing just a little bit tighter. 

“Will you be my slave Mr. Lan, willingly?” Satin purred asking his permission for this game he wanted to play and Lan XiChen was quite literally incapable of saying no. There was no way he would deny Satin anything. He had craved this seductive creature for far too long. Night after night of those incredibly erotic performances had left a fire in him that he didn’t realize he still had after so many passionate trysts with Jiang Cheng. But Satin? Satin had never come to him before like this, willing to lay in his bed dressed this way. That mind blowing lapdance aside, XiChen had never had the chance to touch him, to caress those sexy little leather shorts or those fuck me boots. 

“Yes….” he reached out to touch him but Satin stopped him with a yank on his tie, “don’t touch me Mr. Lan, I will tell you when and if you can, understand?”

XiChen bit his lip and he considered for a moment just throwing this game out the window and carrying his lover off to his bedroom right then and there but something in the pull of his tie and that sultry command made him pause. 

Satin was in control tonight and he was both intrigued and already so hot under his buttoned collar.

“Answer me,” he ordered with that breathy voice and XiChen swallowed down his pounding heart, “ok…”

“Yes master....” Satin purred, his breath hot against his lips and XiChen whispered back, “y….yes….master…”

Satin gave him a light little kiss and XiChen resisted the urge to deepen it. He could play this game. He could wait, his A-Cheng could never resist him for long. But Jiang Cheng was not here tonight as XiChen would come to learn when that erotic creature taught him exactly what it meant to be his slave. 

Satin stood up straight and pulled on his blue silk tie as he took a step backwards leading his new slave to his bedroom with a coy tilt to his head and XiChen was forced to swallow down his desire. He was already swelling, his white slacks uncomfortable as he stared at those wine red lips. The urge to kiss them was unbelievably strong but he would wait. He could wait, he hoped. 

Satin tugged him firmly into his bedroom before he yanked hard forcing XiChen to his knees right there at the threshold, white suit and all and he really didn’t give a damn if his pants got dirty. He stared up at the long line of Satin’s body, his brown eyes already dark with lust as Satin considered him with a sly grin on those seductive lips. 

He walked back and dropped elegantly into a chair in the center of the room and crossed his legs in a way that made them look impossibly long in those leather boots and XiChen stared at him, his cock swelling just that little bit more. 

Satin braced his elbow on the right arm of the chair and leaned his cheek onto his fist with an almost bored air around the tilt of his head. He considered XiChen for another moment before he curled his black gloved finger beckoning him forward with a purring, “crawl…”

Lan XiChen blinked, crawl? That was a bit much, he frowned and he tilted his head a little but Satin just stared at him and for a while they got caught in this stalemate before Satin growled, “I won’t ask again slave….”

XiChen pursed his lips unsure of this game. He looked down thinking it through when Satin spoke again, “we can stop this whenever you want Mr. Lan, just speak my real name and I can leave and send your boyfriend back in and you can make love however you want but if you stay, you will consent to whatever happens tonight”

Lan XiChen considered that, he truly did. Would he let Satin do this? Would he even be able to crawl? Or whatever else Satin chose to do to him? What if he did something unacceptable? What if he took it too far? Was that possible? Could his lover do something that he would not enjoy?

 _we can stop this whenever you want Mr. Lan, just speak my real name,_ what was that like a safe word? Did he need a safe word tonight? Did Satin really plan to take things that far? And Lan XiChen glanced up through his long lashes, his eyes catching on those long leather boots before he jumped up to that black blindfold. Satin just sat there waiting for him to make up his mind with his cheek resting on his fist, his head tilted arrogantly and he realized this may not be the game he wanted to play but he did want Satin. He wanted him over him, under him, against him, any which way he could have him and his desire pushed him forward, perhaps against his better judgement and he spoke softly, “ok Satin….master….”

Satin smiled, something low and hot in the pleased grin on his face and he spoke again, “so crawl…”

Lan XiChen tried to, he really did but he simply could not force himself to do something so...base, so humiliating and silence fell around them again. Satin allowed it for a moment, then two then three before he stood up from the chair and walked over to his kneeling lover. He stopped right in front of him and slipped his gloved hand under his chin to tug his face up. 

“Just say my name and we can stop Mr. Lan, we can stop whenever you want…” he spoke clearly as he stared down into those dark brown eyes and XiChen gritted his teeth. He couldn’t be this prideful, could he? Was he really too proud to play this game, to let this fantasy take him? He had dreamed of Satin so many times and now that he stood before him, he was resistant and stubborn. 

He wanted to play but he didn’t want to crawl and he looked away oddly embarrassed that he could not do what Satin asked. 

“Say my name….” Satin told him one last time and XiChen frowned, unwilling to stop and unwilling to crawl and he pouted, “no…”

“Very well, say it when you want to, understand?” Satin asked him with a gentle voice and XiChen nodded, “ok…”

“Will you crawl for me then?” Satin spoke up as his voice dropped into that husky purr again. 

He shook his head stubbornly, he would not cra--

Satin yanked his face up and laid a scathing slap across his cheek, it threw his head to the side and XiChen blinked in complete shock. Heat and pain radiated out from the bright handprint on his pale skin and Satin purred, “say my real name or crawl slave, make your choice”

He turned on his heel and walked to the chair with that seductive sway to his hips and XiChen stared. He watched that ass fall side to side even as he laid his hand against his burning cheek. He swallowed heavily, Jiang Cheng’s name on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want to play this game, he had never been slapped in his entire life but Satin crossed those long legs again and he bit his lip. 

He wanted him, he wanted him more than he thought possible and he gritted his teeth. He leaned forward and crawled across the floor in his crisp white suit. He crawled all the way to Satin’s feet where he sat back on his heels and looked up at him. He had a pout on his lips and Satin leaned down and caressed his swollen cheek with delicate fingers, the silk of his glove soft along his burning skin. 

“Very good,” Satin uncrossed those impossibly sexy legs and tugged him forward by his tie again before he lifted his chin with his other hand to give him a long kiss, it was light and sweet and gentle and XiChen tried to deepen it. He moved to grab him when Satin whispered against his lips, “do not touch me Mr. Lan…” he warned and XiChen paused. He wilted a little and submitted to the easy kiss Satin gave him. It wasn’t enough but it soothed his ruffled feathers and he felt himself thicken again in his pants. 

It was odd to think he could get hard in this situation. He had never considered himself a masochist of any kind but something about being at Satin’s mercy was alluring and he decided he would do whatever he had to, to get a real kiss out of those seductive wine stained lips. 

After a long while of that sweet kiss Satin leaned back into the chair and crossed his legs again. He laid his chin on his fist with that bored look about him. Then he stared at him and XiChen felt a little uncomfortable in that silence. He couldn’t see his eyes, he had no idea what Satin was thinking and it was both unnerving and arousing. 

“On your feet Mr. Lan…” Satin ordered him and XiChen stood up quickly, his ears blushing at his teasing laugh, “haha, how obedient... Strip, everything but your pretty blue tie…” 

And Lan XiChen did as he was told. He slid out of his white suit jacket tossing it to the side before he started on the buttons of his light blue shirt and though he could not see Satin’s beautiful eyes, he could feel them. He could feel his hot stare as he followed his hands on each button, one by one as he popped them, his shaft thickening even more. It stiffened up completely under that gaze until it was standing tall in his business slacks. 

He shucked his shirt and moved to his Italian leather belt. It slipped from his belt loops with a quiet swish before he snagged his pants. He fingered open the clips and let them fall to the floor with his underwear and his thick cock rose up in the air jutting straight out lewdly. He tugged off his socks and stood straight in front of Satin in nothing by his silk tie and it was both incredibly embarrassing to be so naked and so very alluring to stand under the heated stare he could feel as it trailed along his body. 

“You are magnificent aren’t you Mr. ZeWu-Jun,” Satin spoke with that hoarse, low voice and XiChen tilted his head shyly. His ears were positively burning as Satin took his time looking at him. It felt almost unbearable to stand there in nothing when his lover was perfectly covered. 

After an unending 5 or so minutes, Satin motioned to the floor, “on your knees Mr. Lan…” 

XiChen lowered himself again to sit on his heels when Satin spoke again, “so hard…” he smiled, something heady and almost velvety in his voice and he lifted his foot in its high heeled boot and pressed into his shaft pushing it up against his abdomen. He rubbed the smooth sole over his cock and XiChen groaned. 

“Ahhmmm?!”

It shouldn’t feel so good, it shouldn’t feel so hot to watch that boot grind into his length, the long stiletto heel pressing into his balls with pressure just shy of painful. Satin shoved his foot into that cock rubbing it up and down and XiChen moaned again, “Mmn...haa?”

Satin let him enjoy it for a moment before he pulled his foot back to let the pointed tip of his boot slide up the side of that thick shaft, trails of his lover’s precum dripping down to cover the top of that black leather with the slick, satiny proof of his arousal. 

“Well now slave, look what you did...” Satin lifted his leg high into the air to see all that shiny thick precum on the tip of his boot and he dropped his foot to the floor, “lick it up…”

Lan XiChen blinked, he was not a dog. He would not bend down and lick Satin’s boot. He didn’t have it in him to be so humiliated and he turned his head despite the fire that ran up and down his spine. He was so hard, more slick liquid pooled along his tip and trickled down his shaft as he warred with himself. He was so turned on he couldn’t understand it. How could he feel this way being treated like some pet or some toy?

But Satin didn’t let him think about it. He grabbed his chin and slapped him hard across the face, the strength turning his head again and XiChen was smacked for the second time in his life. His cheek was on fire when Satin fisted his hand up on his tie and yanked him down, “clean it up…” he growled and XiChen throbbed, his shaft twitching in the air. This was so insane. Who got hard from being treated this way? Or rather, how was he so hard being treated so shamefully but Lan XiChen realized as he dropped his face to the floor, it was only for Satin that he felt like this. 

Only Satin could reduce him to a dog on his knees, his cock straining up between his legs, droplets of precum dotting the floor under him as he licked a wet line across the top of that leather boot. It was smooth under his lips as he tasted himself and he felt so unbearably embarrassed, it was so awful to have his ass up in the air and his mouth on Satin’s foot.

He finished up one last lap of his tongue and sat back on his heels with a pout on his lips. He turned his face away with so much shame. He didn’t like this and yet he did. He felt so hot under the stare he could feel all along his skin and he cast his eyes up to watch Satin drag his tongue across his upper lip. He slid forward and dug his hands into XiChen’s hair to kiss him hard and fast and deep. It was a heavy, wild kiss, Satin groaned into it and Lan XiChen felt fiery heat run through his veins. 

He moved to wrap his arms around him when he paused remembering Satin’s warning and his vicious slaps and he let his arms fall back down, his hands curling up into tight fists to avoid touching him as he responded to that heady kiss with a moan of his own. 

Satin devoured him, he sucked on his tongue and caressed his soft palate until finally, finally pulling back to pant against his lips, his breath hot and moist on XiChen’s mouth. 

“Ve….huff…..very…..g….good…..” he spoke roughly before he slid back into his chair. He snagged that tie again and pulled his lover forward all the way up between his legs until his nose was an inch from his crotch and XiChen almost groaned again seeing the hard ridge in those leather shorts. 

Satin was so hard, the fabric stretched tight over it, a lewd curve in the material and XiChen swallowed heavily. His mouth watering to taste it, to lick that stiff cock until Satin lost his mind, moaning and groaning and panting like Jiang Cheng did. Satin released his tie and fisted his gloved hand up in his hair to shove his face into his core. He grinded his leather covered length into his nose with a heavy sigh as though he could not resist before yanking his hair and throwing him back on his heels. 

He lifted his high heeled foot and kicked XiChen’s chest, throwing him onto his back so he laid flat against the floor. 

“Touch yourself slave, let me see you rub that big cock of yours…”

XiChen looked up to stare at that black blindfold as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and tugged. He rubbed hard and fast, up and down and up and down and back up to twist around his thick head before he pumped his fist again with a groan, “ha….ahhhh...mmmmmmnnnn!!” 

Satin growled, “don’t you dare cum Mr. Lan…”

Satin was losing his mind, truth be told. He was so goddamn hard he almost wanted to end this game immediately and shove himself down on that cock himself. XiChen was beyond hot, that angry, defiant glow in his eyes with every order he gave while his length just got harder and harder and harder.

Lan XiChen was gasping now as he laid there naked, flat on his back rubbing his thick shaft and Satin’s mouth was so wet he had to swallow down all that desperate lust in his veins. He was so turned on he almost didn’t know what to do with himself and he shoved his hand into his shorts to fondle himself staring at XiChen who stared back at him. 

Satin jerked his hand up and down quickly as pleasure spiraled around and around in his belly. He wanted to cum, he wanted to ride that hard cock until his lover spent himself deep in his ass, until that shaft dragged him over the edge too. He wanted and he needed but he forced it away. 

Lan XiChen for his part, was so fucking hot he almost couldn’t take it as he watched Satin match his rhythm, his hand moving inside his shorts with lewd, erotic strokes and he wanted to taste it. He wanted to suck it into his mouth. He wanted Satin to cum deep down his throat and then he wanted to fuck him hard until he had no choice but to grow thick again. 

He was so close to his release, his hand pumping faster and he couldn’t for the life of him stop, his toes curling up as his ending shot threw him, painting his abs and his chest. He huffed there for a moment panting as he realized brokenly, he had disobeyed a direct order. 

Satin pulled his hand from his pants, sticky with his own precum and he stood up with finality. He walked over to straddle XiChen’s chest with those long thigh high boots and he dropped down into a squat over him.

He grabbed his chin hard with his hand and laid a punishing strike across his cheek and then he followed it with another and yet another. Three resounding slaps echoed in the room as XiChen gasped in pain. His ears were ringing and his face throbbed as Satin growled, “disobedient dog! Who told you you could cum?! On your knees, now!”

He ordered as he yanked his shorts down and XiChen scrambled up to sit on his heels again when Satin shoved his cock into his mouth mercilessly. He pumped his hips hard to slam into the back of his throat and XiChen gagged on it. He tried to cough but Satin fisted his hand up in his hair and refused to let him up. 

He grinded so deeply XiChen’s eyes watered, his nose pressed snuggly into the abs in his face before Satin released him. He coughed wildly breathing hard before his master did it again. He forced his shaft deep into his throat with vicious pumps of his hips, in deep and back and in deep again and tears streamed down XiChen’s cheeks. It was too hard, too deep and the lewd, pornographic sounds of him gagging and choking on that thick shaft filled the room.

Satin continued his punishing thrusts into his mouth a few more times before he yanked his head off him with the fist in his hair and threw him to the ground. 

“Slave, I guess we’re just going to have to get you hard again…” he growled low and XiChen huffed and gasped against the floor, his hoarse voice tumbling out of him, “I’m so….huff….sorry…...gasp…..ma…..master….”

And he truly was sorry, he had wanted to fuck him and now he couldn’t, well at least not immediately. Thankfully his release hadn’t been all that earth shattering and after a while, he hoped he could get it back up to satisfy Satin. 

Satin yanked his shorts back up to hide his throbbing cock and turned on his heel. He dropped back into the chair and turned his head to XiChen who gulped. He could feel the irritation wafting off him in waves. 

“Come here then,” he ordered with a hard voice and XiChen shuffled forward on his hands and knees again. He felt ashamed of himself and not because he was once again crawling. He felt like shit because he knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed fucking him. He knew how much he enjoyed fucking that tight little ass too and he gritted his teeth against the apologies that wanted to tumble from his mouth. 

Satin lifted his heeled boot and braced it against his lover's chest in consideration to stop his advance and XiChen swallowed unsure of what to do now, his throat still sore from the rough face fucking he had just taken. 

Satin slid his foot higher over his shoulder and hooked it around his neck dragging him forward until he was inches from his crotch and XiChen licked his lips hopefully casting his gaze up but that damn blindfold kept him from seeing Satin’s beautiful blue eyes. 

He grinded his leather covered core into his face again with a slow roll of his hips, the shorts dragging over his stinging cheek and XiChen resisted a moan. It hurt, it felt good, it stung and yet it was so, so hot. 

Satin relaxed back into the chair with a heavy sigh of disappointment leaving XiChen to wilt in shame again and Satin almost laughed. He looked so much like an overgrown puppy he could almost see some fluffy ears hanging low on his head. 

He reached out and fisted his hand in his hair again to turn his face to the right, right where the leather of his boot began. 

“Unzip it with your mouth…” he ordered with a plain voice and XiChen felt even worse. He wanted that husky purr, he wanted Satin to lose his mind for him not sigh like this, not speak this coldly. 

He glanced at that long black boot and he could do nothing else. He wanted to do nothing else but strip Satin so he latched his teeth on the zipper and pulled. He pulled down and down and down to open up all that black leather and expose the pale skin of his leg. He pulled the boot off his foot and paused glancing at his master for direction. 

Satin lifted his foot and dragged it against his mouth and XiChen blinked. He tentatively slipped his tongue out and flicked against those toes. When Satin hummed in approval he did it again. He lapped and laved them, slipped between to suck them into his mouth and he was surprised at the clean scent of soap and the mild taste of skin. He wasn’t by nature aroused by feet but in this situation nothing was normal. 

So he dedicated himself to the act. He moved from those delicate toes to rub his tongue along the sole of his foot and Satin shivered so he did it again. He pressed into the arch with force until Satin moaned softly so he lifted his hands to massage it. He rubbed with his fingers, digging into his muscles and Satin sagged in the chair with another little moan. 

Satin himself wasn’t aroused by feet either but having those strong hands work his tired foot felt amazing and he enjoyed it. He was still so unbelievably hard his cock throbbed in his shorts but he ignored it as he wilted around the edges. That massage was amazing and he wondered why in the hell he had never thought to get his boyfriend to rub his feet before. 

XiChen gripped and grabbed the muscles, working them up and down and in to dig deep, happy when he heard Satin moan again. It wasn’t a pleasurable sound instead it was a moan of relief and Lan XiChen was pleased he could do something right. 

He moved up his ankle and over his calf with those same rubbing, pressing fingers as he slipped up that long, beautiful leg and he spied the thick tent in Satin’s shorts again. He wanted to lick it and kiss it but he knew his place by now. 

He moved up higher to rub and grip and knead that luscious thigh and he felt the barest edge of lust roll back into his belly. He couldn’t get hard immediately but he knew with the view, with the smooth skin under his hands it wouldn’t take very long. 

He moved to unzip the other boot and settled back down to repeat the massage. He started with his mouth again, licking and laving those delicate toes, sucking them and caressing them with his mouth before he dragged his tongue along the arch of his foot and Satin let his head fall back with a heady groan of satisfaction. XiChen glanced up to watch him relax and sag in the chair with a pleased smile and he let his hands take over. He kneaded the muscles deep before working up his calf to that mouth watering thigh and his lips tingled with the urge to lay a sucking bite into all that pale skin but he resisted it. 

He had already lost control of himself once tonight and he would make this right. He would have Satin panting and gasping before their game was up. He reached the apex of his legs and he settled his hands down on both of his firm thighs rubbing and kneading close to that pronounced ridge and Satin groaned again, his voice taking on that husky quality XiChen loved. 

After about 15 or so minutes of this amazing massage, Satin collected himself and pushed XiChen back onto his heels with a firm hand against his chest. He stood up in nothing but those shorts and black blindfold and walked around to the bed. He flopped down on his belly, turning his face to the side. 

He curled his finger again and spoke with that low, sultry voice, “come here slave,” and XiChen went willingly. He lifted back to his feet and walked over to climb onto the bed and Satin purred, “continue…”

XiChen straddled his thighs to settle his hands on his upper back and set about giving his lover the best massage of his life. He kneaded his shoulders and pressed his weight down into his body to stretch the tight muscles he had. He rubbed deep circles along his ribs with heavy hands and Satin groaned low in relief. 

He continued down over his lower back and stayed there for a while. Satin’s back was a mess of knots, most of them around his waist along his spine and XiChen worked them out methodically. One after the other and Satin melted under him. 

He sighed with a pleased hum in his voice and XiChen moved a little lower tugging lightly at the waistband of those leather shorts with a question. Satin lifted his hips to allow him to slide them off his body and XiChen felt that light edge of desire turn just a little hotter as he saw the perfectly firm swells of his ass. 

He lusted after that ass, he craved it on a regular basis, he even dreamed about it and he settled his hands on them with relish. He kneaded them and grabbed them with his whole hands, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there. He slid his hands up and down with heavy caresses as his shaft started to twitch lightly with interest. 

He continued his massage and it turned into something headier, something more alluring as he slid those cheeks wide to look at that tiny puckered hole. It was a light pink, the ring around it almost a blush color and his mouth watered. He wanted to taste it but he certainly didn’t want to piss Satin off again so he contented himself with sliding his fingers closer to massage the insides of his cheeks. 

He ran his fingers as close to his entrance as he could with circling motions, gripping and kneading as his shaft thickened just a little against his thighs when Satin moaned, his voice going deeper with a low groan and XiChen swallowed down his desire. 

He chanced a question speaking softly, “master can….can I kiss you?”

“No,” Satin told him, “but you can lick it, get me ready for you slave and if you cannot satisfy me you’ll just have to do it with your hand”

XiChen frowned in shame, he would satisfy Satin one way or the other and he leaned down and licked a hot line over that little hole. He laved it with wet rubs, up from his balls over his skin to flick his entrance and he was put out when Satin didn’t moan like Jiang Cheng usually did.

So he did it again, lapping and rubbing the skin, soaking it in spit before he pressed at the puckered ring. He nudged it and slid along it with circling motions only to press the tip of his tongue against the center again. He eased into it with a groan he could not resist when it swallowed him up tightly. 

Satin pressed his face into the bed and bit his lip hard to keep his moans from tumbling out. They had already gotten this far so he wouldn’t ruin the game besides he definitely enjoyed breaking XiChen. Something about that big beautiful man crawling and crying pitifully left him almost high with a kind of arrogant power he hadn’t known before. 

And it wasn’t like he wanted to do it like this all the time, this kinky stuff wasn’t generally his cup of tea but when XiChen had confided to him late one night after their long lovemaking that if he didn’t mind, he would like to see him as Satin sometime, Jiang Cheng had considered it. He certainly wouldn’t mind fulfilling his boyfriend’s fantasies though he had never expected such a turn in his own personality. 

He definitely enjoyed it, he truly did but he was ready for XiChen to make a mess out of him. He was ready to be taken, to be pressed into the mattress under those heavy hips and he pushed his ass up to feel that long wet tongue inside him just a little deeper. He swallowed his moan when it fluttered and he was so very pleased to hear his lover groan. 

It was kind of filthy to think XiChen could get so turned on by eating his ass and that in turn made him even hotter and he canted his body into the bed to rub some friction along his aching cock. He was so goddamn hard he gritted his teeth in endurance almost sure he was staining the bed with his precum but he didn’t care. They had at least 3 different bed spreads because they routinely made a mess out of them, so much so he had joked with his boyfriend about buying rubber sheets to solve the problem. 

XiChen for his part was irrevocably hard now, his shaft thick and long against his abdomen since he could never resist that magnificent ass and he buried his face in it to pump his tongue in and out and in as deep as he could go before tugging back out relishing the drag of that puckered ring on him.

It was still fairly tight so he shifted over to snag the lube out of the top drawer of his nightstand. He popped the lid and squeezed a thick handful of the satiny liquid onto his palm before he rubbed into the cleft of those mouthwatering cheeks. 

He slipped a finger inside Satin and pumped it in and back and in and back again using his other hand to hold his ass open so he could watch that hole suck him up. It was so hot and warm and wet and he glanced up to see Satin lying passively under him and he pursed his lips. 

He had not moaned at all, not once and XiChen narrowed his eyes and wiggled a second finger in before he shoved his hand forward with force mildly gratified when he saw Satin twitch but again he did not moan. XiChen pulled his hand back before pushing it in again and back and in and deep and out and in, finger fucking his lover as he picked up his rhythm. 

He widened his fingers open and closed and open to stretch him wide watching it with lust boiling in his veins. He was so hard again he was dripping and he ached to bury himself in that ass but he knew he was still too tight. 

He rose up over Satin and laid his body against his back, his fingers still working his hole as he nuzzled that thick black braid aside. He laid a sucking kiss into his nape and Satin jerked, a tiny moan trickling past his lips and XiChen grinned. He knew his lover’s hot spots like the back of his hand and he opened his mouth wide to bite at the back of his neck and a full bodied tremble took the man under him. XiChen leaned back and glanced at Satin’s face as powerful heat tripped down his spine. 

Satin was flushed, his cheeks pink under that blindfold, his wine red lower lip caught between his teeth to hold back his voice and that was so unbelievably sexy, the proof of his own lust darkening XiChen’s eyes and he fucked his fingers into that ass even harder. He returned to that elegant neck and sucked the base again, digging his teeth into it and Satin whined ever so softly. 

The sound was like a bolt of lightning in XiChen’s veins and he shoved a third slick finger into his ass with need. He had to take him. He needed to take him now. He had to have him moaning and gasping and panting. 

He moved his fingers faster, in and out and in and out and in and out again before he simply could not take it anymore. He spoke hoarsely, “master can I take you?”

“Take me how?” Satin purred huskily, his voice almost just as hoarse and XiChen swallowed heavily, “can I fuck you?”

“I don’t think you deserve that, do you?” Satin spoke with disdain and XiChen looked down with shame. He finally managed, “please….let me pleasure you….”

“Can a disobedient dog like you really satisfy me?” Satin growled with darkness in his voice and XiChen wilted around the edges. 

“Please master, I can, I will…….if you let me…..”

Satin went quiet for a moment before he seemed to glance over his shoulder, that cursed black blindfold hiding those breathtaking eyes from him and he pursed his wine stained lips in consideration. 

“Fuck me then slave and you better pray you’re not a little boy who comes too fast…”

XiChen looked down with more shame in his brown eyes. He snatched the lube up from the bed and coated his cock with it before he scooted in close to that magnificent ass. He rubbed that stretched out hole with his thumb for a moment.

Then he pressed against it and pushed. He eased himself up into it with a guttural moan of pleasure feeling chastised and disappointed when Satin didn’t moan too. 

He tugged his hips back slowly to give him a chance to get used to it before he did it again, in deep and back gritting his teeth. It was so hard to go at this pace when all he wanted to do was slam into him but he certainly didn’t want to hurt his lover. 

“Damn it slave! Fuck me right or get the hell off?!” Satin snarled and XiChen yanked his hips back and slammed them in ripping a wild cry of passion from his lips, “HAAAAAAANNNNN!!” 

XiChen grinned. He fitted his hands to those sharp pale hips and pulled his ass up before he bucked again hard and fast and Satin fell apart under him. He set a punishing rhythm then, in fast to drag his body out only to piston back in again. He pumped him full of his cock as deep as he could go and that hoarse, deep voice echoed around them filling the room with his wrecked moans. 

“HA….HAAAA…..MMMMMM…..Y…..YES…...FUCK……….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNN!”

XiChen rolled his hips in hard and back and in deep and out only to pound that luscious ass under him with heavy slaps of his body. He fucked Satin with fierce bucks as a groan tumbled from his lips. 

“Haa…..a.a…….n…….nnnnnn…….mmmmmmmmm….ahhhhh!” 

He dragged back out only to slam into Satin again as he yanked those pale hips into his thrust. He angled over to punch into that little bud of nerves that would make this erotic man cry out under him and Satin did just that. 

His hands fisted up in the blanket under his cheek as XiChen laid his weight into the pounding rhythm of his hips flattening him into the bed with his powerful body and Satin really could do nothing as his release tore through him. He curled his toes and arched his back, his hole clenching tight on that pistoning cock in his ass as he covered the bed with so much thick white cum it pooled in a puddle under them. 

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHH!!!”

“Hannnnaaaammmmmmmm!” XiChen groaned heavily as that swollen hole tightened up around him with unimaginable force and he yanked his hips out to stop from spending himself immediately. 

Satin wanted to be satisfied so he would satisfy. He tossed him onto his back and paused for a moment. Satin was gorgeous, his mouth panting, his face flushed and his lips red with that wine colored stain. 

XiChen shoved his hands up along his face and ripped that blindfold off as he met those hazy, lust drunk eyes. They were hot and dark, those sky blue eyes navy with his arousal and he dug his hands into his hair and devoured him. 

He kissed him hard and deep, plundering his mouth with devastating desire and Satin moaned. It seemed he lost all his reservations, his voice tumbling out of him wildly. He wrapped his arms around XiChen’s neck and surrendered to that kiss that turned his mind upside down. 

He could barely breathe with XiChen’s tongue in his throat but he didn’t care. They kissed wildly over and over and over until XiChen could not resist that tight ass and he pulled back with regret. 

He leaned back on his heels, his shaft curving up so hard it almost kissed his belly button soaked in spit and precum and lube and he slid his arms under Satin’s legs. He hooked his knees on his elbows and thrust himself back in roughly, Satin’s gasping voice loud around them. 

He bucked hard, in deep and back and in again only to drag back out to slam in, the lewd slapping, squelching sounds of sex mixing with their heavy, breathy groaning moans. 

He threw his body behind his thrusts pounding into Satin’s ass, in and out and in and out and in deep and out and in and out again, over and over he plowed into him ripping wild, hoarse cries of pleasure from those wine red lips.

He kept up this punishing rhythm, moving harder and faster and deeper, leaning into it to lift Satin’s ass off the bed, almost folding him in half as he punched into him. He would fuck Satin hard, he would fuck him until he came for a second time though it seemed that he wouldn’t have to wait for long for that to happen. 

Satin’s cock was curving up again, thickening under the relentless pounding his sensitive bud of nerves was taking as XiChen took his pleasure from him. He leaned in further and the strength of his body had him almost bouncing over the bed as he tried to drive his lover mad. 

Satin for his part was undone, he was completely disconnected as those wild hips drove into him over and over and over and he knew dimly he would cum again and soon. How he could do that after the powerful release he had had earlier was entirely XiChen’s fault and he lost the threads of their game calling for him hoarsely. 

“FU….FUCK…...YE…...huff………..AAAAAAAHHHHH…...YESSSSS….XXI...MMMMM…..XICHEN! DON’T…….HAAA…...NNNNNNN……...huff………...DON’T S….TOP…….HAAAAANNN!!”

Satin almost screaming his name flipped a switch for XiChen and he pounded him even harder, as hard as he could, in deep to bounce up to slam in deep and yank his hips back up and in and up and in and up with heavy punching thrusts.

Satin would not walk tomorrow, he wouldn’t even be able to move after he had his way with him and he slammed his body up and down and up and down, that hoarse, wild, gasping voice filling his ears with pleasure and he forced his release back with everything he had. 

He would not find his ending before Satin, he simply refused and he angled every single bouncing buck into his spot with vengeance and Satin had no choice. He had none at all and his back bowed, his legs growing taut and tense on XiChen’s arms, his cock jerking in the air as he found his release with a loud cry.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAA!”

He clenched so tight on that surging length inside him XiChen groaned and released himself as well. He shoved in as deep as possible and came hard. He came so hard his body curved forward, his hips jerking and trembling as his climax rolled through him from his toes to his ears. It was so powerful he saw spots dancing across his vision and after an eon, he felt his awareness trickle in around him and he fell back into his body with exhaustion. 

He flopped forward shivering to lay his body on top of his lover and he was gratified to feel the unending shudders running up and down Satin’s body as they panted heavily. The glow of their affair settling around them almost immediately. Jiang Cheng forced his eyes open to stare at XiChen who looked wrecked. His face was flushed with exertion, his left cheek swollen with handprints, his lips wet, his hair a sweaty mess and he leaned down and offered his lips for a lazy kiss. 

They kissed for a long while then, slow, languid kisses as Jiang Cheng laid there under his boyfriend’s heavy weight. It was comforting and he pulled back from that mess of lips and tongues to kiss his nose affectionately. 

He nuzzled into it and XiChen hummed back in satisfaction. He whispered tiredly, “did I please you master?”

And Jiang Cheng laughed, “you always do XiChen”

He grew quiet for a moment before he asked tentatively, his low voice soft and hoarse from his wild moans, “so…..yeah…..did you…...uh…..like it?”

XiChen grew quiet for a moment as he considered that. He really thought about it. Did he like being treated so shamefully? Not particularly, what he liked was Satin. He liked Satin being dominant, taking him, commanding him. He liked pleasuring him and massaging him, he liked making him scream and moan until he was as hoarse as he was now.

He was silent for so long Jiang Cheng bit his lip nervously as butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. He hoped he hadn’t taken it too far. He hoped XiChen didn’t think he was some crazy kinky freak.

“I……” XiChen started with a pensive note in his voice, “I don’t know if I liked all the uh….kinky stuff. I mean it was hot, like really hot but I like pleasuring you more….”

“Well…..I’m sorry….” Jiang Cheng cast his eyes to the side a little upset and XiChen hurried to supply, “A-Cheng, I loved it, you were sexy as hell and dominant, I mean you saw how fast I uhm….came…..what I mean is I like Satin, a lot, but maybe not so uh kinky…”

“I’m sorry I slapped you…” Jiang Cheng pouted and XiChen laughed, “don’t be love, it was hot but I think I like touching you more, I like it a lot when you tell me what you want like that….”

“I can play Satin for you again if you want without the uh kinky stuff….”

“A-Cheng if you like being a Dom I will play the role for you. It was a little hard to do in the beginning but I got into it…” XiChen tried again, he didn’t want his boyfriend to feel bad. It was hot, like stupid hot just not something he was really interested in doing again but he would if his lover was kinky like that.

“I don’t really like….like, like it, I just thought that’s what you wanted when you asked for Satin….” Jiang Cheng tried to explain himself, “I mean it was really hot but I kind of don’t want to hurt you or anything it just seemed to fit at the time….”

“A-Cheng, I like Satin a lot, I like how sexy and erotic he is, but I love you and I would like to do the Satin thing again just maybe without the um….slapping….” XiChen laughed a little sheepishly. 

“Would you rather I dance for you instead?” Jiang Cheng asked as he tried to understand what his boyfriend wanted.

“That would be hot as hell, A-Cheng…” XiChen agreed with a warm voice, “I just really wanted to be able to touch you, that’s what does it for me. Like you do it for me but that outfit is something else….”

“So you just want to fuck with me wearing it?” Jiang Cheng nuzzled into the black hair under his nose affectionately.

“Yes? I mean those boots of yours and your tight little ass in those shorts are the stuff of dreams A-Cheng…” XiChen trailed off with a wistful note in his voice. 

“Haha,” he laughed, “well you in your suits are the things I dream about….” he confided with a bashful note in his voice. 

“Really? That does it for you?” XiChen asked curiously and Jiang Cheng tacked on, “that and you in nothing but jeans…..”

“Jeans?”

“Yup….barefoot, shirtless, blue jeans and I’m like take me I’m yours, haha…” Jiang Cheng laughed and XiChen chuckled.

“Well my Satin, I will fulfill all your fantasies, do you have any more?” XiChen asked with interest and Jiang Cheng blushed, “you will laugh…”

“I will not,” XiChen replied with indignation, “tell me A-Cheng….”

“No…..it’s too….girly…..”

“A-Cheng, tell me and I’ll do it for you, I mean I let you slap me so whatever else you want to do, I want to do it too…” XiChen coaxed him. He really wanted to know, especially with his lover being so bashful about it. 

“You swear you won’t laugh…..”

“I swear….”

Jiang Cheng bit his lip a little, embarrassed to high hell to admit his last fantasy but he forced it out anyway, “I want you to make like slow love to me on a white fur rug in front of a fireplace….”

And Lan XiChen blinked, how…..sweet, “A-Cheng…..that’s…..”

“Don’t you dare laugh XiChen….” Jiang Cheng blustered as his cheeks grew hot with his embarrassed flush.

“A-Cheng that is so sexy and romantic….I will do that, I want to do that, can we do it right now?”

Jiang Cheng cuffed him lightly on the head, “No?! You don’t have a white fur rug and it’s the middle of summer so no…”

“But why? We have a white rug and I can turn the a/c down and---”

“Shut up XiChen,” Jiang Cheng wiggled around to kiss him, something soft and long and sweet before he slipped out of bed. 

“A-Cheng where are you going?” XiChen asked after him unhappily.

“I need to get ice for your cheek and some towels, we’re a mess…”

“............ok…….” XiChen pouted as he watched his boyfriend’s lovely ass all the way out the door. 

_A white fur rug huh….._ He grinned, he would definitely, absolutely do that and he hoped winter would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you soooooooooo much everyone, I truly hope you guys enjoyed this story <3 
> 
> Here's some trivia  
> -Jiang apartment was based on the apartment I had in college complete with a box tv and a Nintendo 64 pfft  
> -LiquidLip is a real thing although its not kiss proof but there is a kiss proof lip gloss by Rimmel that is pretty awesome ^.~  
> -We tried to include as many different kinks as we could but if we missed your kink sorry lol  
> -Barbara-sama and I created this story in like the middle of the night over texts and things just got out of hand haha  
> -Lastly, honest to god, I did not mean to write Satin's epilogue this way....it just kind of happened >.< lmfao anyway I hope you liked it  
> (disclaimer... real bdsm like in real life, is not like this, you have to have extensive communication before any scene you want to do and agree to everything before hand, like way before you ever do a scene with your partner, fyi but this is fiction and just for fun so yea lol)
> 
> EDIT* if you get a chance stop by my twt @brieeze01 and vote on what you'd like to read next :) I can't make up my mind lmfao <3
> 
> Love,  
> Brie and Barbara


End file.
